The Mockingjay Marries Mellark
by Cinna's Bird
Summary: Katniss Everdeen a.k.a the Mockingjay has married Peeta Mellark. They have two kids,little Idina-Prim and Daniel-Colin. They live in the newly built District 12 This is life after Mockingjay's Epilogue. I hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**_FLASHBACK_  
**

**"Come on Katniss, lets go back home."Her father says coming over and picking her up. "Alright daddy" Katniss says giggling. Her father begins to make his way home with Katniss on his shoulders as her father walks he begins to sing**

**"Are you are you**

**Coming to the tree**

**Where they strung up a man they say murdered three**

**Strange things did happen here**

**No stranger would it be **

**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree" when he finishes the song the entire forest has gone silent. **

She opened her eyes not wanting to awaken from the dream-like state and the dream she was having of her and her father.. Katniss Everdeen slowly and groggily sits up in bed, looking around with eyes half-shut. She is in her bedroom in her home in the victor's village. The door opens and Peeta enters carrying a tray of food.

"Good Morning honey" he says kissing Katniss on the cheek. "

"Morning" Katniss says accepting the kiss "How long have I been asleep?" she asks

"About five hours" Peeta says setting down the tray of food on the bed. "Did you have any dreams Katniss?" he asks.

"That looks great" Katniss says sitting up and preparing to eat. Peeta has brought me a plate of chilled fruit, ham and cheese and eggs. The drink is hot chocolate, her favorite drink. After Katniss 's finish eating, Katniss gets out of bed, go over to her closet and pick out a simple kelly green shirt, black cargo pants. She pulls on her boots and go downstairs to join Peeta who is sitting at the kitchen table with their two children Idina-Prim and Daniel-Colin.

"Mom" Idina-Prim says running over to Katniss and giving her a hug. Katniss scoops her up and drinking it all in.

"Good morning Idina" Katniss says "How are you? Did you have a good sleep?"

"Fine mom" She says. Katniss smiles and look over at Daniel.

"How are you doing Daniel?" Katniss ask her son.

"I'm just fine mom" Daniel replies smiling Peeta comes over to Katniss, putting his arms around Katniss who leans her head on his shoulder. Katniss and Peeta gets the kids ready for school. A while later they leave and walk down to the school which lies down the street.

Prior to the bombing of district 12 they have always had school in the building next to the bakery Peeta's parents owned and operated. Now the building stands alone in ruins, as they approach the building, Katniss looks over at Peeta,and sees his face full of sadness and mourning. Katniss kisses Peeta's cheek and she enclose her hand with his. Katniss and Peeta drop the kids off at school which is a make-shift school. Once they are inside, Peeta and Katniss continue walking quietly discussing and talking about the events of the past.

While we walk, we go to the site of what remains of the Hob.

"I can't believe the peacekeepers burned it down " Katniss says

"I know" says Peeta.

Letting her mind wandering, Katniss thinks back to all the years before she thinks of all the times we traded. Just of Katniss and her father.

"Lets go home" Katniss says turning away, tears in her eyes, Peeta gently put his arm around Katniss kissing her forehead softly. they walk down the street in silence. As we are nearing the house. Peeta says

" Lets go check on Haymitch, see how he's doing"

"Alright" Katniss says

They enter Haymitch's house and the smell of white wine liquor, mildew, and vomit makes Katniss's head spin. They find Haymitch lying face down eyes shut. obviously sleeping off a hangover. Thinking quickly Katniss goes over to the kitchen, pull down a bowl from the cabinet, fill it with icy water bring it back to the room and dump it all over Haymitch., after doing this Katniss goes over and stands next to Peeta. Haymitch spring growling and sputtering.

"What the hell did you do that for Sweetheart?" he asks drunkenly.

"We came over to check on you" Katniss says.

"Well I've been better" Haymitch says "How are you guys doing?" How are your kids?"

"We are doing fine" Katniss says " Colin and Idina are doing well, they seem happy"

"Glad to hear that, Sweetheart" Haymitch says. We chat about things that don't seem important, after a while we turn to leave. Katniss lingers a little thinking.

"Haymitch" Katniss says "Why don't you come over for dinner tonight"

"Sorry sweetheart, not tonight" he says, Katniss nods.

Peeta and Katniss leave Haymitch's, they reach the house which is holding up OK. Katniss's eyes focus on the roses in the flower beds. Primrose's, then Katniss remember, how Peeta planted them years ago on the day he returned from the capitol. Primrose's the rose her late sister was named for. Tears come to her eyes and silently fall down her cheek.

"Prim" Katniss whispers softly. Peeta looks over at Katniss

"Katniss, what is it" he asks "Katniss?" He follows her gaze to the primrose's. Upon seeing them Peeta wraps in the security that is his arms. Katniss lays her head on his chest.

"I miss her so much Peeta" Katniss says meekly

"I know, Katniss I know" he says gently

"There isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about her" Katniss says. He kisses her softly on her forehead stroking her hair out of her eyes and holding her to close to him. they stay like this for a while and then head into the house.

There isn't a lot to do during the day while the kids are at school. Peeta and Katniss usually stay around the house, maintaining it to a point. Peeta rarely paints anymore but when he does it's always of the games. Katniss in the cave curled up next to him, Katniss in a tree, and rue's death. She turns to Peeta and just looking at him, studying him. He sees Katniss looking at him.

"What?" he asks smiling

"Oh nothing I'm just thinking about the first time you revealed your love for me at the first interview with Caesar Flickerman and how mad I was for not being told herself."Katniss says

Oh yeah I've completely forgot about that" he says jokingly as Katniss smiles.

"You love me real or not real" he asks. Katniss takes his hand holding it. she tells him

"Real"

He kisses Katniss on the cheek. They then go about their daily routine. Peeta does some repair work around the house. Katniss generally tidy up the house making it look good, then around about 2:00, Peeta comes and whisks Katniss away to get their kids. Katniss pulls on her jacket while Peeta does the same. Katniss and Peeta walk down towards the school. they arrive early, minutes later Idina-Prim and Daniel-Colin come running toward them. Katniss scoops Colin up as Idina jumps into Peeta's arms.

"Hey Kids how was school today?" Peeta asks as we all start making our way home.

"School was boring as usual" Idina says, Colin shakes his head in agreement.

"Now hold up now" Katniss says "What made school boring? What did you learn about today?"I ask

"The usual" says Idina Katniss looks at her expecting more "We learned about this one event that happened years ago"she says

"Oh really" Katniss asks "What event was it?"

"The Hunger Games" she says.

Both Peeta and Katniss stops in their tracks. Attempting to regain their hold on their surprise Katniss asks

"Really, what did they tell you about it?"

"Only that they were played in something called an arena, they also mentioned something called the reaping" she told us. Katniss looks over at Peeta, he gives her a look saying not here, Katniss nods, When they finally reach home. Idina and Daniel go up to their rooms, leaving Peeta and Katniss looking on after them, going into the kitchen Katniss sits down at the kitchen table.

"What are we going to do Peeta?"Katniss asks looking at him

"What do you mean,Katniss?" He asks

"How can I tell her own son and about the events involved in The Hunger Games? And whats worse how can I tell him and Idina to about her involvement in bringing down the capitol and me being the Mockingjay, help me Peeta" Katniss says putting her head in her hands, Peeta comes over and starts rubbing her back.

"I think we should tell them a little bit now and then let it all sink in and then tell them the rest later" he says. After a minute he adds "maybe we could get Haymitch to help as well,you know to take some of the pressure off of you and I a little"

"Yeah that sounds alright, but can we hold off telling them because I don't know where to start" Katniss asks. Peeta comes and sits down next to her.

"Yes, that sounds alright, Katniss he says taking her hands and caressing it. Katniss smile at him, he smiles back, those big blue eyes stares back at her he leans in and whispers

"You love me, real or not real" Katniss smiles again and give him a look and whisper

"Real"

He leans in an kisses Katniss on the lips, they sit at the table for a while then Katniss gets up as Peeta grabs her arm.

"It will all be ok, Katniss" he says quietly as Katniss nods.

"I'm going to go hunting for dinner Katniss says

"Ok" he says

Once Katniss is in the woods she breathes a sigh of relief, ever since she can remember the woods have always relaxed her. In the woods Katniss can be herself. While in the woods, she thinks of Gale. Katniss quickly pushes the thought away. Gale is gone. There are times when Katniss dreams of all the good times they had before the games started. Katniss again has to remind herself that Gale is gone. Just as Katniss is reaching the old concrete house, she and her father found years ago. Katniss rests her head on the cold concrete remembering. She smiles softly to herself and goes inside and she get a surprise as she enter, there standing by the not-lit fireplace is her best friend Gale.

"Gale?" Katniss says surprised

"Hey, Catnip" he says smiling. Katniss runs over to him hugging him tightly

"What are you doing here" Katniss asks "I heard you got a job over in 2"

"I did get a in two, I'm now a government employee"He says

"Good for you, Gale"Katniss says "But what brings you back here?'

"I just decided that I needed some hunting time, you know, for old-time sake"He says with a wink. I smile at this.

"So how long are you in town for?" Katniss asks.

"Only a couple of days, Catnip" he says

"Oh really?" Katniss says sadly, she pause for a moment

" Hey why don't you come over for supper tomorrow, then we could catch up for a bit, you could meet her kids" Katniss says trailing off.

"Katniss" Gale says "I can't" Katniss stares back at him

"Why not" Katniss asks

"I don't want to be in the same room with the man I lost you too" he says. And as Gale says this Katniss immediately knows what Gale is referring to."That wasn't your fault,Gale, you had no idea that coin and her followers were going to send in those parachutes. Gale doesn't say anything. It's almost two minutes before he speaks again.

"However, I could spend time catching up today, here and now, are you hungry? I was able to snare about five rabbits"

"OK" Katniss says thinking its better than nothing. So we sit down on the floor of the house and begin to catch up. Gale asks Katniss how she and Peeta are doing. she tells him about her two children. Katniss asks how his family is doing. He says that his mother and bothers and sister doing great in 13. After a while Katniss glance outside and see it its coming on evening. Gale tells Katniss to take a couple of rabbits for the next couple of days. Katniss and Gale say goodbye, Katniss gives him one last embrace. Then Katniss head home with her game. Katniss get home and Peeta greets her at the door with a smile.

"Looks like you had a good hunt" he says

"Yep" Katniss reply "Peeta" Katniss says causally "while I was at the little house I found something"

" Well what was it?" Peeta asks

"Gale was there cooking his kill" Katniss says "It all happened so fast. All we did was talk and catch up he asked how were you were. I told him about Idina and Colin" Katniss says looking over at Peeta waiting for an answer.

"Katniss"he says "Its ok, I'm glad you got to see him one last time, I trust you"he says smiling "Now lets cook one of those rabbits"

"Ok" Katniss says. She gives him a quick hug and he smiles at his beautiful wife. After a meal of rabbits and roots, the kids go up to their rooms to do their homework. Peeta and Katniss clean up the dishes. After they've finished Katniss and Peeta go into the living room. They sit on the couch,

Katniss lean up against Peeta who immediately wraps her in his arms, kissing her softly on the cheek. Katniss and Peeta sit like this for a while in silence.

"Peeta" Katniss ask quietly "Do you ever think about..." she trails off.

"Think about what, Katniss?" he asks.

"Think about if we had run off, just the two of us?" Katniss asks

"Yes, I have thought about that day a lot" he says

"Really?" Katniss asks

"yes but if we had left when we did, things would be very different, you know"He says.

"yes I know" Katniss says softly.

Things would be different if we had gone through with leaving. The capitol would sit be intact. President snow would probably still be alive. The Hunger Games would still be 's little sister Primrose would still be alive. Suddenly Katniss's eyes are filled with tears again. Katniss quickly wipe them away as she nestles herself against Peeta again. Peeta strokes Katniss's hair again as she dozes off.

Katniss's dreams are filled with nightmares. her brain keeps insisting on replying Prim's death. she see herself on the day capitol fell., the parachutes coming down from the hovercraft. Prim coming to help the children enclosed in the pen. Katniss is running over to get her out of there. It gets worse as the bombs hidden in the parachutes go off killing her dear sweet little sister Prim. Katniss wakes with a jolt.

"Katniss?" Katniss look around and realize they are still on the couch.

"Are you alright, Katniss?" Peeta asks looking at her.

"I had a nightmares" Katniss says, leaning into him.

"What was it about this time?" he asks gently brushing her hair out her eyes.

"The day the capitol fell" Katniss says. She can feel tears in her eyes again.

"And Prim's death" Katniss adds drying her eyes. Peeta takes her hand stroking it just as Idina and Colin come down and joins us.

"Hey, you two" Peeta says brightly "Homework done?"

"Yes daddy" the two say in unison. Idina climbs up into Katniss's lap,laying her head on her moms chest, just as Katniss's sister Prim did when she was a toddler. Colin sits in Peeta's lap. Peeta holds him tightly. They sit there, the four of them. Katniss looks over at Peeta giving him a look as if to say I love you, he smiles and nods and returns the look. Idina picks up a picture from the coffee table.

"Mama, whose this?' she asks looking up at Katniss.

"Well Idina, that is your aunt, My little sister Primrose." Katniss says as she feels Peeta put his hand on her shoulder, Katniss reach up and grasp it tightly. The clock in the corner chimes 8 o'clock.

"Ok Kids" Katniss says "its time to get into a bath and then bedtime" They get up obediently and Katniss goes up with them and start a bath for them. Peeta and Katniss help them out of their dirty clothes and into the tub. After a while the kids are bathed, in their pajamas' and are crawling into bed. Katniss and Peeta tuck the kids into bed.

"Good Night,Daniel" Katniss says holding him to close to her.

"Good Night Mom" he says smiling at his mom.

"Good night, Idina: Peeta says.

"Good night ,daddy" Idina says. Katniss and Peeta get up and move towards the door."OK now go to sleep you two and we will see you in the morning" Katniss says. And with that they leave the room and close the door, leaving it open a crack. Peeta and Katniss go back downstairs into the living room. Peeta sits down on the couch. Katniss calls over to him he looks over at her,

"Peeta I'm going to make her self some hot chocolate, would you want some" Katniss asks

"Sure that sounds great, Katniss" he says happily. So Katniss retreats into the kitchen to make it. Katniss also decide to make some chilled fruit on a plate., after about ten minutes of prep she return to the living room and hand Peeta his drink, and set the fruit on the coffee-table, then sit down next to Peeta.

"Katniss, this looks great" Peeta says.

"I thought you would like a treat" Katniss says.

"Do you remember when we had hot chocolate for the first time?" asks Peeta

"Yes of course I do,I remember it was the day after the reaping and I had just joined you, and Haymitch for breakfast. You told me what it was" Katniss says grinning slightly

"I can still recall you your expression on your face when you had it for the" he says teasingly

"before that moment I have never tasted anything so good, so sweet." Katniss says as she takes a sip. Peeta takes a sip of hot chocolate Katniss has some fruit.. Suddenly and Katniss doesn't know how he got inside the house, Prim's old cat buttercup,jumps up in her lap and starts nuzzling Katniss to pet him. Ever since Katniss came home all those years ago after the capitol fell and found buttercup alive and well. They have kinda bonded a little. In the past its was prim he was protecting at night from nightmares. Now its Katniss he protects."Hey boy" Katniss says giving him a pat on the head. Peeta starts petting him too. After a while, buttercup leaves just as silently as he came in. Katniss continue to sip her drink thinking about something that's been on her mind for a while now. Peeta sees the way she looks.

"Katniss, what are you thinking about?" he asks curiously

"I'm thinking about how to tell the kids about the events of the past" Katniss says still half-thinking.

"Do you really think that's wise, Katniss?" he asks?

"well don't you Peeta, I mean they are going to know all about it through school, I mean it will be better if it comes from us, rather than from some stranger who probably is repeating story's they've heard" Katniss says looking at him. Peeta is quiet for a long time as he weighs the options.

"OK let's do it"he says giving me a smile. "Only one problem

"Whats that problem is that Peeta?" Katniss asks him.

"Where are we going begin? " he says. This is the question that Katniss has been dreading forever. Katniss gets up from the couch

"Katniss?" Peeta calls.

"Be right back" Katniss says as she goes into our bedroom, goes over to her nightstand open it and look through it. After a few minutes of searching she finally finds it. Katniss holds in her hand the Mockingjay pin she bought Prim the day of her first reaping. The memory floats before her eyes and mixed tears of happiness and sadness come to her eyes. Katniss wipes them away quickly compose herself and return to Peeta.

"What do you have there Katniss?" He asks?

"Oh just the Mockingjay pin" Katniss says.

"Oh man I haven't seen that in years" Peeta says looking at it.

"Do you think I was right in keeping it all these years?" Katniss asks him

"Of Course you were. You had every right. You were the Mockingjay"he says reassuringly. Upon hearing this Katniss reminded of how much she loves Peeta Mellark. Katniss leans over and kiss him on the lips feeling that same heat Katniss felt in the cave during their first hunger games. Peeta then pulls Katniss down by him and wraps his arms around her and holds her close to him. Katniss lay her head on his chest, feeling so happy and safe wrapped in his arms. they roll to the floor to where they are on our back.

Katniss's head on Peeta's arm. Peeta stroking the hair covering her eyes away. Then something happens that hasn't happened in years. Peeta get that clouded look in his eye. The look of the flashback done by the capitol. Katniss quickly get them up and back on the couch again. Katniss sees his head is down and eyes shut, fingernails digging into the couch cushions. Katniss leaves for about 10 minutes so that Peeta doesn't hurt her. After the time passes,Katniss slowly goes over to Peeta. Slowly Peeta comes back to her. The clouded look in his eyes gone. It's now Katniss's turn to wrap him in her arms as I do this whisper to him.

"You love me real or not real" Katniss says quietly

"Real" he says looking at Katniss and she knows that Peeta will be alright for a while. Katniss feeds him some fruit which he seems to like. Katniss also has him sip some water. Peeta turns to her and Katniss can see how tired he is. "Katniss" He says softly, Katniss goes over to him, "I'm so weak now"

"I'll help you to bed" Katniss says "Its time for me to go to bed too" Katniss slowly helps Peeta off of the couch and on to the way to their bedroom. Katniss makes it to the bed, she puts Peeta on the bed first then cover him with a blanket. The last thing he say to her is barely audible.

"Katniss, lets tell the kids some of our past tomorrow" he says wearily, dropping of at once.

"Alright, Peeta" Katniss says sleepily as she crawl on to bed still clothed too, Katniss kisses Peeta. Then she falls into sleep at once.

**Hey everyone, this is my first chapter of fanfiction. let me know what you think. Comments and suggestions are welcome. hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

When Katniss opens her eyes again she sees it's morning, she looks around looking for Peeta and realizes he is already up. She gets up and go downstairs without bothering to change clothes. Katniss finds Peeta at the kitchen table, writing something down as she enters the room.

"Hi" Katniss says

"Hey" Peeta says smiling as she come over and give him a kiss on the cheek

"What are you writing there Peeta?" Katniss asks curiously.

"Well I thought we should go through the events of the past and write down the ones that we want to tell the children about." He says looking at her. "what do you think?"

"that's a good idea Peeta" Katniss says. "What do you have so far?" Katniss says as she looks at the list as Peeta begins to read the list to her.

"The Reaping"

"The Hunger Games"

"Peeta and I 74th victors."

"You being the Mockingjay" he says reading from the list.

"So what do you think?"he asks looking at me.

"Well I think we should just begin with the events leading up to when we were reaped" Katniss says thinking. "I agree, lets start with that" says Peeta.

"When do you want to tell them?" he asks.

"Tonight after dinner, that will give us time to recap" Katniss says thinking.

"Sounds good, Katniss"Peeta says giving me a smile. Katniss goes back upstairs and get into the shower, washing her hair, get into a comfortable outfit consisting of black pants and a dark blue shirt and pull on her boots. Katniss also brushes her hair and braid it into a single braid. Katniss is just coming back downstairs to find kids just leaving for school. "Bye Kids, have a great day" Katniss says calling after them.

"Bye mom" they say over their shoulder, calling back to her. Katniss waves after them.

Peeta and I spend the next few hours writing down memories about the morning we were reaped. Peeta was working in the bakery in the morning of the 74th reaping, Katniss was hunting in the woods with Gale hunting for food for dinner that night. How they all met in the square around 2 O'clock on that fateful day. Then it happens Prim's name being called, Katniss herself coming forward and volunteering to take her place. Then Peeta's name is called and no one comes to his aide. Katniss stops writing and look at Peeta.

"I'm going to go ask Haymitch to come over as well" Katniss says getting up and pulling on her jacket.

"Do you want me to come with you,Katniss?" he asks looking at her.

"Yes"Katniss says thinking that two people can do more convincing then. As they walk over to Haymitch's, Peeta takes her hand and begins to talk to her in a low voice.

"Now when we get in there, let me do the talking" he says "it will be easier for me to ask him to help us" Katniss thinks about protesting and saying something but let's it go.

"OK Peeta" Katniss says nodding and giving his hand a squeeze tightly. Peeta smiles and they knock on Haymitch's door. After about a few minutes of waiting, Katniss and Peeta decide to enter the house. they enter the house and find Haymitch passed out on the floor. Peeta and Katniss go over to him and help him up and we move him to the couch. After a few minutes Haymitch begins to come to.

"What are you two doing here" he says breathing in their faces which reeks of white liquor. Wasting no time Peeta beings to speak.

"Haymitch we need your help" he says urgently. Haymitch looks at Katniss and she nods in agreement. Haymitch just sits there waiting for Peeta to continue. Peeta chooses his words carefully before continuing.

"We are going to tell the kids about our time in the hunger games" Peeta says continuing.

"And this includes me how"he says briskly

"And we were thinking you could, help us out" Katniss says chiming in.

"Help you out how?" he asks again curtly.

"just help us out when it gets hard for us to tell the kids, you know like when its difficult for Katniss or herself to speak about a certain subjects, You could jump in and tell them your side or give your thoughts about it while we recover" Peeta says. " you know to take some of the pressure off"

"Please Haymitch" Katniss says pleadingly. Haymitch is quiet for a bit staring at us, considering the options, after a few minutes he turns to me.

"OK Sweetheart, I'll help you out" he says gruffly. "I figured I kinda owed you after not getting Peeta out of the arena with you years ago."

"Oh Haymitch, I forgave you about that years ago, but thank you" Katniss says giving him a hug. "You're welcome sweetheart" he says. "so when should I come over?" he asks

"Why don't you come over for dinner, say around sevenish" Peeta says looking at me and Katniss nods.

"OK sounds great, I'll be there" he says getting up and retrieving and opening up a bottle of white liquor. He stops when he sees them looking at him "What" he says

"uh, Haymitch" Peeta says trying to take the bottle from him "do you think you could be sober tonight?" Haymitch considers this for a second.

"OK, I guess one night of not drinking wont hurt me" he says giving Peeta the bottle. They get up from the couch and make our way to the door. "See you tonight" Katniss says, Haymitch nods as they leave the house, heading back to their house. Katniss looks at Peeta

"I feel better knowing Haymitch is going help us" Katniss says. "Me too, Katniss" Peeta says smiling.

"Wanna go for a walk around town?" Katniss asks not wanting to go back to the house just yet.

"I just want to spend every possible minute of the rest of her life with you," " Peeta says, putting his arm around his wife and holds her close to him. Katniss smile up at him.

"Well I think you accomplished that, Peeta" Katniss says jokingly, pushing the hair out of his eyes and giving him a kiss on the cheek. They walk around town feeling carefree,enjoying the beautiful day and the sun. Looking at Peeta, Katniss thinks back to their time during their second games and the time when Effie and Haymitch canceled lessons because they know they could handle themselves properly, during that day Peeta and Katniss spent the day on the roof of the training center where they had a picnic just the two of them. Katniss just smiles and sigh contently.

"What was that sigh for, Katniss?" he asks gently

"Oh I was just remembering that picnic we had on the roof of the training center during our 2nd time in the games. Katniss says. "Do you remember that?" she asks him.

"Of course I remember that day, Katniss, it was one of the days where I really was truly happy. because I was with you" he says lovingly giving me a kiss on the cheek. they walk a little farther happy and in love. After a while they head back to the house heading into the kitchen, back to the list topics they start hours ago

"Peeta can you think of any more things we should add to the list?" Katniss says looking at the list.

"Yes, write these down" he says smiling. We add day of the day of the reaping, Prim's name being called and me volunteering to take her place, our interviews with Caesar Flickerman, and then the games themselves to the list we started earlier. Peeta pauses thinking, after a minute he says

"Katniss ,you know what we should do? He asks her, she gives him a smile waiting for him to continue " we should have the kids tell us everything they know from school and that way we could fill in the blanks" he says. Katniss think about this.

"Well now I don't know" Katniss says frowning.

"What's wrong with that? Peeta asks.

"Nothing, I just wanted to be the one to tell them about it" Katniss says.

"I know you do, but maybe is will be easier,Katniss" Peeta says

"Well I don't want to do that, Peeta, because its not just history for our kids, its our past!" Katniss says angrily shaking slightly.

"OK, OK, We wont do it, I'm sorry for bringing it up" he says taking her hand. Katniss sit at the table thinking.

" are we doing the right thing Peeta?" Katniss asks, Peeta comes over and gives her a hug.

"Yes Katniss, we are, the children should know about what happened to us years ago" he says still hugging her tightly.

"OK" Katniss says still wrapped in his arms. Katniss then lean up and gives Peeta a kiss on the lips, then lay's her head on his chest. Peeta kisses her on the head.

"Stay with me?" Katniss says quietly

"Always"Peeta says gently as they continue to add topics to the list throughout the day. Katniss also suggest we should have the plant book out and the memory book, that she and Peeta made just days after they returned to twelve after the capitol fell out as well.

"I might as well have the Mockingjay pin out as well" Katniss says. "Should I be wearing it?"

"I think its a good idea that you have it out, don t think you should wear it " Peeta says as Katniss smiles and nods. Now that they are getting ready to tell Idina and Colin, the nerves are beginning to go away and the thought of Haymitch helping also reduces Katniss's nerves. She turns to Peeta again.

"Can you think of anything else we need to write down or get out and put on display?" She asks

"I think we are about ready as we are ever going to be, Katniss" Peeta say smiling.

"And having Haymitch here will help" Katniss says also smiling slightly. They leave the kitchen and go into the living room where they sit on the couch as put our feet up on the coffee-table and Katniss breaths a sigh of relief because for the first time she is actually able to relax. Katniss move on to the floor and then because She's feeling playful, she pulls Peeta down to the floor with her. Katniss wraps her arms around him tightly kissing him on the cheek lovingly. Peeta just stares at her, those big blue eyes looking into back in to hers. Katniss caresses his face and then push his blonde hair out of his eyes as she lays her head on his chest feeling so very comfortable she can feel Peeta kiss the top of her head with a gentle kiss. The two just lie in each others arms and feeling very happy and comfortable,Katniss and Peeta both doze off.

The clock chiming away is what brings them both back to consciousness. Katniss and Peeta both get up off of the couch and stretch. Looking at the clock Katniss sees its nearly two o'clock, which means Idina and Daniel will be getting out of school and will be home shortly. Katniss looks over at Peeta who sees she's starting to panic. He comes over to her and takes her hand reassuringly.

"It's OK, Katniss, this will be good for us and for them." he says once again wrapping Katniss in the security of his arms and kisses her on the neck.

"Thanks Peeta" Katniss says

"Anytime, sweetheart" he says smiling. Upon hearing this Katniss laughs a little

"I'm so glad I married you, boy with bread" Katniss says gazing once again into those big blue eyes.

"And I'm so glad I married you girl on fire" he says.

Idina and Daniel come from home a while later. Katniss and Peeta give them hugs and ask how their day was. They tell us. When they are done Katniss and Peeta send them upstairs and tell them to get all their homework done because we are having company over tonight. They nod and go upstairs. Peeta and Katniss then begin to start to get dinner ready, the meal is going to consist of rabbit, water, roots, fruit. Katniss goes out into the woods to get some roots. Peeta peels the fruit and puts it the refrigerator to chill until dinner. Katniss skins the rabbit and put the innards outside in the trash can. After about an hour they are nearly ready. They pass the hours in silence. Around six-thirty Katniss hears a knock coming from the front door, she goes to answer it and find Haymitch standing there, looking better then she's ever seen him.

"Hey Sweetheart" he says shaking slightly.

"Hello, Haymitch" Katniss says"Thanks for coming to dinner tonight." Katniss lets him in the house.

"No problem, sweetheart" he says still shaking slightly. They walk into the kitchen where Peeta is putting on the last minute touches on dinner. When he is done Peeta looks up from pouring waters into glasses.

"Hey Haymitch" Peeta says setting down the water pitcher and coming over with his hand extended which Haymitch shakes friendly.

"Hello, Peeta" Haymitch says still shaking

"Are you OK Haymitch?" Katniss asks cautiously

"Oh I'm just going through withdraws, I'm fine. Its nothing I cant handle, Katniss" he says to Katniss as she nods.

"Katniss, I think we are just about ready to start dinner."Peeta says.

"OK great, I'll go call the kids" Katniss says as she goes to the bottom of the stairs

"Daniel, Idina, dinner is ready come down" She calls up to them, then go rejoining Peeta and Haymitch in the kitchen. "They will be right down" Katniss tells them. Then they all go into the dining room and take a seat at the table. Daniel and Idina join them minutes later.

"Hello mister Abernathy" they say together

"Hello kids, how are you two doing?" he asks taking a stab at the conversation.

"Fine" They say together.

"Haymitch, why don't you start with the rabbit" Katniss says and Haymitch nod taking the rabbit.

"Everything looks great, Katniss" Peeta says smiling at his lovely wife.

"Thank you Peeta" Katniss says smiling back at him before turning to Idina

"Would you like some rabbit, Idina? Katniss asks her. She nods and Katniss puts some on her plate

"Daniel, what about you?" Katniss asks.

"Yes mom" he says and she put some on his plate as well. They all eat in silence,chatting occasionally after awhile we finished, Peeta goes into the kitchen and returns minutes later with a cake and ice cream.

"Peeta, I didn't know you made that" Katniss says looking at him in awe.

"Looks great Peeta"Haymitch says also smiling

"What kind is it, daddy" the kids ask

"Well kids its a chocolate,chocolate cake, you know chocolate on the outside and chocolate on the inside. And the ice cream is cookies and cream" Peeta says smiling. Katniss helps Peeta cut the cake, which looks great. She gives some to Haymitch who seems to enjoy it. Daniel and Idina cant seem to get enough of it. Once they are done with one serving they immediately ask for seconds. Katniss is the same way because she cant help herself, Peeta is such a good baker. Haymitch also has seconds. He is smiling a lot tonight. Katniss think see's only ever seen him smile once, when she scored an eleven in our first games. Katniss smiles at the thought.

"Why don't we head into the living room where we can chat and relax" Katniss says causally.

"Great idea, Katniss" Peeta says. We all get up, the kids leave carrying their desert, Haymitch follows. Peeta and Katniss clear the table and put the dishes in the sink, letting them soak. Peeta looks at her.

"Are you ready to do this, Katniss?" He asks taking her hand.

"Yes, I am ready, Peeta" Katniss says as they walk back into the living room. Haymitch is sitting in the arm chair holding his water and leaning back and relaxing. The kids are sitting on the carpet. Playing together. Peeta and Katniss sit down on the couch. Peeta puts his arm around her.

"Kids, we want to tell you a story" Katniss says "Why don't you guys come and sit by us and then we will begin." The kids scoot in close. Idina lays down stretching out. Daniel leans his head against Katniss's leg. She looks at Peeta giving him a nod. they are just about ready to start the story when the phone begins to ring. "Be right back" Katniss says sighing as she get up to go answer the phone in the kitchen.

"Hello?" Katniss says speaking into it.

"Hello Katniss" say a voice she haven't heard in a long time. Its her mother.

"Mother? Katniss says quietly How are you?, are you OK? Its been a while since they last talked on the phone. The last time Katniss and her Mother chatted over the phone was the day she returned home from the capitol. Two days after her little sister Prim died.

"I'm doing fine, Katniss" she says. She then asks how Peeta is doing. Katniss tells her he's doing good. She asks how often his flashbacks come back. She tells her they are getting to be less and less frequent.

"That's great Katniss" she says. After pausing she asks "How are the kids doing?"

"They are doing well, Idina has gotten so big, Daniel too" Katniss says.

"I really miss you mother" Katniss says meekly.

"I know, you do Katniss and I miss you to very much" she says. "what are you guys doing tonight? She asks interestingly.

"Just having Haymitch over for dinner and getting ready to tell the kids about our times in the the hunger games" Katniss says.

"Sounds like a fun night, Katniss,she says but do you really think that's wise" she asks.

"Yes I do, and Peeta agrees with me" Katniss says.

"OK" she says. Katniss and her mother both go quiet for a while listening to each other breath. Katniss is the one who breaks the silence.

"I want to come see you" Katniss blurts before she can get her tongue around them.

"Katniss" her mother says "You know that I would love nothing more but right now isn't a good time because I'm at the hospital all the time"

"Oh OK," Katniss says sadly "could you at least call more, it would help me hearing your voice"

"I'll certainly call more often, oh Katniss, I've got to go, I love you so much, give her love to Peeta and the kids, say hi to Haymitch for me. I'll call later on in the week gotta go bye" she says

"OK I love you too, Mother. Bye" Katniss says hanging up the receiver. Katniss realizes she has tears in her eyes, She whips them away quickly go into the bathroom, pats her hair down compose herself, dries her tears. Katniss hears a knock on the bathroom door, she open it a crack only to find Peeta's face looking down at her.

"Everything OK, Katniss?, who was that on the phone?" he asks brushing stray hairs out of her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks Peeta, the person on the phone was her mother" Katniss says.

"Your mother?" Peeta says "How is she doing?"

"Yes, She seems to be doing well" she says she quite busy" Katniss says as her voice cracks and tears come pouring down her face. Peeta immediately wraps Katniss in his arms, leading her over to their bedroom sits her on the bed puts a blanket around her because she's shaking slightly, goes to get a damp washcloth, comes back with the soft cloth, sits next to Katniss on the bed and then begins washing Katniss's face when she brakes down completely.

"I miss her so much, Peeta," Katniss says sending a fresh wave of tears down her face which Peeta wipes away. "I know you do, Katniss, I miss her too" Peeta says gently. Katniss then put the blanket around us both and put her head on Peeta's shoulder. Its takes a long time to get Katniss to calm down. they just sit there on the bed. Peeta is the first to speak.

"Katniss, I think we should hold off telling them tonight" He says "Its not like we are going anywhere, we can tell them anytime we want." seeing Katniss yawn prompts Peeta to move her from the foot of the bed to where she's laying down with the blanket on her.

"OK, Peeta, but what about Haymitch?" Katniss says sleepily

"I'll tell him we are going to do it later" he says. "its OK, Katniss, Ill take care of it, go to sleep"

"Peeta?" Katniss says sleepily taking his hand "Stay with me"

"Always" Peeta says giving me a last kiss on the cheek before Katniss looses consciousness. Peeta covers her with the blanket more effectively, then goes back out the living room. Haymitch is still there waiting for Peeta and Katniss to come back.

"She OK?" Haymitch asks seeing Peeta who returned alone. Peeta gives his head a shake.

"She talked to her mother on the phone today" Peeta says "You know how hard its been with not having her here"

"Yes I know" Haymitch says sighing. "So when are we going to tell them" He asks pointing over his shoulder at Idina and Colin who are playing together with their toys.

"I don't know, not tonight anyway, I'll talk to Katniss sometime tomorrow" Peeta says as Haymitch nods.

"Well I'm going to head out" Haymitch say "Thanks for dinner Peeta, it was great, please tell Katniss for me will you?" he asks. Peeta nods and they shake hands. Haymitch lets himself out. Peeta goes over to the kids.

"OK Kids, time to get ready for bed" he says sternly. "Pick up your toys and put them away" he adds. The kids obey. Peeta follows them upstairs gets them into their pajamas and tucks them into bed. He says goodnight to them. Closing the door behind him leaving it open a crack. Peeta then goes back downstairs to lock up. After he is done checking, he comes back up turning off the lights as he makes his way up. He comes back into the room lays down on the bed falls asleep right away.

Katniss wakes up and see its just barely dawn. She gets up and get dressed and put on her boots, grab her forage bag and head for the woods, before she goes Katniss leave a note for Peeta, then heads out the door. Once in the woods Katniss retrieves the bow and arrows. Katniss begin her hunt. She decides to set some snares and make her way along her usual route. Katniss begins start to feel really happy, doing what she does best. Hunting and gathering. Katniss closes her eyes and thinks of the times with her father and all the lessons he taught her. She smiles to herself. Katniss keeps to herself for a couple hours and then begins to make her way home. Katniss almost forgets to check her snares, until a robin tweets at her. She checks her snares and is thrilled with her discovery three big rabbits. Just then she sees a squirrel, Katniss pulls out an arrow and without even trying take it out effortlessly. After she stashes her weapon in the tree and sticking her three rabbits and squirrel in her belt, Katniss slides under the now completely cold fence and start the walk home. Katniss makes it home just as the sun is at 9am. She takes off her boots on the front porch and enter the house with sock-feet where she finds Peeta in the kitchen, he smiles as Katniss enters.

"Hey good morning" he says brightly coming over to Katniss and giving her a kiss

"Good morning Peeta" Katniss says giving him a hug and accepting the kiss.

"I got your note, looks like you had a good hunt" he says still holding her close to him as he whispers to her.

"How are you feeling, after last night?" he asks a in hushed tone.

"I'm still feeling sad that her mother isn't here with us, but I am glad that I got to talk to her" Katniss says quietly"

"I am glad you got to talk to her, Katniss" Peeta says arms still around Katniss. She looks up at into those big blue wonderful eyes. Katniss reaches up and tenderly push the blonde hair up and out of his eyes. He takes her hand with his and begins to hold it tightly. Peeta helps Katniss put her game she got in the woods away. After they are done, they make ourselves a snack, Peeta peels some fruit and put it on a plate, Katniss makes them some hot chocolate their favorite drink. Peeta and Katniss go out to the pouch to have snack. It is a beautiful day,blue sky, sunny and warm. Thinking how beautiful the day is Katniss get an idea.

"Hey Peeta, lets take the kids on a picnic today" Katniss says turning to him.

"Yeah, that sounds fun, we haven't done that in a while" he says looking at her and smiling.

"I agree, where do you think we should go?" Katniss asks.

"Why dont we go to the meadow. There's wide open spaces. The kids can run around, we can lie in the sun, you know just enjoy the beautiful day."he says.

"Peeta, that sounds wonderful, lets do that" Katniss says enthusiastically.

"OK, if we are going to do this, we'd better get the kids up" Peeta says

"You go do that, I go get the meal ready and then we will leave in a half hour" Katniss says getting up.

"Great this is going to be fun, Katniss" he says coming over to her. He goes upstairs and Katniss goes into the kitchen where she manages to make a meal of goat cheese, apples, chilled fruit, water. Crackers, and some leftover cheese bun, that Peeta made a while ago. Katniss packs everything in a leather bag that she got years ago when she was going on the victory tour. Katniss goes back out the porch and put on her boots,feeling excited. Katniss looks over at Haymitch's house _I'm going to go ask Haymitch to come along with us. _Katniss thinks. Poking her head inside the door she calls up to Peeta

"Peeta I'm going to go ask Haymitch if he wants to come along with us" Katniss says

"OK, Katniss" he calls back down to her. Katniss pulls on her jacket and head over to Haymitch's. Katniss's knock on the door, Haymitch answers looking not hung-over as usual.

"Oh look, who it is, its miss Katniss Everdeen Mellark" he says tipsily, he looking at her. "So what do you want?" he asks.

"Oh I just wanted to ask if you wanted to join us in going on a picnic" Katniss asks him

"Thanks for the offer sweetheart, but im going to have to say no" He says.

"Ok just thought I'd ask" Katniss says. "Have a good day Haymitch. Katniss says leaving making it back to the house, Katniss finds Peeta and the kids are ready to go. "Hi kids,ready to go on a picnic?" the kids nod, and with that the Mellark's leave to go, the kids run off ahead laughing and playing around, Peeta and Katniss walks hand in hand as they walk to the meadow


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They reach the meadow, which is in full bloom, the grass is a dark dark green, scattered here and there with dandelions. Seeing them Peeta and Katniss turn to each other, Katniss knows they are thinking the same thing. Peeta and Katniss smile at each other. Peeta places his hand on the smalls of her back, Katniss reaches around and grab it and moves it to her shoulder as Peeta nods. Katniss reaches into the bag and pull out a blanket.

"Where do you want to go, sunny or shade?" Katniss asks holding the blanket.

"Why don't we go where's both, shade for the kids and sunshine or us." Peeta suggests.

"Excellent idea, Peeta." Katniss says they continue to walk another five minutes and settle on a place in a clearing. Katniss lays the blanket on the ground, Peeta helps her straighten it out. They then take all of the meal out and and start laying it out on the blanket.

"Daniel, Idina, lunch is ready, come and get it" Peeta calls to them. They come running over, sweating from playing in the sun. They sit down on the blanket,ready to eat. Peeta and Katniss also sit down. Peeta sits next to Daniel, Katniss next to Idina as she pours water into tin cups for each of them. Peeta passes the fruit plate around and they all pick what they want from it.

"Who wants goat cheese on crackers?" Katniss asks them, Peeta's, Daniel's, and Idina's hand go up, so Katniss begins to spread the cheese on the crackers, handing one to each of them, and make one for herself. So so good. they continue to eat enjoying each others company.

"Mom, can Idina and I go back out and play?" Daniel asks Katniss.

"Sure you can, Daniel, have fun" Katniss says smiling. The kids look at each other and are gone before Peeta and Katniss can blink. They both laugh at how fast they wanted to leave the blanket. Peeta helps Katniss pick up the lunch and put it back in the back. After they finish Katniss lays down on the blanket, bathing in the sun. Peeta joins her but before he does he moves Katniss to where she laying on him with him under her. His arm around her. Katniss moves her head to his arm to use it as a pillow. They lay there enjoying each others company and enjoying this beautiful, wonderful day.

"This was a great idea Katniss" Peeta says stroking her hair.

"I agree, Peeta we should do this more" Katniss says cuddling into him.

"We should do this every weekend. You know for family-time" Peeta says still stroking her hair.

"I agree Peeta," Katniss says closing her eyes enjoying the sunshine. A hawk takes flight from a tree Peeta points it out to Katniss as they watch the hawk fly around, it dives suddenly and Katniss knows immediately what its doing, hunting its prey. The hawk stays down and for a while. When it emerges, they see it has a mouse in its clutches. Katniss turn to Peeta as the hawk flies away.

"Even in animal form I'm reminded of those damn hunger games" Katniss says jokingly closing her eyes and getting comfortable as well.

"Shh Katniss, not so loud, the kids will hear you." Peeta says playfully shushing me.

"Well its true isn't it Peeta? I mean think about it the world it seems is one big arena" Katniss says.

"Yes Katniss, you are right, but now thanks to you, the hunger games no longer happen and no exists" Peeta says comforting Katniss and pulling her down to next him. Katniss can't help but smile.

"I'm sorry for yelling like that Peeta" Katniss says turning on her side still using his arm as a pillow

"It's alright, Katniss" Peeta says kissing her on the cheek. They go back to to laying on the blanket, watching the kids play. Idina brings a bouquet of flowers for Katniss, Daniel hands Peeta a couple of feathers.

"Thanks kids, we love it" Peeta says. Katniss notice's Daniel holding something. She nudge Peeta and he looks to where Daniel is playing with.

"Hey Daniel, what you got there?" Katniss asks him. Daniel comes over to Katniss and shows her. Katniss is shocked to discover that what Daniel is holding a very worn skull. Katniss take it from him and goes over to Peeta as she sends the kids out to play as Katniss sits next to Peeta. While Katniss holding it, she thinks back to when she came back to district 12 after it was bombed. Katniss hands the skull to Peeta who examines it.

"I think that that's the skull I saw when I first when I first came back after being pulled from the arena" Katniss says to Peeta jokingly.

"I doubt that Katniss" Peeta says smiling. Peeta has Daniel put the skull back where where he found it. The kids continue to play. Peeta and Katniss goes back to the blanket. After a while Peeta and Katniss join the kids, chasing them, tickling them. They lay on the lay on the blanket the kids too enjoying the sunshine. Idina snuggles up next to Peeta, Daniel snuggles up next to Katniss as she lays next to Peeta wrapped in his arms. Having a great time. After a while Katniss sits up, Peeta stays down, Katniss looks over at the kids she motions to Peeta to get up slowly, after he's up she motion toward the kids, he looks. Both have completely passed out cold from playing.

"Should we head home, Katniss?" Peeta asks as Katniss nods. Peeta picks up Idina while she's still asleep. Katniss picks up the blanket and stuff it back into the back, put the bag around Peeta's neck then pick up Daniel, who is surprisingly light. They begin the the walk home. Along the way they don't talk much because they don't want to wake the kids up. After about fifteen minutes they make it back home. Katniss and Peeta takes the kids upstairs and lay them on their beds, not bothering to take off their clothes. They do however take off their shoes and tuck them into bed, after they do this they kiss them and and then head out of the room shutting the door and leaving it open a crack.

"Man we must have really worn them out." Katniss says sighing.

"Yeah but it was worth it"Peeta says smiling. They walk down the stairs into the living room where we sit on the couch with our feet up on the coffee-table. Katniss picks up the memory book and Peeta joins Katniss to looking at it. While looking at it memories flash before katniss's eyes, some good, some not so good.

" I am really glad we made this" Katniss says looking at the pages with the memories of Rue and Prim. Katniss smile at all the good memories, refusing to let any bad memories resurface. Peeta sees her smile and pulls Katniss in close to him, kissing her softly on her forehead. Then he looks at Katniss.

"Katniss, I'm going to go make herself a snack, want to join me?" he asks

"Sure what are you going to make?"Katniss asks him.

"Oh nothing fancy just some cheese-buns" he says smiling.

"Peeta you always know just what to say to cheer me up" Katniss says smiling and looking up at him, gently pushing the hair out of those big blue wonderful eyes. Peeta gets up and goes to make them. After a while he returns, holding a plate containing a couple of cheese-buns.

"Enjoy"he says smiling, and we do. As we snack on the treats. Katniss looks at Peeta.

"Peeta, these are so good"Katniss says closing her eyes and savoring the goodness,

"I'm glad you like them Katniss" he says caressing her face. As she catchs his hand and hold on to it tightly. Katniss lean into him and whisper.

"You love me real or not real?" In answer to her question, Peeta pulls me on to his lap, puts her arms around his neck,gently pushes her head to where its on his shoulder

"Real" he says ever so softly its barley audible. Katniss smiles as she leans in forward and pull of a chunk of a cheese-bun, Peeta has one too. Katniss give a small happy sigh causing Peeta to look over at me and smile.

"I know that sigh anywhere, Katniss" he says What were you thinking about?"

"oh about how I found you weak and exhausted laying camouflaged by the river"Katniss says smiling

"I never told you this before Katniss, but I was so happy that you found me that day" Peeta says speaking softly "Thanks again for finding me, Katniss" he says coming up and giving her a kiss

"You're welcome Peeta, but that wasn't all that I was thinking about"Katniss says accepting the kiss.

"Well what else were you thinking of Katniss?" he asks.

"Our time in the cave" Katniss says snuggling up to Peeta as he puts his arms around her. closing her eyes, Katniss back in the cave, she sees Peeta stretched out before her, still covered in mud. Katniss give a small gasp which causes her to open her to see Peeta who is holding her and looking at her.

"Katniss, are you OK?" he asks quietly.

"Yes, I'm fine, just had a small flashbacks" Katniss says shaking.

"Oh really? What about"Peeta asks holding still holding Katniss.

"Of us in the cave, when we first arrived there. It seemed so real, Peeta"Katniss says trying to stop shaking.

"I bet it did Katniss, but you aren't in the arena or the cave you are in our home in the victors village. You are safe and with me and kids" he says still holding her as Katniss calms down a little bit. Peeta goes to get her some water to help stop the shaking. Katniss drinks some and feel the shaking abate a little.

"Feel better, Katniss?" he asks gently

"A little, thanks, Peeta" Katniss says leaning into him letting a smile play around her face, Peeta sees it and smiles then asks.

"Is there more,Katniss?" He says

"I was just thinking of the opening ceremony of the seventy-fourth" Katniss says the smile growing. "and how Cinna set us on on fire and how incredible we looked."she adds

"Oh man, yeah I do remember that, Katniss, that was one memory the capitol couldn't change. Peeta says "I also remember you clutching her hand like no tomorrow" he's laughing now. Katniss find herself laughing as well.

"only because I didn't want to fall out of the chariot" Katniss says with a giggle."Can you imagine that?" We are now in hysterics now as we think about that, Peeta begins to do a mock-commentary imitating Caesar Flickerman the twelve districts, everything running smoothly, everything looks great. Oh now wait a minute there seems to be some commotion going on. "

"Oh her goodness Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems that the tributes from district twelve have fallen out of their chariots" Peeta says now heaving for air from laughing too much. Katniss realizes she's the same way Katniss and Peeta then try to get air but to no avail because with in minutes they crack up again. This last for what seems like ages. Finally Katniss gets up and goes into the kitchen, get two cup out the cabinet fill them with water and return to Peeta. The water helps a little as they drink it, and begin to calm down slowly. The clock chimes 7pm.

"Wow 7pm already? Man what a day" Katniss says "I don't feel like making dinner why don't we just have leftovers"

"Sounds great to me, Katniss" Peeta says yawning slightly. Minutes later Katniss nods suddenly feeling worn out.

"O.K. I'll go whip something up" Katniss says getting up. She goes into the kitchen and look into the fridge and cupboards and this what she comes up with: Fruit from the picnic, some cookies Peeta made, a couple of chunks of rabbit which she cuts up into bite-size pieces, and Katniss also makes some hot chocolate because she thought it would be nice. Katniss put the fruit, pieces of rabbit, cookies on individual plates which she put on a tray then pouring the hot chocolate into two cups which she puts on the tray. When Katniss has the tray loaded up she picks it up and carry it into the living room. When Katniss gets to Peeta she put the goodie tray on the coffee-table.

"Ooh let the feast begin" Peeta says smiling.

"Indeed Peeta, Indeed" Katniss says also smiling as they dive in. It may not be the greatest meal in the world but man its so good. Katniss sits down, leaning into Peeta who on cue wraps his arms around her, leaning his head her head, brushing his face in her hair. For the first time Katniss is feeling really really relaxed now. Katniss feels her eyes close as she lose consciousness.

Katniss's brain has decided to give her a happy dream which hasn't happened in a long time. The dream is of Peeta and Katniss at their picnic out at the meadow. Katniss see herself laying down next to Peeta smiling and happy. The dream continues with the kids coming over and giving Peeta and Katniss the gifts. The kids then lay down next to them and immediately falls asleep. As the dream ends Katniss feels someone shaking her, Katniss half-opens her eyes to find Peeta looking at her continuing to shake her. When he sees Katniss open her eyes he asks,

"Hey Katniss, did you enjoy your nap?" he asks smiling.

"Yes,I did Peeta, I really did" Katniss says.

"Any nightmares this time?" he asks.

"No, not this time, actually her brain gave me a dream of the events of our picnic with the kids, It was great" Katniss says cuddling up next to Peeta who smiles as Katniss does.

"Well I'm glad you didn't have any nightmares tonight, you know when I looked over at you as you dozed off there next to me, you looked happy, you even had a smile playing around your face"Peeta says gently. Peeta looks over at thee clock in the corner, nine-thirty, Peeta then notices that Katniss's eyes have began to droop. Peeta gets up from the couch pulls Katniss up next to him, she tries to take a step forward but Katniss ends up stumbling down to the ground. Peeta comes to her rescue, scooping Katniss up in his arms and she lays her head on his chest, while Peeta is walking he kisses her on the head. Katniss reaches up and push that wonderful blonde hair out of his face. He smiles after she's done doing so. They reach the bedroom, Peeta gently lays Katniss on the bed, he takes her boots off and changes her into some soft pajamas, takes her braid out and lets her hair fall to her shoulders. He then turns the cover down helps Katniss crawl into them, tucking her into bed. Peeta gets into his pajamas as well. Turns off the lights and falls asleep.

Peeta and Katniss wakes up again the next morning feeling refreshed. Katniss looks over at Peeta who has his arm around her.

"Good morning, Peeta" Katniss says smiling and yawning.

"Good morning, Katniss" Peeta says looking at her.

"Any nightmares?" Katniss asks.

"No, its like I said before the quarter quell, her dreams are usually about losing you but as long as I've got you in her arms, I'm fine" He says giving her a kiss on the cheek. Katniss and Peeta stay in bed for a while just talking about random things. After a bit Katniss get up and go to the bedroom window, where she looks out and find pouring rain drumming on the window. A shiver runs up her body which makes Katniss crawl into bed with Peeta who looks at her.

"Is it really bad out there" he asks

"Yes, its pouring rain out there"Katniss says as a flash of lightning brights the room momentarily.

"Well it looks like the kids are staying home from school today, they are going to be happy about that" Peeta says as Katniss nods and snuggle next to him. Katniss is silent for a while then turn to Peeta.

"Peeta" Katniss says half-thinking to herself

"yes, Katniss?" Peeta says

"I think we should tell the kids about are time in the games, is everything still out on the table from when we had Haymitch over two days ago?"Katniss asks

"I think so, are you going to ask Haymitch to come over to help out like we did last time?" Peeta asks

"Yep, well I'm going to go ask him" Katniss says

"Do you want me to go over with you?" Peeta asks

"No, you stay here with the kids"Katniss says.

"OK Katniss" Peeta says sighing. Peeta and Katniss gets out of bed and get dressed. Peeta puts on black cargo pants and a blood red shirt and his boots. Katniss changes into black cargo as well and a dark green shirt and slide into her boots as well. After they are dressed they decide to wake up the kids. They walk down the hall to the kids room and enter it to find the kids curled up fast asleep. Peeta goes over to Idina and Katniss goes over to Colin, shaking them gently.

"Idina, Idina, wake up"Peeta says

"Daniel, time to get up" Katniss says giving a kiss to her son. The kids gradually wake up and look up at their parents with sleepy and groggy eyes. They tell them in a whisper that they are keeping them home today because its stormy weather. The kids are happy to hear this. Then they tell the kids to get dressed in something comfortable. Katniss and Peeta leave the room and head downstairs, Katniss pull on her jacket.

"I'm going over to Haymitch's" Katniss says.

"OK Katniss, hurry back"Peeta says zipping up Katniss's jacket,putting her hood up and giving her a quick kiss as Katniss turns to leave. Katniss opens the door and she's blasted she heads out into the storm. Katniss is immediately soaked to the skin as she walks briskly over to Haymitch's. Haymitch must have seen Katniss running up because he's there at the door upon seeing her standing in the doorway, he invites Katniss in.

"Hello Katniss"he says

"Hello Haymitch" Katniss says removing her hood sending water everywhere. Haymitch sees this but Katniss knows he doesn't mind.

"What can I do for you sweetheart?" he asks

"Well Peeta and I are going to tell the kids like we were going to do the other night"Katniss says as she pauses looking at Haymitch who stares back, since he doesn't say anything Katniss continue.

"So will you come over today?" Katniss asks him.

"Sure why not, its not like I have plans for today or tonight, should I come over in a while?" he asks.

"Yes, because we kept the kids home from school today due to the rain, so we are taking advantage of this gloomy day" Katniss says

"OK, I'll be there,Katniss"Haymitch says

"Thank you Haymitch, see you in an hour" Katniss says

"OK Sounds great, Sweetheart" Haymitch says nodding. Katniss pulls on her hood and sprints over to the house once again getting soaked. Katniss sees Peeta come to the door and let her in. he helps Katniss out of her very wet jacket off of her back, and her wet boots off of her feet. While Katniss was gone, Peeta made a fire in the fireplace which Peeta promptly leads Katniss to and sits her down in front of it. He also puts a blanket around her. He sits down next to Katniss leaning back against the couch. Wrapped in the blanket which Katniss opens and Peeta slides into. Katnss leans up against him.

"So when I Haymitch coming over?" Peeta asks caressing her face.

"I told him today so he could be over anytime"Katniss says snuggling up to him and she feel his arm go around her.

"Sounds great, Katniss" Peeta says brushing the wet hair out of her eyes. Katniss's looks into those beautiful blue eyes which stare unblinkingly back, Katniss shivers which prompts Katniss to get up although Peeta's arm hasn't left her body.

"I'm going to go make some hot chocolate, Katniss" Peeta says "Would you like some?"

"Yes that sounds great,Peeta" Katniss says

"Alright, I'll go start that" Peeta says smiling. He goes to the kitchen for a little while, he returns with not just hot chocolate but some leftover cheese-buns as well. As he reaches the couch he hands Katniss a steaming mug of hot chocolate, upon clutching it she feels the warmth of the mug spread throughout her body. When Katniss takes a sip she feels really warmed up smiling after she does.

"Peeta, this is so good" Katniss says giving him a kiss on the cheek. Katniss leans forward and tear off a chunk of cheese-bun and savors it.

"Feeling warmer, Katniss?" Peeta asks in a whisper.

"Yes very much." Katniss says taking a sip of the drink.

"Glad you like it, Katniss" Peeta says smiling and putting his arm around her which Katniss immediately clings to. Feeling a whole lot better, Katniss suddenly gets an idea as she turns to Peeta.

"Peeta, you know what we should do?" Katniss asks.

"I dont know, but by the look on your face, it must be pretty awesome, what are you thinking, Katniss? He asks.

"We should take the kids camping for a week, you know get away from the house a while"Katniss says pausing for a while she looks at Peeta "Well what do you think?" she asks.

"Well now I don't know,Katniss"he says

"Whats not to know, Peeta?" Katniss says

"I just thought since your time in the arena, you wouldn't want to go camping" Peeta says

"Well you are wrong, I love camping, I think we should do it"Katniss says looking over at Peeta.

"Well if your up for it, then Katniss says lets do it" Peeta says smiling.

"Great,Peeta any idea's on where we should go?" Katniss says curling up next to Peeta who sits up giving her room, once she's positioned, Peeta uses his hand to gently push her head on to his shoulder, Katniss complies and finish the move. Peeta then puts his arm around her.

"I don't know many Campsites, Katniss" Peeta says still holding her.

"Well. We could go to the old concrete house" Katniss says half-thinking.

"Wheres that?" he asks

"Oh not to far, I'd say thirty minutes, maybe more, its big enough for four people"Katniss says. Peeta still isn't sure, so Katniss tells him that she would show him where it is the next time they take the kids to school tomorrow, Peeta agrees as they go back to sitting together, They must have dozed off because next thing Katniss hears is a knock at the door. Katniss nudges Peeta and he wakes up looking up at Katniss sleepily.

"What's up, Katniss?" he says yawning

"Haymitch is here"Katniss says quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**enjoy**

Peeta and Katniss get up at the same time, Peeta goes to get the kids up for the day, leaving Katniss to get the door, through the window she see Haymitch. Katniss smiles as she opens the door.

"Haymitch, its good it see you" Katniss says

"Likewise Sweetheart"He says smiling. Katniss lets him in noticing he's shaking slightly partly due to the pouring rain and also due staying sober because he's helping them today. Once he's inside Katniss shut the door behind as a thunder clap sounds and she feels it shake the house. Katniss takes Haymitch's coat from him and hang it on a chair nearest the fire in the living room. She offers Haymitch a seat and he picks the arm chair he sat in last time he was here.

"Can I get you anything, Haymitch?" Katniss asks looking at him.

"I would love a nice glass of water, sweetheart" Haymitch says.

"Alright I'll go get that" Katniss says nodding as she go she tells him to make himself at home. Katniss goes to the kitchen and return minutes later with Haymitch's water, which she hands to him as she enter. Katniss notices that the Peeta and the kids are there too. Katniss smiles as she sees them, this is her family and she wouldn't have it any other way. Katniss glance over at her parents wedding photo and the photo of Prim, Katniss can't help but think that everyone is here. Peeta see's her sigh and motions to her. Katniss comes over and sit next to him, the kids come over and give her a hug and then return to playing. Peeta turns to Katniss.

"you ready to do this, Katniss?" he asks gently

"yes I am ready Peeta, I want to do this." Katniss whispers to him. Peeta nods putting his arm around her. He calls the kids and tells them to sit in front of them which they do. Katniss breath deeply,

Peeta sits up straight and taking the cue from him Katniss does the same. She begins speaking in a clear voice.

"Kids, your father and I have something to tell you, a story as it were. It takes place along time ago would you like to hear it?" Katniss asks them as she look over at Peeta whose looking back at her. The kids nod yes in agreement. Katniss feels her throat tighten.

"Alright then" Katniss says as Peeta takes her hand.

"A long time ago there was an event that took place every year called the Hunger Games. Idina you know some about them from school, Daniel so do you," Katniss says looking at the kids.

"Yes mom"they say looking at me.

"Well what do you know about them?" Katniss ask

"Only that they happened along time ago" Daniel says

"Thats right,Daniel, but what you two don't know is that your mother and herself were apart of the seventy-fourth games" Peeta says chiming in. This takes the kids aback

"No way"Daniel says

"You guys were not in the Hunger Games" Idina says

"You don't believe us? Alright just asks Haymitch" Katniss says laughing at their reaction. The kids go over to where Haymitch is sitting in the armchair.

"Its not true is it, Mr. Abernathy?" They ask turning to Haymitch "They are pulling our leg aren't they?" Haymitch looks over at us and we nod

"Yeah kids, I have to say they are telling the truth one hundred percent" he says

"How do you know? You weren't there" the kids say skeptically

"I most certainly was there, I was their mentor" He says sipping from his water. "Your mom and dad were the best tributes, that's it's been her privilege to know and protect" he finishes. The kids turn back to us and I see that the news is finally starting to sink in. Peeta and I motion to the kids to come over.

"Daniel, you OK?" Peeta asks him after a minute Daniel nods

"Idina, you've been quiet for a while, well say something?" Katniss says both lovely and urgently. After a while Idina gets out an almost inaudible sentence.

"I've always thought dad and you were you cool" she says. Peeta and Katniss immediately look at each other before pulling Idina into where they are hugging her. Everyone is laughing even Haymitch. After a while they all calm down. Katniss is feeling much better. The kids begin to ask questions and Peeta and Katniss answer them to best of their memory. Daniel asks them to tell them what they were doing the morning of the seventy-fourth reaping.

"Well your mother was out hunting in the woods and I was in her parents bakery" Peeta says

"Why weren't you hunting together?" Idina asks chiming in.

"We didn't know each other at the time, Prim" Katniss says. Suddenly the room goes quiet very fast and Katniss feels her face redden and tears starting to collect in her eyes.

"I'm sorry ill be right back" Katniss says excusing herself from the room. She as far as the hallway when Peeta catches her look and she can see him get up and follow her. Katniss is already in the kitchen, filling a glass of water and taking a sip when Peeta comes in with Haymitch at his heels. Lightning illuminates the kitchen followed by a rumble of thunder, which makes the lights flicker for a moment then they are plunged into darkness.

"Katniss?' Peeta calls to her

"I'm over here, Peeta" Katniss calls to him. They find her sitting on the floor of the kitchen, Peeta hunches down next to her while Haymitch grabs a chair from the table.

"You OK, sweetheart?" Haymitch asks me.

"Yes I'm fine, you know now I wish you had put that head shackle implant in her head then you could tell me what to say to the kids" Katniss says trying to be funny but failing.

"Head shackle implant?" Haymitch what is she talking about?" Peeta asks Haymitch.

"Its just something that I threatened her with when she didn't follow orders when she first became the mockingjay, its nothing" he says. Peeta seems to push this away.

"Katniss what happened in there?" everything was going good and then you have a breakdown" he says .

"I don't know Peeta" Katniss says meekly. "I know its been years since all these thing happened, but it hard for me to talk about certain things" Katniss says.

"That's understandable, sweetheart" Haymitch says as Peeta nods.

"I think we made some real progress today, Katniss" Peeta says pulling Katniss up and putting his arm around her.

"Really?, I got that same feeling" Katniss says putting her arms around Peeta's neck

"I think we should stop and let what we've told them sink in"Peeta says softly

"What do you think, Haymitch?" Katniss asks looking at Haymitch.

"I think Peeta is right" he says.

"Alright let's stop for tonight " Katniss agrees drying her tears. Peeta gives her a hug and kiss on the cheek. Haymitch pats Katniss on the back reassuringly. They all walk back to where the kids play. Haymitch goes back to his chair, Peeta and Katniss share the the couch. The kids keep looking at them and Peeta and Katniss can't help laughing, feeling a lot better. They then tell the kids that we are thinking about taking them camping in the coming week. The kids are excited. We spend the rest of the day watching the rain come down. While watching the rain Katniss gets an idea, she pulls Peeta towards the back door. Katniss opens it and pushes Peeta out into the rain, Katniss goes out to. and they begin to run, laughing, chasing each other. Over her shoulder Katniss sees the kids and Haymitch watching them from the backdoor. Peeta notices this and nods.

"Come on, kids, come join us"Katniss calls out to them. Daniel immediately comes to join them happy and laughing getting soaked to the skin but enjoying every minute. Even Haymitch joins them, a first Katniss thinks even for him. It takes Idina a while to join the group. When she finally does join the group. Katniss sees there's a huge smile on her face. They play in the rain for along time joking, playing, laughing. Everyone is happy.

"Peeta, what does this remind you of?" Katniss says laughing.

"Oh I don't know, would that be the time I tossed you that bread" he says happily.

"Yes, and now look at us. Playing in the rain with our kids and enjoying every minute"Katniss says.

"Star-Crossed lovers even now" Peeta says as rain drips onto his face. Katniss smile as she watches this after a minute Katniss reaches up and whips the wet hair out of his eyes.

"Why don't we head inside and get dry and Dad and I will make some hot-chocolate" Katniss says to the group at large. They all agree, the kids take off at once leaving Peeta, Haymitch and Katniss standing in the rain,looking on after them. They start walking back to the house. The trio walks in a straight line, Katniss is in the middle Peeta on her right and Haymitch on her left, Peeta has his hand in her's, Haymitch has his are around Katniss. Just as they are nearing the house Peeta stops and points out something in the sky. Its a beautiful rainbow. They just stand there looking at it, mesmerized. After a while it fades and they make their way back into the house. The kids have changed clothes and are playing in by the fire. Haymitch grabs Katniss by the arm and pulls her back.

"Listen I'm going to go back to her house only to get a change of clothes and then ill be back" he says softly.

"OK, Haymitch, I'll save you a cup of hot-chocolate, alright?" Katniss asks him wiping away water from his brow.

"Please do, Sweetheart" he says. He leaves and Katniss shuts the door. She can see him bolt out into the rain through the the window. Katniss goes upstairs and change clothes burgundy shirt, and black pants. She towels off her hair, brushes it and put it in her classic braid. Katniss pulls on socks and then head down to the kitchen where Katniss finds her family. Peeta hands Katniss a cup of hot-chocolate, which she immediately feels warm her body instantly.

"I'm going to change, Katniss" Peeta says

"Ok, Peeta, hurry back" Katniss says looking at him. She goes over to where the hot-chocolate preparation area is and begin to make a cup of hot-chocolate for Haymitch. When she's done making it Katniss hears a knock at the door and go to answer it. Haymitch has returned.

"Hey welcome back, Haymitch, come on in, the hot-chocolate is waiting and the house is cozy." Katniss says letting him pass. She takes his coat which she put over the chair.

"Thanks Katniss" he says smiling a little. Peeta comes back downstairs. They go into the living room to chat and relax. Haymitch is in his usual chair. Peeta and Katniss sit across from him chatting about random things, but there is a question that comes out before Katniss can quite wrap her tongue around it

"Haymitch do you ever regret being our mentor in the games?" Katniss says quietly

"Katniss how can you ask me that?" Haymitch says "Of course I don't regret any of our time, I mean I was a little skeptical when I first met you two,because I didn't know you. But I have no regrets."He says. Katniss gets up and cross over to him and pull him up which he doesn't object too she give him a hug for a long while and when they pull away from each other Katniss can see that like her Haymitch has tears in his eyes. Katniss begins speak in a quite voice.

"Thanks for not giving up on Peeta and I, Haymitch" Katniss says wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"I couldn't have asked for better tributes for friends as well" Haymitch says.

"You are more a father then a mentor now" Katniss says quietly

"That's true, Haymitch you are a father figure" Peeta adds

"Well mentor or father figure or not, just know this, I love and care about you guys and those feeling will never change, even though I don't talk about feeling much, just know this as well, its an honor to be apart of this family." Haymitch says smiling and raising his glass to us. Peeta and Katniss both nod at the gesture. They talk about other things once again like, the time Katniss shot an arrow at the Gamemakers. No matter how hard Katniss tries to keep her face straight when ever she tells this story she always fails because its a great story.

"Do you remember Effie's reaction when I told everyone what I did that night at dinner?" Katniss says smiling at Haymitch and Peeta.

"How could I forget, Katniss" Peeta says.

"I can still hear her shrill voice" Haymitch says, and with that he begins to imitate Effie, saying how bad it was for me to do that, and how if reflects badly on us as a team and her as an escort. Peeta and Katniss are laughing hysterically, Haymitch is the same way trying to stay in character as Effie but failing but not really caring. Then Peeta brings up a subject that Katniss thought he had pushed out of his mine.

"Haymitch, when we found Katniss in the kitchen after she left the living room, Katniss

mentioned something called a head shackle implant, tell me more about that. Peeta says. Haymitch looks at me and Katniss gives him a nod.

"Well after Katniss took out her earpiece while in district 8, she disobeyed ordered from me. The result being her getting shot by a crazy man with a gun"Haymitch says looking at me.

"I was trying to help the people of the district and I didn't want you in her ear."Katniss says laughing.

"Yes and look where that got you" Haymitch retorts back.

"Yeah, in a hospital bed with an empty bowl" Katniss says trying to keep a serious face.

"But why did you threaten her?"Peeta asks

"Because star-Crossed lover, I was trying to keep her alive, just like how in the clock arena Katniss was trying to keep you alive at all costs."he says his voice a gruff whisper.

"Alright I see your point, Haymitch" Peeta says. Just as we are starting to relax,the phone rings Peeta rises to get it leaving Haymitch and I alone.

"I wonder who it" Katniss says,

"Could be almost anybody,Sweetheart" Haymitch says. Peeta's only gone for a few minutes, he motions to me coming back into the room.

"It's for you" Peeta says

"Who is it,Peeta?" Katniss asks but Peeta doesn't answer. Katniss gets up and goes into the bedroom and pick up the phone.

"Hello"Katniss says

"Hello, Katniss" her mother says

"Hi, Mother, how are you doing" Katniss asks.

"I'm doing really good, Katniss" she says "How are you?" she asks.

"I'm doing great, Mother" Katniss says. She then ask her how the hospital in what used to be district 4 is doing. She says its flourishing, she asks how Peeta and kids are doing. Katniss tells her they are doing very good. She asks what their reaction was when they told them about their time in the games.

"They didn't believe us to be honest" Katniss says laughing

"You're kidding" her mother says laughing

"Nope not kidding, it was funny to see their reaction even though it wasn't what I was expecting." Katniss says laughing.

"So how did you get them to believe you?" Mother asks.

"Oh we just told them to ask Haymitch" Katniss says mentioning we invited him over again.

"well that's great, Katniss" Mother says.

"Yes, I'm glad we've started to tell them" Katniss says.

"Anyway the reason I'm calling is to tell you, that I'm coming to twelve, to start a new hospital" she says. This takes Katniss aback.

"Really?" Katniss ask asks

"Yes" She says

"When will you be here?" Katniss says eagerly

"I'll be there in two days" She says happily, "I cant wait to see her grand kids, Katniss"

"They are going to be thrilled to see you" Katniss responds "By the where are you staying?"

"I haven't thought that far."She says

"Well rest assured you are going to stay with us while you are here" Katniss says

"Are you sure you have the room?" she says

"Absolutely" Katniss says

"Thanks, Katniss" she says in the back ground Katniss can hear someone calling her. "Katniss,? I got to run, See you in two days, I love you" Mother says.

"Looking forward to it, mother" Katniss says

Katniss hears the line clicks and she's gone. Katniss goes back to join the group sitting next to Peeta who puts his arm around her. "Well who was it?"

"My mother, she's coming out to start a new hospital" Katniss says happily putting her head on his shoulder.

"Your mother is coming out to twelve, to start a new hospital?" Peeta says repeating the words.

"That's right" Katniss says

"I thought she was never coming back due to how painful it was for her" Haymitch says

"I was thinking the same thing, but we didn't get to that" Katniss says

"So when is she coming?" Peeta asks.

"in two days" Katniss says

"well that's great, its going to be fun to see her" Peeta says giving Katniss a kiss. Katniss finds that after the conversation with her mother she is happier then she have ever been in a while. Then another thing hits her, this will be the first time her mother will meet her grandchildren, meaning she knows they had them Peeta called her the day Katniss had them but before this she has never met them. But in two days all that will change.

Peeta and Katniss have told Daniel and Idina some about their relatives. They know Katniss had a sister named Primrose nicknamed Prim. How their grandfather Katniss's father died in a horrible mine accident, How Peeta's parents, their other grandparents were killed along time ago, the same with uncles who were Peeta's brothers. Katniss and Peeta don't tell them about the bombing of what was district 12 because its to painful for Katniss and to painful for Peeta who doesn't like talking about being captured by the capitol. Katniss brings herself back to the present and find Peeta and Haymitch talking about things. Katniss rests her head on Peeta's arm listening to them talk.

Katniss gets up and go over to the window and look out noticing the rain is finally stopped, seeing the sun shining down through the branches of the trees. Peeta comes over and stands next to Katniss who puts her arm around him, Peeta puts his arm around Katniss and the two just stare out the window. Daniel and Idina come over and stand next to them their skinny arms around their parents. Then something happens that hasn't happens in a couple days. As Katniss looks up at Peeta her hand in the process of moving the hair out of his eyes she notices that he has the same look clouded look he had a few days ago, Peeta is about to have another hijacking episode. Katniss takes action to protect her kids.

"Daniel, Idina please go up to your rooms now" Katniss says sternly as she keeps an eye on Peeta who isn't moving but is shaking slightly. The kids don't say anything as they obey the order from their mom. As soon as they are out of the room Katniss motions to Haymitch to come help move Peeta over to the couch they put him on the middle cushion of the couch. Peeta Immediately moves his hands down to the cushion griping it tightly. Haymitch moves over to the chair again. Katniss goes into the kitchen to get some water for Peeta to drink when this episode is done. When Katniss returns with the water she see's Peeta is muttering to himself. Katniss takes a seat by the fireplace watching Peeta closely, After forty-five minutes of patiently waiting Katniss moves cautiously towards Peeta as she does this Haymitch rises as Katniss moves in. Once she is sitting next to Peeta, Katniss begins to speak in a clear soft voice.

"Peeta if you can here me, raise your head and look at me"Katniss says. Peeta looks at Katniss looking right at her, not saying anything. "Peeta do you feel like you can drink some cold water?" She asks.

Peeta nods still not saying anything, Katniss motions to Haymitch to hand her the water cup which he does. Katniss holds the cup up to Peeta's lips and he starts to drink. Within a few minutes he's done with the water and Katniss sets the cup on the coffee-table. Katniss gently moves Peeta to where his back is right up against the edge of the couch. Katniss moves in one final time towards Peeta and whispers

"You love me, Real or not real" she moves back anticipating his next move. Peeta raises his head his blue eyes looked on Katniss's gray eyes. Peeta gives Katniss his answer which is barely audible

"Real" and he wraps his arms around around her holding her tightly to him. The only thing that breaks them apart is Haymitch clearing his throat. Katniss and Peeta both look at him.

"Well her two little victors, I'm going to head back home" Haymitch says and we all get up and handing the water glass and his hot-chocolate cup to Katniss. Peeta hands him his jacket and Katniss helps him put it one. They move as one towards the front door.

"Haymitch, thanks so much for you help today"Katniss says giving her mentor a hug before he can get the door open,

"You're welcome, Sweetheart" he says smiling. Peeta shakes his hand goodbye and then he is gone. While walking back to his house Haymitch check out of his shoulder to make sure no one is following him before he does a bird whistle. Its the one Katniss learned from rue in the seventy-fourth games. When he's done he heads home where he waits. After a few hours there's a knock on his door. He goes to answer it and opens the door, standing before him are two figures. A tall black man and a tall young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"About time you got here" Haymitch says slyly.

"Good to see you Haymitch" one of the figures says.

"Were you two followed?" he asks sternly.

"Don't think so" says the figure.

"How are you doing?" Haymitch asks the silent figure.

"She is fine, excited to see _her_" adds the tall man.

"I bet you are" Haymitch says letting them pass, leading them into the living room. "You two want to wait until tomorrow to do this or speed things up and do it tonight?" he asks. The two figures take the second. "Alright, why don't you two go get presentable and when you are ready I'll make the call." The two figures nod in agreement.

"Alright now you two must be hungry" Haymitch says getting up and pulling out some bread that Peeta had left a few days earlier which the two figures immediately start eating. Seeing this Haymitch adds "How about some water?" Which they gratefully accept. About an hour later the two figures fed and refreshed the tall young women goes over to Haymitch and pulls him aside.

"Haymitch?"she asks softly

"Yes,sweetheart?" Haymitch says gently

"How is she?" she asks hesitantly

"Well up until a few months ago she was in a very deep depression, after she watched you die after those bombs went off years ago when the capitol fell." Haymitch says. As he finishes the tall black man comes over to them.

"Oh I had no idea, maybe we should wait until later"the young women says to the man.

"I don't know,what do you think Haymitch?"the tall figure ask.

"Well now I don't know its going to be painful and a bit of a shock that is going to bad anyway you look at. So you two have two options. One, tell her now and let the healing begin right as you see her, it's still going to be a shock to her. Or two, Wait a couple of days and watch her from a far until you feel like the time is right. So what do you want to do."Haymitch asks the two. The figures look at each other.

"What do you think" the girl asks the black man. The man looks at the girl, he stays quiet for several minutes. Look at the girl looking at the girls face. This goes on for a while. The he says

"Like you said Haymitch its going be bad any way you look at it" he says

"That's right" Haymitch says.

"OK, let's see her today, Haymitch, make the call" The black man says. Haymitch stands there.

"Alright" Haymitch says walking over to the phone and preparing to make the call.

**Hey everyone I hope you are loving my story. Please review it. Thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Katniss and Peeta head back into the kitchen. Peeta calls up to the kids and tell them they can come back down again then he joins Katniss in the kitchen, She is making some hot-chocolate as Peeta enters the kitchen.

"Would you like some, Peeta?" Katniss asks him smiling Peeta just shrugs "Come on it will make you feel better" she adds

"Okay Katniss, I'm in" Peeta says. After its made Katniss and Peeta head back into the living room. Katniss looks over at the clock then turns to Peeta. When they are both are sitting on the couch Katniss begins to speak.

"Tomorrow we have work to do" She says as she takes a sip of hot-chocolate.

"OK, Katniss, what needs to be done?" Peeta asks pulling her into him.

"Well there's not a lot to do but what we should do is make up the room where her mother is going to be staying" Katniss says thinking out loud.

"Anything else, Katniss?" Peeta asks.

"Just the basic cleaning and making things look presentable" Katniss says as she leans into Peeta who wraps his arms around her. Katniss looks around and notices that she and Peeta are alone with no kids insight. Katniss mention this to Peeta who nods.

"I wonder where the kids are. I know I sent them upstairs while you were having a episode"

Katniss says

"I don't know, but I told them they could come back down after haymitch left." Peeta responds.

"We should go check on them, because they should have came back down when you called them"Katniss says. Peeta nods and with that they get up ,just as they are going up upstairs the phone starts ringing. Katniss stops and answers it on the phone by the stairs.

"Hello?" Katniss says

"Katniss? It's haymitch, I have some visitors and you wont believe whose here" he says gruffly

"OK, I'm on her way" Katniss responds "Oh should I bring Peeta?" she asks

"No, I think you need to see this for yourself alone, sweetheart" Haymitch says.

"OK, see you in a bit" Katniss says and she hangs up the phone.

"What is it Katniss?" Peeta asks as Katniss pulls her jacket and opens the door.

"That was haymitch, he wants me to come over apparently he has some visitors"She says.

"Oh OK, you want me to come with?"he asks

"No, stay here with the kids, I won't be gone long" Katniss says giving Peeta a kiss as he nods.

Katniss makes her way over to Haymitch's, along the way think of who the visitor is. She makes it to her mentors house pausing on the porch, composes herself and knocks. She waits and after a while Haymitch answers.

"Hey Sweetheart" he says

"Haymitch" Katniss says "So who is here that you wanted me to meet"

"Come on in and brace yourself, you aren't going to believe it" Haymitch says let her pass.

Katniss follows Haymitch down the hall and into the living room where there is a fire going which is odd because Haymitch never entertains anybody ever. Katniss goes to sit down in front of the fire. Just as she's sitting down Katniss gets the feeling that she's not alone. Out the corner of her eye. She can see a tall black man with the mark of gold eyeliner and what was finely brown managed hair is now tinged with gray. He is wearing black pants, a black shirt and a nice dinner jacket. The same outfit he was wearing on the night Katniss had her first interview with Caeser Flickerman .Katniss looks up at the man sitting across from her and as she looks at him the man smiles.

"Cinna?"

"Hello, Katniss" Cinna says getting up which prompts Katniss to get up as well. Upon seeing Cinna for the first time in years. Katniss would know Cinna anywhere, getting over her shocks she runs over to him, Cinna opens his arms to her as she reaches him

"Cinna, how is this possible? The last time I saw you was when we were in the waiting in the launch room" Katniss says closing her eyes before going on "They told me that you had died after I broke out of the clock arena in the quarter quell" Katniss asks him. Katniss saw Cinna alive was just as she was in her tribute tube heading into the quarter quell then three peacekeeper's came in and started beating him in front of her. Katniss gives her self a shake to brings back to the present as Cinna begins to speak.

"Well Katniss I was beaten up, and left for dead by the capitol, however I knew I couldn't return to the capitol who thinks I am dead so I went out undercover making her way up to district thirteen and met up with Plutarch Heavensbee and told him her plans I had in mind for you" Cinna says as he looks at Katniss and Peeta who both have looks of uncertainty. Cinna continues

"I'm sorry for abandoning you Katniss, however I watched everything you did, all the propo's you did, from a far of course-"

"I could have really used you're help Cinna" Katniss says cutting Cinna off almost in tears as Cinna comes over and puts his arms around her.

"I stayed away because I wanted to you to decide on your own to be the mockingjay" He says. After he done speaking giving her a hug and whispering "I was still betting on you Girl on Fire"

"You could have come forward, Cinna, I would have never gave away your position" Katniss says still hugging her stylist. "Anyway it's great to see you, Cinna" Katniss adds giving Cinna a kiss on the cheek. Katniss looks around thinking if there is anyone else so she turns to Cinna.

"Cinna is Portia-"Katniss says looking at him as Cinna shakes his head.

"No I didn't get to the capitol in time" he says sadly.

"Oh Cinna, im so sorry, I had a feeling you two were close" Katniss says going over to him and giving him a hug. The mood in Haymitch's house goes from sad to great greatly relaxed. Cinna asks about Peeta Katniss tells him that Peeta is fine. Its Haymitch who brings up Katniss's and Peeta's marriage.

"Cinna did you know that Katniss and Peeta are now married" Haymitch says

"No, I had no idea" Cinna says looking at haymitch then looking at Katniss. "Katniss?"

"Yes it's true, about a month after he returned to twelve, we became close again. His episodes are becoming less and less frequent. Then about another month Peeta asked me to marry him" Katniss says smiling. I know he would love to see you" she says.

"Well Congratulations" Cinna says, then he asks "You got any children?"

"Yes we have two beautiful kids, Idina-Prim, and Daniel James" Katniss says. "they would love to meet you, Cinna"

"I'd love to meet them, Katniss, I see you named her after your little sister, how is the sweet girl?" he asks. Katniss's voice drops an octave as she looks at the floor.

"She actually passed away several years ago the day the capitol fell" Katniss says. Then haymitch breaks in again.

"Actually this is where visitor number two comes in"Haymitch says. And then as if on cue comes the second visitor. Katniss turns towards the hallway waiting to see who it is. She enters the living room making her way to her spot next to Cinna. When she's seated Katniss looks over at the new addition to the room, her mouth drops. Katniss is looking in the blue eyes of her little sister Primrose.

"Prim?" Katniss says as her voice cracks,tears filling her eyes.

"Hello, Katniss" Prim says getting up and coming over to her big sister. Katniss stands up and when Prim is within reach, pulls her sister into her. Holding her tightly as if in a dream afraid to let go.

"Little Duck, is it really you?" Katniss says softly,tears still falling down her cheeks.

"Yes, Katniss, its really me" Prim says caressing Katniss's face and tears on her cheeks as well.

"I saw you that day with the bombs and the capitol-" Katniss says faltering.

"I survived by diving behind a doorway, I saw you as well heard your voice " Prim says tears in her eyes as well."But when I looked up again you were being taken away by the rebel forces, I tried to make follow you but I blacked out and woke up in the hospital two days later." Prim says as Katniss turns to Cinna.

"Where did you find her Cinna?" Katniss asks

"In district eleven working in a hospital, She immediately recognized me from years ago. I told her I was heading back to what used to be district 12. She was all over that. We took the train getting off a little ways out of district 12 and walking, which took about three days."Cinna says smiling softly.

Prim still by Katniss leans her head on to her sister's arm. "How's Peeta doing, Katniss?" she asks.

"He's fine, Prim, we are married now you know" Katniss says.

"Yeah I heard that"Prim says smiling.

"Yeah and we have two kids a boy a girl" Katniss says.

"Really?, I would love to meet them." Prim says. Katniss then suggest that they go over to her place so Cinna and Prim can see the her kids and see Peeta. They all agree as they pull on their jackets preparing to follow her home. As they walk Prim slips her hand into her sisters hand just as she did years ago at the reaping that would change everyone and everything. They reach katniss's house laughing and chattering. Katniss let's them in looking around for Peeta. She calls out.

"Peeta I'm back, we have company" she says as she leads her sister and stylist into the living room where Cinna takes a seat in the armchair. Prim and Katniss sit on the couch leaving a place for Peeta when he does come. Haymitch takes a seat in the matching armchair next to Cinna. A while later Peeta finally makes an appearance.

"Well Katniss whose..." he says trailing off looking at Cinna and Prim."Cinna? Prim?"

"Hey, Peeta" Prim says running over to her brother in law hugging him tightly.

"Hey Prim" Peeta says embracing her as tears fall down his cheeks. "So good to see you sister"

They break apart. Cinna gets up and shakes Peeta's hand,however seconds later Peeta pulls Cinna in for a hug. Katniss cant help smiling. She has some of her family back. Idina-Prim and Daniel James come up to. Katniss motions to Prim to come over to her.

"Children, this her sister Primrose Everdeen"Katniss says introducing them "Prim these are her children. Idina-Prim Mellark and Daniel-James Mellark". The kids are rather shy during the introduction.

"Nice to meet you" The kids say in unison.

"Nice to meet you"Prim says smiling.

"Mom can Idina and I go play outside"Daniel asks.

"Hold on Daniel there's one more person I want you to meet" Katniss says "Kids this is her very good friend Cinna"

"Hello kids" Cinna says smiling and looking at the kids and holding out his hand.

"Hello, mister-" They say unsure what to call him.

"Oh just call me Cinna, everyone does"Cinna says reassuringly. The kids nod. Katniss then says that they could go back out and play.

"They look like you two, especially the boy"Cinna says looking at Katniss as the children leave.

"Thanks I've always thought so."Katniss says. Just then there's a hiss behind us and we all turn at the source of the hiss.

"Buttercup" Prim screams as she launches herself toward him. Buttercup perks up his ears because he knows that voice. "How are you doing boy?" She asks petting him almost as in if answer he gives a sympathetic hiss which makes Katniss think of something.

"You know what he did when we were 1st reunited, Prim?" She asks her sister.

"No what did he do?" Prim asks.

"He guarded me like he did you yeas ago" Katniss says stroking Prim's hair.

"Oh so you two have kinda of bonded, Katniss"Prim says.

"Yeah I guess we did" I respond. Prim asks another question.

"Have you heard from mother?" She asks Katniss. Now this question has been eating at the back of katniss's mind for a while. However she is able to answer it as if it were nothing.

"Why yes indeed we have,Prim" Katniss says "In fact she will be here in a couple days.

"Really?, Why is she coming?" she asks

"To start up a new hospital here in what used to be district 12" Peeta chimes in before Katniss can say it.

"Really?" Prim asks.

"Would I ever lie to you little duck?" Katniss says smiling as her now-grown up little sister.

"I guess not Katniss" Prim says smiling then a minute later she's yawning. Seeing this makes Katniss look at the clock. Nine-thirty.

"Prim, you must be exhausted after that walking you did in getting here. You are still in the same in the same room you had when we moved in years ago.

"Thanks Katniss" Prim says she gets up, as she does she stumbles Katniss helps her up

"Up you go little duck" Katniss says helping up. They make their way up to Prim's old room. Peeta comes up behind them just in case they need help. Katniss enters Prims room and makes her way up to the bed, laying her down so gently. She begins to undress her little sister. Seeing how dirty her body is from all the running she did in coming here. Katniss is just about to ask prim if she wanted to get into the shower but as she looks over at her little duck and she see's prim is already fast asleep. Smiling to her self Katniss puts prim in a light nightgown. Once the nightgown is one she covers prim with the covers, kisses her sister and turns off the light in the room and moving out of the room.

"Good Night,Primrose and welcome home" Katniss says softly to the room before shutting the door. She is at the top of the stairs when the door opens and Prim comes out, walking up to her sister and giving her a hug tightly then silently going back into her room. Katniss smiles as she meets Peeta who is putting the kids to bed. Peeta puts his arm around Katniss as he leads her down stairs back into the living room.

"Where did Cinna and Haymitch go?" She asks as they both sit down on the couch.

"Oh well, Cinna went back with haymitch because he didn't want to intrude on us, he did say that he will be back first thing in the morning." Peeta says looking at Katniss

"Oh, OK"Katniss says sighing as she snuggles into Peeta.

"Man what a day" Peeta says putting his arm around katniss Unable to contain her self Katniss begins to cry.

"Katniss?" Peeta asks looking at her arms still around his wife

"I'm sorry Peeta, but its so much to take in" Katniss says as she dries her eyes.

"I know I know" Peeta says softly stroking her hair.

"I've always had this feeling that Prim was still alive, same with Cinna. In fact it was the same feeling I had when you were captured by the capitol and being tortured. However I couldn't tell anyone because I had a job to do. You know to be the Mockingjay and kill President Snow. I guess I forgot about that until today when Prim and Cinna standing before me." Katniss says as she moves her head on to Peeta's chest yawning as she does so. As he sees her nod Peeta says

"well Katniss I think its time for bed"

"Alright Peeta, sounds good" Katniss says getting up yawning as she gets up. She's a little groggy as she starts toward the bedroom, she's only taken five steps when she trips falling to the ground. Peeta comes to her rescue scooping her up in her arms.

"Come on girl on fire" he says gently as she rests her head on his chest. Peeta carries her into the bed room and carefully lays her on the bed and begins to undress her. Peeta crosses over to the cabinet containing pajamas and picks out a very light pair, crosses back over to Katniss and puts them on her. Once they are on he covers Katniss with the covers over her lightly. He turns to go, Katniss grabs his hand.

"Don't worry I'm coming, just going to get undress" he says reassuringly. She lets go. Minutes later Peeta is back and crawling into bed beside his amazing wife. Katniss moves in beside him and snuggles up next to him. Peeta puts his arm around her.

"I'm getting her family back" Katniss says softly

"What's that Katniss?"Peeta says gently caressing her face and moving the stray hairs out of her eyes. "Oh I was just saying that I'm getting part of her family back" Katniss says getting comfortable.

"That's very true, Katniss" Peeta says smiling. "maybe this is someone's idea of a reward for you because of all of the work you did when you were the mockingjay" he adds

"Well if that's true, its been a long time coming" Katniss says quietly "Peeta?"

"Yes Katniss?" he asks

"Stay with me?" Katniss says about to loose her battle with sleep.

"Always sweetheart always" Peeta says giving her a kiss before she looses consciousness.

Katniss has a very strange dream as she sleeps. Her brain and memory must be teaming up because her dream isn't really a dream more like a flashbacks. Starting out good then switching to something that scares her to death. It starts off the day of the seventy-fourth reaping, prim's name being called, then her and rue making an alliance, Katniss finding Peeta down by the river in half when she thinks its over another memory resurfaces. She's in the quell now lying on the beach enjoying the sun when she hears Prim's voice from a distance. Again it skips bringing up tonight's events. Cinna revealing himself and then disappearing into thin air and Katniss cant do a thing to bring him back. Then the worst part comes. She holding prim in her arms close to her and then several explosions take place and she looks down to see prim's body lying motionless and dead. Upon seeing this Katniss Everdeen Mellark screams and wakes with a jolt. She feels someone trying to wake her up.

"Katniss, Katniss come on wake up" Peeta's voice says from what seems to far away. She opens her eyes to see that Peeta is awake and looking at her with concern on his face. "Katniss are you alright" Peeta asks seeing the look on his wife beautiful face. When Katniss doesn't respond Peeta pull her to him wrapping his arms around her as she lays her head on his chest. She tries to calm down but ends up crying hysterically.

"It's all right Katniss, it was just a dream" Peeta says sitting up in bed and holding her close to him.

"You didn't see what I saw Peeta" Katniss says still shaking and crying softly. Peeta grabs a tissue from his nigh stand and begins to dry Katniss's tears and face. "You want to talk about it Katniss?" Peeta asks her gently."It might make you feel better" he adds caressing her face. Katniss shakes her head yes.

"What memories did it contain, Katniss" Peeta asks still caressing her face and brushing the stray strands from her face. "Well it started out on the day of the seventy-fourth reaping, I saw Prim's name being called, rue and I becoming allies. Finding you half-dead by the river hidden, then it changes to the quell, I hear prim's name coming out those horrid birds. And just when I think its over her mind replays the events of tonight which included Cinna revealing himself and then disappearing into thin air. Then the worst comes" Katniss says wiping her tears away as fresh ones come.

"What was the worst of it, Katniss?" Peeta asks her gently. Katniss pauses.

"I'm holding Prim in her arms close to her body trying to keep her safe. Then in the distance some explosions go off and I look down to see her little sister with her body lying motionless and dead" Katniss says finishing as a fresh tears fall down her cheeks. After a while unable to contain it she really begins to cry even more. Peeta wraps his arms around her and keeps them there until Katniss is done crying.

"It wasn't real Katniss, it was just a nightmare" Peeta says

"I know it wasn't real Peeta, but that doesn't make it any-less horrifying" Katniss whispers.

"I know, I know" Peeta says speaking softly. "Do you want to try going back to sleep?" Katniss nods then adds

"As long as your arms around me" she says still shivering slightly.

"Anything I can do to make you feel better, I'll be happy to oblige" Peeta says putting a blanket around his beautiful wife. Katniss lays down Peeta puts his arms around her making feel a lot safer then she has felt in months. Just as she about to fade Katniss whispers"Stay with me" she says. Peeta's answer is barely audible "Always". He says. Then Katniss and Peeta falls asleep embraced in each others arms. Katniss's hand locked in Peeta's


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE: I've decided to revise chapter 6. Please read it and review**

**Chapter 6**

Katniss wakes up feeling refreshed and excited. Today she is going to spend the day catching up with her little sister Primrose and her stylist Cinna. The two arrived last night. The reunion was very bittersweet but Katniss didn't care because all she wanted to have is her little sister back. Katniss throws back the covers and gets out of bed and heads down to Prim's old room to check on her little sister, she opens the door and she see's that Prim is still asleep, not wanting to wake her up Katniss quietly closes thee door and heads downstairs to find Peeta and the children in the kitchen having

breakfast. Idina and Daniel are already up and dressed. Peeta is as well.

"Good Morning Everyone" Katniss says at random to the room.

"Morning Mommy"the kids say together in unison.

"Good Morning Katniss" Peeta says coming over and hugging Katniss and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Katniss pours herself a glass of orange juice taking a long drink from it after she done doing so. Peeta then reminds her that they are going to going to go look at some camping places after they are done dropping the kids off at school. Katniss nods looking at the clock.

"I'm going to go get dressed" She says. Peeta nods. Katniss goes back upstairs into her room. She pulls off her pajamas and changes into black cargo and burgundy shirt, socks and pulls on her boots. After Katniss is dressed she heads into the bathroom and brushes her hair and then braids her hair back so it falls down her back. She brushes her teeth next, then checks herself over, after Katniss is done she goes to check on Prim who is still asleep then Katniss heads back downstairs the kids are pulling on their jackets and then their backpacks. Katniss goes into the living room and picks up the mockingjay pin and goes to pulls her jacket on once it's on Katniss attaches the pin to her shirt while Peeta pulls on his jacket as well. Peeta looks at Katniss seeing her pin. He smiles. Just as Katniss opens the door she hears something and looks up to see Prim standing at the standing on the stairs.

"Hey Good morning Prim, how did you sleep?" Katniss says to her sister

"Morning Katniss" Prim says groggily "Whats going on?"

"Oh Peeta and I are going taking the kids to school and going down to the concrete house to see if it will make a good camping place" Katniss says "We shouldn't be gone long, there's some breakfast in the kitchen make yourself at home. Katniss goes up to Prim giving her a hug "So nice having you back Prim"Katniss says and prim nods as Katniss goes back downstairs heading outside towards town with Peeta, as Idina and Daniel run ahead of their parents. Katniss and Peeta walk at a steady tread hand in hand. About fifteen minutes later they are dropping the kids off at school.

"Bye Idina, Bye Daniel have a great day" Katniss says smiling at them

"Bye Kids, see you later" Peeta chimes in also smiling and waving

"Bye Mommy Bye daddy" The kids say as they head inside only pausing to wave at their parents when they were nearing the front door of the make-shift school. Katniss and Peeta stand and watch the school long after their kids have entered. Katniss suggests going to the concrete house to show Peeta that option for camping

"Sounds great Katniss lead the way" Peeta says taking his wife's hand and waiting for Katniss to lead the way."Alright come on then,Peeta" Katniss says clinging to her husband hand and leading the way. They make their way to the fence which after all these years Katniss stops at listening for a hum. The fence hasn't worked in years. Katniss knows this but old habits die hard, minutes later Katniss is down on her belly and crawling through and standing up again brushing herself off, she looks around for Peeta who is still on the opposite side still in district twelve. Katniss looks at her husband.

"Come on Peeta, lets go" she says holding her hand out to him.

"Is it really safe to do this, Katniss?" Peeta asks hesitantly

"Oh absolutely, Peeta I've been doing this for years"Katniss says reassuringly. Peeta considers this as Katniss again holds out her hand to him. After a while of thinking about what Katniss just said. Peeta takes Katniss's outstretched hand,which he grasps at tightly. Peeta makes his way through and brushes himself off as he gets up. Peeta looks around with a nervous look on his face, Katniss see's this look and comes over to him and takes his hand and gives him a kiss. Peeta sees Katniss go over to a old log and pulls out a bow and quiver of arrows which Peeta gasps at.

"Katniss where did you get those?" He asks in awe looking at the bow.

"What, this?, oh it was my fathers" Katniss says proudly looking at it.

"It looks Beautiful" Peeta says still looking at it. "I've never see it before, in fact I don't think I've ever been on the outside of district twelve" he adds. Katniss gives him kiss and they begin to walk towards the concrete house. After twenty minutes walk they arrive at the concrete house. Katniss holds out her hands as Peeta looks around at his surroundings "Well this is it" Katniss says smiling.

"How long has this place been here, Katniss" Peeta asks still looking around.

"Well my father found it years ago and brought me here a lot growing up" Katniss says smiling as the thought resurfaces. "Let me show you the inside, Peeta" she adds moving forward and jerking her head and motioning to Peeta to follow her. "Right behind you, Katniss" he says. Katniss opens the door taking her bow and quiver off and setting them down just inside the door and enters the house with Peeta who enters behind her.

"Now it's not very big and its doesn't have heat or plumbing, but its small. So what do you think Peeta?" "I think its perfect, because it's small and the kids can go swimming in the lake while we are here. We could build a fire in the fireplace-" he says trailing off seeing Katniss's face which has a smile playing around her face. "What is it Katniss?" he asks smiling. "Oh just thinking aback to all the great times my father and I had here while I was growing up" Katniss says pausing before containing "I haven't been back to here since I was filmed in those stupid propo's." she concludes.

"Well we should definitely come here and bring the kids here"Peeta says smiling.

"Alright, Peeta sounds great" Katniss says also smiling. "We should head back home, Peeta"Katniss says going to the front door Peeta follows her. As Katniss steps outside just as a precaution loads a arrow in the bow. Peeta looks at her with his eyebrow raise.

"What?"Katniss says in wonderment

Peeta doesn't say anything but just containing look at the bow in Katniss's hands

"Wanna try Peeta?" she asks

"Oh no Katniss, it's ok" Peeta says

"Come on it will be fun come on I'll teach you"Katniss says grabbing Peeta's arm and leading him to the log where she keeps her bow and arrows. Just past that is a field which is where Katniss gives Peeta a review in hunting. Katniss hands Peeta the bow but not leaving his side.

"Alright take the bow in your left hand" which Peeta does. Katniss passes him a arrow."Line up the groove with the nocks on the bowstring" Peeta is confused so Katniss helps him, after a few minutes he's got it. "Alright now pull the arrow back as far as it can go, try to get it to your cheek." Katniss says watching Peeta. Peeta pulls the arrow back and releases it only to find a new home in a old stump about twenty yards away.

"Great job, Peeta" Katniss says smiling and hugging him.

"Thanks Katniss, that was fun, now I want to see you do it" He says passing Katniss the bow.

"You welcome, Peeta. I knew you would like it. Alright I take a shot as it" Katniss says taking a arrow and the bow from Peeta. Katniss steps up to where Peeta was standing places her arrow in the bow stands up straight, inhales as she pulls the the arrow back to where its back to where it's by her cheek. She exhales as she lets the arrow fly. It flies to where it sticks in a large stump about forty-five yards away. Katniss smiles as she looks over at Peeta who is gazing at her with admiration. Katniss goes to retrieve it, bringing Peeta's back as well. When

"Nice job, Katniss"Peeta says

"Thanks Peeta, man that felt great, haven't done that in a while" Katniss says.

"When was the last time you did that Katniss"Peeta asks her still looking at her.

"Well I don't know, I don't really recall"Katniss says trying to think.

"I remember a time when you did what you did today, Katniss" Peeta says

"What time was that Peeta?"Katniss asks him

"The time during our training center when we were getting ready for the quell. You were shooting arrows over at the archery center that's when I saw you shoot and I mean really saw you shoot for the time. I remember the entire building the gamemakers, the instructors and all the tributes including myself were all watch you shoot." Peeta says looking at his wife "Come on surely you remember that"

"Oh my god, yeah I do remember that"Katniss says then it all comes flowing back to Katniss. How relaxed she felt, how she let what she was doing take all of her. How quiet the training center was when she was done shooting. "That was a good day, Peeta" Katniss to Peeta

"I bet it was, Katniss" Peeta says. They shoot a couple more rounds of arrows before heading back to towards the fence. Peeta does well enough with shooting the arrows. Katniss goes easy on him, but he is getting better. The sun is high up and Katniss says they should head back, Peeta agrees as he gives Katniss the arrows to put into her quiver. They begin to walk at a steady pace, hand in hand. With in about twenty minutes they arrive at the fence which is by now after all these years still silent and still completely cold. As they climb through the fence Peeta looks over his shoulder, Katniss sees this and smiles to herself. Peeta catches this.

"What's so funny, Katniss?" Peeta says smiling

"Oh nothing I just saw you look over your shoulder as we were climbing through the fence, I couldn't help smiling because you remind me a lot of myself under the circumstances"Katniss says.

"What circumstances, Katniss" Peeta asks looking at her.

"Oh nothing bad, I just meant that this is your first time outside of district ever"Katniss trying to keep a straight face but failing." She sees Peeta still look at her "It's cute" Katniss adds going over to give Peeta a kiss on the cheek. Katniss and Peeta continue to walk. Talking about the events of the last couple of days, Her mother coming town in a few days, Cinna coming forward after Katniss thought he was dead after all these years. And the biggest event of all Prim coming back after all these years after Katniss thought she was dead. She keeps replaying the reunion in her head because its both happy and horrifying at the same time. Katniss mentions Prim's homecoming to Peeta.

"Peeta what do you think of Prim's homecoming?" Katniss asks

"It certainly came out of no-where" Peeta says putting his arm around her.

"Yes but it was immediately welcomed, I love having her back, Peeta" Katniss says taking his hand. "It was certainly was, Katniss It certainly was" Peeta says giving Katniss a kiss on her neck. Katniss and Peeta are home before they know it,they have been talking the entire time and didn't notice

The first thing Katniss and Peeta do when they get back is go up to the room Katniss's and Prim's mother will be staying. Katniss opens the window so the room can air out. Peeta dusts off the layer of dust that covers the room. After that's done, Katniss and Peeta make the bed. Putting the pillows back on the bed. As they are doing this Prim comes in with some important news

"Katniss, while you were gone you got a phone call" She tell her sister and new brother in law.

"Really, Prim who was it?" Katniss asks her sister.

"I didn't answer it, I let the machine get it" Prim says. Katniss nods and heads down to check the messages on the machine. Katniss presses the button and the message begins and Katniss hears a familiar voice. "Hello Katniss,Peeta, Kids" Listen the reason I'm calling is that the date I told Katniss earlier has been changed, I'm not coming out at all my plans got changed, I wont be there for at least another week. I'm sorry for springing this one you guys. Cant wait to see you guys. Anyway see you soon." then the line clicks and goes quiet. It takes three more times for Katniss to completely understand. After she's done playing the message three times Katniss goes into the living room where Peeta sits reading the book he and Katniss made years ago. When Katniss sits down Peeta looks at her.

"I got a message from mother today, it turns out the date she gave me a few days ago was wrong

because she's coming in until next week" Katniss says

"She's what?" Peeta says surprised looking at Katniss

"You heard me Peeta" Katniss says trying to keep her voice steady. "We are pretty much ready for her to arrive. We just gotta go throughout the house you know tidy it up, Katniss pauses shaking softly. Peeta comes over as he sees this wrapping Katniss in his arms

"It's been so long since I've last seen her, Peeta" Katniss says putting her hands on Peeta's neck.

"I know Katniss I know" Peeta says still holding her to him. They stay like this for a while before getting up and doing a sweep of the house seeing what needs to be done. Surprisingly Katniss was right all that needed to be done mostly just dusting and making the house look presentable. Prim comes down and helps them. The work goes surprisingly fast with the three of them working together.

When they are done, Peeta, Katniss and Prim go into the living room. Katniss and Peeta sit on the couch and Prim sits on the ground leaning her head against her sister's leg. Katniss begins stroking her sister hair. Its been so long since she's done this. Without realizing it Katniss begins to sing

_**"Deep in the meadow Under the willow **_

_**A bed of grass, a soft green pillow **_

_**Lay down your head and rest your sleepy eyes**_

_**And when again they open, the sun will rise**_

_**Here its safe, here its warm**_

_**Here the daisy's guard you from every harm**_

_**Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true.**_

_**Here is the play where I love you"**_

When Katniss finishes singing, she looks up to see Prim and Peeta looking at her. "What?" she asks looking back at them. "You were singing, Katniss" Peeta says "I haven't heard you sing in a awfully long time."He adds as Prim comes over to the couch and sits next to her sister." What made you start singing, Katniss?" Prim asks laying her head on Katniss's arm. Katniss sits there thinking how to answer the question. "You know what Prim, I think it was me stroking your beautiful blonde hair just like I did when you were little" Katniss says looking at Prim lovingly. "Do you remember when I did that, Prim?" She says. "Yes I do remember that Katniss, in fact the hope of hearing you sing again was one of things that kept me going while I was in the hospital when I was thinking about how you were."she adds. Then they hear a knock at the door. They all go silent.

"Hello, Katniss, Peeta?" The voice says and Katniss smiles because its one of her favorite people in the world apart from Haymitch, Peeta and Prim or her children. It's Cinna.

"Yeah come on in, Cinna" Katniss calls out. They hear the door open and in he walks. Cinna is wearing his signature outfit. Black pants and a short sleeved black shirt. Cinna looks a lot better then he did when Katniss saw him last night. He takes a seat next to Katniss. The group talks about old times., starting with Katniss and Cinna both meeting each other for the first time.

" Katniss when I first saw you I thought this girl isn't like other girls" Cinna says smiling

"Really Cinna?" Katniss says also smiling

"Yes, in you I saw something special, I saw in you someone who could change the outcome of the world." Cinna says giving Katniss's shoulder a squeeze.

"Thank you Cinna"Katniss says jumping at her stylist. "I'm really glad you requested district twelve" "You're welcome Katniss, it's been my pleasure. I have never regretted it "Hes still smiling. "Katniss, what was your favorite dress that you wore when you were in the seventy-fourth games?" Prim asks. "Oh that's a tough one Prim" Katniss says blushing slightly. "because they are were all so exquisite. I would have to say the costume in which Peeta and I were set on fire. You know during the tribute parade. She turns to Cinna as she continues "Cinna you gave me a name for myself, in fact I remember exactly what you said Katniss, the girl who was on fire" everyone in the group smiles as

Katniss finishes. It's late afternoon and the tension is hardly even there. They talk about other random things, Peeta asks Cinna what he his going to do now that he's back in town despite his situation Katniss leans in to hear what Cinna says, "well I was thinking of opening a fashion design school in

one of the abandoned building in town." Cinna says smiling. "That sounds great Cinna" Katniss says smiling jumping in happily. "What building are you thing of using?" Peeta asks. "well from what from what I saw of the town of district 12, I was thinking of using whats left of the justice building..." Cinna says trailing off. Katniss,Prim,Peeta and Cinna spend the day talking about anything and everything. The feeling in the room very relaxed. Katniss looks over at the clock on the wall, its 1:55pm "man we've been chatting all day, its nearing the time to go get Idina and Daniel". She says getting up to get her jacket on. Following a cue from his wife Peeta gets up and puts his jacket on as well. Prim and Cinna get up from their places unsure what to do next. Katniss see's this and smiles. "Prim, do you want to come with us" she asks. "Sure, I need some fresh air anyway" Prim says smiling. " Cinna?" Katniss says as he just nods waiting to follow Katniss out the door. When they are out of the house Katniss has an thought. "I'll be right back,Peeta" she says going into the house. Minutes later Katniss reappears, her bow and quiver clutched in her hand. Peeta sees this and smiles "I thought we could take the kids to the meadow and I could show them how well I can shoot" She says beaming as Peeta nods. The group begins to make their way to the school. Along the way they keep getting looks from strangers. Peeta seems to sense katniss's emotions and holds her hand in a reassuring way. "Just keep walking and don't let them get to you." They make it to the school just as the bell rings. Katniss leans up against the fence waiting for the kids to come. Peeta stands by her with his arm around his amazing beautiful wife. Katniss puts her head on his shoulder and smiles. "Hey Katniss, Cinna and I are going to go look around town" Prim says. "OK Prim, We will meet you in the meadow in a while." Katniss reply's and Prim nods before going off with Cinna. "Mommy!" "Daddy" a pair of voices call to Katniss and Peeta. The next thing they know Idina and Daniel are flying into their arms. "Hey kids how was school" Katniss asks. "School was alright" they say in unison. Idina suddenly notices the bow that her mom is holding in her hand. "Momma whats that?" She asks. "Well my darlings, Katniss says smiling this is one of my prized possessions this is the bow that your late grandfather taught me how to hunt with." Katniss says letting a tear escape before wiping it away. "Really?" the two children say in awe. "Yes, in fact I was going to go to the meadow to polish up on my skills." She finishes. "Can Idina and I come along and watch?" Daniel says speaking up for the first time since they got done with school. Katniss looks over at Peeta who nods and smiles. "Well of course you guys can come along, that's the main reason I brought it." Katniss says smiling "Come on lets go to the meadow" she adds. The kids dont need to be told twice they take off running, leaving Katniss and Peeta staring after them smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note. here chapter 7. please review and read.**

**Chapter 7**

Katniss and Peeta walk towards the fence still laughing at the kids when they took off when Katniss told them they were going to the meadow with their parents. "Well they certainly are excited" Katniss says grinning at Peeta, as they rounded the corner they see Idina and Daniel patiently waiting for their parents to catch up. Once they were at the fence Katniss slide her bow and quiver under first before crawling under the fence and brushing herself off and retrieving her weapon, "OK,come on Idina" she says kindly holding her hand out to her daughter, Idina is hesitant "It's OK I'm right here"she adds with a reassuring smile. Idina crawls through cautiously and stands by her mom. "Come on Daniel, its all aright" she calls to her brother. This is all Daniel needs to hear to be brave taking a deep breath as he crawls through leaving Peeta alone. Katniss sees this and smiles "come on' she says as he drops to the ground and crawls through pausing only a minute to adjust his fake leg which has snagged on a tree root. Once he's through Peeta brushes himself off before extending his hand to his family. "Lets go watch mommy shoot" he says as he takes Katniss's small hand in his.

They walk to a clearing. "this looks like a good place to show off" Peeta says winking at Katniss before turning to his children. "Idina, Daniel come over here and sit next to me while we watch mommy shoot"he adds as he sits on a log motioning to his kids over to him."all set honey" he calls out to his wife. "Absolutely" is all Katniss says back. Katniss is going into huntress is absolute silence as katniss steps forward with her bow in one hand and her quiver over her shoulder. She pulls a arrow from her quiver and fits it into the bow and holds it up and looks for her first target. She looks over at her family watching her "see that tree thirty feet away?" she asks. They nod. "Keep your eyes on it" she adds as she hold out the bow pulls the arrow back to her cheeck and releases it. The arrow goes all the way through with such force it splinters. Katniss looks over at her family and begins to laugh because the look on their faces is absolutely priceless."Wow momma, where did you learn to do that?" Idina asks looking in awe at her mom."Well Dee your grandpa taught me before he died" she says. Daniel speaks up for the first time since seeing his mom shoot "Momma can Dee and I go get the arrow?" he asks and katniss nods. "That was great Katniss" Peeta says as katniss puts another arrow in the bow getting ready to show her family again, when she done Peeta puts his arm around her shoulder "I feel free here Peeta" Katniss says putting her head on his arm. "I bet you do Katniss, the woods are apart of you." Peeta says pulling her into a hug. They stay embraced for a while only to break apart by a blood curdling scream. "MOMMY!" Katniss takes off running towards her kids who are obviously in pain. "IDINA, DANIEL,where are you?" Katniss screams as she looks frantically looks for her children. "katniss look"peeta says quietly pointing, katniss looks where he's pointing and see's her kids playing together. As she watches her kids play a oddly familiar voice deep yet soothing voice makes its way into her ears. Katniss begins to walk towards the sound on hunters tread

_**"Are you are you**_

_**coming to the tree **_

_**where they strung up a man they say murdered three**_

_**strange things did happen here **_

_**no stranger would it be **_

_**if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree" **_

Then out of the corner of her eye Katniss sees a man with black hair and olive skin. He's wearing a long black sleeved shirt under a brown hunting jacket, black cargo pants and hunting boots. His hair is tinged with gray. The man begins to sing again/this time its a song katniss knows

"_**Deep in the meadow, under the willow **_

_**A bed of grass a soft green pillow**_

_**Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes**_

_**And when again they open the sun will rise**_

_**Here its safe, here its warm**_

_**Here the daisy's guard you from every harm**_

_**here you dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true**_

_**here is the place where I love you."**_ The man continues to sing as Katniss continues to cautiously make her way towards him "Katniss, what" Peeta says trailling off as his wife makes her way towards the unknown man. Katniss is about ten feet away from him before she voices the question.

"Dad?"she asks barely audible. The man with the gray eyes turns towards her and looks at her with disbelief etched all over his face. "Katniss?" he says looking at her "Is that you?" They just stare at each other for what feel like an eternity to them before Katniss flings herself into her dads arms tears streaming down her face. "dad how is this possible, we all thought you died in the mine explosion" she says looking up at her dad who also has tears in his eyes. He whips katniss's tears away as he begins to tell her about how he survived the supposed mine blast. "I was knocked unconscious and woke up in district seven he starts I had to spend a few months in the hospital because I had a mind concussion after I was better I was able to get a job as a wood cutter."he continues as Peeta comes up beside Katniss. "hey Katniss, everything ok here?" he asks "yep Peeta everything is great" Katniss says looking at her husband and then back at her dad. "Peeta I'd like you to meet my dad, David Everdeen, dad this is my husband Peeta Mellark" Katniss says introducing the two men. "Mr Everdeen it's a pleasure to see and meet you again Katniss has told me so much about you."please Peeta your my son in law please call me dad or david. He says holding out his hand for Peeta to shake, Katniss smilies as they shake hands before leaning into her dad. "Dad would you like to meet your grandchildren?" she asks him. "Katniss I would love to meet your children" he says getting up to his feet and following his daughter and her husband to where his grandchildren play as the adults approach the kids Idina quickly gets up and goes behind her mom shaking slightly as she holds on to her mom's pants. "momma whose that man?" she asks looking at her unknown grandfather. Katniss feels another tug around her middle and looks down to see Daniel-James hanging on her tightly looking at the unknown nervously as well.

Katniss gently detaches her self from her kids and bends down to eye level bringing them on either side of her and puts an arm around her two beautiful children before she begins to speak in a soft voice. "Idina Daniel you see that man standing by your daddy?"she asks pointing they look to where she's pointing they nod, well Idina Daniel he is your grandfather, would you like to meet him?" katniss asks kindly looking from her daughter to her son and back again. The kids both nod nervously as Katniss stands up holding out a hand to her kids which they nervously take. Idina doesn't say much as she walks keeping her head down as they go. Daniel is griping katniss's hand like no tomorrow he's still shaking as well as they walk back to where their dad and unknown grandfather are waiting. The kids aren't saying much Katniss smiles at Peeta before speaking "dad I would like for you to meet my two beautiful children Idina-Prim and Daniel-James. Idina,Daniel this is your grandfather"Katniss says smiling as the kids and her dad meet for the first time. Grandpa David kneels down to the kid's level "hey kids its nice to meet you" he says smiling holding out his hand to them. The kids dont leave their mom's side "kids dont you want to say hi to grandpa?" she asks gently but the kids stare not moving Grandpa David pulls his hand back as he says "hey that's alright" he says leaning into his daughter and whispers "they are probably still frightened of me because of earlier. "Why what happened earlier?" Katniss asks. "Well I kind of scared them so I ran off to where you found me"Grandpa David says sheepishly. "Oh well that explains the screams we heard earlier" she says "dad would you like to come to dinner tonight?" she asks looking at her dad. "sure that sounds great Kat" he says smiling and caressing her newly tear stained cheek. Alright should we say 5:30ish" "sounds perfect Kat"he says. Peeta comes over to katniss and takes her hand the kids are still clinging to their mom and they begin walking home then she stops suddenly turning around "oh dad our house is the one with the-"she starts then her dad comes over and says "Don't worry I'll find it"he says as his daughter nods. "see you later dad" she says over her shoulder. They make it back to the clearing where katniss picks up her bow and quiver of arrows. Peeta looks over at his beautiful seeing the look on her face mixed with tears. "kids why don't you go ahead and meet us at the fence"he says to them they let go of katniss and leave the clearing once they are out of earshot Peeta pulls katniss close to him holding her close to him.

"Kat, honey whats wrong" he asks looking at his amazing wife. "It's nothing Peeta" Katniss says looking at her boy with bread "I've just missed him so much" she says completely breaking down. "I know I know Katniss"Peeta says stroking her hair. They stand there as Peeta holds Katniss as she continues to cry. "Come on girl on fire I'll take you home"Peeta says scooping Katniss up in his arms Katniss wraps her around Peeta's neck closing her eyes. Peeta just smiles and kisses his outstanding girl Peeta makes it back to the fence with Katniss still in his arms when he sees his kids who run up to him.

"dad whats wrong with mommy?" they ask together "nothing kids its just been a long day for your mom" Peeta says "alright now everyone under the fence" he adds. The kids immediately obey. Peeta gently begins to unwrap katniss's arms from his neck before lowering her to the ground he crawls under the fence first then pulls her limp body through the fence when she's through he picks her up and begins the short walk home. They make it back to the house, Peeta sends the kids upstairs to do their homework they do as they are told.

Peeta takes an unconscious Katniss into their bedroom and lays her on the bed goes over to the door and shuts it pausing after to take off his jacket. Peeta crosses back over to the bed and takes off Katniss's hunting boots being careful not to wake her. When the boots are off he sets them over by the nightstand. Katniss stirs and rolls over in her sleep. Peeta takes off her dad's old hunting jacket and puts a blanket over her as she as she rolls again as he takes his boots off and sliding next to his beautiful amazingly stunning wife. He pulls her into him, katniss snuggles into him. Theres a knock on the door "Come in" Peeta says as Prim sticks her head around the door. "Hey Peeta we went to the meadow and you guys weren't there. Is everything alright?" she asks. "Yeah Prim everything is good Katniss just had a long day in the woods, she'll be fine. I'm going to let her sleep for a bit before dinner" Peeta says as prim nods turning to leave. "Hey Prim would you mind waking me up in an hour?" he asks "sure of course" prim says closing the door behind her. Right on cue Prim comes in to wake Peeta up "Thanks Prim" Peeta says sitting up not wanting to wake a sleeping Katniss, he puts the blanket around her and crosses over to the door and exits the room. Peeta goes downstairs and begins to prepare dinner. He decides to make Katniss's favorite meal lamb stew on a bed of wild rice. Peeta also decides to make a platter of chill fruit complete with raspberries and blackberries "Perfect" he says to himself letting a soft smile play around his face as he places the berry's on the counter ready for dinner. Then he hears the scream.

"PEETA HELP ME"

Peeta hurries through the door over to his screaming and thrashing wife and pulls her into him. "Shh its OK Kat, I'm here wake up, you're here with me, whatever your dreaming it isn't real. Come on sweetheart wake up"Peeta says softly Katniss however continues to thrash Peeta tightens his embrace on Katniss's body which when she feels the embrace tighten the panic she was showing is quickly replaced with tears and crying. "Kat wake up, I'm here, You're safe" Peeta says stroking her hair. "What was it of this time?" he asks her gently. Katniss doesn't say anything she just burrows into Peeta's shirt which is now stained with her tears. "do you want to talk about it?" still no answer "It might make you feel better" he adds. After a minute katniss gives a answer thats barely audible "ok" before sitting up and leaning into Peeta whose massaging her shoulders. "what was it about Katniss?" Peeta asks again gently. "Dad's death" she says then looking at Peeta with tears streaming down her face before speaking again. "My dad is alive we met him in the woods today, real or not real" she asks. Peeta pulls Katniss onto his lap before continuing "real he coming to dinner tonight remember?" he says. "ok" katniss says softly "peeta i'm going to go get into the shower."she adds getting up from peeta's lap. "ok im going to go check on dinner."Peeta says "What did you make?"she asks. "Lamb stew and rice with a chilled fruit plate of blackberries and raspberries and oranges"Peeta says smiling. "you know what I like Peeta. She says going into the bathroom "ill be down to help set the table when I'm done"katniss adds. "alright love" Peeta says. After katniss is done showering she crosses over to her closet and pulls out black pants, a long sleeved green shirt and socks. She pulls on her flat boots goes into the bathroom to do her braid and her teeth as well. When shes done she heads down to the kitchen where she finds Peeta putting the finishing touches on dinner. Prim is sitting on the couch reading a book about medical stuff as Katniss enters. "Hey Katniss are you feeling better after your nap?" she asks looking up from her book at her sister with a smile. "Yep im feeling loads better, little duck" Katniss says smiling "will you come over and help me set the table, Prim?" she adds as prim nods as she gets up to help. "Idina, Daniel come down here please"Katniss calls as she begins to pour the drinks for the meal. The kids walk in "hey kids will you come do the silverware"Katniss asks and the kids obey. Prim gets the plates and begins to set them down at each place. Katniss brings the drinks over just the clock strikes 5:30.

There is the sound of playful barking coming from outside. "whats that?" Peeta asks, "I don't know ill go check it out" Katniss says going to the front door. She looks outside the window then smiles as she opens the door. She steps outside looking around and sees her dad and a husky playing in her yard. "Good boy arrow" says a voice she knows all to well. "hey dad you're right on time" Katniss says "hey Katniss" David Everdeen says moving in to hug his daughter" "whose this?" Katniss says smiling pointing to the dog and shutting the door. "this is arrow the husky" he reply's smiling at his daughter "oh by the way I found these on my way here" he adds holding out her bow and quiver to her. "Thanks dad I must have dropped them when Peeta carried me home earlier" she says taking them from him. "anytime kid" he says "is dinner ready?" he asks. "Just about, come on it"she says. "no arrow you go around back" David says and the husky immediately obeys. "come on dad" katniss says putting her hand in his like she did long ago. "right behind you Katniss" David says following his daughter into her house. "Peeta, company's here" she calls shutting the door behind her dad. Peeta and the kids come around the corner as Peeta whips his hand on his apron. "dad its good to see you" Peeta says holding out his hand out. "good to see you Peeta" he says shaking his hand. "hey kids" he adds as he kneels before them smiling as once again the kids don't do or say anything but stare. Then prim comes around the corner "Katniss whats going on, dinners getting-" she trails off looking at the figure then at her sister. "Katniss, is that?" she asks as she begins to shake tears threatening to fall down her face. Katniss just nods tears welling up in her eyes as well. "Dad?" Prim says in between sobs. David Everdeen gets to his feet and moves past his eldest daughter to stand in front of his youngest."Hello little duck" he says smiling down at her. Prim flings her arms around her dad "dad how is this possible?we all thought you were dead"prim says still crying. "well" grandpa David starts but Katniss cuts him off "dad why don't you tell everyone while we eat" she says smiling as he nods as they make their way to the dining room. Katniss sitting down when the doorbell rings. "Katniss"a voice says through the door "hey Cinna and Haymitch we are just sitting down to dinner, you care to join us?" she asks the two men standing in front of her. "sure thanks, Katniss" Cinna says smiling as they all sit down to the feast that's prepared for them. "Dad this is Cinna,he's an old friend of the family"Katniss says introducing her former stylist to her dad. "Hello Mr. Everdeen, its nice to meet you" Cinna says nodding. "and you remember Haymitch"Katniss says smiling. "Aren't you dead yet you old drunk" David says giving haymitch a punch in the shoulder. "Hey Everdeen I may be a drunk but at least I haven't been-" haymitch says stopping as he looks at Katniss who has a sad look on her face pleading with her mentor to be nice. "Shall we start the feast?" Peeta says as an attempt to change the subject as they all take their seats. Peeta is at the head of the table Katniss sits next to him prim next to her. Grandpa David sits on Peeta's left with Haymitch and Cinna next to him. Idina and Daniel sit up at the bar on stools. "So dad what are your plans now that your back?" Peeta asks his father in law. "Well Peeta I was think of starting my own archery shop in town." He says smiling. "Dad that is an excellent idea"Katniss says smiling at her dad. "Thanks Katniss, I was going to look at buildings tomorrow and I would love it if you came along "he says looking at his eldest daughter. "I would love to join you Dad, in fact would you care to join me when I go hunting tomorrow morning?" Katniss says smiling. "Love to" Grandpa David says. "Momma can shoot a bow and arrow" Idina says speaking up for the first time since they say down to dinner. David just smiles at Katniss who blushes. "Dad how are you here with us?" We all thought you died in the mines."Prim asks breaking the silence. ""I was knocked unconscious and woke up in district seven he starts I had to spend a few months in the hospital because I had a mind concussion after I was better I was able to get a job as a wood cutter." Grandpa David says taking a bite of lamb stew before continuing. Everyone at the table is silent as he tells the story. Katniss and Prim both have tears in their eyes as their dad concludes the story. Once he's done both of the Everdeen girls get up and give their dad a hug. Katniss goes in first "Dad never leave us again"she says as Peeta watches his amazingly strong wife but after a while he sees tears in her eyes and goes over to hold her moving her away whispering soothing words only Katniss can hear. "Shh it's ok Katniss" he says rubbing her back gently. Prim also has tears in her eyes she buries herself in her dad shirt as he holds his youngest daughter while she cries not minding it at all. "Shh it's alright little one, I'm here don't cry" he says tears coming to his eyes as well. Katniss comes back to her chair Peeta follows and puts his arm around her. Prim comes back to her seat too tears still on her face, seeing this Katniss motions to her baby sister to come over and holds her tightly in a comforting embrace. After a while they break apart drying each others tears. Peeta suggests they go into the living room where they all will be more comfortable.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

While they are walking to the living room there's a bark outside. Grandpa David smiles when he hears it. "momma, what was that noise?" Daniel asks his mother as Katniss looks at her dad giving him a look saying _do you want to show them or should I? "_Well Daniel that was my dog, Arrow" he says smiling. "You have a dog?" Daniel asks in awe. "Can Dee and I go see it?" he asks getting excited. "Well sure you can as long as its ok with your mom" Grandpa David says looking at Katniss. Daniel runs over to Katniss, Idina joins him excitement written all over her face. "Momma can we go see grandpa's dog?" they asks. "Well sure you can kids" Katniss says loving the fact that the kids have come out of their scared of grandpa phase. "Come on kids,arrow is right outside the kitchen door." Grandpa David says calling at the door. "Come here arrow, come on boy" he says calling out to the husky. As he Katniss,Peeta Prim,Idina Daniel all make their way into the into the back yard. Arrow comes bounding towards Grandpa David at full force. "Slow Arrow, Heel"Grandpa David says as the husky comes close. "Arrow Sit" and the dog sits obediently. Grandpa David turns toward the kids. "Idina, Daniel" he says kindly "Want to pet him?" he asks. Idina and Daniel both look up at Katniss "go ahead it's ok" Katniss says but the kids don't move. Katniss kneels down to the kids level. "Want me to come with you?" she asks. The kids nod mutely. "OK" Katniss says getting up and holding out a hand for each kid. Slowly they make their way towards the dog who is sitting obediently at Grandpa Davids feet. "It's OK" Katniss says softly to her kids, both of whom are still shaking. Arrow turns his head looking at the kids growling a little. "Arrow no" Grandpa David says. Arrow sniffs the kids scent "Kids hold out your hand and let arrow sniff your hands" he adds as Katniss comes over with the kids who are holding out their hands to the dog. Arrow comes over and sniffs the kids hands and then arrow lays down and rolls over exposing his belly to the Katniss and the kids. "Go ahead rub his belly he loves that" Grandpa says. The kids do so and after a while arrow gets up and comes over and begins to lick Idina's face for a bit then moving over to Daniel. "He likes you your his friend now" Grandpa David says laughing which makes Katniss laugh. "That wasn't so bad was it Kids?" Katniss asks. "Can he do any tricks grandpa?" Daniel asks?" "Yes Daniel he can shake hands" "really?" "sure want to see?" Daniel nods eagerly. "Aright Arrow come" arrow comes "Arrow sit" he does. "Arrow shake hands" he does and when he does Daniel and Idina just stare in awe. "Want to play with him?" Grandpa David the kids nod. "Alright go pick up that stick over there, Idina" Idina nods and goes to pick up the stick. "Alright now call arrow to come towards you" she does "very good now say Arrow fetch and after you say it throw the stick." Idina nods before beginning "arrow fetch"she says letting go of the stick. Arrow takes off to retrieve the stick, which landed a few feet away. "Call him back Idina by saying "bring it back arrow" Grandpa Says. "Bring it back arrow" Idina says and right on cue arrow brings the arrow back to Idina obediently. "Good boy arrow" Idina says. The kids continue to play with arrow while the adults just watch. As it gets dark Peeta wraps his arm around Katniss who then leans her head on his shoulder. "Today has been a good day" Katniss says. Peeta leans down and kisses Katniss on the cheek. "I bet it has Katniss, I bet it has" he says lovingly. "I think its time to get the kids to bed. Its a school night" Katniss whispers. Peeta nods. "Alright kids say good night to Grandpa and Arrow and come inside and get dressed" Peeta says. The kids look disappointed "Aww dad" they start. Its Katniss who responds. "now you heard your dad, you can come back and play with arrow first thing in the morning before school, its not like arrows going anywhere because he and grandpa are staying for a while" Katniss concludes. The look on the kids faces goes from disappointment to excitement. "Good night Grandpa" the kids say together before going into the house. "Good night kids, see you in the morning" he calls after them. Katniss, Prim,Peeta and Grandpa David head back into the house. Cinna is sitting on the couch holding a sketch book looking like he's deep in thought. Haymitch is passed out on the couch. Katniss offers a room to Cinna which he gladly accepts. They leave Haymitch on the couch. "We have a room if you want it dad" Katniss says to her dad. "Thanks Katniss"David says hugging his eldest daughter "well if you and I are going hunting tomorrow morning, I'd better get some sleep" he says. "alright dad I love you, see you tomorrow bright and early." Katniss says accepting the hug. David leaves to go upstairs. Katniss turns to the kids "alright kids time for bed, lets go get ready for bed" Peeta says picking up Idina who is struggling to stay awake "come on sweetie" he says as he beginning to walk to the stairs. Taking a cue from Peeta Katniss picks up Daniel who is already fast asleep curled up on one of the armchairs. When Katniss makes it to the Kids bedroom she sees Peeta has Idina in her pajamas and tucking her into bed and kissing her on her forehead as Katniss places Daniel on his bed and goes over to his dresser and pulls out his pajamas a green short sleeved shirt and navy blue bottoms. She crosses back to her sleeping son only to see Peeta undressing Daniel "thanks" she says quietly and Peeta nods. Katniss dresses Daniel and then tucks him into bed. Kissing him on the forehead. Katniss and Peeta quietly move out of the room that holds their sleeping children. Peeta closes the door leaving it open a crack.

They move towards their room only stopping at Prim's room because there's a light on in it. Katniss Knocks before entering seeing prim sitting up in her bed "prim?" yeah Katniss? "why are you still up? Its late" "oh sorry Katniss let me just finish this chapter of this book " she says holding up the book. "oh brushing up on your medical stuff?" Katniss asks. Prim nods smiling "good for you little duck, finish that chapter then sleep" Katniss says going over and sitting on Prims bed "I'm glad your home prim" Katniss says leaning in and hugging her sister prim leans in a hugs and hugs her big sister tightly. "I'm glad to be home to Katniss I've missed you so much. Prim says with her eyes filling with tears. Pausing a moment to dry her tears Katniss has an idea. "prim would you want to spend the day with me just the two of us?" she asks. "Katniss I would love that" prim says with delight. Katniss just beams. Great we'll go as soon as I'm done hunting with dad" she says still smiling and getting up from Prim's bed. "see you the morning prim" Katniss says. "See you in the morning Katniss" prim says going back to her book.

Katniss moves outside the room closing it behind her leaving it open a crack. She makes her way into the master bedroom and sits on the bed letting out a sigh."whats the sigh for,love?" Peeta asks as he comes over and sits next to her. "oh its nothing Peeta" she says but Peeta is looking at her not convinced "come on Katniss you can tell me" he says smiling softly. "well its nothing bad it's just that tonight was a great night." Katniss says looking at her boy with bread and leaning her head on his shoulder "and there are many more nights like to come" Peeta says as he moves Katniss to his lap her head still on his shoulder his arms still around her.

Katniss starts to nod off yawning as she struggles to stay awake Peeta sees this. "come on mockingjay let's get you to bed"he says standing still holding her in his arms. Peeta carries Katniss up to the top of the bed laying her head on the pillow undresses her and pulls on her pajamas and pulls a blanket up around her. Half awake Katniss grabs Peeta's hand "stay with me?" she asks sleepily. Peeta slides into bed wrapping his arms around his soon to be sleeping wife pulling her into him. "always, Katniss always" he says as he drifts off to sleep**. **

Katniss drifts off to sleep curled up next to Peeta her mind temporarily clear but even that is short lived because her mind seems set on making her miserable because the nightmares begin and there is nothing Katniss can do about it. The dream begins with her and Peeta and the kids in the clearing where they watched Katniss shoot her bow and arrow. The kids go over and get the arrow, Peeta comes over and hugs her. Katniss feeling really happy doing what she loves to do doing it with some of the people she cares about. Then suddenly she hears the kids scream. Katniss and Peeta take running over to where the screams are coming from. She see's Idina and Daniel playing on the ground a few feet where her arrow lies forgotten. David comes forward singing the hanging tree song Katniss try to run to him but is stopped by arrow who is running straight at her but it isn't arrow its one of the capitol's mutts. "Dad help me" Katniss screams at her dad but as she watches in horror as David transforms into a mutt and begins to runs towards Katniss Peeta and the kids are huddled together the kids hold on to their mom as the mutt versions of arrow and grandpa David come closer.

"Katniss Katniss come on wake up" someone calls from far away. Katniss feels a pair of strong arms holding her as she wakes up. Katniss has tears in her eyes as she opens her eyes. "Kat shh don't cry, I'm here now" Peeta says rubbing his hands on katniss's back soothingly. "Oh Peeta, it was horrible" she says crying in to Peeta's shirt. "You wanna talk about it?" Peeta asks still rubbing her back. Katniss nods still bv shaking as she begins to tell Peeta about her dream.

"Well Peeta we were in the clearing where we took the kids to the clearing to show them how good I can shoot, they go to retrieve the arrow, there's a scream and we take off running to save them you and I find them playing in the clearing. Dad comes forward singing the hanging tree and I try to run to him but I'm stopped by arrow who is running at us but is not dad's arrow its a capitol mutt version of the husky. I scream for him to help but as I do Dad transforms in a mutt and joins arrow in the pursuit of us. We are all huddled together the kids are holding on to me as the mutt version of arrow and dad come closer. And that's when I heard you coaxing me to wake up." Katniss says are she begins to shake again. Peeta tightens his hold on Katniss trying to calm the shaking. After a while Katniss falls asleep again in Peeta's arms. He lays his sleeping wife back down on the bed holding her close.

Hours later Katniss awakens just before dawn. She slides out of Peeta's grip and goes over to the closet. She dresses in a plain shirt and pants Katniss pulls on her hunting boots. She does her hair in its braid brushes her teeth then heads downstairs. Sitting at the kitchen table is her dad, Katniss makes her way into the kitchen walking on hunters tread. "Good morning Katniss" David says not looking up from the table. "how did you know it was me" Katniss asks pretending to pout. "Well Katniss I am your dad so I know when you are trying to sneak up on me and number two who else would be up before dawn?" David says jokingly. "Good point dad" Katniss says going over to hug her dad. "are you ready to go? David asks. "just let me get my jacket and my game bag" Katniss says going off. Katniss comes back minutes later wearing David's hunting jacket, her game bag swinging from her shoulder. David smiles as she reappears. "I still cant believe you still have that jacket after all you have been through. Didn't you mom ever try to sell it for money" he asks. "I would never have let mom sell this jacket, it was the only thing of yours that I refused to part with."Katniss says moving towards the door. "Shall we?" she asks. "Lets do it kiddo" David says as he and Katniss walk outside and begin the walk to the fence just as they did when Katniss was a young child. "Hey Katniss lets go to the clearing you found me at first, I need pick my hunting stuff up" David says Katniss nods as they make their way to the clearing. After about twenty minutes of walking they were reunited after years of being apart. David goes over a bush and pulls out a bow and a quiver of arrows that Katniss cant help smile at "Did you make that while you were in district 7?" she asks looking over at her dad who nods as he starts moving towards the woods. "I'm glad we get to do this again Katniss" David says falling into step with his daughter putting his arm around her. "I'm glad your back dad and not dead somewhere"Katniss says she puts an arms around him as they walk to the place where Katniss always crawls through with her dad right on her heel. David stops and Katniss looks at him "Whats wrong?" she asks "Do you think we could go see the old house when we are on our way back I mean I heard about when they bombed twelve during the rebellion but..." David says trailing off. "Sure we can dad" Katniss says moving toward the wood Katniss leads her dad over to the old oak. "Do you remember this place dad?" Katniss asks as they approach the old tree. "Yes I do Kat its the place where I first you to shoot a bow long ago"David says smiling. "Yep and its the place where would store your oldest and most cherished bow and quiver of arrows" Katniss says walking over to the tree and pulls out of the bow and quiver of arrows. David just smiles as Katniss puts the quiver of arrows down her back. Katniss takes the bow that saved her life so many years ago in her hand and looks at her dad. "Ready?" she asks "Lets go" David replies giving Katniss a after-you look as they make their way into the forest. Katniss nods as she goes into huntress mode with the master hunter who taught her by her side. The father and daughter both walked on hunters tread. Katniss took the lead as they first entered the forest. They walk for a while then David suggests they do some foraging saying that greens can come in handy anywhere. Katniss agrees. They find a patch of dandelions which makes Katniss think of Peeta making her smile to herself David must have seen the smile and asks. "Happy memory?" Katniss nods "Want to tell me about it?" "Sure it's nothing really but when you picked up the dandelion it made me think of Peeta" Katniss says smiling. "Really?" he asks Katniss nods. "Well if its about Peeta I would love to hear about the man who stole my little girls heart" David says smiling as Katniss takes a deep breath before she can stop herself begins to tell her dad about the day Peeta Mellark saved her. "Well it was a few a months before my eleventh birthday and I was trying to sell a bundle of Prim's old baby clothes, which no one wanted. I was headed home but collapsed under a tree by the Mellark Bakery. Peeta saw me looking through the bakery's trash bins but before he could help me his mother go to me first."Katniss says taking a breath before continuing. "So not wanting anymore trouble I started walking down the street before falling in front of the tree I was at before. The rain was was coming down in sheets. Minutes later I hear a commotion again and look up to see Peeta standing there with two slightly burned loafs of bread held in his arms which his mom told him to give to the pig when what he actually did is through them to me thus saving my life and giving me hope. The next day I saw Peeta at school again sporting a black-eye. I went the whole day trying to work up the courage to tell him thank you but couldn't. At the end of the day on my way home after retrieving prim I saw a dandelion and it reminded me that I wasn't going to die and that everything was going to be good again in time. Peeta became my dandelion in the spring and he's been a part of my life ever since. That why I was smiling when I saw dandelion" Katniss says as she concludes the story, she looks over at her dad who is staring with tears in his eyes. "Katniss I am so proud of you, you have over come all odds that life has thrown at you, you've taken care of your little sister when your mom and I couldn't, now look at you married, you have two beautiful kids, I'm so proud of you" David says going over to Katniss who has tears in her eyes as well and holds her as she breaks down within the comfort of his arms. He whips away her tears and helps her up smiling slightly when there's a rustling coming from the bushes. "shh be quiet don't move" David says waiting for the mysterious figure to emerge. Out of instinct both Katniss and David load their bows at the exact same time ready to defend themselves from what ever was coming.

Minutes later a handsome tom-turkey makes his way slightly to the right of them. He is a huge bird. David motions to Katniss to get up slowly which she does as David does the same. The turkey is still completely oblivious to the girl and her dad. Still moving to the side of them and making his way to the clearing. Once he is out of range David motions to Katniss to follow at a distance while going first. They manage to trap the Tom in the clearing. The turkey tries to make a get away but David shoots at just the right moment nailing through the heart. "Nice shot dad" Katniss says in admiration going over to look at the turkey up close. Its a good clean shot right through the heart. David Everdeen signature move. "Thanks Katniss" David says joining his daughter at the site of the dead turkey. "Come on let's start heading home this turkey will make a fine meal tonight for dinner."David calls to Katniss. On the way David Everdeen begins to sing while holding his eldest daughter hand as they walk.

_**"Are you are you**_

_**coming to the tree **_

_**where they strung up a man they say murdered three**_

_**strange things did happen here **_

_**no stranger would it be **_

_**if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree" **_

_**"Are you are you**_

_**Come to the tree **_

_**Where the dead man called out for his love to flee **_

_**Strange things did happen **_

_**no stranger would it be **_

_**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree" **_They have almost reach the fence sooner then they continue to sing while they walk with their turkey over Davids shoulder. Katniss take out two squirrel's and a rabbit which she stuffs in her game bag with the dandelion greens while the squirrel's hang from her belt. They continue to the fence where they start on the next verse which Katniss joins in accompanying her dad like she did so many years ago

"_**Are you are you**_

_**Coming to the tree**_

_**Where I told you to run,so we'd both be free**_

_**Strange things did happen here **_

_**No stranger would it seem **_

_**If we met up at midnight at the hanging tree" **_They pass through the fence Katniss and David both decide to keep the bows and quivers of arrows at home for a while. They make there way home finishing the fourth and final verse of The Hanging Tree song just as they are coming up the drive

"_**Are you are you**_

_**Coming to the tree**_

_**Wear a necklace of rope so we'd both be free**_

_**Strange things did happen here **_

_**No stranger would it seem **_

_**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree"**_ When they finish Katniss realizes that everything Around her has gone silent except for a voice she recognizes "I was right when ever you or your dad sing everything goes silent even the birds stop to listen" Peeta says getting up from the porch swing putting his sketchbook down as he come to hug his huntress that is his wife "Welcome home Katniss" he says softly as he places a kiss on her lips. "Thanks Peeta" Katniss says accepting the kiss. The group heads up to the house Katniss and Peeta walk hand in hand."So what have you doing since dad and I have been gone?"Katniss asks Peeta as they make their way into the house."Idina and Daniel are still asleep. Cinna is in the kitchen having a cup of coffee. Haymitch is stirring but not by much and Prim is up and by the look on her face when she heard you and dad singing as you came up the drive with dad singing, she is very excited about something" Peeta says holding the door open and letting the group pass one by one. "i know why she's excited its because she and I are going to spend the day together just the two of us. "That's a good idea Katniss" Peeta says as they make their way into the kitchen. David and Katniss set their bows and quivers down by the door but out of the way so the weapons don't get broken and so the kids aren't tempted to play with them when they aren't around. The father and daughter rejoin Peeta in the kitchen saying good morning to Cinna who says good morning as well. Haymitch is still pasted out. Katniss walks over to where where Peeta has just made hot-chocolate and he offers Katniss some which she gladly accepts. "Dad would you like some?" she asks as she takes a sip. "What is it?" he asks. "It's called hot-chocolate, its good" Katniss says holding out her cup to her dad offering it to him. David takes it from her taking a sip "Hey you're right that is pretty good" where did you discover this" David asks as he hands the cup back to Katniss. "Well it was Peeta who introduced me to it and he told me about on the train when we were on our way to the games" she says nervously going over to Peeta. "Games? What games" he asks then it dawns on him "Katniss, you were in the hunger games?" "Yes dad I was in fact Peeta and I both were we both won the seventy-fourth games and escaped the quarter quell well I did, Peeta wasn't so luck but that's not important" Katniss adds putting an arm around Peeta and leaning into him. Prim enters the room "Good morning little duck" Katniss and Grandpa say at the same time."Good morning dad good morning Katniss" Prim says going to each of them. When Katniss pulls back from hugging prim she asks "You ready for a day of catching up prim?" Prim just smiles at her sister "Yes Katniss I've been looking forward to it all night, I couldn't sleep I was so excited " she says as Peeta offers her a cup of hot-chocolate. "Thanks brother" she says. "Anytime sis" he says chuckling. "Prim I going to go get cleaned up and changed then we can go" Katniss says heading upstairs as Prim nods. Katniss changes out of her hunting clothes jumps in the shower letting her body warm up as the water hits her. She does her hair before washing her body. When Katniss is done she hops out of the shower drying her hair in the process putting her hair in her braid as she walks over to her closet where she picks out a lime green short-sleeved shirt and a pair of loose fitting jeans putting on her socks and pulling on her boots and crossing over to the mirror to take a look at herself. As after thought she pulls on her tan leather jacket "Perfect" she says as she makes her way down to her waiting sister eagerly ready to go. "You look beautiful, Katniss" prim says as Katniss enters the room. "Thanks Prim,so do you,are you ready to go?" she asks. "yep" prim replies. Katniss turns to Peeta "are you sure your-" Katniss tries to get out but Peeta places his hand to her lips. "Katniss you go and have fun with your sister. The kids and I will be aright and if anything goes wrong I also have Cinna and Haymitch and your dad to help me." Peeta says giving Katniss a kiss on the lips. "Alright Peeta, thanks" Katniss says as she and Prim make their way to go. "Katniss wait" Peeta says and Katniss turns to look at him. "You might need these" he says winking as he hands her her bow and quiver. "Ready?" Prim asks "Ready" Katniss as Peeta opens the door and Katniss and Prim head out to start their day of catching up and remembering. As they walk Prim puts her hand in her sister's free hand and Katniss can't help smile at whats about to happen with her newly reunited sister.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter****__****_9_**

Prim and Katniss walked down the path leading away from the house. The sun is shining brightly, the sky is clear with a chance of clouds. Its one of the times of the moth that Katniss absolutely loves besides early spring. It's the end of summer but the woods are still teaming with game. "Where you like to go Prim?" Katniss asks walking instep with her sister. Prim continues to walk before answering she stops takes her sisters hand in her's before speaking. "Katniss I would love to go to the meadow and lay in the sun and just talk with you, you know like when we were kids growing up"Prim says smiling. "Little Duck that sounds lovely, lets go" Katniss says as she takes off with Prim right on her heels "Hey Katniss wait" Prim says laughing as she tries to keep up with her sister.

As they sprint for the fence Katniss cant help smile as she runs along side Prim who is laughing and smiling as well. They make it to the fence stopping to catch their breath. Once her breath slows Katniss slides her weapons under as she crawls under the fence she's followed by hesitant Prim. Katniss looks over at Prim. "Hey it's OK Prim there's nothing to be afraid off, no one is going to catch us" She says reassuringly. "Trust me" Katniss adds. Prim considers this. She knew her sister would never not give her a reason that she couldn't trust her. After a while she crawls through the fence looking over her shoulder as she stands up. Katniss takes Prim's hand in her free hand, picking up her bow and quiver with her other. They make it to the meadow. "Where do you want to go Prim?" Katniss asks "Sun or shade" she adds. Without hesitating Prim immediately responds "Sun" as Katniss nods. The girls make their way to and pick a spot that's still with in view of the fence but slightly hidden from view as well.

Once they've found a spot Prim's stomach begins to rumble. "hungry little duck" Katniss asks laughing as Prim starts giggling and nods. "Alright lets go get some lunch" she says as she sees a squirrel, she loads her bow and takes it out effortlessly. Prim finds a blackberry patch and picks some using her shirt as a basket once she has enough Prim heads back to the picnic spot where she finds Katniss making a fire before moving on to cleaning and gutting the squirrel before cooking it. Twenty minutes later the squirrel is done and they have their lunch. "Katniss this tastes so good. I see you still do your signature shot right through the eye" Prim says complimenting her sister. "Thanks Prim, I'm glad you like it."Katniss says taking a bite of rabbit before continuing. "But how did you know about my signature shot?" she adds. "oh Peeta told me" Prim says as Katniss nods as they continue to eat. "Katniss" prim asks quietly "Yes Prim?" Katniss looking at her sister. "I saw your trial while I was recovering in the hospital" she says in a hushed tone. Katniss doesn't say anything but she can feel tears brimming in her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to go through that alone" Prim says leaning forward and drying her sisters tears. "I wish I never was the Mocking-Jay" Katniss says quietly shaking a little bit."I wish the rebellion never took place I wish your name was never called that morning long ago, I wish we came home and went about our daily lives" Katniss says as she begins to shake and tears begin to fall. Prim moves in and puts an arm around Katniss's shoulder and putting her hand under Katniss's chin just like Peeta does forcing Katniss to look at her. "Now Katniss don't say that, everything is different now thanks to you. Prim says caressing katniss's face before continuing "Thanks to you the horrible president snow is finally dead. Thanks to you President Coin is dead. There are no more hunger games. Thanks to you Panem is free" Prim concludes as she leans in and drying her sisters tears that has fallen down Katniss's face. "Thanks Prim, I know what your saying is true but there are times where I can't stop thinking about it. In fact I think about it so much that I even have nightmares" Katniss says "You know what they say once your in the hunger games, a sadistic quarter quell and a rebellion that you yourself have started you're never the same"she adds smiling quietly which prim see's "hey there's that smile " she says hugging her sister. "So what do you want to do now?" Prim asks arm still around her big sister. "Well we could wander around town"Katniss suggests. "Let's go" Prim says getting up and helping her sister up. Katniss puts out the fire then picks up her bow and quiver as Prim picks some more berries eating some herself. The sisters make their way back to the fence talking joking and messing around with each other. They move back into district twelve making their way towards the square. "Hey Prim" Katniss asks as they walked "Yes Katniss?" prim responds " When I went into the games for the first time how did mom hold up?" Katniss asks still walking. Prim thinks for a little bit then begins to speak. "Katniss mom kept her promise she made to you that morning you volunteered for me, I mean yes she was shaken up that she could be losing you but she never let it show. She never wavered. She was proud of you Katniss and so am I" Prim says as they reach the burned down hob. Katniss comes to a stop letting her eyes and her mind wander to that day it was burned down by the peacekeeper's on the day she intervened at Gale's whipping. Prim senses something is bothering Katniss so she wraps her arm around her sister and gently moves her forward. They make their way down the street prim commenting about buildings "Katniss do you remember when you bought Lady for me?" She asks happily. "How could I forget prim?"Katniss says giving a half-smile to her sister. "You were so excited when you got her that night" Katniss says as Prim giggles. "I still remember when Lady licked your cheek when you going to sleep" Katniss says cracking up laughing. "Or what about when you busted up your tail-bone and broke your right foot and you said um how did you put it?, you slipped on some ice while you were fixing our old house"Prim says to Katniss a huge smile playing around her face. "I only said that because the peacekeeper's were there and couldn't tell them the truth. Wherein I banged up my tailed-bone and right foot climbing over the fence and fell twenty-five feet trying to getting over the fence." Katniss says as she smiles as she remembers.

What happens next could not have happened at a more perfect time. What breaks Katniss out of her thoughts is little Idina and Daniel calling her name and running over to her. Katniss smiles and kneels down and and hugs them each together and then individually. "Hey Kids what are you guys doing here?" she asks them. "We decided to take a walk into town" a voice says behind her. Katniss turns and looks sees Peeta strolling up to her. "Come on kids lets give your mom and dad sometime to catch up" Prim says leading them down the street a little ways away. "Thanks Prim, we'll catch up in a bit."Katniss says to her sister before turning to her attention to Peeta. "So whose idea was it to take a walk into town?" Katniss asks getting up from the kids and going over to Peeta who wraps his arms around her. "It was the kids they missed you so much, all morning long they were asks me "wheres momma? when is mommy coming back" so as a solution I suggested we get out of the house and we here we are" Peeta says giving Katniss a kiss on cheek. "How was your day with Prim?" he asks whispering in her ear. "It was great Peeta, we went to the meadow, had lunch and talked about the past" Katniss says smiling "it was everything I thought it would be" she says happily. "That's excellent, love" Peeta says. "yep so wheres my dad, prim, Cinna and haymitch?" "oh their all back at the house getting ready for night." Peeta says slyly. "What going on tonight, Peeta?" Katniss asks her husband. "Oh just a surprise" surprise? Come on Peeta tell me" Katniss pleads but Peeta stands tall. "Katniss the point of a surprise is to be surprised when you get it and I don't want to ruin it for you, love" Peeta says smiling. "alright bread-boy I wont ask anymore." Katniss says putting her hands up in mock-surrender as Peeta laughs. "Good girl" he adds.

Katniss and Peeta pull apart they realize that they have been left behind. "where did they go" Katniss asks Peeta as they around, then after a few minutes they find Prim and the kids waiting to go back to the house Katniss and Peeta walk over to them Katniss hands Prim the bow keeping the quiver of arrows on her back before scooping Idina up as Peeta Daniel does . "Well should we head home?" Peeta asks the group. "No I want to go to the meadow to watch momma shoot again" Daniel says looking at his mom and smiling. Katniss blushes and kisses her son on the forehead as they start walking. "Sorry buddy but its getting late for us to do that today."Peeta says ruffling his sons hair as Daniel starts playing with the arrows. "No Daniel no touch" Katniss says sternly, The group begins to walk home Katniss and Peeta still holding their kids. "Aunt Prim?" Idina asks suddenly motioning to Prim to come over to her niece as they walk. "Yes Idina, whats up?" Idina pauses before she speaks. "What was momma like growing up?" she asks as the group continues to walk. "Idina your momma was one of the most bravest people I've ever met."Prim says smiling over at Katniss before continuing "She took care of me when we were little, she is the best sister ever." Prim concludes with tears of happiness streaking her face. "Why does she call you little duck?" her niece asks. "When did you hear your momma call me that?" she asks. "On the night you came over with mister Cinna" the child says. Prim pauses then speaks "Your momma calls me little duck because of the way the end of my blouse would hang out and it created a duck tail."Prim says "Just like it is now" Katniss says setting Idina down and going over to her little sister and kneeling down in front of prim "Better tuck in that tail" she says quietly Katniss can feel tears pooling in her eyes.

Suddenly its the morning of the seventy-fourth reaping Katniss is still in her hunting clothes but is see's Prim is wearing A white blouse and skirt and the blouse has become untucked in the back. "Look at you you look beautiful, but you'd better tuck in that tail little duck" Katniss says kneeling down and tucking in the blouse. Her mother says she left something out for her eldest daughter to wear. After a shower Katniss gets dressed in the out her mother laid out its a light blue dress with matching shoes. She see's her mother helping her with her hair "Now you look beautiful too" her mother whispers "I wish I looked like you" Prim says also whispering "Oh no I wish I looked like you little duck" Then the flashbacks ends leaving Katniss sad.

After a while Katniss feels someone lift her up and Katniss looks around to see where she is. She's in her front yard with Peeta holding her. She had had the flashback the entire time she was walking back home with her family which is odd because someone is almost always able to bring her back to reality. Katniss sits up Peeta is sitting next to her on the porch, Katniss puts her head on his arm and she feels an arm go around her. "Peeta what happened?" she asks weakly "Well Katniss I'm not entirely sure but when when Prim told Idina the story about how you called her little duck while you guys were growing up. You set Idina down and went over to Prim and tucked in..." Peeta says trailing off . After a minute Peeta asks "Katniss did you have a flashback?" "yes Peeta I did" Katniss says tiredly. "what was it about?" "it was the morning of the seventy-fourth reaping and prim was wearing my first outfit a white blouse and skirt which had come undone in the back thus creating the duck tail which triggered my flashback" Katniss says sitting up and stretching. "Whats going on around here?" she asks looking at her husband. "oh not a lot just getting ready for dinner" Peeta says. "Oh OK is there anything I need to help with?" she asks. Peeta nods his head "Not tonight Katniss we are taking care of everything" he adds. "Oh OK well I'm going to go change clothes maybe get into the shower" Katniss says standing up and stretching. Katniss and Peeta makes their way into the house. Katniss starts heads up stairs while Peeta gives her a kiss on the lips before heading off into the kitchen. Katniss makes her way into their room goes into the bathroom and turns the shower and undresses and climbs into the shower. After about twenty-five minutes Katniss steps out and drying herself off and wrapping a towel around her body she leaves the bathroom and crosses over to closet where she selects black loose fitting jeans and a orange short-sleeved collard shirt. Which she pulls on thinking Peeta will love because he loves the color which he told her the night on the beach in the quarter-quell. She smiles at the memory then continues to get dressed. Katniss pulls on skin-tight socks and pulls on her flat-boots. Katniss decides to leave her hair down because Peeta loves it that and she thinks it will be a nice change. When she's done Katniss makes her way down to the kitchen, where she sees the kids playing and Prim reading Cinna sketching and talking to Haymitch. David and Peeta are getting dinner ready. Peeta see's Katniss walk in and gives her a hug "Everything good?" he asks softly"Everything good"Katniss says softly with a soft smile. "Good" Peeta says going back to work on dinner. Katniss walks over to where her dad and husband are rapidly making dinner. "Smells good in here" Katniss says speaking to the room at random. "Hey Katniss, how was your shower" Grandpa David says. "Felt great I needed to clean up a little" Katniss replies as she goes over to Peeta wrapping her arms around him from behind. "Well hello love" Peeta says as he finishes the salad and turning to her putting his arms around her waist. Katniss moves in and kisses him on the lips lightly. "What was that for?"Peeta asks as they break apart "Oh that was a just a thank you" Katniss says smiling. "Thank you for what?" Peeta says also smiling "Thank you for _**Always **_being there for me" Katniss says with emphasis on the always. "Anytime and Always Katniss Anytime and Always"Peeta says hugging Katniss. "OK dinner is ready everyone" Grandpa David says making Katniss and Peeta break apart "Come on kids dinner time" Katniss calls to them. "Prim come on" she adds as she and Peeta bring cups filled with water to the table. When Katniss enters the the living room. She sees the table is finely set for six people. There is a salad caesar by the looks of it, broccoli and carrots, rolls that Peeta made from scratch mashed potatoes. Everyone takes their seats at the table. Peeta is at the head of the table Katniss sits next to him prim next to her. Grandpa David sits on Peeta's left with Haymitch and Cinna next to him. Idina and Daniel sit up at the bar on stools. "Peeta this looks amazing" Katniss says looking awe at the and then there's a dig that comes from the kitchen. "Ahh that would be the main course" Grandpa David says getting up from his seat and going into the kitchen to get the main course. Minutes later he is back and enters with the turkey that he and Katniss got this morning. "Oh dad that looks great," Katniss and Prim both say at the exact same time "Looks good" Peeta says. "Looks great Mr Everdeen" Cinna says as David smiles. "I see you haven't lost your touch, Everdeen" Haymitch says joking. "Watch it Abernathy"Grandpa David says as he winks at Katniss. "Dad would like to carve?" Peeta says offering the carving knife to his father in law "Peeta my son it would be my pleasure" Grandpa David says taking the knife from Peeta and begins to carve the beautiful roasted bird. "Cinna why don't you start with the salad and then pass it along"Katniss says as Cinna nods as he takes some of the salad, soon everyone everyone place is full even the kids are eating the great meal. There's silence as everyone enjoys and savors the meal. "So Cinna is it? Katniss nods at him "how do you know Katniss and Peeta?" Grandpa David says taking advantage of the silence to talk to Katniss's former stylist and very good friend. "Well Mr. Everdeen I first met Katniss she was a tribute in the seventy-fourth games, I was her stylist" Cinna says hesitantly not sure if he should continue or not. "Wait so you're the one who who made my little girl the Mocking-Jay?" Grandpa David said sternly, Cinna looks startled as he looks over at Katniss who speaks on her friends behalf "Dad Cinna only did what he did because the rebels needed a leader" Katniss says trying to keep her voice calm. "That's not a good excuse Katniss you were to young to be the Mocking-Jay and there never shouldn't been a rebellion" He says without thinking. Katniss just sits there staring at her dad. "Dad how could you say that to me? I thought you would be proud of me but now I can see that I was mistaken"she says tears in her eyes which she wipes away but it's not enough. "I need some air" Katniss says breathing hard and getting up and going to the front door opens it and goes out to the front porch tears in her eyes "Excuse me" Peeta says politely getting up and going after his wife as he goes Prim follows taking the kids with her as she walks right behind him tears in her eyes also. Cinna has a uncomfortable look in his eye a single tear falling down his cheek. The stylist could not believe that Katniss's dad didn't share the the same views on the rebellion that Katniss had. Something isn't adding up but now isn't the time to think about it.

Haymitch takes this moment to speak and when he does speak there is fire in his voice as he starts "Everdeen, You think you can just waltz after after all these years after being supposedly dead." He pauses taking a sip of water before continuing, How could you possibly say that there shouldn't have been a rebellion, Do you have any idea what Katniss has go through since you died?" Haymitch pauses waiting for David to speak but when he doesn't Haymitch continues "Do you know what happened to Katniss and Prim nearly died of starvation after you died, Peeta was the one who saved her by giving her hope. Katniss went hunting everything morning in order to protect Prim. When the reaping came around and Prim's name was do you know what Katniss did?" he pauses again "Katniss volunteered for Prim who would have died if Katniss didn't volunteer knowing she could have died in the seventy-four games herself she only pulled out those berries to save Peeta and herself so they could come home. But in doing so she became a target of the late President snows. Do you know what he did when Katniss and Peeta came home after the first games? DO YOU? Haymitch is now yelling "HE PERSONALLY CAME TO TWELEVE AND THREATENED KATNISS THAT IF SHE DIDN'T CONVINCE THE DISTRICTS AND THE CAPITOL THAT SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH Peeta THEN HE WOULD KILL THE PEOPLE SHE LOVED THAT INCLUDED Peeta. PRIM, YOUR WIFE, HER COUSIN GALE" Haymitch pauses as David gives him a confused look "Don t ask it doesn't matter anymore."DID YOU KNOW THAT KATNISS HAD TO GO BACK INTO THE GAMES FOR THE THRID QUARTER-QUELL? THE REASON BECAUSE SHE WAS THE ONLY FEMALE VICTOR OF DISTRICT TWELVE, SHE WAS TERRIFIED AND I COULDN'T BLAME HER. SHE CAME CLOSE TO DEATH YET AGAIN. Haymitch pauses taking a drink to calm down. "Did you know what happened after she was broken out of the quarter-quell arena? Haymitch asks but not waiting for an answer continues speaking in a voice menacing. "After she was out she was taken to district thirteen when she found out Peeta had been taken by the capitol where he was beaten and hijacked and programmed to hate Katniss which led to Katniss basically being forced to become the Mocking-Jay but gave in when she saw Peeta beaten on live TV. She did it to get Peeta back. As time passed Katniss finally makes it to the capitol she saw Prim die by the bombs that went off, but prim wasn't really dead but Katniss didn't know that Prim's death sent her completely over the edge and turned her in a physical avox because of her sisters death was traumatizing to her" Haymitch says stills speaking angrily and shouting again. "KATNISS EVERDEEN KILLED THE THE PRESIDENT OF THIRTEEN AND WAS PUT ON TRIAL AND WAS HELD IN HER TRAINING CENTER ROOM DURING IT. KATNISS TRIED TO COMMIT SUICIDE DURING IT. DAYS LATER KATNISS WAS FOUND NOT GUILTY AND WAS SAID TO BE MENTALLY DISORIENTED AND GUESS WHO BROUGHT HER HOME ? I DID AND DO YOU KNOW WHY I HAD TO BRING HOME? BECAUSE YOUR WIFE COULDN'T FACE THE DISTRICT NOW THAT YOU AND PRIM WERE DEAD. EVERDEEN I'VE BEEN MORE OF A FATHER TO KATNISS THEN YOU EVER WILL. KATNISS IS MORE MY DAUGHTER NOW MORE THEN EVER. SHE HAS COME ALONE WAY FINALLY STARTING HEAL AND THEN YOU COME SAY TO HER THAT SHE WAS TO YOUNG TO BE THE MOCKING-JAY AND COME IN HERE AND TELL HER THAT THE REBELLION SHOULD NEVER HAVE HAPPENED? WELL THAT'S LIKE SAYING PRESIDENT SNOW NEVER DIED AND THE REBELLION WAS FOR NOTHING WELL DAMN YOU DAVID EVERDEEN" Haymitch says glaring at David with absolute loathing "Now if you will excuse me my daughter and son needs me" Haymitch says motioning for Cinna to follow him which he does not looking at David Everdeen. Haymitch and Cinna make their way to the front door Haymitch opens front door and Cinna walks through with haymitch right behind him leaving David Everdeen alone to think about how his words hurt his eldest daughter who he obviously doesn't know anything about.

When Cinna and Haymitch are outside they see Katniss and Peeta sitting on the porch, Katniss is sitting in Peeta's lap her head on his chest tears silently falling down her face,"I'm sorry I just walked out like that, Peeta I should have handled that better "Katniss says as Prim sits next to her big sister whispering words of comfort and holding her sisters hand in hers. Idina and Daniel are off playing with arrow who is retrieving a stick that Idina has thrown. Haymitch makes his way down the porch so Katniss sees him. "Sweetheart" he says but he's cut off as Katniss leaps into his arms tears falling down her face. "haymitch" Katniss starts but is overcome by tears which fall on to Haymitch's shirt but he way passed caring. After a while Katniss lets haymitch go and goes over to Cinna who opens his arms to her as she runs into them "Cinna I'm sorry my dad said those rude things about you" Katniss says into his shirt. "Katniss you will always be the girl on fire to I mean I created you in a way anyone who say otherwise is an idiot" Cinna says as Katniss looks at him and gives her stylist a small smile. "Cinna, Thanks for making me the Mocking-Jay It was an honor "Katniss says "Anytime Katniss" Cinna says smiling. Katniss goes back to sit next to Peeta who puts an arm around her as Katniss leans her head on his shoulder which Peeta strokes her hair, pushing stray hairs behind her ear. "Well family I'm going to head on home and check on my geese which I haven't fed in two days now I'm sure they are fine but still" Haymitch says "Cinna you coming?" he asks. "No I'm going to stay here with Katniss and Peeta" he says smiling. "OK, and Katniss?" Haymitch says as Katniss looks at him "I don't want you be alone with that man at least for a few days" Haymitch says as Katniss nods. "Well until tomorrow then" Haymitch says as he walk off. After Haymitch is out of view,Katniss goes back to leaning into Peeta as Cinna holds her hand and Prim goes back to holding sisters hand. The four stay like this for while long after the sun has set and the moon has risen. Katniss ends up falling asleep in Peeta's arms the three people who comforted her earlier know that this has been a long day for Katniss. From going hunting this morning the afternoon outing with Prim both of which she had a blast. Peeta leans down and whispers in katniss's ear "Come my brilliant huntress lets get you to bed" Peeta says picking Katniss up and going inside followed by Prim and the rest of the group. They ignore Grandpa David completely because they are not ready to talk to him yet so they are following Haymitch's advice. "Kids lets get you ready for bed" Prim says taking the kids up to their room. "Thanks Prim" Peeta says smiling over at her. "Anytime Peeta" Prim says before disappearing into the kids room. "Good night Cinna" Peeta says as Katniss's stylist says good night before retiring to his room for the night. Peeta carries Katniss over to the bed and takes off her boots off and sets them at the foot of the bed. Not wanting to wake Katniss, Peeta pulls a soft blanket around a sleeping Katniss then he goes over to his side of the bed taking off his boots and setting them by katniss's he slides next to Katniss wrapping his strong arms around her preparing to save Katniss from the nightmares that will most likely plaque her tonight. Once again like she did earlier Katniss moves toward Peeta still have asleep "Thank you for _**Always **_being there for me" Katniss says groggily "Anytime and Always Katniss Anytime and Always"Peeta says hugging Katniss tightly to him as they both drift to sleep. The last thought Peeta has is Tomorrow will be better and Peeta hoped for Katniss's sake it will be so.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Katniss woke up still wrapped in Peeta's arms. Peeta was already awake and gazing lovingly down at his wife. "Hey lovely how did you sleep?" he asks leaning down and giving Katniss a soft kiss on the lips. "I slept great best night sleep I've had in a while" Katniss says nuzzling into Peeta's chest accepting the kiss Peeta gave. "Any nightmares?" Peeta asks as he caresses her cheek and tucking a loose hair behind her ear. "Not after being held in your arms" Katniss says smiling up at him. After a while they get up and dressed and head down to the kitchen where they find Cinna sitting up on the couch doing some sketching in his sketchbook look up as Peeta and Katniss enter. "Good morning you two" Cinna calls to them "Good morning Cinna" Katniss says as Peeta nods "How are you feeling after last night" he asks coming over to Katniss and giving her a hug. "Well I'm feeling better physically because I actually got to sleep last night" Katniss says smiling then adding "But emotionally I still feel horrible about all the thing my father said about you" "Katniss don't worry about it" Cinna says reaching up and putting a stray hair behind her ear" Prim enters with the two Mellark children in tow who when they see their mom run over to her and wrap themselves around her legs. "Katniss kids who wants some hot-chocolate raise your hand?" Peeta says smiling at his family. All three Mellarks and Prim raise their hands as Peeta chuckles "All right I'll go make it" he says going into the kitchen. Idina and Daniel come over to Katniss Idina carrying her favorite toy a stuffed mockingjay named Taye. Daniel is holding his favorite possession to a thin sketchbook book that Peeta gave him so he could color and scribble on. Katniss sits on the couch reading up on hunting even though she almost everything there is to know about hunting it gave her something to read and it also killed time as well. "Katniss could you come in here for a minute please Love?" Katniss sets the book down and calls back to Peeta "Alright Peeta I'm coming" she says making her way to Peeta. "What's up Peeta?" Katniss says going over to Peeta who doesn't respond as he hands her a piece of paper "i found this" he says. Katniss takes it seeing its from her dad. "Where did you find this Peeta?" Katniss asks. "Over on the table at his spot."Peeta says "What does it say love?" he asks as Katniss begins to read the letter.

_**"Dear Katniss and Family" It began. **_

_**"If you are reading this then you know that I have left,because after last nights showdown with Haymitch, I felt that I didn't deserve being with your family and also didn't to stay here. I am staying in the spot where you found me then I'm going back to district seven with in a week. Please take care of Arrow he loves your kids so much and he needs them more then he needs me. I really didn't mean to upset you and everyone last night. But I still stand by what I said. You were to young to be the mocking-Jay. Haymitch's was right I had no idea what you had gone through to get to this point of you life. You have an great family sweetheart" Katniss cringes as she reads that because only Haymitch who is more of a father then her father will ever be calls her sweetheart from the day they first met. "I love meeting your kids they remind me of you and prim when you two were growing up in the way they act, play and smile. Keep them safe Katniss and love them like crazy, Peeta is a lucky guy because he married a special girl, more importantly he married a Everdeen which are very special people. **_

_**I don't expect you to forgive me.**_

_**Good bye Katniss **_

_**Dad"**_

Katniss concludes finishing reading the letter. Tears in her eyes and shaking slightly, Katniss sits down at the kitchen table as Peeta comes over and holds her tightly trying to get the shaking to go away rubbing her back soothingly. "Shh it's OK love" Peeta says. Katniss gets up and move towards the door pulling on her jacket still sniffling a little as she opens the door. "Where are you going Katniss?" Peeta asks hoping against hope she's not going to go confront her dad. "I'm going over to Haymitch's I need to talk to him about a few things, I shouldn't be gone long,take care of the kids will you?" Katniss says opening up the door while she speaks. Peeta nods "Alright love, you go we'll be just fine here call me if you need any help, I'm only a yard away" Peeta says jokingly which makes Katniss smile" "Good luck sweetheart" Peeta says lovingly as he walks over to Katniss giving her a hug before letting her walk towards Haymitch's house. Once Katniss is out of sight Peeta closes the door and turns to his children who are watching as him as Katniss leaves. "OK you two you want some hot-chocolate?" he asks them knowing the answer. "Well alright come on lets go make some." Peeta says and the kids speed out of the room not needing to be told twice. Peeta just smiles and walks in to the kitchen after his children.

Katniss arrive over at Haymitch's house and knocks on the door, after a minute of waiting Haymitch answers "Hey good morning sweetheart, how are you doing today?" he asks letting Katniss into the house and closing the door behind her when she enters. "Well sweetheart?" he says pulling Katniss from her thoughts "Huh, what?" she says. "I asked you how you were doing this morning" he says putting a hand on her shoulder. "Oh I'm fine I actually got some sleep last night so I'm good physically "Katniss says her voice trembling slightly"But emotionally I'm I'm-"Katniss tries to go on but cant, Haymitch see's this and pulls his adopted daughter into his arms "shh it's going to be OK"haymitch says patting Katniss on the back. After sitting with her Haymitch leads Katniss over to the old couch and sits her down Katniss still has tears in her eyes which haymitch wipes away, then he leans katniss's body back into the couch her back alined with the back of the couch as Katniss dozes off, haymitch gets up and walks into his Kitchen pours cold water in to a glass he's tempted to put some sleep syrup in the water but Katniss did say that she slept great last night so he hold off for now. Haymitch picks up the water and walks back to where Katniss is. He sits down across from Katniss setting the glass on the nightstand next to the couch. "Katniss Katniss, come on sweetheart wake up" Haymitch says gently rubbing her arm. Within minutes Katniss wakes from her doze, looking at haymitch with sleepy eyes. "welcome back sweetheart, now I want you to sit up straight" haymitch says speaking in a soothingly voice and Katniss obeys. "good job sweetheart now I want you to drink this glass full of water. I haven't done anything to it" he says seeing her eyes "this water will help you calm done then we can talk alright?" Haymitch says kindly. Katniss takes the water glass and begins to take tiny sips of the cold liquid which feels good on her tongue and throat. After about ten minutes Katniss has drained the glass completely. "Thanks Haymitch" Katniss says handing the now empty glass to her mentor. "You're welcome sweetheart how are you feeling this morning after the events of last night. He asks. "Well I slept great like I said but I'm still emotionally weak." Katniss says not looking into Haymitch's eyes "I see the whole thing in my mind I keep hearing dad saying I shouldn't have been the mocking-Jay and how there should have never been a rebellion" Katniss says pausing and talking again "I also see Peeta and I leaving prim following with the kids in tow, we are outside and then we hear you standing up for me. And then it starts up again" Katniss says shaking a little. "Have you talk to your dad today?" Haymitch asks. "when Peeta and I got up we found this note at dad's place" Katniss says taking the letter and giving it to Haymitch who reads it. "What do you think I should do Haymitch? Should I go see him? I just don't know what the right direction is" Katniss says finally looking at her mentor. "I think you should go see him but I don't want you to go alone, I want either Peeta to go with you or I go with you or both" He says. I was hoping you would say that,Haymitch, will you come with me?" she asks. Haymitch considers this before answering "of course" Katniss just runs into him. "thank you, haymitch but of course Peeta will come along as well. He is my husband after all." "absolutely" OK when should we go? After lunch sound OK?" " Sounds perfect that way I can fill Peeta in on what's going on." Katniss says getting up from the couch swaying a little haymitch grabs her arm to steady her "thanks haymitch" anytime sweetheart" "see you after lunch" Katniss says as haymitch nods.

Katniss walks back to the house feeling a little bit better. Katniss reaches the front door stops inhales and exhales before entering the house. She takes off her jacket and places it on the hook "Peeta I'm home" she calls but still there's only silence "Peeta? Cinna? Kids?" Katniss calls again getting worried as she begins to search the house for her family just as she's entering the living room she breaths a sigh of relief because laying on the couch is Peeta with Idina clutching Taye asleep on in his lap. Daniel is curled up with Peeta's left arm around him. Peeta wakes up sleepily and sees Katniss and sits up "hey love " he says quietly not wanting to wake the sleeping kids. "Hey Peeta" Katniss says joining her family sitting next to Peeta his right arm going around her waist as Katniss lays her head on his shoulder. "how did it go over at haymitch?" Peeta asks speaking quietly "it went good I told him about the note dad left and the fact that I cant get last night out of my head" Katniss says stopping for a bit. "then haymitch suggested that i go see dad and he said that he didn't want me to go alone so he is coming with me" Katniss says looking up at Peeta. "I agree with haymitch" Peeta says "I'm coming along too no one insults my wife not even if it's her father" Peeta adds placing a kiss Katniss on the cheek. "I had a hunch you would say that because we are going after lunch."cool, hey it's going to be alright love" Peeta says as he feels Katniss shake slightly. "why don't you lean back and relax and have a little power nap" Peeta says pulling Katniss into him.

Katniss nods feeling her eyes close letting her mind drift as a dream starts she and Peeta along with Johanna and Finnic are in the quarter-quell Katniss is thinking about how the other victors are trying their damnedest to keep Peeta alive Finnic brings Katniss out of her thoughts when he asks about the spiel which she cuts from her belt. Then the screams begin. normally it's Prim's screams that occupy this dream but this time the terrified screams belong to little Idina "mommy help I need you" Katniss takes off running towards the location of her daughter "Katniss wait come back " Peeta calls after her but Katniss doesn't hear him as she runs to her little girl. "Idina" "Idina"where are you" Katniss screams then a bird sits on the branch above her its a jabber-jay the offspring of the mockingjay. "Katniss, Katniss" Peeta says running up to her "are you OK" "yeah I'm fine" Katniss lies because in reality her heart is breaking. "come on let's-" Peeta starts to say as he begins to pull her back to the beach."DADDY!" and it's little Daniel, Peeta takes off in search of his son yelling "Daniel Daniel" he screams. Katniss takes off after him. Peeta is running around the base of a huge tree. Thinking quickly Katniss scales a tree and quickly shoots the bird. Peeta looks at it "what is it?" he asks "a jabber-jay I-" Katniss says trailing off because a whole group of jabber-jay have arrived and there are more coming. The screams begins they hear Idina,Daniel, prim. They hear everyone they care about. Peeta crumples to the ground fingers in his ears attempting to shut the noise out. Katniss lasts a little longer shooting all of her arrows but after a while she gives up and crawls next to Peeta assuming the same position. "Katniss help me" katniss's ears perk up in horror because she would know that voice any where. Its the voice of her dad David Everdeen. Katniss screams and sits up shaking eyes still closed.

"Kat honey please open your eyes, whatever your dreaming about ignore it and come back to me" the voice says as a curls around her, Katniss realizes its Peeta holding her. "hey nice to see your beautiful gray seam eyes again" Peeta says. "momma?" a small voice calls to her. Katniss looks around to see little Idina looking at her. "yes my love" she asks "did you have nightmare?" the child asks. "yes baby I did" before Idina can ask another question. "what was nightmare about momma?" little Daniel asks crawling up into his Mom's arms. Katniss gives Peeta a worried look which Peeta reads as "send the kids out I'll tell just you" and he nods. "Hey kids why don't you go make your beds and clean your room"Peeta says to the kids. "but dad" the kids protest "now you two I don't want any arguments. The kids still don't move. "don't make me count" Peeta says sternly the kids know that Peeta isn't joking. They leave. Peeta turns his attention to Katniss. "Katniss what did you dream about?" Peeta says as he lifts Katniss into his lap and Katniss lays her head on Peeta's shoulder. "the jabber-jays wedge in the quarter quell" Katniss says as she begins to shake uncontrollably tears coming down her face. "oh Katniss, that must have been horrible to relive. "It was Peeta it was but the thing that made it even more horrifying was that my brain decided to remove Prim's screams and it replaced with Idina's scream's and you were in Finnick's spot with me in the four o'clock wedge and instead of Annie's voice torturing Finnic it was little Daniel's screams that set you running" Katniss says attempting to wipe her tears,she leans into Peeta who wraps his arms around her.

Prim comes in the room "Hey guys whats going on?" she asks then she see's Katniss red eyes "What wrong Katniss?" she asks. Katniss is to shaken to speak so Peeta speaks for her "She had a nightmares about the four o'clock in the quarter-quell you know the jabber-jay wedge." Peeta says tightening his hold on Katniss who is shaking a little bit. "Oh Katniss I'm sorry" Prim says coming over and giving her sister a hug. Katniss says something that's barely audible "i don't want nightmares anymore" she says quietly "What did you say Katniss?" Prim asks "I said I don't want to have anymore I'm sick of always dreading going to sleep" Katniss says as prim comes over and sits next to her sister "Is there a cure for that prim?" she asks as she looks desperately at her sister. Prim looks over at her sister with pity. "unfortunately no there isn't a cure for nightmares Katniss I'm so sorry I know that the nightmares have been hard on you since you came home from the games years ago."Prim says holding katniss's hand. "Where's dad?" she asks. Peeta and Katniss exchange a look which prim notices "Katniss where is dad?" "Prim dad went back to the woods he said he didn't feel he deserve to be with us after that confrontation he had with haymitch last night after dinner. I am going to go talk to him with Haymitch and Peeta in the afternoon today. Could you take care-?" Katniss starts but is cut off by Prim "Katniss I'm going to go with you because he's my dad too" Prim says sternly "Prim-" "No don't try to stop me Katniss" "Alright alright you can come with us to see dad" Katniss says. "Peeta who are we going to get to watch the kids?" Katniss asks turning to Peeta, but before Peeta can answer Cinna cuts in "I'll watch the kids Katniss" Cinna says coming and joining the group "Really Cinna you'd really want to?" Katniss asks her former stylist "Sure it will be fun, it will give me time to get to know your kids and tell them stories about their mother also know as the girl on fire" Cinna says reaching up and tucking a runaway hair behind her ear. "Thank you Cinna you're a lifesaver" Katniss says smiling up him. "Anytime girl on fire" he says smiling back.

The time passes Peeta makes lunch for everyone Katniss doesn't leave his side Peeta knows she feeling nervous about going to see her dad. "It'll be alright love you have nothing to feel nervous about, it's going to be fine" Peeta says giving Katniss a quick kiss on the lips. "Thanks Peeta you're right I have nothing to worry about, how do you know exactly what to say when I'm feeling bad or in this case worried?" Katniss says looking up at Peeta "It's a gift I guess" Peeta says smiling back at his amazingly stunning wife "thanks for Always being there for me Peeta" Katniss says. "Always and forever love, Always and forever" Peeta says as there a knock on the door which opens a minute later and a gruff voice calls out "Sweetheart?, little sweetheart(Idina)? Mellark, Danny-boy(Daniel)?" Katniss laughs at this loving the fact that he comes up with nicknames for the family. After a while Katniss calls out to him "We're in here Haymitch" "Grandpa Haymitch" Daniel and Idina scream running to their favorite grandpa. "hey little sweetheart" Haymitch says lifting into the air and hugging her tightly. "Hey what about me" Daniel says tugging on Haymitch's jacket "Hey Danny-boy" Haymitch says picking him up as he did to Idina and holds Daniel and hugs him tightly. "How are you holding up Sweetheart?" he asks as Katniss comes over to him. "Better definitely better knowing that I have some support from my family and friends."Katniss says hugging Haymitch when he puts Daniel down. "Thanks for coming with me Dad" she adds softly she knows haymitch heard her but he didn't say anything. "Anytime Sweetheart it's what victors do we support each other and stands together" haymitch says as Katniss nods. "Shall we head out?" Katniss asks. Peeta nods moving forward to get his jacket, prim does the same thing which haymitch immediately notices, Katniss takes him aside "hey don't look at me I tried to to tell her she couldn't come but Prim won't hear of it. She's coming and lets be honest he's her father too." Katniss says waiting for haymitch to respond but he just grunts ascent "OK whatever" he says under his breath but Katniss catches it but doesn't respond. "Cinna we are taking off, we shouldn't be gone for very long."Katniss says to Cinna who nods. "kids behave for uncle Cinna" Peeta says to the kids. "Don't worry you two we are going to have a great time" Cinna says smiling at the kids. "Thanks Cinna" Katniss says as she opens the door letting everyone else pass before exiting the house "Good luck, girl on fire" Cinna whispers as Katniss shuts the door. "Hey kids wanna hear a story about your mom and dad?"Cinna asks the kids who love hearing about their parents. The kids nods. "Alright lets go into the the living room and I'll tell you."Cinna says holding out a hand for each of the mellark children,idina takes his right and Daniel takes the left, trusting Cinna completely. They walk to the living room, Cinna sits on the couch and motions to them to sit on the floor around him. "Alright kids this the story of a very special girl and this special girl was called the girl on fire and she saved the world from destruction how this special girl has another name a name she is better know by she is known as the Mocking-Jay." Cinna says as he watches the little boy and girls eyes go wide and tells them the story of the Mocking-Jay and how she came to be

The group makes its way to the fence Katniss and Peeta walk hand in hand prim takes Katniss's other hand and holds on tightly. Haymitch brings up the rear. Just having her family behind her is oddly reassuring and comforting. She squeezes Peeta's hand and Peeta squeezes back and puts a arm around her. Pulling her into him. "It's going to be fine love, you can do this and if you need any help Prim,Haymitch and I are alright behind you. And I think so is arrow" he says. "What are you talking about Peeta? Arrow isn't here" Katniss says confused "Arrow has been following us since we left I'll prove it to you" Peeta says turning away from the fence "Arrow come" he says. Nothing happen but then after about two minutes arrow appears bounding and making way toward them. "Arrow that's a good boy, good boy" Peeta says petting the husky sitting in front of him. "You ready to help me boy?" Katniss asks the husky who gives a dignified bark which is what Katniss needs to go on with her task. Katniss inhales and exhales "Let's do it" she says half to herself half to everyone else. Katniss crawls through followed by Peeta whose followed by Prim whose followed by Haymitch with arrow bring up the rear. Once everyone is through they begin walk again, as they walk Katniss stops as tears falling down her face her body wracked with sobs she falls to the ground and curling into the fetal position Peeta bends down and holds Katniss to close to him "Peeta please don't let me do this I'm not ready for this please don't make me do this" Katniss cries soaking Peeta's shirt with her tears. Surprisingly its Haymitch who bends down taking Peeta's spot and takes Katniss in his arms. "Come now sweetheart you can do this. You have the love and support of your family behind you. You are stronger then this you are the goddamn mocking-Jay. Where's the girl that has the that I said had spunk years ago at the seventy-fourth reaping. As Katniss has a fresh wave of tears wash down her face Haymitch looks over at the young Everdeen "Prim help me out here" Haymitch says turning from the crying Mocking-Jay to her sister who comes running over kneeling in front .of her idol. "Katniss Haymitch is telling the truth you can do this. You've been through worse. Don't let fear drag you down. You can do this. You are the Mocking-Jay. This little thing with dad is nothing compared to killing snow or coin" "That's right Katniss" a voice says but it's not Haymitch's or Prim's voice it's Peeta's voice the voice of reason the voice that makes her feel better when she's unhappy the voice that whispers soothingly words of comfort when the nightmares attack. Katniss holds out a hand which Peeta immediately clutches as he helps her up, once Katniss is up she whispers in his ear so only he can hear "stay with me please whatever happens stay with me please Peeta" Katniss says. Before Katniss can let go Peeta whispers in her ear the two words she's longing to hear. "Always and forever love Always and forever" he says putting a arm around Katniss shoulder taking her hand in his free one as Katniss dries her tears she clutches Peeta's hand prim takes her other hand suddenly arrow comes over and begins to lick Katniss's face which makes Katniss laugh herself "Hey arrow cut it out" Katniss tries to get out but she can because she's laughing to hard. "Feel better love?" Peeta says as Katniss nods as they begin to walk into the woods to where her dad is located. Katniss would of thought that arrow would take off as soon as they entered the woods but he's right by her side loyally following her. A surge of love begins to flow with in Katniss's veins to this dog. Arrow gives Katniss's a nuzzle with his noes and its all she needs to move forward. "Prim, Haymitch,Peeta" Katniss says call out to them "Yes Katniss" they say together look at their strong Katniss. "I would just like to say sorry for breaking down back there and thanks for pulling me back and thanks for coming with me today" she says looking at the three of six people she cares about. "Anytime sweetheart" Haymitch says "It all good Katniss" Prim says "Love you Katniss" Peeta says as Katniss takes a deep breath and begins to make her way to confront her dad. She's already at the clearing when she realizes she alone. Katniss turns around and shouts "Hey come on slow-pokes" as they make their way to her. "So far so good" Peeta says taking her hand in his as they walk through the clearing. They see a man hunched down in the brush cleaning his bow. It's David Everdeen. Katniss while holding Peeta hand moves forward clearing her throat in the process "dad" she calls as he looks up and sees Katniss"we need to talk." Katniss says

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm thinking of making this the the end of part one of book one. what do you guys think? help me out here Stop after 10 chapters or should i see how far i can take this story. thanks for reading please review. I WRITE FASTER WHEN I GET REVIEWS**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I'm happy to present for your approval chapter eleven. I'm not sure about this chapter but i thought I'd let you the readers decide and then go by what you guys think. Enjoy  
**

**Chapter 11 **

David Everdeen stands up slowly looking at the group surroundings him. He sees Katniss looking no more worse for wear. Peeta comes next his arm around Katniss his other hand is holding katniss's tightly apparently giving Katniss courage is some way. The next person circling around him is his little Primrose is who he see's next,in so many ways the little girl he knew before that mining mishap. The last person is a person that David never wanted to see again. It the old drunkard Haymitch Abernathy. The one thing David registers is that everyone one of the people in front of him has a scow on his/her face. They mean business. "I don't think we have any more to say to each other" David says going back to cleaning his bow but is stopped by Haymitch who grabs him and holds him in place "Oh hell no you're not going anywhere" he says menacing "we came here to talk and hell that's what we are going to do. "Take it easy dad" Katniss says David thinks she's talking to him but he couldn't be more wrong"I wasn't addressing you _David_" Katniss says. "Thanks Dad" she says nodding to Haymitch who nods back. "Katniss why did you just call Abernathy dad?" he asks getting really ticked off. "Because _David _Haymitch has been a better dad then you ever will" her voice staying surprisingly calm but the disdain is clearly there. "Katniss I will always be your father" David says bitterly "HEY DONT YOU DARE TALK TO MY DAUGHTER THAT WAY" Haymitch yells. "I'm her father" "I think you gave up that right when you supposedly died" "Katniss is right" Prim screams which causes David to look at his little girl. "Haymitch is more a father then you ever will"she says running over to her big sister who been like a mother and a sister to her and gives her a hug which Katniss accepts. "you may have taught Katniss to hunt but Haymitch taught her to stay alive"Peeta says still not looking his father in law in the eye ever since he insulted his wife last night by saying Katniss was to young to be the Mocking-Jay and how the rebellion should not have happened,Peeta thought something about David Everdeen seemed off. "So where are my grandchildren" David asks looking Katniss square in the eye, "I'm sorry your grandchildren? Katniss asks scathingly "You gave up your right to consider Idina and Daniel as grandchildren because as of this moment you are officially banned from our family. "Whose watching them? That idiot Cinna?" David says with disdain. Katniss looks like she just got struck in the face because her lip begins to tremble which signals to arrow to start growling at his former master. "Oh shut up, Arrow" David says he kicks the dog causing arrow to whimper in pain and run behind Katniss. Katniss knows that her real dad would never kick an animal. Katniss flies at David. "Don't you ever insult Cinna ever again, I like Cinna he is a very dear friend of mine, I am very grateful that he gave me a name and not to mention he looked out for me" Katniss says with tears streaming down her face Peeta immediately coming over to her and hugs her as Katniss turns away from her dad and everyone else. "Peeta I cant do this, I thought I could get through this but I was wrong" She says crying softy in Peeta's shirt. "You did a good job today love, I'm proud of you for holding your own and not backing down."Peeta says stroking Katniss's hair and whispering soothingly in her ear. Prim comes over to the couple "What's going on Peeta?" she asks looking at her sister who is shutting down for the day. This confrontation has taken a lot out of but when David insulted Cinna, Prim knew it was all a matter of time before she would break down completely. -time 1:30pm

"I'm taking Katniss home she's been through enough for today, come on love im taken you home" Peeta says as he scoops a very sad Katniss into his arms with Prim holding her hand. "Dad I'm taking Katniss home she's been through enough today" Peeta calls over to Haymitch over his shoulder "Come on Prim"arrow also follow Peeta and Prim. "Alright Peeta I'll catch up with you in a second."Haymitch says as Peeta leaves the clearing with Prim in tow.

Once Haymitch is sure Katniss, Peeta and Prim are out of harms way he walks over to David and picks him up and throws him up against a tree the fire in his eyes, "Now you listen to me you miserable cure, if you ever come near my family again and I mean ever again I will kill you, Katniss and Peeta have been through enough and deserve a break. You will leave tomorrow go back to seven and not return to district twelve until Katniss invites you and not until then and I can tell you that it's going to be a long time before that happens, do I make myself perfectly clear Everdeen? Haymitch says "this isn't over Abernathy" David says glaring at the old man before him. The last thing David see's is Haymitch's fist come into coming into contact with his face as he falls to the ground unconscious. Haymitch leaves and starts following his family he's behind them within five minutes. He meets up with them at the fence Peeta is leading a softly whimpering Katniss up to the fence. Katniss tiredly climbs through the fence as she brushes herself off she begins to make her way home not saying anything. She is happy that she was able to stand up to her Father but it has taken a lot out of her both emotionally and physically. She looks over her shoulder watching her sister and husband and father climb through the fence. 2:00pm

Peeta comes over to her and takes her hand with Prim does the same with her other hand. Katniss squeezes both of their hands. She looks over at Haymitch and gives him a nod of thanks which Haymitch silently returns."Sweetheart,Peeta" Haymitch says breaking the silence making Katniss and Peeta turn and look at him."I'm going to go change clothes maybe have a quick drink but dont worry i'll be back over to your house in a while"Haymitch says "Thanks for all your help to day,dad" Katniss says going over to hug her step-dad. "Anytime Katniss" Haymitch says letting go and heading towards his house. Katniss Peeta and Prim and Arrow make it to the house.

Katniss sends Arrow around back. He immediately obeys. The three enters the house as Katniss turns to Peeta. "Lets go and be with our kids, I know that will make you feel better."Peeta says. Katniss just nods not saying anything. "I know what else what will make you feel better" Peeta says slyly as Katniss looks at him a soft smile playing around her face. "You wanna help me make them?" Peeta asks tucking a runaway hair behind katniss's ear. "no I really just want to hold my two beautiful kids"Katniss says and Peeta nods "Alright love you go be with the kids I'll go make those cheese-buns. I'll join you when they are baking" Peeta says and this time it's Katniss who nods. Peeta gives Katniss a kiss and makes his way to the kitchen as Katniss watches on and when Peeta gets to the entrance of the kitchen he turns back to Katniss and gives her a wink, which makes her smile and gives her strength to go on."Cinna kids we are back" Katniss calls. "Hey guys we are in the living room"Cinna calls as Katniss makes her way to the living room. Upon entering Katniss's collides with her two kids as Prim laughs at her niece and nephew "Hey Aunt Prim" they say Daniel goes to Katniss jumping into his moms arms and Idina hugs her mom her small arms making their way around Katniss's waist."Hey kids how are you guys doing?" Katniss asks as she sits down on the couch with her kids at her side. "We are doing good momma" Idina says smiling at her mom who smiles back at her beautiful daughter. "Mister Cinna told us stories," Daniel says looking at his momma and papa clearly looking for attention. "A story?" Katniss says looking over at Cinna with a smile which Cinna returns happily. "What was were the stories about?" she asks looking at her son. "only about the bravest creature ever The Mocking-Jay" Daniel says smiling up at his mom excitement in his face and eyes. "Oh really? What did Cinna tell you about the Mocking-Jay?" Katniss asks her kids. "Only that she was brave heroic, she stood up for people who couldn't stand up for themselves. She gave hope to some war that happened years ago" Daniel say in awe of this mystical character "Did Cinna tell you who he based the Mocking-Jay off of?" Katniss asks in a surprisingly calm voice. "No Mister Cinna didn't tell us that" Idina says chiming in."Well kids since Cinna has told you about the mystical mocking-Jay then I think I should tell you another detail"Katniss says smiling as she hears the oven oven and something being put in. "Hold on a second,kids" Katniss says going to the kitchen immediately finding her mocking-Jay pin and puts it in her pocket before turn her attention to Peeta. "Hey love, hows it going?" he asks seeing her as she put the pin in her pocket. "What do you got there Katniss?"Peeta asks "Oh just the Mocking-Jay Pin, Cinna told them about the mystical bird and its kind of giving me courage to tell the kids that I've played some oh how did Daniel put it? A role in some war years ago" Katniss says smiling as she remembers what her son said. "Anyway when are these beauties going to be ready to eat?" Katniss asks looking in the oven at her favorite treat. "Oh in about fifteen minutes love so you got to be patient" he says laughing at his wife drooling at the oven door. "Come on lets get back to Cinna, Prim and the Kids." Peeta says as he drags a resisting Katniss from the baking cheese-buns. Peeta sits Katniss down on the couch and sits next to her. "Hey kids could you come over here please? I want to show you something from my past that relates to the story Cinna told you earlier."Katniss says reaching in her pocket and bring out the pin. "Kids"Katniss starts "This is a mocking-Jay Pin" she says as Idina and Daniel come over to look at the pin."It's the pin I worn when I was the Mocking-Jay" Katniss says in a clear voice waiting for the kids to ask questions but the questions to don't come. Katniss looks up from the pin to see Idina and Daniels faces clearly trying to comprehend what their mom just told them. As they did when they told them about the games earlier they turned to Haymitch but they see that he's not here they look at Prim. "Is what mom saying, is it true?" Idina and Daniel ask in unison, Prim looks over at Katniss and Peeta who both give a nod "Yes Kids its true, your mother was the Mocking-Jay"Prim says looking over the kids and smiling at her big sister. "No way"Idina says looking at her mom is disbelief still etched on her young face. Daniel doesn't say anything but he just looks confused. "I have something that will back what your mom and Prim are saying."Cinna says getting up from the couch "I'll be right back" he adds as he heads out the front door. smiling at Katniss and winking as he heads outside "Wonder what he's going to bring back" Katniss thinks out loud not talking to anyone specifically. Peeta just shakes his head in bewilderment "I don't know but it must have been significant" he says just as a dinging sound comes from the kitchen "Oh good the cheese-buns are done" says Peeta getting up from the couch and going into the kitchen the sounds of the oven opening and closing and something being set down come from the kitchen. Peeta comes back minutes later and sitting down again next to Katniss "Should be ready in the next five minutes" he says giving Katniss a kiss on the cheek."Nice can't wait" she says as there's a knock on the door as Cinna opens the door followed by a cleaned up Haymitch. Cinna enters carrying something over his arm which Katniss thinks is a garment bag. Haymitch sits down in one of the armchairs chatting and visiting with Peeta and the kids and Prim as Cinna motions to Katniss to come to him before leading her out of the living room and into the study which he closes the door before taking the garment bag off of his shoulder which he sets it down on the desk as he begins to speak "Now what I have in the bag may shock you but I want you to remember what I told you when I dressed you you for your interview that led up to the quarter-quell games." Cinna says smiling as Katniss can hear "_Don't worry I always channel my emotions into my work so I don't anyone hurt but myself_"being said by a younger less beaten worn out Cinna. "Are you ready Katniss?"Cinna asks calling Katniss out of her memories and into the present as Katniss nods "Yes Cinna lets see whats in the garment bag" Katniss says looking at her stylist wondering what he has in mind. "Alright Girl on Fire, Close your eyes" and Katniss does. Katniss can hear the bag being unzipped and material rustling, Katniss can feel something strangely familiar being put on her body Katniss can feel Cinna begins to dress her while she stands. First comes some sort of cargo pants, a shirt that comes down to her elbows, short-sleeved it feels like, and knee-high boots which feel like to be combative. Cinna does her hair into her classic braid "Oh I forget one thing" he says reaching back into the bag then Katniss feels some sort of vest begin placed on her torso. After some adjusting Cinna begins to speak "OK I think that's it" he says giving Katniss a once over "OK girl on fire open your eyes." He says and Katniss does when Katniss see's herself in the mirror she can't help but gasp while looking at her reflection because she's staring at a person from her past she hasn't seen, a creature she thought was gone forever. Katniss Everdeen-Mellark the Mocking-Jay is staring back at her. "Oh Cinna where ever did you get my Mocking-Jay suit?" She asks still staring at herself in the mirror. "Surprisingly at an auction in the capitol" Cinna says loathing for the capitol in his face. "apparently someone took it from the museum the rebels were planning but I was able to get it back without drawing too much attention to my self" Cinna says looking back at his one and only girl on fire. "I cant believe you actually got your hands on it and I cant believe it still fits. I remember wearing this and feeling proud to wear something you designed for me."Katniss says going over to Cinna and giving him a hug with tears coming down her eyes "Thanks for betting on me" She whispers. "Anytime my mocking-Jay Anytime" Cinna says wiping away Katniss's tears. After composing herself and calming down a lot. Its Cinna who voice's the question. "Well should we go show the kids that their momma really was the Mocking-Jay?" he asks "Lets do it because with you by my side I feel like I can do anything" Katniss says. "Alright head high Smile the kids are going to love you" Cinna says just like he did years ago before he and Portia set Katniss and Peeta on fire. Cinna opens the door leading the way offering Katniss a steady head because Katniss feels herself shaking a little. "Alright Idina and Daniel say hello to the Mocking-Jay" Cinna says ushering Katniss to come around the corner Everyone just stares at her. There's silence for about five minutes as Idina and Daniel just stare in awe at the mystical character that has taken form in their mom. "Katniss you look great" Peeta says coming over to Katniss giving her a hug and whispers in her ear "This is the first i've seen you as the mocking-Jay with a clear head" Peeta says smiling. "Katniss you look great," Prim says also coming over. "Katniss do you remember what I said to you before you headed out with your crew?" Prim asks her sister "Yes I do remember Prim, you said when we see see other again we'll be free of him" Katniss says tears in her eyes as she remembers that day because just days later Prim was supposedly made into a human torch at the area of snows mansion where the kids were penned up. "I am so glad we've been give a chance to reunite little duck because I dont know what I would do with out you I love you" Love you too Katniss" Prim says.

There's more silence and then Daniel decides to ask the question that's on his and Idina's mind. "Momma?" Daniel says going over to his momma pulling on her pants to get her attention. "Yes Daniel my love?" Katniss says kneeling down to Daniel's level. Daniel just stands there choosing his words carefully. "Momma were you really the Mocking-Jay?" He asks looking into his momma's eyes with such fondness Katniss felt her eyes fill with tears her voice cracking as she answers her little boy "Yes Daniel, I really was the Mocking-Jay" Katniss says wiping her tears "So all those stories Cinna told Idina and I while you and papa were gone, they are true?" Daniel asks still not looking away from his momma. "Yes baby every one" she says. "Wow" is all he can say which makes Katniss smile as she picks up her young son, turning to Cinna and silently thanking him who just smiles and nods. "Idina once again your not say mu-"Katniss starts but is cut off by a noise she looks over to locate the sound and see with horror that it's coming from Peeta he's staring daggers at Katniss his eyes now dark dark black. Katniss wastes no time as she calls to her sister. "Prim please take Daniel and Idina out of room" she asks "You got it Katniss, come on kids let's go outside and play with arrow" Prim says offering a hand to both of the kids who don't hesitate as they grab their aunts hand, as soon as they grab hold Prim leads them without making eye contact with Peeta Prim doesn't stop walking until they are outside with the door shut.

_**"So much for having a nice evening of tell the kids about how I became the Mocking-Jay, thanks a lot president snow you jerk"**_Katniss thinks as she makes her way over to Peeta. Everyone is alert as Katniss makes her way over to Peeta taking small steps. Haymitch makes eye contact as Katniss closer to Peeta "Peeta can you hear me?" Katniss asks taking his hand looking in his eyes which by some miracle are now those brilliant blue eyes Katniss has come to love. "Peeta are you OK?" Peeta nods "Would you like a glass of water?" Katniss says looking at him with Pity as she sits Peeta just nods as Haymitch without even being asks goes to get a glass of water for Peeta. Within minutes he's back and handing the glass to Katniss who helps him drink it down sip by sip rubbing his back soothingly like he does to her when she has a nightmare or panic attack. Katniss looks over at Peeta a smile creeping over her face. "Hey nice to your beautiful blue eyes again" Katniss says going to Peeta and putting a arm around him and whispering in his ear "thanks for coming back so fast " she says."You're welcome love, where are the kids?" he asks pulling her down to and wrapping her in his muscular arms as Katniss rests her head on Peeta's shoulder as she answers "they are outside with Prim playing with arrow, I sent them out before anything bad could happen." Katniss says. "Dad,would you tell Prim and the kids they can come in again because everything is good again" she adds calling to Haymitch as she cuddles into Peeta who does likewise. "You got it sweetheart" Haymitch says walking to the backdoor opening it and stepping outside "Alright Prim you can bring the kids in the house" Haymitch calls and seconds later Daniel, Idina and Prim all enter the house. "Everything good?" Prim asks looking over at Katniss and Peeta "Yeah Prim everything is good no better then good things are Great"Katniss says extending her neck and kiss Peeta on the lips."Want a cheese-bun Love?" Peeta asks Katniss just smiles and goes to get the cheese-buns as Katniss looks around the room at her family . Prim and Cinna are talking, Idina and Daniel are playing with their toys,

She looks down at herself and see's she still wearing her Mocking-Jay suit. "OK come and get it"Peeta says coming back with a plate of still steaming cheese-buns. "These look great Peeta" everyone says praising the baker as he sets the plate on the coffee-table and taking his place next to Katniss. "Dig in, while they are still hot" Peeta urges the group doesn't need to be told twice. "Peeta I haven't had a cheese-bun in years and this the best ever" Cinna says. "Thank-you Cinna" Peeta says looking at him "And thank you for my beautiful Mocking-Jay" he adds kissing Katniss on the cheek."You look great in that suit" he whispers which makes Katniss smile. Minutes later the plate that was earlier full with the buns is now empty. "Who wants some more" Everyone just cheers and that's all Peeta needs to go set some more cheese-bun while he's gone haymitch moves over to the armchair next to the couch Katniss is sitting on. He leans over and Katniss can see worry in his face.

"Whats wrong Haymitch?" Katniss asks seeing his face "Oh no nothings wrong I just have something to tell you, its about what happened when you Peeta and Prim left the clearing this afternoon."Haymitch says softly. "Well?" Katniss says waiting for him to start. "Well sweetheart I threatened him and said that if he ever came ever near our family again I told him I would kill him and not to return until you personally invited him back here personally" Haymitch says looking at his self adopted daughter as she comprehend what he told her. "And what did he say?" Katniss says finding her voice after a while. "Well he just glared at me and said "This isn't over Abernathy" and I came over to him and punched him in the guts and left" Haymitch concludes the next he knows is Katniss coming over and pulling him into a hug which he gladly accepts while they hug she whispers "Even after all these years you still haven't given up on me or Peeta wither it was in the games or life after and I thank you for that" Katniss says pulling back from Haymitch tears running down her face. She looks up in to her self-adopted fathers eyes and see's tears in his eyes as he pulls her into him and whispers "You're welcome Sweetheart, Anytime" there are footstep returning "Who wants a cheese-bun" Peeta calls to the room once again to setting down the once again full plate.

"So Idina, what do you think of your mom being the Mocking-Jay?" Peeta asks his little girl as she comes to sit on his lap, she's still clutching Taye in her arms as she climbs up. "I want to be just like momma when I grow up, I want to save the world too" She says as she leans over and hugs her mom. "Well little sweetheart you are already on your way to doing that because I can see your momma in you sometimes."Haymitch says which makes Idina smile "Really Grandpa Haymitch?" she asks looks over at her grandpa. Yeah you're smart, kind and I can see her spunk in you" he says ruffling his grand-daughters hair which makes her giggle.

"Im going to go change in something a little more comfortable" Katniss says detaching her self from her cute daughter and husband and going to her room. "Cinna will you help me" she asks as she passes him and he nods. Cinna helps Katniss change into something Katniss didn't see before. "Cinna is that-" she says as Cinna pulls out the dress out of the bag that contained her Mocking-Jay suit. "Close your eyes" Cinna says and Katniss does, she feels the lighter then air material come over her body and and then she feels Cinna helping her into some black flats that keep she will have no trouble walking in. "Now open your eyes Katniss" Cinna whispers. Katniss does so and when she opens she gasps. She's in her Mocking-Jay dress she wore in the interview leading up to the quarter-quell except the wings have been taken off so Katniss can move around more easily. "Thank you Cinna" Katniss says. This is a dress she will enjoy wearing tonight because it has been such a wonderful day. "Lets get back out to the party" Cinna says beaming at his mocking-Jay as Katniss nods.

The room goes silent almost instantly as Katniss enters in her weightless dress. Everyone is in awe Prim has tears in her eyes, Haymitch is speechless which is a first even for him. Peeta just stares with a smile playing around his face as he mouths _"You look beautiful"_ Idina and Daniel just stare in awe at their mom as the come over to inspect the dress as Daniel looks up at Katniss as he says "Momma you look like a Princess" which makes Katniss smile Daniel turns to Peeta "Papa doesn't Momma look a princess" the boy asks his papa. "Yes son she does" Peeta says getting up and going over to his beautiful wife. "You love me real or not real" she asks quietly then before he answers Peeta leans Katniss down giving Katniss a passionate kiss before murmuring "Real"

**Review review review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The evening has a very relax feel to it. Peeta pulls out some leftover lamb-stew which cheers Katniss up. For desert Peeta pulls out some chocolate chip cookies he and the kids helped make a few days ago. All to soon the clock is reading nine-thirty the kids are sent up to their room to get ready for bed. Cinna and Haymitch help Katniss and Peeta put things away. When then kitchen is cleaned up completely the group go back into the living room to visit and chat for a bit. Cinna and Haymitch both occupy the two armchairs as Katniss and Peeta take the couch which when seated Katniss leans into Peeta who rests his cheek on her hair. Prim comes over and sits on the floor leaning her head on Katniss's knee as the oldest sister leans forward and begins to start unbraid Prim's beautiful long blonde hair signing softly just as she did when she and Prim were reunited.

**"Deep in the meadow, under the willow **

**A bed of grass a soft green pillow**

**Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes**

**And when again they open the sun will rise**

**Here its safe, here its warm**

**Here the daisy's guard you from every harm**

**here you dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true**

**here is the place where I love you." **

When she's done singing the room has gone silent, Peeta is staring at her in awe, Cinna and Haymitch are just smiling. Prim on the other hand is crying silent tears mixed with tiredness. "Whats the matter little duck?" Katniss asks her little sister. "It's nothing I'm just glad that I get to be here with you and Peeta and the kids. I'm glad we stood up to dad today but I cant help thinking he's going to do something bad."Prim says as fresh tears fall down her face. "Oh Prim come here" Katniss says motioning to her little sister to come over and sit next to her which she does. Prim nuzzles into Katniss's body as Katniss puts a arm around her sister. "It's OK Prim, I'm not going to let dad do anything to us"Katniss says "That right Prim" Peeta says leaning over Katniss and giving Prim a comforting smile. "Thanks guys I feel better" Prim says nodding and then that nod turns into a yawn. "Well little duck I think it's time for bed"Katniss says as everyone rises from their chairs "Well I'm going to head back to my place"Haymitch says after a while. As he gets up Katniss gets up and goes to her self-adopted dad. "Thanks for all your help today dad"she says whispering in his ear. "Think nothing of it sweetheart" Haymitch says reaching up and pats katniss's cheek. "Oh wait before I forget Peeta and I wanted to invite you to go camping with us this next week."Katniss asks looking at him. Haymitch pauses a minute before answering "Katniss I would love to join you count me in, I haven't been camping in a while so this will be fun" "Great"Katniss says "Well good night sweetheart,blonde Mellark, Cinna" he says as he opens the door and steps out in to the cool night air.

Katniss walks back to the living room and curls up next to Peeta yawning as she gets comfortable. "Cinna thank you so much for taking care of Idina and Daniel today while we confronted dad. "You're welcome Katniss, I really enjoyed it too. They have so much energy and loved the stories I told them about the mystical Mocking-Jay which they fell in love with. "Cinna says. Well I'm going to go do some more sketching and then go to bed, so I will see you two in the morning."He adds getting up from the armchair. "Come on Prim lets get you to bed" Katniss says as Prim leans into her. Fifteen minutes later Prim is tucked into bed. "Good night Prim see you in the morning" Katniss says kissing Prim on the forehead and heading out the door. She meets Peeta outside Prim's room and they walk hand in hand towards their bedroom. They undress and change into pajamas and crawl into bed curling in to each others warms Peeta's hands around Katniss, Katniss's around Peeta's ready to keep the nightmares at bay. Katniss begins to drift off to sleep cuddled up in Peeta arms thinking she's safe from nightmares she couldn't be more wrong.

The next thing she hears is the kids fighting and then a scream and a thud "What was that about now?" Katniss says getting up from the bed followed by Peeta. They run in the room occupied by their kids where they see Idina on the ground and Daniel hovering over her with a look that Peeta gets when he is having an attack. "DANIEL" Peeta says running over to her turn her towards him tilting her head toward him so he can look in her eyes. And then with horror he see's them Daniels eyes have gone from Gray to deep deep black. "oh my god, Katniss please take Idina outside and wait there until I come get you" Peeta says very quietly. "OK but why whats going on Peeta" Katniss asks going over to her daughter whose on the floor crying tears in her blue eyes and streaming down her face. "come on my love we'll get you cleaned up"Katniss says quietly to Idina scooping her crying daughter up in her arms. "I'll come for you soon"Peeta says as Katniss leaves the room with Idina still crying as she lays her head on her momma's shoulder. Katniss takes Idina to her room and lays her down on the bed. "Idina honey are you OK?" Katniss asks gently as she pushes Idina's brown hair out of her eyes. "What happened momma?"she asks looking into her mom's gray eyes. "Well I'm not sure honey but why don't you tell me what happened"Katniss says. "OK but before I start can I sit in your lap momma?" Well of course you can my love" Katniss says as Idina crawls into her mom lap. "Well Daniel tried to take Taye and I wouldn't let him and and then he jumped on me"Idina says crying into her mom just as Peeta comes into the master bedroom. "Whats wrong with Daniel?" Katniss asks as Peeta sits on the bed despair in his eyes. Peeta takes a deep breath "Katniss love Daniel has been hijacked" "NO!" Katniss screams as she wakes up tears down her face.

"Katniss honey what ever you were dreaming about love, it wasn't real, come on open your eyes. Come one I want to see your beautiful gray seam eyes again"Peeta says as he puts his arms around his crying wife and pulling Katniss into his lap feeling her shake violently. It must have been a really bad nightmare Peeta thinks to himself. "Katniss come on love come open your eyes."Peeta whispers and Katniss obeys. "Peeta where's Daniel is he OK?" Katniss asks frantically "He's fine but do you want to check on him just to be sure love?" he asks Katniss nods. "OK lets go check on our kids" he adds opening the covers and sliding out followed by Katniss who is now entirely awake is breathing hard Peeta holds on to her as they walk to their Kid's room. Katniss enters the room and see's her sweet beautiful lovely children curled up in their beds. Tears start falling as Katniss falls to the floor whimpering. Daniel and Idina both wake up to their mom's whimpering they look at each other and then go over and cling to her as she holds her children close to her. Peeta joins them pulling Katniss into his lap as they sit on the floor with the kids still cling to their mom. After a while Katniss feels the kids go limp in her arms and with Peeta's help puts the kids back in their bed's kissing them each on the forehead as Peeta leads her back to the master bedroom.

"You wanna talk about it Love?" Peeta asks once they are back in bed. After a moment's pause Katniss nods. "OK go ahead when ever you are ready Kat."Peeta says kindly seeing her sigh "Well it started out where were here in the bedroom and the next thing we hear is an argument a girls scream and a loud thud. You and I run in to see Idina on the floor cowering and crying on the floor where as Daniel is standing over her with a look similar to the look you get when your having an attack."Katniss says starting to shake uncontrollably again and whimpering again. "Shh its OK now take a deep breath and continue when your ready love" Peeta says. After a about five minutes Katniss begins again. "You then go over to Daniel and look into his eyes and you whisper to me to take Idina to the bedroom and wait there until you come get me and Idina. So I take Idina and go like you tell me to do and I lay her on the bed,she asks me whats going on and why Daniel is acting this way then I tell her I'm not sure as I ask her what let up to her being on the floor but before she continues she asks if she can if she can crawl into my lap. Which I let her as she begins to tell me her side "well Daniel tried to take Taye and when I said no he got mad and jumped me" she says crying. Then at the end of the dream you come in and tell me that Daniel has been hijacked and then I wake up screaming" Katniss ends tears overtaking her completely Peeta holding her tightly. "Well thank goodness it was all a dream" Peeta says as he starts rubbing her back."Peeta" Katniss says softly leaning into Peeta her head is thanks for bearing with me and staying with me. I know it hasn't been easy what with my nightmares, but I just wanted to say thank you"Katniss says. "Anytime and Always Katniss Everdeen-Mellark Anytime and Always" Peeta says wrapping Katniss in his arms and holds her for a while "You want to try sleeping?"he whispers but he looks over at Katniss who is sound asleep. Peeta ys her down and slides next to her. Then like so many times Katniss whispers sleepily"stay with me" Always he says before joining her in sleep.

The days following the confrontation between David Everdeen and the Mellark family. Katniss hasn't had the dream that Daniel was hijacked ever again since she had it,Things going were absolutely great. Cinna had designed a whole wardrobe for the Mellark family which Katniss said he didn't have to but he insisted saying "it gives me something to do and why not dress my favorite family" he says. Katniss and Peeta had announced to their kids that they were going to take them on a camping trip up to the lake that Katniss goes to. "Really we are going camping?" Daniel says happily looking up at his momma and papa"Yep kids were are" Katniss says smiling. "When are we going Idina asks playing with Taye her stuff mocking-Jay. "We are leaving tomorrow" Peeta says. "really? "yep and we have some packing to do Katniss says. "Is mister Cinna,grandpa haymitch and aunt Prim going to coming with us?" Idina asks. "yes baby they are coming"Katniss says smiling "yay" the kids say as Peeta and Katniss laugh. "OK kids lets go pack wanna help love?" Katniss says turning to Peeta who just nods as Katniss takes his hand as they go up to the kids room. "OK now Idina I'm going to lay out what you should bring along on the camping trip and all you gotta do is pack it in your backpack" Katniss says giving Idina instructions. Katniss lays out four pairs of pants 4 long-sleeved t-shirts, several pairs of socks, several pairs of undergarments a pajama set. "OK that should do it sweetie" Katniss says going over to Daniels side of the room. "Daniel same thing I did with your sister. four pairs of pants 4 long-sleeved t-shirts, several pairs of socks, several pairs of undergarments a pajama set. Daniel nods as he starts to pack "Alright I'm going to go pack myself, come get me if you have any questions. "Momma" Idina calls to her mom "yes Idina?" Katniss asks turn around to face her daughter "Can I bring Taye?" She asks "Well of course you can bring Taye"Katniss says. "cool" Idina says simply as Katniss heads out. "Oh and Daniel yes you can bring your sketchbook" Katniss says smiling at her young son. "How did you know I was going to ask that momma?" he asks smiling "just had a hunch now get packing" Katniss says leaving.

Katniss goes in to their bedroom and starts packing. She packs her cargo-pants, all pairs, some long-sleeved shirts, several pairs of socks and several pairs of undergarments. Her pajamas and her father's hunting jacket which she plans on wearing. "well I'm all packed, Katniss" Peeta says setting his bag down by the bedroom door, going over to the bed and pulling Katniss into him. "Peeta what if something bad happens like David comes and does something terrible." Katniss says failing to keep her voice strong. "Katniss that's not going to happen I won't let it" Suddenly there's a child's scream and a thud. Katniss looks over a Peeta with a worried looks on her face as they take off to the kids room katniss's mind is racing dreading what she will see, they open the door they see Idina is on the ground clutching her mocking-Jay. Daniel is standing five feet away from her not moving."Alright you two what is going on?" Peeta asks as he and Katniss enter. The kids start talking at the same time "whoa whoa shh shh wait a minute" Katniss says trying to shush the kids down. "Now what we are going to do is talk about this calmly and taking turns listening"Peeta says. "That's right your dad is right" Katniss says. "Alright Idina why don't you go first" Katniss says as Daniel protests but Katniss stops him once again telling Idina to continue."OK mom well I was playing with Taye like always when Daniel tried to-" "grab him"Katniss and Idina say in unison. "Yes that's right momma but how did you know that?" but Katniss has gone back into herself, Peeta notices "Kids get ready for bed" he says as he carefully leads Katniss from the room and into theirs. "Katniss?" Katniss? Come back to me love" Peeta whispers in her ear as he sits her down on the bed. "Peeta what's wrong with me?" Katniss says turning into him "Nothing is wrong with you love, you" Peeta says trying to continue but is cutoff by Katniss "If there's nothing wrong with me then why can't I distinguish between what real and what's not real?"Katniss says leaning her head on Peeta's shoulder her hands on his chest. "I can't do this any more Peeta Katniss says softly I'm so tired and I don't mean I'm not getting very much sleep tired I mean emotionally and physically drained tired" Katniss says

"What can I do to make you happy and cheer you up love?"Peeta asks kneeling in front of Katniss. "Hot-Chocolate and you holding me in your arms just the two of us."Katniss says weakly looking at Peeta. "Alright Love I can do that, would you like to wait here for me to bring it back to you or would you like to help me make it?" Peeta asks and hold out his hand for her to take "Well I don't feel like being by myself so I'll come and help you make it"Katniss says standing up as she grabs Peeta's hand and pulling herself up. "Come on love"Peeta says picking Katniss up spontaneously and carrying her bridle style.

"Peeta,put me down" Katniss says failing to keep a straight face. "I'll put you down when we get to the kitchen" Peeta says chuckling and ignoring his wife's protests to be put down. Once they are in the kitchen Peeta sits Katniss down at the bar on one of the stool. "Now what flavor of Hot-chocolate would you like my love?" Peeta asks as he brings all of the flavors out Milk-Chocolate, Raspberry flavor, Peppermint flavor. "I'll have a Raspberry Hot-chocolate please Peeta" Katniss asks just like a child asking their parent would. "Coming right up my love "Peeta says giving Katniss's hand a kiss before starting to make the hot-chocolate. Five minutes later Peeta is holding two mugs of steaming hot-chocolate. "Lets go into the living room love so we can be more comfortable "Peeta suggests. "Sounds great Peeta" Katniss says getting up and following her boy with bread into the living room.

They reach the couch and Peeta sets the mugs on the coffee-table then sitting on the couch Katniss follows snuggling into him as Peeta wraps his arm around her securely as an after thought Peeta gets a blanket and covers their bodies with it. "Comfortable my love?" He asks "Very"she says leaning forward and taking a sip of Hot-chocolate "Man that's good" Katniss says setting the cup down and leaning against Peeta, arms around her as Peeta covers her with the blanket. "Tomorrows is going to be a fun day, the kids are going to have a blast on the camping trip"Peeta says "Peeta how would you feel if I gave Idina and Daniel their very first hunting lesson?" Katniss asks still leaning on Peeta's arm. "That's a great idea Katniss, and what a perfect time to do it" Peeta says as the clock strikes eleven-thirty. "Goodness it's almost midnight we should get some sleep soon because we have to leave tomorrow morning" Katniss says yawning and closing her eyes curled in Peeta's warmth.

Katniss and Peeta fall asleep on the couch because hours later they are awakened by arrow who is barking outside. "Thanks for the alarm arrow" Peeta mumbles as he starts to wake his sleeping wife who opens her eyes at his touch. "Good morning love you slept all through the night because we fell asleep on the couch"he says as Katniss starts stretching "Good morning Peeta" How did you sleep?" "Very well once I had that hot-chocolate and I was curled up with your arms around me" Katniss says smiling. "Glad to hear it my love, well we should probably go get the kids and everyone up" Peeta says taking a sip of his cold hot-chocolate. "Hey that's not bad" he says laughing as Katniss rolls her eyes. Katniss gets up and pulls Peeta and begins to lead Peeta up to the kids bedroom and entered quietly. "Idina sweetheart gotta wake up and get dress today is the day of the camping trip" Peeta says gently waking his sleeping daughter who stirs and opens her eyes. "mornin' daddy" the little girl says looking at her dad. Katniss begins to wake up her son. "Daniel baby you gotta wake up its camping day. Come on son you've gotta wake up. Katniss says rubbing her son's back like Idina did Daniel stirs looking up at his momma "Mornin' momma" the small boy says looking up at his mom, sleep still in his eyes. About a half hour later the kids are up and dressed as are Katniss and Peeta. "Idina take your backpack downstairs and put it by the front door." Katniss says and Idina obeys. "Daniel take your down as well" she adds her son rubs his eyes sleepily due to the fact that he's not entirely awake yet. "OK momma" he says walking out of his room following in his sisters footsteps. Katniss makes their beds and tidy's up a little bit before heading downstairs

"Alright that should do it"Peeta says zipping up the bag that's full of food and treats. Katniss is going to do the hunting for the meals but Peeta thought of bringing a treat bag along is a good it idea. "Are we all ready everyone?" Katniss asks. The kids nod. "Peeta what are you doing?" oh just writing a letter to Prim,Cinna,Haymitch" telling them where to find us when they get up. **"Good morning Cinna, Prim and Haymitch Katniss, the kids and I, have left for the house by the lake. We decided to leave early morning before it got too for the kids. Looking forward to seeing you guys soon. Hurry up Katniss and Peeta" **setting down the letter on the island Peeta moves towards the door and puts on his jacket motioning to Katniss and the kids to do the same. Katniss Grabs her bow and puts the quiver of arrows down her back and opens the front door.

"Kids put your backpacks on" Katniss says which they do, Katniss bends down to pick up hers but Peeta intervenes giving her a smile Alright all set, lets go Mellark family" Katniss says heading out into the cooling morning air. The trek begins as Katniss leads them towards her usual entrance. "Oh I almost forgot" Peeta says bring two fingers to his mouth and whistling loudly. "Why did you do that daddy?" the kids ask together. "Yes Peeta why did you do that?" Katniss asks looking at him curiously. "Oh just wait" Peeta says grinning" Minutes later the group see arrow making his way up to them looking very happy to be tagging along. "Good boy arrow" Peeta says petting the dog and reaching in and grabbing a dog-treat out his pocket. "alright lets roll" Peeta says and Mellark family heads off towards the woods to begin their camping trip with arrow right behind them sniffing at trees along the way, in a few minutes they reach katniss's old entrance.

Katniss goes first as always, sliding her bow under first takes her quiver and holds it close to her chest before crawling through Daniel comes next, Idina comes after her brother but she tosses Taye to her momma before crawling through when she's done Katniss tosses Taye back to her little girl. Peeta comes last bring up the rear with arrow right by him. Katniss picks up her weapon placing a arrow in the bow, and placing the quiver on her back again as she takes the lead but after a while Daniel and Idina take off to explore the woods "Kids stay where we can see you"Katniss calls to them. "I can't believe we are doing this Peeta" Katniss says looking at Peeta out of the corner of her eye but remaining in hunter mode. "This is going to be fun, I think this is going to be very relaxing for Katniss"Peeta says smiling. Katniss and Peeta watch the kids run here and there and everywhere, Arrow must want to play because he follows the kids wherever they go, barking and this makes Katniss and Peeta laugh, arrow is kinda like a big brother to the kids but in dog-form the way he's always guarding, playing, protecting them. Suddenly Katniss fires her bow sending it straight into the eye of a fat plump squirrel, she see's two more and takes them down just like the first. "These will be good for three days while we are camping"Katniss says as she ties the dead squirrel in her belt.

"Momma how much longer, I'm tired of walking" Idina asks panting due to running around the woods with her brother and dog. "We are almost there sweetheart" Katniss says as Peeta scoops her and puts Idina on his shoulder. "I'll carry you for a while" Peeta says as Idina giggles. "Hey what about me?" Daniel says clearly jealous. "I'll put you on arrow" Katniss says calling Arrow over to him, Katniss places Daniel on arrows back arrow doesn't resist and walks with his former masters daughter and her family. They walk in silence enjoying the sunshine Katniss looks up at Idina who has dozed off while on her daddy's shoulders. Peeta must see Katniss looking up at her because he's moving the small girl into his arms as he walks.

They round the corner and Katniss stops in her tracks and closes her eyes, the edges of her mouth curving into a grin, She takes off running completely forgetting that her family is her "Katniss wait," Peeta says but Katniss doesn't hear him. "Daddy whats going on where's momma?" Daniel asks while he's still riding arrow who has been very good about it. "Well son, I think your momma is remembering stuff from her childhood and all the times she came to this very location with your former grandpa David."Peeta says watching his wife smile to herself up ahead. "Are we at the camping place" Idina murmurs opening her eyes and looking at her eyes. "Yes sweetheart we are do you want to walk up to it?" he asks as Idina nods. Peeta places his little girl on the ground. Daniel climbs off of Arrow easily. Arrow shakes and goes into downward-facing dog, before taking off towards Katniss. "Come on lets go join your momma"Peeta says holding out his hand to his kids walking over to the house.

Katniss is sitting up on the doorstep her eyes closed. Arrow goes over to her and begins to lick her face. Katniss laughs "Hey arrow cut it out" but the dog just continues which makes her laugh more. Katniss notices the family walking over to her as she looks at Peeta "Hey sorry for just taking off like that" Katniss says trying to swat arrow away. "Hey it's OK love, I can imagine what this place means to you"Peeta says holding out a hand and helping Katniss up from the step and away from arrow who whines then he tosses a dog treat to the husky. "Well kids what do you think?" Katniss asks looking over at her kids. "Did you really come here with Grandpa?" the kids asks. "Yes kids I did" the kids don't say anything.

"Come on lets go take a look inside"Katniss says walking up to the house that holds so many good memories with her father and excited to make new one with Peeta and her young kids.

**What did you guys think come on I really want to know. Please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Katniss turned the door knob of the concrete house. Moving out of the way so her family could get by. The old house still looked and smelled the same. The kids put their bags down at ask if they can go outside and play. "Sure you can but stay where we can see you" Katniss says calling after them. Daniel goes to sit down under a tree pulling out his sketchbook out of his bag. While Idina picks wild-flowers. Arrow is sniffing around the house. Katniss is dusting the place down. Peeta looks over at Katniss "I can feel your eyes on me" Katniss says blushing as she looks over at Peeta as he comes over to her. "This was a good idea bring the kids here, how are you feeling" Peeta asks enveloping her in his arms. "I'm feeling better now that I'm now that I'm in my element and away from the house and the district, I feel free" Katniss says turn around leaning up against pressing her back into Peeta's chest relaxing in his warmth.

"I'm glad your feeling better, love" Peeta says. "Lets go watch the kids and enjoy the sunshine, the house is in pretty good shape" Katniss says looking around. "Alright lets go"Peeta says. They make their way over to the tree that Daniel is sitting under and join him. "Hey son, how's the sketching" Peeta asks as his son looks up at him as they approach. "It good, there is so much to draw here the lad says looking at what he's drawn so far. "Wanna see what I drew daddy and momma?" he asks. "Of course we'd love to see what you've drawn"Katniss says as she and Peeta kneel down to see what their son of five years old has drawn. The first picture is the family at home Katniss see's herself and Peeta together watching the kids play. The next one is of Katniss shooting in the woods. "These are very good Daniel" Peeta says as Katniss nods in agreement "Thanks daddy" Daniel says grinning.

Katniss looks up and doesn't see Idina anywhere in her line of vision."Peeta where's Idina?" her voice getting nervous now. "Now don't panic love, she's must be around here somewhere" Peeta says standing back up and helping Katniss up. "Idina where are you?" Katniss calls. "I'm right here momma" the child says as she walks up to her mom. "Where were you?" "just picking wild-flowers""Your father and I told you to stay where we could see you" Katniss says unaware that her voice was rising. "What were you thinking?" "I'm sorry momma I didn't mean to scare you and daddy" Idina says tears in her eyes. "Oh now it's OK, I didn't mean to yell, don't cry baby don't cry" Katniss says lifting her young daughter into her and holds her tightly. "Shh" Katniss says as Idina calms down and. "Would one of daddy's cookies make you feel better?" Katniss asks her daughter Idina sniffs and nods her head "alright come on" Katniss says as Idina follows her into the house where Peeta and Daniel are.

She's just about to shut the door when a voice calls out to her. "Hey wait up there sweetheart!" it says. Katniss spins around."Hey guys Hey little duck" Katniss says to Haymitch,Cinna and Prim who were approaching the house just as Idina and Daniel come out of the house. "Aunt Prim, Mister Cinna, GRANDPA!" "Hey little sweetheart, hey Danny-boy" Haymitch says scooping the children into his arms. Katniss comes out of the house with Peeta right behind her. "Bout time you guys showed up" Peeta says joking hugging Prim and shaking Haymitch's and Cinna's hand. "Did you guys have any trouble finding the place?"Katniss asks. "No I've been here before sweetheart"Haymitch says setting his bag. "Really?, I didn't know that"Katniss says. "Yep I would come here when ever I could and when ever I needed time to myself."Haymitch says looking around "Old place still looks the same after all these years, yes the windows are yellow with age but it's still in pretty good shape. How did you find this place sweetheart?" Haymitch asks looking at Katniss. "My dad.. he brought me here a lot when I was growing up. In fact I learned to swim here" Katniss says. "So that's why you were able to get from your spoke to the cornucopia fast during the quarter-quell" Peeta says admiringly. "That's right" Katniss says smiling.

The day continues with everyone just relaxing and having fun. The kids love the concrete house running and exploring. "Come on momma, lets go explore some more" The kids beg their mom constantly. This kind of eagerness is what Katniss lives for. "OK, let's go" She says getting up from the forest floor. "Katniss can I come?" Prim asks "Sure you can Little duck the more the merrier" Katniss says jerking her head as if to say "Come on" Prim gets up and walks over to to her sister."Idina,Daniel could you go get my bow and arrows?" Katniss asks her kids. " OK momma" The kids reply as they run back into the house. "You really think that's wise Love?" Peeta asks "Oh sure I was just Idina's age when when I first learned to shoot" Katniss says as there arguing coming from the house. "Daniel i'm holding the bow you get the arrows" Idina's voice can be heard as she bosses her little brother around. "Nuh-uh I wan carry bow" Daniel says. The arguing continues as they make their way to their parents and relatives. "Here mommy" Daniel says he quickly hands Katniss the quiver of arrows before Idina can hand Katniss the bow sticking out his tongue at his sister after doing so "Thanks Kids "We shouldn't be gone long" Katniss says over her shoulder. "Just go and have fun" Peeta says calling out to her.

The Everdeen sisters and the two sisters begin to walk deeper in to the woods. They enjoy the sunlight Katniss teaches the kids about the different plants that can be found in the woods. Idina and Daniel already know some because Katniss and Peeta read the book to them sometimes even Prim inputs some of her knowledge which surprises Katniss a little. "You still remember everything I taught you while we were growing up little duck?" Katniss asks "Well I remember some things but keep in mind it's been a long time since I've came out here with you Katniss" Prim says. "I know prim I know" Katniss says smiling as they start to walk again. Idina and Daniel have begun to collect dandelions which makes Katniss smile. "Kids do you know what these are?" she asks looking at the dandelions and holding one up "dandelions" the kids say "The dandelion is very symbolic to me" did you two know that?" she asks. The kids nod their heads no in answer. Katniss knows that this the perfect opportunity to tell Idina and Daniel about how Peeta saved her life. Katniss beacons to her sister and her kids to join her as she leans up against the trunk of a oak tree. Daniel climbs up and rests his head on Katniss's chest whereas Idina lays on Katniss's left with Prim coming over and laying down on Katniss's right.

"Alright kids, once upon a time there was a young girl who lived in district twelve, she had a momma and a daddy and a little sister who she loved more then anything in the world. The girl was very happy growing up, however when the girl turned eleven her beloved daddy who she loved extremely well died in a mining explosion."Katniss says continuing on mentioning how the girl took care of her little sister and became the head of the family. "Then on a rainy day the girl was trying to do some trading at market, and kids she was exhausted she was weak, she wanted to die. Then as a last attempt to find food she found herself outside the local bakery looking longingly at all the delicious baked good when she was told to get lost by the evil barkers wife however the bakers son saw the young girl he has loved since he was a lad, the young baker goes bake inside keeping his eye on the exhausted girl. The girl hears a clattering comes and looks up and see's the young baker and his evil mother yelling at him what they are saying the girl couldn't hear but minutes later the boy is throwing the girl a loaf of the burned bread" Katniss says willing tears not to fall. Prim who knows this story holds her sisters hand, giving Katniss courage to continue.

"When the girl realized that the boy had thrown the bread to her she quickly grabbed it and made her way home. The next day the girl looked for the boy at school desperately wanting to say thank you. After school the girl see's a dandelion which gave the girl hope. The girl married the baker and had two sweet kids named Idina-Prim Mellark and Daniel-James Mellark And kids that is why dandelions are symbolic to me"Katniss says smiling as the kids realize that the girl in the story was their own momma" "Momma was the girl in the story really you?" Idina asks looking at her mom. "Yes baby that was me" Katniss says. "You really love daddy don't you momma" Daniel says "yes my love I did" Katniss says. "And I'm really love your momma" a voice says breaking the silence causing Katniss to jump and grab her bow but she relaxes when she see's who it is. Peeta. "Daddy, what are you doing here?" the kids ask their dad "Well I missed my family and I couldn't stand being with them so I came looking for them, you haven't seen them have you?"Peeta asks jokingly as he playfully looks around for them.

"We are right here daddy" the kids say pouncing on him "Oh there you are"Peeta says in mock surprise. "Look who I brought,kids" Peeta says as arrow comes into view. "Arrow" the kids scream with delight as the dog comes over and starts licking their faces. "Come on kids lets go play with Arrow and let your momma and daddy have sometime."Prim says going into aunt mode. "Coming aunt Prim" the kids say getting up and giving their parents a hug before going off with their aunt."you look very relaxed laying by that tree love, mind if I join you?" Peeta asks Katniss nods as Peeta lays down next to his wife. Peeta puts his arm around Katniss's shoulder as Katniss puts her head on Peeta's chest. "This feels great Peeta"Katniss says closing her eyes. "Just like our time in a certain cave"Peeta says slyly. "Only this time it's not raining and you're not half dead bread-boy" Katniss says grinning evilly at Peeta. "oh please you love me and you know it" Peeta says watching the kids play with Arrow and Prim. "You are absolutely right, I love you and I do know it"Katniss says. Peeta sits and stares and his wife . "What are you thinking about, love?" Peeta asks tightening his hold on her.

"Oh just that I'm very happy with how my life is going now. Some many things have happened, I married you,and I love you more and more every day. We have two amazingly beautiful, charming kids, who remind me of us growing up. I've also got my little sister back, It's been a joy having Cinna back as well. Haymitch has always been there for us and I am really grateful for that."Katniss says "You are so right Katniss you deserve happiness and by the looks of it it looks like you finally got it" Peeta says but before he can say more Idina comes up to Katniss "Hey sweetie you having fun with Aunt Prim and your brother?" "Yes momma I'm having a blast, but I wanted to ask you something" Idina says shyly looking at the ground. "Well what did you want to ask me Dee?" Katniss says sitting up on her knee propping Idina on her knee. "I wanna... something mumbled" Idina says. "Sorry Idina I didn't quiet get that" Katniss says patiently waiting. "I said I wannalearnhowtoshoot, Iwannalearnarchery"Idina says very fast. Katniss is smiling but she wants to see if she understood. "Now correct me if I'm wrong Idina did you say that you wanted to learn how to shoot and that you wanna learn archery?"She asks her daughter. "Yes momma are you mad?" Idina says looking like she might cry. "No no no not at all sweetheart in fact I think it's wonderful how long have you wanted to how to hunt and how to shoot?" Katniss asks. "Ever since that day you and daddy took Daniel and I to the meadow to show us how well you can shoot" Idina says finally looking her mother in the eye. "Want to start now Idina?" Katniss asks looking at her little girl. "Really? Can we?" "Sure come on" Katniss says grabbing her bow and putting the quiver on Idina's back. "Peeta I'm going to go teach Idina how to shoot, watch Daniel will you?" Katniss says looking over at Peeta who is still leaning up against the tree. "Sure go have fun Love, good luck Dee" Peeta says hugging both his wife and his eldest daughter.

And just like that Katniss and Idina walk hand in hand Katniss keeps looking down at Idina and she can't stop smiling. About fifteen minutes later they've reached the perfect spot. "Alright Idina come over here and stand in front of me" Katniss says kneeling down as Idina stands in front of her. "OK Dee take the bow in your left hand as Idina does "Now I've already put an arrow in it for you since it your first time. OK take the arrow in your hand and pull it back to your cheek" Katniss says as she stands behind Idina and takes her right hand in hers. The arrow is by Idina's cheek. "now let go" Katniss says whispering in her daughter ear as Idina does. The arrow leaves Idina's fingers as she lets go letting the arrow fly which it does it flies twenty-five feet it's lodge in a oak tree. There's silence in the clearing as the mother and daughter just stare at the place where the arrow is lodged. "That's really good Idina that's nearly twenty-five feet away."Katniss says hugging her daughter. "That's good right mommy?" "Absolutely Idina, in fact it's great, now come on lets go get your arrow"Katniss says holding out her hand to her future little huntress. "OK momma" Idina says with a big smile playing around her face and taking her momma's hand. "Now Idina there's something you need to know about the safety of archery" Katniss says as they walk "Now number one Never never never point it at me, your daddy, Daniel, Cinna,Aunt Prim, and haymitch and anyone else for that matter. Number two never ever go with out me, if you wanna practice shooting come find me, is that understood?" Katniss asks looking at her daughter with seriousness written all over her face. "Yes momma I understand" the child says looking at her mom with admiration. "Alright now let's look for your arrow" Katniss says as Idina nods. Almost two minutes Katniss hears Idina squeal with delight. "Idina what happened?" She asks walking over to her daughter who is still giggling in delight. "I found my arrow momma but look" Idina says holding up her first ever kill a squirrel which Katniss notices is shot through the eye. "Well I'll be damned" Katniss says to herself. "Idina i'm so proud of you" Katniss says "I still can't believe you got it right in the eye" Katniss says still beaming at her daughter. "Now you try momma""Alright baby hand me arrow" she ask Idina who reaches into the quiver on her back and hands an arrow to her mom. "Thanks baby" Katniss says as she loads the bow with an expert hand. Katniss pulls the arrow back to her cheek inhales and Exhales and relaxed her body. Katniss releases the arrow which flies over thirty feet. "Wow momma I wish I was as good as you" Idina says. "Don't worry sweetheart with a little more practice you be an old pro in no time at all" Katniss says as they walk to retrieve the arrow, which are ironically has a big plump squirrel with the arrow in its eye. "Man two squirrel's shot by the expert and the beginner" Katniss says still cant believe her own daughter shot an arrow and shot something in the process. "Come on sweetheart let's head back to the campsite"Katniss says holding out her hand which Idina gladly takes.

Along the way back Idina asks questions about anything and everything. A half hour later Katniss and Idina arrive at the campsite. "Hey you two welcome back did you guys have fun" Peeta says coming over and hugging his wife and daughter. "Yeah daddy momma and I had fun" Idina says looking up and winking up at her mom. Katniss just smiles and winks back. "Momma I'm going to go play with Daniel Idina says. "Alright kiddo have fun" Katniss says. "Hey Idina would you please put the bow and arrow back in the house?" "Yes momma Thanks kiddo" Katniss says as she turns to Peeta. "Well hello" Katniss says giving Peeta a kiss on the lip. "Hello love" Peeta says smiling and accepting the kiss his wife places on his lips. When they break apart Peeta wraps her in his warm muscular arms and Katniss backs into him.

"So how was the mini hunting trip love?"Peeta asks whispering in Katniss's ear. "Idina was really in her element today I mean I knew it was going to happen eventually but today when she held that bow and shot that arrow let me tell you Peeta I could see myself in her you know the me I was before my dads supposed death. There are tears in her eyes now Peeta I'm just so proud of her."Katniss says as the tears fall down her face. "Hey it's OK Kat I'm proud of her too."Peeta says wiping the tears away from Katniss's eyes gently. It's getting late as they make their way over to the house. Daniel and Idina are playing with arrow my word doesn't that dog ever run out of energy.

Anyway Prim is sitting on the ground watching the sunset "Hey little duck" Katniss says coming up and sitting down next to her little sister. "Hey Katniss" Prim says softly as she lays her head on Katniss's shoulder. "how was your little hunting trip with Idina" prim asks glancing up at her sister who is shaking softly. "Katniss's are you OK " Prim asks "Yeah Prim I'm fine it's been a long day and a lot has happened to day. And I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen and I also have a feeling that I'm going to be emotionally scared forever when it's done."Katniss says completely crying as Prim attempts to confront her. "Shh it's OK Katniss you know for a fact that Peeta will never let bad things happen to this family he cares about us to much to let that happen. Come on dry those tears." Prim says. "Thanks Prim you always know just what to say to make me feel better and you are always wise beyond your years and it one of the many things I love about you" Katniss says. "Anytime you need me I'm here for you Katniss" Prim says smiling at her sisters words. "What are you two lovely ladies chatting about?" Peeta asks coming over and sitting next to Katniss. "Oh just a feeling I have that something bad is going to happen and that I'm going to be emotionally scarred forever when it's done"Katniss says. "Nothing bad will happen to you love" I'll make sure of that" Peeta says. "Ok Peeta but what-"Katniss says but is cut off by Haymitch whose calling.

"Alright everyone is ready come and get it" Haymitch calls out from the house. "What in the world could Haymitch make? I've never knew he could cook" Katniss says as she and Prim get up from the ground. "Alright what do we have for dinner chef Haymitch " Katniss teases as she and prim enter the house. Idina and Daniel come over and latch on to Katniss's hands "Sweetheart I may be a drunk but I have been known to make good dinner."Haymitch says winking at Katniss. "Alright so what do you have for us to eat? Peeta asks as he puts his arms around Katniss's waist. "Alright we have rabbit that Katniss shot today and a dandelions salad with blackberries that prim picked earlier and for drinks water. That's it dig in. There's a scuffle as the group moves to get their plates and get their food. "Let's eat outside Peeta"Katniss says as she gets her food. "Sounds great Katniss" Peeta says following her out of the house. "Come on Idina and Daniel let's eat" "Coming daddy" the kids call as they wake outside. It maybe cold because but it feels great. The Mellark family takes a seat outside the house and begin to eat. Cinna,Prim,Haymitch come to join them. "Hey dad this is so good" Katniss calls out to Haymitch who smiles as he says "Glad you like it sweetheart" There's silence while everyone eats dinner. Daniel and Idina sneak bits of the rabbit to arrow when their parents aren't looking.

There's the chirping coming from crickets which Katniss finds oddly soothing for some reason. "So Idina how was your first hunting trip with your momma?" Prim says breaking the silence and talking to her niece. "It was great I got to shoot an arrow from momma's bow"Idina says smiling "That's great Idina did you catch anything?" her aunt asks her. Idina's smile grows as she looks at her mom who gives her a look that says _go ahead it's not a secret. "_I did catch something" Idina starts "and what did you catch" Peeta asks "A squirrel"Idina says smiling. "That's great"Peeta says patting his daughter on the back "And you will never guess where the kill shot was" Katniss says. There are guesses of in the gut,the tail in the heart. "Come on Idina tell us where did you shoot the squirrel."Peeta says "I shot it in the eye" Idina says when she's done there's an uproar of praise. "Like mother like daughter"Peeta says "Idina I'm so proud of you." Thanks daddy" Idina says going back to eating.

Once the group is done Peeta gets up "kat will you come with me to get desert?" he asks holding out his hand to her "Sure Peeta I'll help you" Katniss says grabbing his hand and standing up as they walk into the house. "Pretty cool about Idina and the squirrel"Katniss says when their inside "Yep it seems you may have some competition my love"Peeta says grabbing Katniss and giving her a kiss. "Oh I hope not" Katniss says giggling which makes Peeta starts to laugh as well. "Why are you laughing?" Katniss asks gazing into those stunning blue eyes. "Because you giggled and you never giggle love" Peeta says still laughing trying to hold back it back but clearly failing, as he pulls Katniss in for a hug"i am so glad I married you fire-girl"he whispers in her ear. "I'm so glad I married you bread-boy"Katniss says back whispering in his ear. "We should get back out there or the group will think something is going on" Peeta says which causes Katniss to snort and come down with a extreme case of the giggles. It takes her ten whole minutes to calm down, when she is calmed Peeta takes her hand and grabs the treat bag as they head back outside.

"Alright who was desert?" Peeta asks as he pulls out a cookie bag. Everyone raises their hands even arrow sit obediently down and waits for Peeta to hand them out. "Don't even think about it dog"Peeta says as the dog gives a whimper and then goes off to explore. As it gets darker Katniss moves closer to Peeta who puts his arm around her shoulder as he warms her. Idina and Daniel come over seeking warmth as well. Katniss wraps the young girl in her jacket and zips up and sets the girl on her knee while Idina puts her head on her moms shoulder. Daniel goes over to his dad who opens his jacket and Daniel slides in once he is in Peeta zips up the jacket so Daniel can get warm.

"Such a pretty night" Katniss says looking up at the sky. "Yeah you can really see the stars a lot clearer then you can back at the district and back in victors village" Haymitch says taking a bite out the cookie he's holding. Katniss and Peeta tell the kids about the different kinds of stars. After a while Katniss see's Daniel's eyes begin to droop and feels Idina go limp besides her. "Peeta she whispers we should probably get the kids to bed it's been a long day for both of them"Katniss says picking up Idina while Peeta does the same with Daniel. "momma I'm not tired" Idina says half asleep and failing to conceal her yawn. "It's been a long day" Katniss says as she walks into the house with Peeta right behind her. "Good night kids" Haymitch calls as his grandchildren are taken in the house.

"See you in the morning Daniel" Prim says to the sleeping boy in Peeta's arms. Katniss and Peeta don't bother undressing the kids in their pajamas. They set the kids on the bed of pine bows in the corner which is big enough for four people, Katniss looks around and see's that there are several pine-bow beds in the room. "Peeta do you remember that feeling of unease I said I had earlier"Katniss says looking at Peeta. "Yeah what about love?" he asks. "Well its back and stronger then ever" Katniss says starting to shake which she only does when she's nervous. "I think its just the fact that you are tired because it's been a good but long day" Peeta says pulling her on to the bed of pine-bows and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Now come to bed, things will look better in the morning once you have had some sleep"he adds. "i hope your right Peeta I really hope your right" Katniss says as she starts to doze off as she's lulled to sleep by Peeta's heart.

Katniss has a good dream, it's the days events but it mainly focuses on the hunting trip with Idina who she is smiling clearly thrilled as they walk on their hunt. Katniss see's Idina's first shot and couldn't be more prouder. "Katniss wake up wake up love" Peeta says gently rubbing her back" whats going on I wasn't having a nightmare"Katniss says as she opens her eyes. It's early morning. Katniss looks at Peeta who she see's is looking nervous. "What's going on Peeta?" Katniss asks again. "Katniss, Peeta says pulling her into his lap, Katniss lays her head on his shoulder "Katniss" he says again. "Peeta what's going on you're scaring me" Katniss says raising her head tears in her eyes and shaking again. "Katniss someone took the kids while we were sleeping" which causes Katniss to break down completely.

**Cliffhanger Ending! ****Bet you guys didn't see that coming? did ya?**

**Review review review**


	14. Chapter 14 Rescuing Idina and Daniel

**AN: Just a heads up their mild language coming that's nothing really but I just thought I'd give you a heads up. now with out further ado here's chapter 14 enjoy **

Chapter 14

Katniss get off the pine-bow bed and runs into the darkness "DANIEL, IDINA!" She screams into the darkness. This goes on for who know how long. After running around in the dark Katniss falls to the ground on her knee's her voice weak from all the shouting she did. Peeta carries a distraught Katniss into to the house. Where she is being held in Peeta's arms as he is attempting to calm her down. "Who could have taken them Peeta?" Katniss asks Peeta tries to answer but its Haymitch who speaks up. "It was David, I'd bet my money on it." "What makes you say that dad?" Katniss says looking over at Haymitch. "Remember what I told you about him and I having that fight last week when we confronted him?" he asks as Katniss nods. "well he told me that the fight isn't over so this is his revenge on the family." Haymitch concludes as Katniss cries again. Prim comes over and begins to rub her sisters shoulders. "Hey Katniss you should take a look at this." Cinna says walking forward with a piece of paper in his hand which he hands to her, its a note and ironically its from David Everdeen "Do you want me to read it for you love?" Peeta asks as Katniss begins to calm down. "yes please" she says which comes out in a hoarse whisper. "

"_**Katniss," Peeta says beginning to read.**_

"_**I have taken your kids because I think your wrong about me not being able to see them. Don't do anything stupid they are fine for the time being. We need to talk about this Now I am at our old house in the seam and I will be there until Friday and then I'm returning to district seven. Come to our old house alone with Peeta tonight at sunset to talk and to get your kids. If you don't I'll take the kids to district seven to raise them as my own and you will never be able to see them again. **_

_**Tonight at sunset **_

_**David Everdeen" **_

Peeta concludes reading the letter and crumpling it up angrily. "I want my kids back Peeta" Katniss says quietly. "We will love we will" Peeta says "We'll just go down to your old home in the seam and talk through this and bring the kids home."Peeta says reassuringly. "Well you aren't going without me" Haymitch says "No Haymitch it's not an option" Katniss says. "Katniss I'm going what harm can one man do" Haymitch says coming over and taking Katniss in his arms. "Alright thanks"Katniss says.

"I say we head home because it's a long walk back to the fence."Peeta says everyone agrees. Everyone helps clean the campsite,Katniss picks up the kids backpack and trembles a little but manages to keep any sounds from escaping her lips. While they are cleaning Katniss is quiet the entire time. A half hour later they are heading out to go home. The sun is just coming up when they finally reach the fence. Katniss goes first crawling through once she's through she looks down and see's Taye Idina's stuffed Mocking-Jay. She must have dropped it when David made her climb through the fence. Katniss shows Peeta the stuffed animal. "Don't worry love we'll get Idina and Daniel back, trust me don't lose faith" Peeta says pulling Katniss up and leading her home.

No-body really talks on the walk home because they are all thinking about how the kids are doing with their ex-grandfather. As they near the victor's village Haymitch speaks up for the first time. "Hey it'll be OK sweetheart, go home and relax and I'll see you in the early evening hours."Haymitch says crossing over to Katniss and giving her a hug and kiss on her temple. "Thanks Haymitch" Katniss says as Haymitch makes his way to his house "Oh sweetheart you should call president paylor and have her run a background check on this man claiming to be your dad"He adds as he reaches his front door. "That's not a bad idea dad thanks" Katniss says waving to Haymitch and continuing on the walk down to their house. Cinna an Prim say they are going to take a walk around the district and but they promise to be back for the confrontation part two with David tonight.

Peeta and Katniss go inside their house and they drop all their bags down by the front door and go into the living room where Katniss crawls on to it bringing her knee's up to her chest and begins to rock slightly. Peeta pulls her into his lap and begins to stroke her hair. "I know I just met your father a week ago but he is really ticking me off" Peeta says joking which makes Katniss laugh softly. "That man is not my father, my father died in a mine accident years ago and even if he was still around I wouldn't need him Katniss says looking at Peeta "Because I have you and Idina and Daniel" She adds as Peeta leans forward to his incredibly sexy wife passionately on the lips.

"Peeta is it OK if we just stay here and wait for the sun to set?" Katniss asks pleadingly. "Of Course we can just sit here together and wait for the sun to set" Peeta says as he rubs her back, because he knows that Katniss has a lot on her mind. "can I get you anything love?" Peeta asks. "No Peeta I'm fine...wait I would love a glass of water" Katniss says softly. "OK my love, I'll be right back" Peeta says moving her from his lap and back to the soft fabric of the couch. Peeta gets up and goes into the kitchen and gets a glass from the cupboard and feels it with icy water which Katniss loves. Once its poured Peeta picks it up and makes his way back to Katniss. "Alright here you are my-"Peeta says but he stops talking because Peeta sees that Katniss has fallen asleep clearly due to worrying about the kids. Peeta sets the water glass on the living room couch nightstand before moving a sleeping Katniss on to his lap before holding her close to him. Katniss sighs in her sleep curling closer to Peeta. "Have a good nap my love, sleep well" Peeta says as he picks up a book on baking up of off the coffee-table.

All to soon Katniss goes from sleeping peaceful sleep to thrashing around. "Hey Katniss come on wake up, whatever you are seeing in your dreams isn't real" Peeta says wrapping his arms around her rubbing designs into her back which seems to calm her down. After a few minutes Katniss opens her eyes and looks up at Peeta "hey nice to see your beautiful gray seam eyes again love" Peeta says smiling. "Oh Peeta it was horrible in my dream my father took the kids to district seven and completely changed them and turned them against us and as much as we begged he wouldn't let us see them."Katniss says staying surprisingly strong. "Don't worry Katniss we will get Idina and Daniel back tonight" here is your water Kat" Peeta says reaching for the glass on the nightstand. "Come on drink up it will make you feel better" he says coaxingly handing the glass to Katniss. "Thanks Peeta" she says gulping it down thirstily when she's done she hand the empty glass to Peeta "Thanks Peeta I needed that" she says.

Katniss gets into Peeta's lap again and leans back into his chest again. "Peeta" Katniss says "Yes Katniss" "I think we should do what Haymitch suggested. I think we should call Paylor and have her do a background check on my father" Katniss says. "That's a good idea love" Peeta says. "We'll call tonight when we get back, sound good?" he asks as he places a kiss on her forehead. "Sounds good" Katniss says as she feels some of the pressure lift as she looks at the clock in the corner five-thirty. "Come on Peeta we should probably get changed and cleaned up" Katniss says getting up from the couch "Alright love" Peeta says following his wife in to the bedroom.

Katniss changes into black pants and a blood red shirt and pulls on her flat-boots before moving into the bathroom to do her hair. When she comes out after she see's Peeta buttoning up his shirt which is a dark forest-green shirt he also is wearing a pair of black pants as well as a nice pair of boots. "You look amazing Katniss" Peeta says seeing her "Thanks Peeta you look great too" Katniss says smiling after a while she begins to shake, which Peeta see's as he pulls her into him rubbing her back soothingly. "Hey it's all going to be fine, I know exactly how this is going to go tonight, we'll go over, we'll talk about reinstating him as grandpa, we'll take the kids home and everything will be good" Peeta says as he feels Katniss shaking stop. "i hope your right I really hope your right" Katniss says as Peeta takes her hand in reassurance as they make their way downstairs.

Just as they step off the staircase prim comes around the corner and looks at her sister and brother-in-law. "You two are all dressed up, where are you going?" she asks. "Prim we are going to go get Idina and Daniel back from Dad" Katniss says as she pulls on her jacket while Peeta does the same. "Katniss I want to come" Prim starts but Peeta stops her "Not this time Prim" he says which causes Prim to glare at him before looking at Katniss. "Katniss" "I'm sorry Prim" Katniss says as there a knock on the door and Haymitch sticks his head in. "Are you two ready?" he asks gruffly "Yes we are Haymitch let's go get this over with" Katniss says moving out the door because the sooner she leaves the sooner she gets her beautiful kids back. "We'll be back soon" Peeta says to prim who nods in understanding.

There's about thirty minutes until sundown. Peeta and Haymitch catch up to Katniss at the end of the street where they fall into step with her Peeta takes her hand in his. Haymitch gives her a nod. "You ready to get your kids back Sweetheart?" He calls out Katniss doesn't say anything so all she can do is nod. The trio walks and enters the seam part of district twelve. Katniss's eyes begin to feel up with tears as she walk through her old neighborhood. "Breath just breath" Peeta whispers reaching over and wiping away Katniss's tears.

"Momma Daddy Grandpa voice rings out bringing Katniss out of her thoughts as she sees Daniel running towards her. "Daniel!"Katniss says scooping her youngest son and hold him tightly tears in her eyes. "Momma, I've missed you so much" Daniel says crying in his mothers arms. "It's OK baby, no-one is going to hurt" you" Peeta says coming up and ruffling his son's head" Katniss and Peeta cling to their son as Katniss realizes he was alone. "Daniel honey where's your sister?" Katniss says kneeling down waiting for Daniel to answer. "she's still with the evil man" Daniel says "evil man? whose evil man son" Peeta asks also kneeling in front of his son. "Evil man is what I call grandpa David" he says as Katniss's heart sinks."Daniel how did you get out" Haymitch asks. "When evil man wasn't in the room Idina told me to run" he says giving his parents a small smile as he adds "I do good momma?" the lad asks his mom.

"Yes buddy you did great" Peeta says smiling "Are you and daddy going to go get Dee back from evil man?" Daniel asks looking at his parents. "Yes baby we are" Katniss says. "good" is all Daniel says. "Daniel honey I want you to listen to me very carefully now I want you to run home aunt prim and Cinna are there they will keep you safe" Katniss says "Daddy,Grandpa, and I will be right behind you and will meet you there, do you understand me, son?" She asks as Daniel nods. "Now go" Katniss says as Daniel takes of running. When they finally reach the Everdeen old home the sun is setting she inhales and exhales before she knock on the door.

They wait about three minutes before the door opens. And they are looking into the gray eyes of David Everdeen who is wearing a smug look on his face. "Ah Katniss and Peeta about time you should up, I was beginning to think you weren't coming. "Where is my daughter you jerk?" Katniss says without thinking."MOMMA" Idina says crying out however as they reach her they are jerked back to the ground. "Idina"Katniss says as she watches her fragile daughter fall to the ground.

Acting quickly Haymitch punches in the gut as Katniss and Peeta run for Idina who is curled up and crying on the floor. Katniss picks her up holding her as Peeta unties her restraints "shh it's alright sweetheart daddy and I are here we are going home now" she says as Peeta undoes the last restraint. "Haymitch would you please take Idina home Peeta and I will catch up with you" Katniss says softly as Haymitch nods taking up his still shaking grand-daughter and walking out the door. "no I want momma" Idina whimpers looking her mom as Haymitch takes her home. "it's alright little sweetheart, your momma is going to be along soon"

"Haymitch wait,Katniss says "Let me hold Idina really fast" Haymitch passes the small girl over to her mother who holds her close, Idina lays her head on Katniss's shoulder "shh its OK little one, daddy and I are going to finish up here and meet you back at home,can you give me a brave smile?" Katniss asks her daughter who gives her momma a smile."That's my girl now go with grandpa"Katniss says passing Idina over to Haymitch as Idina begins to stop shaking,laying her head on her grandfather's shoulder as Haymitch closes the door behind them.

"Peeta will you help me put worthless piece of crap in the corner? I want to say something to him before we go" Katniss says. "Alright love great idea, I also have some words to say to the piece of crap as well" Peeta says coming over and helping Katniss propping a still half out of it David Everdeen up against the wall. Katniss walks over to him and hovers over him and begins to speak.

"Alright you worthless piece of shit I came here tonight to get my kids back and talk to you about you coming back into their lives but since I saw my precious baby girl tide up when I walked in, I decided not to do things your way and come in here and take control."Katniss says taking a deep breath before continuing.

"And a another thing You are not my father, my father died in a mine accident years ago and even if he was still around I wouldn't need you you bastard" Katniss says looking at David with loathing written all over her face."Because we don't need you and because we have a great life we have two great kids Idina and Daniel so why don't you do the world a favor and get the ruddy hell out of district twelve and back to to fricking district seven where you belong also if I had to be the Mocking-Jay again I gladly do it if it meant keeping dirt-bags like you out of Panem for good I would it in a heartbeat" Katniss says breathing hard but feeling really good about this. "Hurry up and say what you want I want to get home to our babies"Katniss says as Peeta nods before he begins to speak.

"Alright listen here Dumbass, you are no longer welcome here and you most certainly are not frigging' welcome around Katniss, the kids and I that goes for prim and everyone else as were going to allow you to see the kids again but when we saw that you had Idina your own grand-daughter So when your feeling better I want you to drag your ass down to the frigging train station and get yourself a ticket to damn district seven. WE DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOUR MISERABLE FACE AROUND HERE ANY MORE. AND IF YOU DON'T KATNISS WILL SHOOT ON SITE IF YOU EVER SET FOOT ON OUR PROPERTY AGAIN. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR? I SAID DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR Peeta asks he kicks the intruder posing as David Everdeen square in the ribs which makes him groan which Peeta takes as a yes before looking at Katniss who he starts walking over to. "You good to go now love?" Peeta says as he reaches his stunning wife "Absolutely lets head home our kids who are incredibly brave" Katniss says kissing Peeta on his neck while he wraps his arms around her as they make their way to the door Katniss looks over her shoulder at the man she thought was her beloved father.

"Something was off since the day we saw him in the woods, I'm sorry it took me so long for me to realize that and I'm sorry you had to see that" Katniss says trembling a little. "Hey hey look at me Katniss" Peeta says as Katniss looks at him. "It's OK I'm not mad at you, to me its all apart of the package these things happen sometimes hey would I have married an Everdeen if I didn't want the adventure that comes with it?"he asks. Katniss doesn't respond she just says "You always know just what to say to make me feel better."Katniss says leaning into him. "It's one of the things I love about you" she adds looking at Peeta. "Come on fire-girl lets get home to our kids and don't worry he can't hurt us anymore because I'm pretty sure I gave him a broken rib" "Serves him right" Katniss says quietly but not to quietly because before Katniss knows it Peeta is picking her up while he says "You really don't have a clue to the effect you can have on anyone now come on lets get home" and just like that Peeta takes off running towards the victors village with Katniss laughing all the way there.

They run into the house hurriedly taking off their jackets as they hear the kids laugh which makes Katniss put on more speed to find her beautiful kids. Katniss and Peeta find them sitting with Cinna, Prim and Haymitch in the living room. Idina is wearing a cute denim skirt with a green top and matching jacket. Her hair is wet so she must have had a bath when Haymitch brought her home. Daniel in a some olive green pants with a black short-sleeved top. His hair is damp as well, prim probably put him in a bath after he came home. The kids don't see their parents enter the room or hear them as they sit on the couch "Daniel, Idina" Haymitch says softy as they look at their grandpa "turn around" and they do and when they see their parents who are sitting on the couch opposite them I'm not lying when I say they run in their parents arms.

"Momma Daddy" the kids squeal with delight "Hello my two wonderful children" Katniss asks as they embrace their kids tears in hers and Peeta's eyes. "Fine momma"the kids say together. Then Daniel gets up and and comes over to his momma and whispers "did you get rid of evil man, momma?" he asks so that only Katniss can hear him. "Yes baby daddy and I got rid of evil man for good" "yay" Daniel says which makes Katniss smile. "What are you two talking about?" Prim asks looking at the mother and son who are huddled together. "Oh nothing important." Katniss says as Daniel whispers in Katniss's ear "Momma I wanna tell daddy" he says Katniss thinks it cute how well-behaved Daniel is. "Alright son go head and tell them" Katniss says encouragingly as Daniel takes a breath before speaking "I asked momma if she got rid of evil man" Daniel says with a small smile "evil man?" Peeta asks looking at Katniss "I'll tell you later." Katniss says which prompts Peeta to nod.

"Hey kids why don't we go into your room and I'll tell you about how cool your parents are" Cinna says speaking, the kids look at him with excitement "Will there be more stories of the mystical Mocking-Jay?" The kids asks in unison "Yes absolutely" Cinna says smiling thrilled that the kids have warmed up to him ever since he's been here. "Alright come on" he says holding out his hands out one for each of them Idina and Daniel don't hesitate and grab on immediately. "Have fun kids, ill be in later to tell you my own stories about being the Mocking-Jay, would you like that?" "Yes momma" "Alright i'll be there in a while have fun with Cinna" Katniss calls to them as they make their way upstairs.

Once they hear the door slam Prim asks the question that on all their minds "So Katniss how did getting the kids go?" she asks before adding unless you two don't want to talk about it" "Oh no it's fine Prim it's just been a lot of events that happened in the last couple hours but we can talk about it" Katniss says. "Well when we were close to our old house in the seam the first thing we see is Daniel running towards us at full force "Katniss says about to continue when Prim puts her hand up to ask a question "Are you saying that Daniel escaped from where David was holding him and Idina hostage?" She asks "That's right little duck" Katniss says smiling as she remembers how proud she was when she saw Daniel running towards.

"You know Peeta Daniel gets the brave gene from me"Katniss says teasing Peeta who responds "No I think he gets it from me" he says smiling. "Or he could get from both of you two" Haymitch says speaking up. "Yeah that could be" Peeta and Katniss at the exact same time which makes everyone laugh. "So Daniel is running at you guys fast. Then what?" Prim coaxes. "Well then I scooped him into my arms and asked if we are going to save Idina from the what he calls "evil man" who is really David" I said yes we are and then I sent him home and told him not to stop until he got there. By the way how was he when got home?" Katniss asks prim

"Well he was out of breath, crying a little he didn't want to talk, I asked him if he wanted to take a bath saying it help him feel better, he did say anything he just nods as I took him into the bath room. Long story short I gave him a bath, put him in clean clothes and I've been sitting with him up to when you came home." Prim says "So after you sent Daniel home what happens" Prim asks as Katniss begins to shake slightly as Peeta says "I'll take tell this part so you can calm down alright love"he says as Katniss pulls him "best husband ever" she whispers in his ear which causes him to smile before go on with the story "Then we made our way to our old house knock on the door for about three minutes then He appears apparently surprised that we showed up the next thing we know Idina is screaming for Katniss and trying to get to us. We see that David has Idina tethered around her waist and when she tries to get close to us she's jerked back and falls to a heap curled up and crying calling for Katniss come save her.

Then Katniss just looses and goes into protector mode like she does with you Prim, so as Haymitch punches David Katniss and I took that as a signal to save our daughter. Katniss dashes over to Idina who is curled up and crying while I untied her restraints and told Haymitch to bring her home before she left Idina reaches out and says "no I want momma and reaches her hand out to her mom."Peeta says as he and Katniss both choke back a sob before continuing "And that when we both got mad"Katniss says in a surprisingly strong voice. Peeta and I both drag David over to a corner and prop him up against the wall.

Then I told him that he wasn't our real dad and that we don't need him, and what a great family I have. And then I told him to do the world a favor and get out the ruddy hell out of district twelve and adding that if I was given the choice to be the Mocking-Jay keep dirt-bags out like him out of Panem I would do it again in a heartbeat"Katniss says then I turned to Peeta and said "hurry up and say what you want to say because I want to go home to our babies" "Peeta gets mad and tell him he's no longer welcome in this house and to get out of district twelve and to stay in district seven where he belongs and then he adds that if he comes here again he would have me shoot him on site and I'd do it too"Katniss says "Anything else Peeta?" "I also told him to go down to the train-station and get himself a train back to seven tomorrow morning" Peeta says "and then Peeta picked me up and ran with me in his arms always the way back here and that's what happened" Katniss says kissing Peeta on the lips knowing that whatever happens they could get through it because they have survived two hunger games, the seventy-fifth quarter-quell, a rebellion she knows they can get through anything.

Then Katniss places another kiss on Peeta's cheek. Minutes later Katniss looks into Peeta's eyes "Want join me in telling stories with Cinna to the kids my boy with bread?" she asks. "I would love nothing better lead the way my lovely girl on fire" Peeta says getting up and following Katniss wrapping his arm around her waist and taking her hand as they walk up the stairs to where the kids are waiting to hear stories of the mystical Mocking-Jay.

**AN Yay they got the kids back. what did you guys think of little Daniel's escape? **

**review review review review review The more reviews I get the more it encourages me to update faster. **


	15. Chapter 15 The Next Day and The Reunion

Chapter 15

"and then the Mocking-Jay appeared and everyone went silent and still. No-one wanted to miss what this beautiful creature was going to do next, and by the looks of it it was going to be pretty great."Cinna says as Idina and Daniel looked up into his eyes clearly in wonderment and dying to know what was going to happen next. "Hey kids whats going on?" Katniss says as she and Peeta walking into the room. "Aw momma you came in just as mister Cinna was just at the good part" The kids protest. "oh sorry kids, Cinna please continue" Katniss says gesturing to Cinna to continue which he does. "then the mystical mocking-Jay takes her bow and and places a fire arrow in it and takes down a hovercraft. And then shouts "Fire is catching and if we burn then you burn with us" She says screaming up at the sky" Cinna says with such excitement and laughing slightly as he sees the kids expression. Cinna's eyes flit to Katniss who is shaking slightly. Peeta must feel Katniss begin to shake so he takes her out of the room. "We'll be right back kids" Peeta says leading Katniss outside in to the hallway. "Hey love come on look at me, did you have a flashback?" he asks Katniss who has tears in her eyes as she begins to speak. "I wish they would stop Peeta" Katniss says looking up at Peeta "What would stop love?"he asks gently caressing Katniss's face as she says nothing. "What do you want to stop?" "the memories of everything we have gone through" "I bet you do love but unfortunately like prim said earlier there is nothing we can do to escape those memories."Peeta says wrapping his arms around her as she cries. "however I wouldn't want the memories of you me and the kids to go away now that life is so good now" Katniss says giving a small smile which Peeta smiles as he says "Hey there's that smile" Peeta says giving her a kiss. "Peeta let's go call paylor and see whats going on with the intruder that claiming to be David Everdeen" Katniss says getting up and walking towards the stairs. "Alright love right behind you" Peeta says following, just as they reach the bottom stair there is a knock on the door which prompts Katniss to grab her bow and fit an arrow into it. Thinking it was David coming back to test her and Peeta's threats. Katniss moves closer to the door motioning to Peeta to stand clear. The door open/ s on its own as Katniss pulls back. "Hello sweetheart?, Mellark?" the voice says as Katniss gives a sigh of relief, "Hey Haymitch come on in"Katniss says calling out to her self-adopted dad. "Thanks sweetheart, how's it going?" he asks as he see's the two standing in the entryway Katniss is still clutching her bow. "Why do you have that out sweetheart?" Haymitch asks still eying the bow. "We thought it was David coming back to test the threats that Peeta and I gave him earlier" Katniss says setting the bow down on the table by the door and walking towards Haymitch and giving him a hug. "It's good to see you haymitch" Peeta says coming up and shaking his dad's hand. "Likewise Peeta" Haymitch says. "So what are you guys doing" he asks as they walk into the living room. "Well we were going to call Paylor now,but first I want you both to listen to this song" Katniss says she goes over to the music player and presses play as Peeta and Haymitch sit down as Katniss turns up the music on a few seconds later a soothing female voice begins to sing

"**Don't know just where I'm going  
And tomorrow, it's a little overwhelming  
And the air is cold  
And I'm not the same anymore  
I've been running in your direction  
For to long now  
I've lost my own reflection  
And I can't look down  
If you're not there to catch me when I fall."**

Katniss who is this?" Peeta asks as the singer takes a break as a piano plays. "Her name is Idina Menzel and she was a singer who lived during the dark days. I found this when I was cleaning up a few months ago. I've listened to it a few times and I think this song applies to our situation"Katniss says,"I like her voice love" Peeta says pulling Katniss into him as they listen to it "Haymitch do you like?" Katniss asks she lays her head on Peeta's shoulder looking over at Haymitch. "It's different sweetheart" "That doesn't answer my questions dad" Katniss says "Let me just say if you like it I like it" He says as the singer begins to sing again.  
"**If this is the moment I stand here on my own  
If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home  
I might be afraid  
But it's my turn to be brave  
If this is the last chance before we say goodbye  
At least it's the first day of the rest of my life  
I can't be afraid  
Cause it's my turn to be brave"**

"Care to dance to my love?" Peeta whispers getting up and holding out his hand out to Katniss who immediately accepts. "I would be honored, Peeta"Katniss says getting up and putting her arms around his neck, while Peeta wraps his hands around his beautiful amazing wife's waist. Katniss lays her head on Peeta's shoulder as they continue to dance while the song continues.  
"**All along all I ever wanted, was to be the light  
When your life was daunting  
But I can't see mine  
When I feel as though you're pushing me away  
Well who's to blame, are we making the right choices  
Cause we can't be sure if we're hearing our own voices  
As we close the door even though we are so desperate to stay.****_"_**

Katniss feels a tap of her shoulder and see's that it's haymitch "Mind if I cut in Peeta?" he asks "No not at all dad" Peeta says gliding Katniss into Haymitch's open arms. Her arms go around his neck like they did Peeta's earlier. "I love you dad" Katniss says quietly laying her head on Haymitch's shoulder. What was said pushed Haymitch over the edge. "I love you too sweetheart" he says as tears fall his face as they dance. "Wouldn't trade it for anything less" Katniss says softly/ ""Like wise sweetheart likewise" Haymitch says as they and the song continues. **_  
"_****If this is the moment I stand here on my own  
If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home  
I might be afraid  
But it's my turn to be brave  
If this is the last chance before we say goodbye  
At least it's the first day of the rest of my life  
I can't be afraid  
Cause it's my turn to be brave" **

"I think it's time I returned you to your husband, Sweetheart" Haymitch says gesturing to Peeta who comes over and takes Katniss in his arms. "Well hello again" Peeta says holding her tightly in his arms. ""I think this next part is about us" Katniss says as they continue to rock back and forth as the verse begins, as Katniss closes her eyes totally relaxed in Peeta's arms as she rests her head on his shoulder.**_  
"_****And I might still cry  
And I might still bleed  
These thorns in my side  
This heart on my sleeve  
And lightening may strike  
This ground at my feet  
And I might still crash  
But I still believe"**

"Your right my love that verse is close to our lives" Peeta says whispering into Katniss's ear as Katniss sighs contently still with her eyes closed. "I love you Peeta" she says. "I love you too Katniss"He says  
**"This is the moment I stand here all alone  
With everything I have inside, everything I own  
I might be afraid  
But it's my turn to be brave  
If this is the last time before we say goodbye  
At least it's the first day of the rest of my life  
I can't be afraid  
Cause it's my turn to be brave"**

The song ends with a flourish, Katniss opens her eyes and finds herself looking into brilliant blue eyes as she hears "Hey beautiful, nice to see your beautiful gray seam eyes again" which makes her smile. Then they hear footsteps as the next song begins. "Hey I know this song" a voice says as they turn toward it and see Cinna,The Kids,Prim all standing in the door way. It's was Idina who spoke earlier. "What are you guys doing?" Prim asks. "Just dancing to music little duck" Katniss says still holding on to Peeta as the song begins. "How do you know this song Dee?" Katniss asks her daughter, as they walk to where Peeta and Idina dance "A kid at school was singing it last week.

"**I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight"  
**"Come dance with me daddy" Idina says tugging on her dad's pants "Alright princess Dee" Peeta says picking her up. "Want to dance to Daniel?" Katniss asks her young son holding out a hand to him Daniel doesn't say anything he just nods taking his mothers outstretched hand as she picks him up. Once he's in Katniss's arm's Daniel rests his head on Katniss's shoulder she feels him relax almost at once as the chorus begins. Katniss looks over at Peeta and mouths "_I love you" _which Peeta returns.  
**Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound  
**AS the chorus ends Katniss feels her son go limp "Dan? Dan? Daniel? No response. Katniss pulls her son off her shoulder. She smiles as she looks down at her sleeping son. "Did he fall asleep love?" Peeta says coming over and Katniss can see he's in the same situation with Idina. "it's not at all surprising they've had a long day" Katniss says turning off the music. "We should put them to bed" she adds. "Good Idea love" Peeta says walking towards the stairs. Few minutes later the kids are in fresh pajamas

and they are tucked into bed. Katniss and Peeta kiss their forehead and walk towards the door. "Good night Idina and Daniel" Katniss says. "Sweet dreams kids" Peeta adds closing the door but leaving it open a crack. Katniss and Peeta go back downstairs taking their place on the couch. "How are they?" Haymitch asks as they sit down again. "They are sleeping peacefully" Katniss says. "Well that's good sweetheart" he says as the clock strikes ten-thirty. "Well I'm going to head back to my place" he says getting up and stretching, his back cracking a little bit when he's finishing. "I'll see myself out, good night Mellark family" he says at the door. "See you tomorrow Haymitch" Katniss says as Peeta waves to him. Katniss yawns and looks over at Peeta. "I'm thinking it's time for bed love" Peeta says "Judging by the size of that yawn" he adds chuckling. "I agree, it's been a long day" Katniss says laying her head on his arm as she stand by him. Without warning Peeta scoops Katniss into his arms and heads towards their bedroom. "We'll see you guys in the morning" Katniss says giggling as Peeta takes her away, "Don't stay up too late little duck" Katniss calls from down the hall. "No worries Katniss" Prim calls back. Katniss lays her head on Peeta's chest and Peeta once again gives her a kiss while he walks. Minutes later Peeta places Katniss on the bed and she sits up. Peeta starts to help her undress but she stops him, "No I got it my love" Katniss says. Peeta nods. They both change into their pajamas and Katniss unties her braid and runs her fingers through it. Peeta must have seen this and comes over with a brush and begins to brush Katniss's hair. "No please allow me" he whispers and Katniss goes still and allowing him to brush her hair. As Peeta continues to smooth out her hair Katniss begins to hum the brave song they danced earlier.

"**Don't know just where I'm going  
And tomorrow, it's a little overwhelming  
And the air is cold  
And I'm not the same anymore  
I've been running in your direction  
For to long now  
I've lost my own reflection  
And I can't look down  
If you're not there to catch me when I fall."**

When she's done singing Katniss turns to Peeta and pulls him into a hug as she mumbles something inaudible. "I'm sorry I didn't quite get that my love" Peeta says. "I said I'm glad we can finally put all of this behind us. How ever we should keep an in eye out for _HIM" _Katniss says happily but her voice becomes bitter as she says him. "I'm glad as well Katniss" Peeta says holding her tightly. "Wanna try sleeping now my love?" he asks. Katniss nods as she crawls into bed followed by Peeta who as soon she lays down wraps his arms around her, she feels instantly safe and falls into sleep at once.

Hours later Katniss and Peeta are woken up by screams coming from the kids room. They both bolt out out bed and run to their kids who sound they are like they are in pain. Katniss bangs into the kids room and to her horror she see's both of their kids sitting up screaming. Katniss goes straight over to Daniel while Peeta goes over to Idina. It takes a while to wake the kids up but once they wake up they crawl into their parents laps and placing their heads on Katniss/Peeta's shoulder. "hey sweetheart/ hey buddy its OK what don't cry you're safe" the parents say to the kids are still sobbing silently as Katniss picks up her shaking daughter as Peeta who stands up still holding a sniffling son. Katniss and Peeta take them downstairs to the kitchen,

Peeta sets Daniel on the kitchen counter however when he steps away from his son, Daniel begins to shake again still partly due to being scared and half-asleep. "Hey hey it's OK buddy I'm here, I'm just making some hot-chocolate for you its OK it OK do you want some?" Katniss is still holding Idina who still has her head on katniss's shoulder she no longer shaking but is dozing on and off. "Hey Katniss why don't you take the kids into the living room that you and the kids will be more comfortable." Peeta says as he makes the drink. "Alright that's a good idea Peeta" Katniss says still holding Idina and holding out a hand for Daniel. "Come on Daniel" Katniss says softly. Which he does. "I'll see you three in a minute OK buddy, I just got to get the drink ready" Peeta says as Daniel looks over his shoulder as they head into the living room. Katniss takes her two nightmare-ridden kids and she sets Idina down and sits down on the couch with Idina and Daniel climb up on either side of her, both leaning into their mother which makes prompts Katniss to wrap her around her kids who are beginning to cry again softly. "Shh it's OK nothing whatever you two have been seeing in your dreams, it's not real" Katniss says as she tightens her hold on her softly crying kids. Katniss was breaking on the inside. She hated seeing her kids in pain. And now to see her kids crying from the nightmares they've had tonight, no kid should have to go through that. "Alright here is the hot-chocolate and as a special treat some cheese-buns. Idina and Daniel both look at Katniss who urges that it's ok "daddy made them for you to make you feel better go ahead" Katniss says kindly. "Look I'll have some too" she adds taking a bite of cheese-bun and a sip of hot-chocolate. "Man that's good thanks Peeta" Katniss says just as she's finished speaking little Daniel reaches out and clutches a cup of cocoa and swiping a cheese-bun and giving a small smile.

"That taste good to you Daniel?" Peeta says gently to his son then in answer goes over to where his daddy is sitting and reaches up for a hug which Peeta immediately gives him. "Thank you daddy" Daniel says whispering as he clings to his daddy. "You're welcome Daniel, you feeling better?" Peeta asks rubbing his sons back as he would do for Katniss. Daniel doesn't say anything but he nods. Idina follows her brothers lead and takes a cup and a bun as well. The Mellark family sits in silence enjoying the cocoa. After a while Idina and Daniel go back to cuddling into their mom.

"You guys feeling better?" Peeta ask as he picks up Idina and sits back down next to Katniss as Idina lays her head on her daddy chest. "Kid's" Katniss says cautiously as the kids look at her not saying anything. "were the nightmares you two had earlier were they about your former grandfather?"she asks as the kids look around at each other then at their parents. "It's OK you can tell us"Peeta says lovingly. The kids nods in unison. "do you guys want to talk about it?" he asks. "OK" the kids say together. "OK now who want to share their nightmare retelling first?" Katniss asks as she takes a sip of hot-chocolate. "You go first Idina" Daniel says. "OK thanks Daniel" she says. "In my dream grandpa had Daniel and I tied up and grandpa would yell at us and when we wouldn't he would say he would come and..." Idina tries to go on but can't. Tears falling down her cheeks as Katniss holds her tightly. "what did grandpa say he was going to do"she asks whispering in her daughters ear. "he said he would come and hurt you and daddy" Idina chokes out. Then Daniel crawls over to his big sister and and begins to comfort her holding her "shh it's OK Dee, momma, daddy and I are here don't cry" he says trying to be comforting. "thanks Dan" Idina says. "My dream is over you can go Dan" Idina adds drying her tears.

It turns out that Daniel had similar nightmares only Daniels ending was different which was he was running and David was right behind him and he never got to Katniss,Peeta or haymitch. "Well my loves don't worry daddy and I wont let anything happen to you guys. Do you guys want to try to sleep again." Peeta asks but he needed not ask because the kids have fallen asleep in their parents arms. "Should we put them back in their room or should we take them into our room" Peeta asks. "Well I'm pretty comfortable here and the kids aren't that heavy. Why don't we just stay here" Katniss says as Daniel cuddles into her content. Obviously having a good dream while in his mom arms. "must be a Mellark thing" Katniss says "What are you talking about?" "Peeta take a look at Daniel" she says. "what does he remind you off" Peeta looks and it seems to click. "It reminds me of when we sleep" Peeta says softly caressing his beautiful wife's gorgeous face. They get more comfortable again and Mr and Mellark fall asleep with their kids on their wrapped in their arms. It's early morning when the family wakes again.

The kids must have slept better as did Katniss and Peeta because no-body had a nightmare or episode or panic attack. "Hey good morning love" Peeta whispers "Good morning Peeta" Katniss says "It looks like the kids had a good night after we calmed them down and gave them a snack." Peeta says smiling. "I still can't believe how sweet Daniel acted when he comforted his big sister, I've never felt prouder"Katniss says smiling. "Well you know what they say the Mellark family are very special people"Peeta says chuckling. "Yeah I've heard that, in fact that's one of the reason's I fell in love with you bread boy" Katniss says leaning over a giving Peeta a kiss on the lips. They are broken apart as there is a knock coming from the front door.

Katniss immediately going into hunter mode grabbing her bow and that she left on the table yesterday. Slowly she makes her way to the door with Peeta right behind her. "Whose there?" Katniss calls but still there only silence "Whose out there, identify your self please" Katniss calls. "Open the door sweetheart, there's a visitor her and they are dying to see you" Haymitch's voice says behind the still closed door. Katniss looks at Peeta who nods. Katniss still has her bow in hand makes her way to the door still in hunter mode. She places her hand on the knob preparing to open the door opens as she says "Alright haymitch' who here to see me" "Take a look for your self sweetheart" Haymitch says "Hello Katniss" a voice says behind her. Katniss's eyes immediately begin to fill with tears as she turns around to face the owner who spoke earlier. Katniss turns around and comes face to face with a women but not just any women, this was the women who took care of prim and herself. The same who was a expert healer, the women is in face Rochelle Everdeen. "Mom?" Katniss says softly tears still falling softly down her face. "Hello sweetheart" Rochelle Everdeen says coming over and embracing her eldest daughter in a hug as tears fall down their faces as they hold on to each other. All events of the past seem to melt away as they hug. "Katniss who is it?" Peeta's voice rings out as he looks outside. "Peeta my mom's here come say hello" Katniss says as she wipes her tears away and helps her mom do the same. "Rochelle Everdeen it's so good to see you. How did you get here?" Peeta says as he hugs his mother in law. "Well I got in last night but I didn't want to visit with out resting up first" She says smiling. "Where did you stay?" Katniss asks placing a arm around her mom's shoulder. "Before you answer lets go inside it's a little cold out here."Katniss suggests as she leans in "Mom would you like to meet your grandchildren?" she asks her. "Katniss I would love to meet your children" Rochelle says following her daughter and her husband to where her adorable grandchildren play as the adults approach the kids Idina quickly gets up and goes behind her mom shaking slightly as she holds on to her mom's pants.

"momma whose that women?" she asks looking at her unknown grandmother. Katniss feels another tug around her middle and looks down to see Daniel-James hanging on her tightly looking at the unknown nervously as well. Katniss gently detaches her self from her kids and bends down to eye level bringing them on either side of her and puts an arm around her two beautiful children before she begins to speak in a soft voice. "Idina Daniel you see that women standing by your daddy in the door way?"she asks pointing they look to where she's pointing they nod, well Idina Daniel she is your grandmother, would you like to meet her?" Katniss asks kindly looking from her daughter to her son and back again. The kids both nod nervously as Katniss stands up holding out a hand to her kids which they nervously take. Idina doesn't say much as she walks keeping her head down as they go. Daniel is griping katniss's hand like no tomorrow he's still shaking as well as they walk back to where their dad and unknown grandmother are waiting. The kids aren't saying much Katniss smiles at Peeta before speaking "Mom I would like for you to meet my two beautiful children Idina-Prim and Daniel-James. Idina,Daniel this is your grandmother"Katniss says smiling as the kids and her mom meet for the first time. Grandma Everdeen kneels down to the kid's level "hey kids its nice to meet you" she says smiling holding out her hand to them. The kids take a step forward leaving their mom's side "hi grandma" the kids say softly as they shake their grandma's hand.

"Momma can Dee and I go back to playing?" Daniel says. "Yes you can Daniel just play softly." Katniss says as she watches her kids go back to playing. "They look like you and Peeta" Rochelle says. "Thanks mom, it's so good to see you, I can't believe your here. So when are you opening the new hospital?" Katniss asks gesturing to the couch which they sit at. "Well Katniss I'm not opening a hospital here in twelve, I came back to twelve because I wanted to move on with my life and I really really wanted to see you and Peeta and meet the kids" Rochelle says reaching up and caressing her daughters face "I missed my little girl" She adds which makes Katniss shiver slightly. "Katniss" a voice calls and then there is footsteps coming down the hall and in walk Prim "Katniss whats going-" She asks but stopping as tears start falling down her face as she see's the women sitting next to her sister. "Katniss is that?" she asks as Katniss nods as tears fill her eyes as she watches as her mom and little sister reunite for the first time in fifteen years. "mom is it really you?" Prim says walking over to her newly reunited mother. "Yes Primrose it's really me but how did you survive?" Rochelle asks tears in her eyes. "Well after I saw Katniss being carried away from the site. And as the second bombing went off I was able to hide behind a overturned car. I passed out due to lack of blood" Prim says as she leans forward to hug her mom tears in her eyes. Katniss continues to watch the reunion of mom and little daughter she silently gives thanks that they have been given another chance to be a family again.

**The song that Katniss and Peeta dance to is called Brave by Idina Menzel**

**The song following is one every true Hunger Games fan should know Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift.**

**Review Review Review come on i want know what you guys think, like I said before the more reviews I get the faster I get the next chapter out. **


	16. Chapter 16 Time with Grandma Everdeen

**Alright here's the next chapter... This is the longest chapter so far... Enjoy**

The days after Rochelle Everdeen have been relaxed and Katniss found that she was extremely happy because for one thing she had her mom back and even better she's not just visiting she's staying forever. It seems like the odds were finally in Katniss Evergreen-Mellark's favor. Idina and Daniel were thrilled when they learned that grandma Rochelle was going to live with them permanently. Grandma Rochelle was tickled with getting to know her favorite grandchildren.

Whenever they would go somewhere with their parents the kids beg for grandma Rochelle to join them, "oh I can't say no to my two favorite grandchildren" Rochelle jokes "yay" the kids scream as they take her hand as they begin to walk. "Where are we going Katniss?" Rochelle calls out to Katniss who is walk ahead with Peeta hand in hand. "Oh no where special, we are just walking around the district for a while" Katniss calls back. "alright sounds good" Rochelle says. "Gramma Gramma I picked you some flowers" Idina says holding up a bouquet of wild-flowers up to her grandmother "Oh they are beautiful sweet Idina thank you" Rochelle says as she takes them from the small child. "Thanks Gramma I love you Gramma"Idina says. The group walks to the town square. Rochelle takes Katniss's and Prim hands in hers and clutches them tightly.

"Here's where it all began" Katniss whispers in Prims ear as Prim nods sadly "Let's hope that Paylor has the sense that to move forward and not in the ways that Snow laid down."Prim says out loud "Agreed"Katniss and Rochelle says at the same time. "Hey Katniss I'm going to go walk around our old neighborhood" Rochelle says moving away form the square. "Mom do you think that's wise" Katniss asks. "Yeah I want to see the old neighborhood" she says. "Hey mom why don't we go back home and have lunch then we can go together." Katniss suggests. "I like the sound of that, alright let's do that" Grandma Rochelle says. "Come on kids let's start walking home" she adds. "Coming Gramma" the kids say as they take her hands and they begin to move "You two coming?" She calls over her shoulder looking at her eldest and son-in-law. "Yeah Peeta and I will be there in a bit" Katniss says calling back as she crosses to Peeta "We can't let her go alone for all we know HE could be there, laying in wait" Katniss says quietly. "we have to tell her" she adds looking over her shoulder watching her mom take the kids home.

"Alright we'll tell her while we have lunch alright love?" Peeta says putting a arm around Katniss as she nods. Katniss and Peeta rejoin Rochelle and the kids as they reach the victors village entrance and are walking up to the house. They enter the house and see a terrified Prim sitting in the living room with tears running down her face. "Prim? Whats the matter"Rochelle asks looking at her daughter as Katniss comes around the corner sensing immediately that something is wrong. She picks up her bow and moves cautiously to where prim is sitting, upon going over to her sister "Katniss help me, he's here" she sobs. "I told you this wasn't over Katniss or didn't that drunk Abernathy tell you?" a voice says there standing in the door way is David Everdeen.

Katniss can see an unconscious Cinna laying on the floor, his sketchbook laying on the couch, which make her blood boil "You have got a lot of nerve coming here" Katniss says as loathing enters her body as she stares at the intruder posing to be her father. "What you thought Peeta and I were bluffing? Well you were wrong" Katniss says raising her bow poised to strike "Katniss what's going on?" Rochelle calls as she comes around the corner. "What's going on here?" she asks as she see's Katniss and this stranger beginning to square off. "Hello Rochelle" the intruder says. "David?" Rochelle says shocked looking from Katniss to her supposed husband and back again. "Mom this man is not your husband nor my or prim's father" Katniss says still ready to strike. "Now Katniss please put the bow down and we will take about this. "Yes put the bow down and we'll talk about this like civilized people" David says using the same tone Rochelle used. There's the pattering of small feet coming around the corner as Idina call's "Momma Gramma daddy says" she stops at the sight of her ex-grandfather. She screams and runs away.

"Katniss, Rochelle whats going on, Idina came to get me saying that evil man was back" Peeta says running in with Idina cowering behind Peeta's legs she's shaking slightly."ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET THE HELL OUT OF TWELVE AND NEVER COME BACK" Peeta says when he see's David. "Mom will you take the kids into the kitchen please?" Katniss says as calmly as she can her eyes still on her intruder posing as her father. "Alright Katniss, Come on Kids" Rochelle calls to the kids immediately obey. "Alright you have exactly tens seconds to tell me why you intruded into my house after I told you that you were no longer welcome"Katniss says bitterly.

"Well Katniss I just came over to tell you I am leaving and I'm going back to seven"David Everdeen says with his hands are in the air. "Why are you going back to seven? Your home is here" Rochelle's voice says coming from behind. "Because our daughter doesn't trust me with her kids" David says. "Why don't you trust your father with your kids, Katniss" Rochelle says going over and standing next to who she thinks in her husband.

"You want to know why I don't trust him mom?" Katniss says lowering her bow ever so slightly. "OK I'll tell you, mom"Katniss says as Peeta comes up and wraps her arm around her waist giving her a dose of needed courage. "The reasons I don't trust him is because the night he came to dinner he insulted me by saying I should have never been the Mocking-Jay, and then he also stated that the rebellion never should have happened and that I was to young to be apart of it"Katniss says pausing to catch her breath. After a while she continues. "Then about a week ago when we were going camping out by the lake he comes out and takes the kids while Peeta and I are asleep"

Katniss says as Rochelle's eyes go wide in fury and Katniss knows she starting to come to their side" when we went to rescue the kids from him and Daniel managed to escape which I am very proud of by the way."Katniss says smiling at her son before continuing "

Anyway when we were rescuing Idina Peeta and I saw that upon entering Idina was tide up and she had a tether around waist so when she tried to run to us she fell backward crumpling on the ground crying" Katniss says feeling tears in her eyes. "And those are the reasons why I don't want him around my children or my house. That man is not my father, my father died in a mine explosion years ago."Katniss says finishing her speech. "Now mom after everything I told you just now do you still believe that this man is David Everdeen?" Katniss adds looking at her mom.

Rochelle takes this into consideration as she thinks this out. The David Everdeen she knew would have been supportive of his eldest daughter, he would have been proud of her as she was the Mocking-Jay. He would never kidnap his own grandchildren and tie them up. He would have played with them and loved them like he loved Katniss and prim. After a few more minutes of thinking about this Rochelle Everdeen gets up and stands next to Katniss and Peeta. Idina comes over and Rochelle picks her up. "After much thinking of what Katniss said I know she is right you are not my husband and I think it would best for everyone if you left now."Rochelle says calmly but bitterly.

"Rochelle please" the the intruder begins.

"I think the lady said she wanted you out of the house as Haymitch comes walking in and stands next to Katniss. "Alright I'll leave" David Everdeen says stepping outside "oh here somethings to remember me by"He says coming over to Katniss and punching her in the stomach making her fall to her knees in pain."momma" Idina says running over to her mom as Daniel goes over to where the door is still open and David is outside,Daniel stands tall as he looks his ex-grandfather in the eye as he says "Go away Evil-Man you don't ever hurt momma ever again" he says fire in his voice "Come on arrow" He adds as the husky makes it's inside as Daniel shuts the door. He crosses over to Katniss who is now in Peeta's arms on the couch. "It's OK momma evil man won't hurt you anymore" Daniel says climbing up and cuddling into his mom, as Katniss gives a laugh. "Daniel what would I do without you"Katniss says trying to laugh but comes out as a cry.

"Katniss are you OK?" Peeta asks tightening his embrace on Katniss. "Well apart from being punched in the stomach by a man posing as my dead father. I couldn't be happier to be honest"Katniss says as tears flowing from her eyes which Peeta immediately wipes away. "Mom I'm sorry you had to whiteness that horrible scene" Katniss says looking at her mom. "It's OK sweetheart I'm sorry I didn't try to stop it."The eldest women says coming over and coming and kneeling in front of her daughter. "Can I get you anything Kat?" Rochelle ask. "i would love a glass of water mom" Katniss says as Rochelle gets up and smiling. "You got it Katniss" she says walking to the kitchen.

Katniss turns to Prim "Are you OK Little duck?" Katniss asks. Prim tries to speak but instead instead she burst into tears. "hey hey why are you crying little duck?" Katniss asks as tears start in her eyes as she looks at her sister. "I'm just sorry I let myself get sucked in to believing that dad really was still alive but then I heard what you said back there" Prim says breaking down and falling to her knees and crying as Katniss detaches herself from Peeta and crawling since her stomach was sore Katniss makes it to prim and wraps her arms around her little sister holding her tightly. "Prim look at me, everything that happened earlier today doesn't matter anymore the only thing that matters is that you and I and everyone else is safe. I love you so much Prim so much and yes I know I've said it before so I'll say it again I'm so happy your back in my life" Katniss says as her mom walks in with her water and hands it to her. "Thanks mom" Katniss says as she downs the entire glass as Rochelle nods.

"Momma where's mister Cinna" Daniel asks."Oh my goodness Cinna" Katniss says getting up and crawling to her friend and stylist who is still lying on the floor. Not breathing. "Cinna come on wake up, come back to me Cinna"' Katniss says tears in her eyes. "let's get him up on the kitchen table so Prim and I can take a look at him" Rochelle says laying a hand on her crying daughter's shoulder. Peeta and Haymitch pick up Cinna and carry him through the hall and into the kitchen they lay him on the table. Rochelle and Prim both go into healer mode while they check over Cinna's injuries. The rest of the group wait in the living room. Katniss as tears fall down her face. Peeta holds her tightly. "Shh Cinna's going to be alright you mom is going to fix him up, don't cry Cinna needs you to be brave for him,"Peeta says as whispers in her ear while rubbing her back.

Twenty-five minutes pass when Rochelle comes into the living room followed by Prim. Katniss goes over to her. "How is he?" she asks shakily. "he has a slight concussion and few broken ribs. Now I've given him some morphling that I brought with me and Prim and I wrapped his ribs He's going to be fine all he need's is a little rest"Rochelle says looking at Katniss.

"Come on lets get you cleaned up love" Peeta says coming over to where all three Everdeen women sit huddled together. Peeta picks her up and carries his amazing wife as Katniss wraps her arms around his neck. He takes Katniss into the master bedroom "Let's get you in to something more comfortable" Peeta says "What do you want to wear love?" "Oh um how about my soft black pants and a black short-sleeved shirt with my slippers."Katniss says and Peeta brings the outfit Katniss picked for herself. Three minutes later Katniss is changed and feeling better. "How's your stomach?" Peeta asks kindly. "Still hurts but I can get through it as long as your with me and as long as we go slow"Katniss says getting up from the bed.

They head back downstairs. "You look better already, sweetheart" Grandma Rochelle says as Katniss and Peeta walk back in the living room. "What are you guys doing now?" Katniss asks as she comes over and sits next to her mom on the couch. "Well Haymitch was telling me his idea about calling Paylor" Rochelle says "And what do you think?" Katniss asks her mom as she leans into her shoulder. "Well sweetheart I think we should call in fact I think we should call right now" her mother urges. "Your mom's right sweetheart" Haymitch says "Paylor should know that there are mutt's wandering about posing as people's loved ones."He adds. Who knows there could be more." I agree let's do that" Katniss says walking to the study where the phone is. "i don't have her number, do you have her number dad?" Katniss asks looking at Haymitch When Katniss calls Haymitch dad Rochelle smiles a little. "Yeah I have it" Haymitch says reaching into his pocket and pulling out a number written on a piece of paper. "Here you go sweetheart" Haymitch says handing her the number. "Thanks" Katniss says going over to the phone and dialing the number.

Once the number is dialed the line begins to ring. After the third ring an authoritative voice answers. "President Paylor's office" it says. "Yes hello is President Paylor available Please" Katniss says surprised how steady her voice is. "President Paylor is in a meeting who shall I say is calling please" The voice at the end of the line says. "This is the Mocking-Jay Katniss Mellark there's been a situation in district twelve" Katniss says starting to get annoyed. "Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Mellark please hold"the voice says and the line clicks. "Hello Mrs. Mellark" the president says over the phone. "Hello Madame President" Katniss begins. "Please Katniss we worked together during the rebellion you can call me Melissa" The President says. "Well Melissa the reason I'm calling is that there been a intruder posing as my late father. And he's been harassing my family, he kidnapped my children and just a while ago tried to take my family and myself hostage. Could you possibly do a background check on my father. And could you come haul the intruder away from twelve for good?" Katniss asks. There's a pause as Paylor thinks about this then speaks. "Katniss I think that can be arranged now the background check on the intruder can take over a week to do, so I'll have to call you back a week from now" Melissa says. "And as for the containing of the intruder we can be there as early tomorrow morning." She adds. "That's great thank you so much Paylor," Katniss says. "we will you see you tomorrow and I'll be waiting to here back about the background check, thank you so much, you too bye" Katniss says hanging up the phone.

"That must have go well because you are wearing a smile rather then your usual scowl" Peeta says coming over and taking her in his arms. "Well what did the president say Katniss" Rochelle asks. "Paylor said they can do the background check on dad but it will take a week to do and then they said they can come tomorrow morning to take the intruder away as early as tomorrow morning."Katniss says still smiling. "That's great sweetheart" Rochelle says coming over and hugging her eldest daughter. "Thanks mom, it's just like what prim said to me as I was leaving to go kill snow" Katniss says. "What did prim say" Rochelle asks. "Next time we see each other we'll be free of him" Katniss says as prim takes her hand."How did you get so smart primrose?" Her mom asks. "I think I was born with it,"Prim says smiling. I've always thought so"Katniss says.

"Gramma Gramma" Idina calls over coming over to Rochelle who picks her up and sets her little grand-daughter on her lap. "yes Idina what going on?" Rochelle asks. "Gramma what was momma like as a kid?" Idina asks her grandmother looking up in to her eyes. "Well Idina you're momma was a cute kid growing up, she was into foraging and collecting. Katniss was close to her father you're grandfather" Rochelle says as the kids look at each seeming to sense what they are thinking. "Idina,Daniel that man that was here earlier trying to hurt us he was not your grandfather" Rochelle says hugging them tightly. "He will never hurt you again, your momma and daddy, prim and I won't let that happen."she adds smiling. Then Daniel gets up and goes over to his mother wrapping his arms around his moms waist. "See momma Evil Man is gone for good see momma" he says. Yes Daniel you were right what brave little boy you are" Katniss says loving how cute her little boy is. "Momma can we listen to that song we listened to before Daniel and I fell asleep?" Idina asks. Katniss nods as Idina turns on the music, which still in the same spot since Katniss turned it off Idina presses a button making the song start over. The sound of chords being strummed before a young girl starts singing.

"**I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight"**

Without even saying anything Katniss and Peeta get up and begin to dance turning slowly. Katniss has her eyes closed because Peeta is stroking her hair while they dance as the song continues.

**"Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound"**

"This girl obviously hasn't gone through a hunger games, a quarter-quell, and a rebellion if she thinks nothing will harm her as the day comes to an end" Peeta says whispering in Katniss's ear making her laughing. She's still laughing as the new verse starts.

**"Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone"**

"Would you like to dance Rochelle" Haymitch asks getting up and going over and extending a hand to her. "I'd like that thank you Haymitch" Rochelle says getting up from the couch. "Anytime for the mom of the Mocking-Jay" Haymitch says looking over at Katniss who is dancing with Peeta. The two apparently in their own little world. "They look so happy. They deserve it" he thinks to himself.

**Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**

**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)**

**Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...  
Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh"**

The song ends, leaving everyone extremely relaxed, Peeta and Katniss are still together holding each other. Rochelle and Haymitch are still dancing. Rochelle's head is on Haymitch's shoulder. Katniss motions to Peeta who see's this and smiles. Prim is also smiling. "I haven't danced like that since Katniss and prim were little and I was dancing with Dav-with Katniss and Prim's late father."Rochelle says smiling at her girls. This has been the first time she's spoken about her late husband out loud without crying. "Well it was my pleasure Rochelle" Haymitch says smiling kissing her hand and letting her go. "What did you think of the song Gramma?" Idina asked. "I loved it, Idina " Rochelle says sitting down and talking to her grand-daughter, attempting to keep a smile on her face. Katniss can see this and steps in to help.

"Hey kids why don't you go play outside with arrow. Your grandmother and I need to talk." "Alright momma" the kids say. " Haymitch will you go with them" Katniss asks. "sure thing sweetheart" Haymitch says nodding. Once the kids are out of the room Katniss and Prim sit by their mother who now has tears running down her face. "Mom what is it?" Katniss says quickly wiping her mom tears away as Prim snakes her arms around Rochelle's waist hugging her. Peeta gets up "I'll leave you three alone, I'll start dinner aright love?" he says giving Katniss a lingering kiss on the lips. "Alright, thanks Peeta I love you" Katniss says as he leaves the room "Mom what's wrong?"Prim asks. "It's nothing girls, I'm fine" Rochelle says getting up and going up to her room. "Mom come back" Prim says getting up but Katniss pulls her back. "Prim stop let her be, today's been a long day. Let her be" Katniss says as Prim nods.

"You know Peeta is making dinner, wanna go play with the kids with arrow?" Katniss asks but before Prim can answer Peeta comes in with a worried look on his face. "Hey Prim, Cinna's awake" he says before going back into the kitchen. "Thanks Peeta, I'll come take a look at him, come on Katniss he'll like seeing the face of his girl on fire" Prim says. "Alright Prim lets go" Katniss says as she follows her talented little sister to the room where her stylist lies in pain. When they enter they see Cinna laying with his shirt off, Katniss can see the bandages around his ribs "Hey Cinna how are you feeling" Prim asks quietly going over to him. "I'm feeling much better, just a little sore after the run-in the intruder posing as your father,"Cinna says quietly. "So how am I doing Dr. Everdeen" He asks smiling at his girl on fire's little sister. "Well it seems that your concussion is gone and all you have to worry about is your cracked rib" Prim says smiling back at him. "Do you wanna try going to the living room?" Prim adds encouragingly. "Sure you know what they say recovering begins with a single step" Cinna says getting up as Prim and Katniss come over and half-drag half-carry him to the living room. He doesn't cry out once. The two girls sit him down on the couch.

"Cinna do you feel like talking about what happened with the intruder?" Prim asks. "Prim he doesn't need to tell us" Katniss says but Cinna puts his hand up. "No Katniss it's OK I want to talk about it" Cinna says. "Hey Katniss could I get a glass of water please?" He asks. "Of Course Cinna I'll be right back"Katniss says going in to the kitchen and grabbing a glass she lets it fill up."Hey my love how Cinna doing?" Peeta says as he puts the seasoning on the meat he's browning turning the dial on the stove down to medium so it wont burn Peeta wipes his hands on his apron and takes Katniss in his arms.

"He's doing better luckily all he has to worry about is a cracked rib luckily the intruder didn't do much damaged."Katniss says moving backwards into Peeta's chest. "That's good" Peeta says. "Yep so what's for dinner?"Katniss asks looking at the meat Peeta seasoned. "Well I decided to try something new from this book I found years ago, Peeta says gesturing to all the dishes that are set out. "They call it taco salads" Peeta says looking at Katniss. "Sounds great how long til we eat?" she asks "about ten minutes just need to grate the cheese and put out the condiments love"' Peeta says. "cool cant wait to try it" Katniss says walking to the living room grabbing the water glass. "Love you, call us when dinners ready" Katniss says calling over her shoulder. "Will do love" Peeta says smiling.

"Cinna here's your water" Katniss says handing her friend the glass, "Thanks Katniss" Cinna says gulping the water down thirstily. Seconds later he's setting down the glass. "Alright here's what happened with the intruder" Cinna says "Well I was sitting in the the living room working on some drawings of clothes for Idina and Daniel. When all of a sudden I feel a smack on the back of my head and I turn while I fall to the floor and I see the intruder standing over me holding something I couldn't make out. Then next thing I feel before I black out until you carried me in to the kitchen is the intruder kicking me in the rib and hearing the crack" Cinna concludes. "I'm sorry that that happened to you" Katniss says. "It OK I'll survive, I did survive a capitol beating didn't I?" Cinna says giving a small sad chuckle. "Hey Kat could you call the the kids and Haymitch that dinner is ready?" Peeta says calling from the kitchen. "Alright bread-boy" Katniss calls back as she crosses to the back door and opens it. "Idina,Daniel,Haymitch dinner is ready,come and get it" Katniss says calling out.

"Alright we'll be right in sweetheart" Haymitch calls back. "Alright take your last turn with Arrow then come in" Katniss says. "You got it sweetheart" Haymitch says as Katniss closes the door. "I'm going to go get mom" Katniss says making her way to the stairs. "I already brought her down Katniss" Prim says coming over to see what's for dinner. "How is she doing" Katniss asks her sister as the kids and Haymitch come through the back door. "She seems worn out,which is probably due all the walking around we did today and the thing with the intruder" Prim says quietly looking over at their mom who is sitting over at the table just staring of into space. "hey don't you go over and sit with her" Prim says as Katniss nods as she makes her way to her mom.

"Mom" Katniss says and Rochelle's blue eyes look over at her. "Are you OK " Katniss asks. "Yeah I'm fine really tired from a good day" Rochelle says patting Katniss's cheek. "Good are you hungry?" Katniss asks. "Starved and Famished" Rochelle says "What are we having?" "Peeta made something called taco salads. Supposed to be really good" Katniss says. "Can't wait to try it" Rochelle says as Katniss gets up. "Hey Katniss" Rochelle says calling out to her daughter. "Yeah mom?" Katniss says looking over her shoulder. "I'm sorry for running out of the room earlier" Rochelle says."Hey don't worry about it" Katniss says. "Alright everyone dinners ready" Peeta calls from the kitchen. "Come on mom let's go eat dinner" Katniss says getting up and holding out her hand for her mom to takes it gratefully.

"Hey it's smells good in here, what's for dinner Mr Chef" Haymitch says. "Well Haymitch instead of having the same boring meal of rabbits and other things. I decided to make something different so tonight for the first time ever we are having taco salads, Peeta then goes into explaining how to make one. After a explanation the group begins to make their salads. Katniss puts lettuce,meat, shredded cheese something called salsa and salad dressing. She grabs her glass of water and makes her way to the table and takes her place at the head of the table. Katniss takes a bit of her salad. "Peeta this is pretty good" Katniss calls out. I can't believe we never had these before" Katniss says as prim takes her place on Katniss's right.

Prim takes a bite of her salad and agrees with Katniss."Great pick on dinner,Peeta"Prim says praising her brother-in-law,"Thanks Prim I'm glad you like it."Peeta says smiling. Rochelle takes a seat next to Prim and starts to eat. "What do you think mom?" Katniss asks as she watches her mom start to eat. "This is really good Peeta" Rochelle says. Peeta comes over to the table taking his seat next to Katniss Haymitch is next to him,Cinna is next to him. Idina and Daniel are seated at the bar. "This is a nice change from rabbit" Haymitch says taking a bite and speaking with his mouth full "Manners grandpa" Idina says speaking out. Katniss starts laughing uncontrollably while Peeta and everyone else looks at her. "who do you know who says that?" Katniss says looking from Peeta to Haymitch to Cinna.

The look on Haymitch, Peeta,and Cinna's face as it dawns on them when they realize who Katniss is talking about and then they begin to laugh uncontrollably "Who are you guys talking about?" Prim asks. Katniss leans forward and whispers in her little sisters ear. Seconds later prim starts laughing to. "Are you guys talking about Effie trinket?" Rochelle asks looking at the group as a huge smile spreading across her face. "Man that women was annoying" She says laughing and the entire group begins laughing again. "We're on a schedule come on it's going to be a big big big big day" Katniss says doing an imitation of her former escort, which brings down the house.

"Alright who wants desert" Peeta asks as everyone raises their hand. "Alright Let me go get it" Peeta says. "I'll come help you" Katniss says getting up and following Peeta. "I'll grab the berry platter and you grab the chocolate-chip cookies" Peeta says but as he's reaching for the tray Katniss leans in and wraps her arms around his neck. "i love you so much Peeta" Katniss says hold tightly on to him. "I love you too love" Peeta says wrapping his arms around her waist. "Are you feeling alright?" he asks tilting her head back so she has to look at him. "Yeah I'm fine it's just been a very long day."Katniss says looking in those beautiful eyes of blue. "Yeah I know it has been a long day" Peeta says as Katniss yawns.

"Hey tell you what let's just hand out desert and then we can get ready for bed so we can get up early for when Paylor comes to reprimand the intruder " Peeta says reaching up and pushing the hair out of her eyes. "That sounds great Peeta" Katniss says letting go and grabbing the chocolate-chip cookie as Peeta follows with the berry platter. "After you love" Peeta says as he follows Katniss out of the room. "Alright here's some desert, Dig in" Peeta says setting down the platter next to where Katniss set hers.

Peeta takes Katniss over to his seat and sits down pulling her into his lap. His arm going around her waist and her arm going around his shoulder. "Thanks for always being there for me Peeta, I love you" Katniss whispers. "Anytime and Always My love Always and anytime, I love you to."Peeta says as they all enjoy a great ending to a good day. Katniss Everdeen-Mellark was very happy. She had a great family A great husband two adorable kids. She was so happy to have Prim back and her mother back as well. The intruder was getting taken away from district twelve for good. Things were finally looking up again.

**Review Review Review **

**Man that was a long chapter. I'm certainly running low on idea's. If you have any ideas on where I should go from here. I would love to here from you. **


	17. Chapter 17 Evil Man leaves,Katniss sings

Hey guys here's chapter 17.

**A shoutout to Kate and Humphrey forever: thanks for reading ever chapter I write thanks for helping me write these chapters and giving me ideas**

**To Fangirl in a fandom world thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**To SweetLoveOfMine Thanks for reading. **

Katniss and Peeta put the kids to bed an hour later. After dinner they all walked into the living room to unwind for the evening. Everyone was stuffed from Peeta's amazing dinner. Daniel was exhausted he had fallen asleep curled up next Gramma Rochelle on the couch. Idina has fallen asleep playing with her toys in the living room after dinner. Katniss walks with Peeta into their bedroom and begins to get undressed and into pajamas. "Did Paylor give any idea when they are coming tomorrow morning?" Peeta asks as they were sliding into bed together?" "Yes she said that will be here around ten am tomorrow. We need to get the intruder here without giving away that somethings up." Katniss says curling up to Peeta. "Don't worry love we'll think of something now go to sleep" Peeta says brushing his lips against Katniss's. "I hope so Peeta I hope so" Katniss says as she lays her head on Peeta's chest letting the soothing beat of his heart lull her off to sleep. The last thing she feels is Peeta wrapping his arm around her.

Katniss has a strange dream where it starts off where the family is walking around the square, the kids are happy as they walk around with their grandma. Things stay happy until they get home and then the dream goes from bad to worse as when the group gets to the house. David Everdeen picks off everyone with his bow starting with little Idina and Daniel before turning his bow on Katniss. "You will never be rid of me" he says before he lets the arrow go. Katniss sits up with a jolt breathing hard, eyes still half-shut. She feels her body shaking and tears on her face. Before she knows it she feels two incredibly strong hands embrace her and a soft soothing voice whispering in her ear. Shh its ok don't cry whatever your dreaming about it isn't real. Come on my love open your eyes and look at me."Peeta says as Katniss slowly opens her eyes when she's done she's met with two lovely pools of blue. "Hey beautiful" Peeta says holding her tightly.

"Want to talk about love?" Peeta asks still rubbing her back. "OK" Katniss says as she begins to tell Peeta about her nightmare. "Well we are all walking around town everything going good. Things are good, everyone was happy including me" Katniss says as she smiles which makes Peeta smile. "Then when we heading back and when we are inside the intruder comes out and begins to pick everyone off starting with the kids and then ending with me but before he took me out he says "You will never be rid of me" and then lets the arrow fly." Katniss says as she ends the telling of her dream shaking slightly as Peeta pulls the covers up to stop the shaking of Katniss's body.

"Katniss that was just a dream, it will never come true because the intruder is getting detained to day" Peeta says. "Thank goodness" is all Katniss can say say as she feels better. "We probably should get up" Peeta says moving to get up but Katniss grabs a hold of his arm which makes Peeta look at her. "Could we just stay in bed for another hour just holding each other?" Katniss asks leaning back into her pillow. "Of Course we can love" Peeta says following his wife's lead and joining her wrapping her in his arms. Katniss snakes her arms around Peeta's waist. "Katniss I love you so much" Peeta says brushing her lips with his. "I love you so much Peeta" Katniss says. They hunker down into the covers. Katniss cuddles deeper into Peeta as he buries his face in her cool brown hair.

"Hey love?" Peeta says talking into her hair. "Yes love" Katniss says closing her eyes. "Would you ever want to have another baby?" Peeta asks which makes Katniss look at him. "Peeta did you say what I think you said?" Katniss says looking at Peeta. "Yes, well would you want to?" Peeta asks. "yes Peeta I would like to have another kid" Katniss says smiling. "Really you really want to?" Peeta asks looking at his wife. "yes Peeta I really want to, I've been thinking about this for a while, I was going to ask you after we were done dealing with the intruder. I guess you just beat me to the punch. I love you so much my boy with bread" Katniss says giving Peeta a passionate kiss. "When do you want to try" Peeta asks when they break apart. "Tonight after we put the kids down to sleep" Katniss says getting excited. "Cant wait" she adds. "We should probably get up and get dressed because Paylor should be here in an hour. Katniss nods getting up and going to the closet. She pulls on cargo-pants and a black short-sleeved shirt. And pulls on her boots. When she steps out she see's that Peeta is wearing the exact same thing. "Nice outfit"Katniss says standing up

"You too love" Peeta says putting an arm around Katniss, leading her downstairs. Cinna and Haymitch are chatting with the kids both are in the armchairs. Rochelle and Prim are sitting at the kitchen table. Prim is drinking a glass for orange juice. Rochelle a cup of coffee. "Good morning mom" Katniss says giving her mom a kiss on the cheek "Good morning Katniss" Rochelle says smiling. "Good morning little duck" Katniss says moving towards her little sister and hugging her tightly."Morning Katniss" Prim says smiling. As the kid's voices fill the room "Momma, Daddy" Idina and Daniel say running up to their parents. Katniss scoops up Idina hugging her tightly. Peeta scoops up Daniel ruffling his hair playfully. "How are you guys doing this morning?" Katniss asks her kids still holding Idina tightly.

"Fine mommy" The kids say at the exact same time. "Good your daddy and I are very glad hear that"Katniss says hugging her daughter before setting her down. Smiling at Peeta as she did so. Peeta smiles back. Prim and Rochelle catch this and look at each then back at the couple. "You seem happier"Prim says voicing the statement that's on both the mother and daughters mind. "I'm very happy prim" Katniss says still smiling as there is a knock on the front door, Katniss grabs her bow and makes her way to the door with Peeta right on her heels.

"Who is it?" Katniss calls back. "President Paylor Mocking-Jay please open up, we mean you no harm" One of the guards says calling through the door. "Oh I'm sorry, things have been a little crazy around here lately" Katniss says opening the door to let the president of Panem into her house,her body-guards following right behind her. "Welcome Madame President" Katniss says stepping forward to welcome the company."Now Katniss its like I said on the phone when we spoke yesterday, call me Melissa" The president says shaking Katniss's outstretched hand. "Alright only if you call me Katniss not Mocking-Jay. I haven't been that since my trial and I never want to be it again." Katniss says as Melissa nods. "Katniss whose at the door" Peeta says as he comes around the corner looking for his wife. "Peeta look whose here" Katniss says as Peeta places and arm around her waist.

"President Paylor it's an honor to see you again, welcome to our home" Peeta says reaching out with his free hand to Paylor. "Thank you Mr. Mellark but please call me Melissa" she says shaking his hand. "Alright call me Peeta" he says finishing up the handshake as Paylor nods just like she did with Katniss. "Thank you so much for coming at such short notice Melissa" Katniss says leading the group into the living room. "How are you doing Melissa?" Haymitch says getting up from his chair greeting Melissa. "I'm doing good Haymitch" Melissa says "I see your no longer drunk when did that happen?" she asks joking. "well I think when the two kids were born right sweetheart?" Haymitch says looking over at his self-adopted daughter."That's right dad" Katniss says smiling at her mentor turned father figure by his own means. "Melissa you remember Cinna" Katniss says as her good friend limps in to the room supported by a cane Katniss made for him. "Of Course I remember the man who created the MockingJay" Melissa says holding out her hand to Cinna. "Good to see you again Cinna" she says. "Always a pleasure Madame" Cinna says taking a seat to rest.

"Madame President we are on a tight schedule. We need to contain the intruder now" one of the body-guards says. "Alright Agent Hawthorn alright" Melissa says. The president's voice must have carried because Prim who is in the other room hears the name and her ears perk. Rochelle must see this as she asks her youngest daughter "Prim are you ok" but prim doesn't respond to her moms question for she's too lost in thought"_could it be?"_She thinks to herself as she makes her way to the room the name came from. Prim clears her throat causing everyone in the room to look at her as she walks over to the who told Melissa they had a schedule to keep. "Excuse me I'm sorry to interrupt but could I ask your full name please sir" Prim says speaking to the body-guard who told Paylor who they had to move along. "Sure that's no problem at all miss,my name is Rory, Rory hawthorn"he says taking off his sunglasses. "it is you" prim whispers. The body-guard looks hard at prim. "Prim?, is it really you?" Rory asks stepping forward, then as if by answer Prim runs into Rory's arms. "i heard you died the day the capitol fell" Rory says holding his friend tightly. "I survived" is all prim can say as tears fall,

" I've missed you" Prim says. "Excuse me madame president could I?" Rory says. "Of course Hawthorn" Melissa says kindly as she watches the two friends catch up. Rory takes prim's hand in his and they leave the room. "How do they know each?" Melissa asks turning to back to Katniss. "Prim and Rory were good friends growing up" The Mocking-Jay replies smiling. "Oh so she's the prim he keeps talking about, wait I thought she perished in the bomb blast no? " Melissa says but before Katniss can speak a voice comes from behind. "Madame President" Another body-guard speaks up. "Alright Stevens thank you" She says as she turns to Katniss "Katniss do you know where the intruder is now?" Melissa asks. "Yes I do believe he's in my old home in the seam" Katniss says. "Do you want to come with us, Katniss?" Melissa ask looking at the former mocking-Jay. "Katniss looks over at Peeta who nods encouragingly "Absolutely"Katniss says. "Alright so lets head out." Melissa says getting up and going to the door.

Peeta comes over and grabs Katniss's wrist pulling his wife in to him, "Kick his ass okay love" Peeta says softly so only Katniss can hear "Will do" Katniss says as she follows grabbing her bow and putting her quiver over her right shoulder, just as shes heading out the door Katniss feels something pulling on her pants. She looks down and see Daniel looking up at her. "Momma are you going to kill Evil man?" the lad asks looking up admiringly up at his mom. "No Daniel I'm going to help get him out of twelve for good" Katniss says walking out the door. "Good luck momma" Daniel says running up and giving his mom a hug. "Thanks my love now go inside I'll see you in a while" Katniss says as Daniel nods as he runs back in to the house.

When Katniss turns around to face Paylor she see's a group of soldiers with guns slung over their shoulder. "Hey Brainless" a voice says Katniss looks around and see's Joanna Mason her old friend. "Well hello Joanna good to you" Katniss says giving her friend a hug. "Let's get this over with so we can all move on with our lives" Katniss says as Paylor nods as they move as a group. "Katniss since you know twelve better then any of us why don't you lead the way to your old home."Melissa says. "Alright this way" Katniss says as she places a arrow in the bow as they run at a quick pace towards the house where the intruder lays in wait. About fifteen minutes later they arrive at the house Paylor circles everyone up a few feet away. "alright mason, Stevens, Jones" you three go around back and wait for my signal" Melissa says as the three leave the group being careful not to be seen. "The rest of you come with me" Melissa says picking up her gun and moving forward.

The group moves around the house. Katniss, Paylor and three other soldiers swarm the front door, while the the rest of the soldiers surrounded the house. "Everdeen we have the place surrounded come out with your hands up." Paylor shouts in a clear and very loud voice that no doubt carries around the house. After a few minutes there's no answer. "Alright move move move" Paylor says as she breaks the door down.

Every door in the old house is broken as the soldiers move in "Don't even think about running" Katniss says bitterly pointing her bow at the intruder. "What are you going to do Mellark? Shoot me with that pathetic little bow" The intruder says scoffing. "No but I am going to let President Paylor take you away oh what the hell" Katniss says letting the arrow fly where it hits the intruder in the in the leg causing him to cry out in pain as the soldiers surround the intruder cuffing him. Katniss turns to the the intruder one last time. "Next time I wont miss your eye" she says as she makes her way outside. Joanna chuckles as her friend leaves "And she means it too" She whispers in the intruders ear.

The soldiers make their way outside where Katniss waits for Paylor who emerges seconds later. "Paylor are we done here?, I want to get home to Peeta and the kids"Katniss says looking at her former commander turned president and friend. "Yes we are done here Katniss thank you for all your help"Melissa says coming over and saluting her friend as Katniss salutes back as they both crack up. "Sorry habit" Melissa adds. "It's all good" Katniss says shaking Melissa's hand. "See you around Mason" Katniss says waving over at her best friend during the war. "See ya brainless I'll come visit next month" Joanna says. "I'd like that, please do" Katniss says as she turn to start walking home to Peeta and the kids. She turns around and sees the hovercraft takes off.

Katniss breaths a sigh of relief as she makes her way back home. There's a chattering coming from a over head tree limb. "you'll do well for dinner sometime this week" Katniss says positioning her arrow and walking on hunters tread. Katniss lets the arrow fly taking the squirrel out instantly. "Never gets old" Katniss says going to her kill and tucking the squirrel in her belt and making her way home. "Good luck momma Good luck momma" Daniel voice suddenly rings out in Katniss's head. Suddenly she has the urge to get home to her boy with the bread and the kids. Spurred by the memory of her son whispering good luck makes Katniss break into a run. "I'm coming my loves" Katniss says.

About twenty-five minutes later Katniss is approaching the house. Katniss slips into the bushes, Peeta see's her but doesn't give away her location as she hears Peeta say. "hey kids I think there is something lurking in the bushes, why don't you go check it out" "alright daddy" the kids say bravely as they venture over just as they start to looking for the something lurking in the bushes Katniss decides to reveal herself. "1...2... the kids are close... 3 HEY KIDS" Katniss says jumping up and scaring her kids. " AH MOMMA!" The kids scream as Katniss laughs. "I'm sorry kids I couldn't resist. You should have seen the look on your faces when I jumped up"she says as she comes over to the kids who look a little startled. "That was mean momma" Idina says going into the house Daniel follows. "What did I do?" she asks Peeta as he helps her out of the bushes. "i think they just don't like being scared by their momma" Peeta says smiling as he remembers the look on the kid's faces.

"Don't worry about it the kids will be fine" he adds as he puts an arm around his recently returned wife as they walk back to the house and entering. Just as they come around the corner Idina and Daniel jump out catching their parents completely off guard. "AHHH" Katniss and Peeta say at the same time. Prim, Rochelle,and Cinna come out laughing. Katniss and Peeta get up breathing hard. "That was mean kids" Katniss says as Prim bends down and helps her sister up. Once Katniss is up she turns towards Peeta who is still laying on the ground not moving.

"Peeta?" Katniss says cautiously moving towards Peeta "don't you touch me you mutt" Peeta's voice says almost demonic as he looks up his eyes black as darkness. "Prim will you take Idina and Daniel in the kitchen please" Katniss asks her little sister. "OK Katniss, come on kids" Prim says calling to the kids. "What's going on with daddy aunt prim?" Idina asks her aunt as they walk out of the room. Katniss turns back to Peeta who has moved over close to Katniss wrapping his fingers around her throat just like he did when first came to district thirteen years ago. "Peeta please it's me it's Katniss" Katniss says as she struggles to find air to fill her lungs.

"Oh my god" Rochelle says as she comes into the room and and begins to walk to her daughter's aide. "take one more step and the MockingJay become a dead MockingJay" Peeta says looking over at Rochelle. "Peeta please come back to me, please I love you so much Peeta"Katniss says but it comes out strained. Five minutes later Peeta's eyes go back to blue as he lets go of Katniss slips from him and falls to the floor, knocked out.

When Peeta hears the thud of his beloved MockingJay hitting the ground "Oh my god Katniss" Peeta says falling to the ground and cradling his unconscious wife in his arms."oh Katniss what did I do to you?" Peeta whispers as tears fall down his face and on to Katniss's which he lovingly wipes away. "Oh love what did I do to you?" he repeats gently rocking back and forth. After a while Katniss stirs and looks up at Peeta "hey my love, nice to see your beautiful gray seam eyes again" he says as the memory of what just happened comes back to Katniss as she tries to get away. Peeta takes her in his arms. Katniss immediately calms down when learns she's being held in Peeta's arms and not strangled by his hand.

"Oh Peeta I love you" Katniss says climbing in Peeta's lap where he immediately wraps her in his arms and rubbing her back."Oh Katniss I'm so sorry that I hurt you" Peeta says still holding her tightly. "it's ok Peeta I've been through much worse due to the rebellion" Katniss says smiling shyly. "Katniss can I do anything for you?" Peeta asks he looks down at her. "Just hold me close, I just need to be held right now Peeta" Katniss says. "Your wish is my command my love" Peeta says tightening his hold on Katniss. "Peeta is there anything I can do for you?" Katniss asks. Peeta thinks about this for a minute. "Katniss my love?" Peeta says quietly bringing a hand and tilting Katniss's head so Katniss is looking at him. "Yes Peeta?" Katniss says gazing into his eyes. "Would you please sing for me?" Peeta asks. "Of Course Peeta any requests?" Katniss asks laying her head on Peeta's chest. "could you please sing the song you sang the first time I heard you sing in assembly" "Of course my love" Katniss says as she pushes the sexy blonde curls out of Peeta's eyes as she begins

"**Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise."**

"Hey Katniss can we move to the living room so we can cuddle on the couch" Peeta asks gazing up into Katniss's beautiful gray seam eyes. "Yes of course Peeta come on i'll help you" Katniss says getting up and moving herself and Peeta off of the floor and leads him into the living room. Peeta lays down first before folding Katniss into his his arms as she continues to see the rest of the valley song.

**"Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you."**

Katniss feels Peeta tuck the stray hairs behind her ear as she continues.

"**Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise."**

"Katniss I love you so much" Peeta says quietly a little too quietly it comes out barely audible. Katniss looks up to see Peeta who has his eyes closed and looking extremely relaxed listening to Katniss as she finishes the song she ever sang in front of Peeta years ago. **  
"Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you. "**

Katniss finishes singing as she feels tears in her eyes. She quickly brushes them away as she looks at Peeta who is looking back at with her with awe written all over his face. "I was right then and I'm right now" Peeta says still staring at Katniss "Right about what love?" Katniss says laying back down on Peeta's chest. "Right about how when ever you sing and when ever you finish the world goes quiet as even the birds stop to listen."Peeta says pulling Katniss closer as he whispers "Just like your dad I was a goner. I still am but love I've never regretted it."he says tightening his hold on his wife.

"Everything ok in here Katniss?" Rochelle says as she enters the room and she see's the parents of her two adorable grandchildren cuddling together on the couch. "Yeah mom everything is fantastic" Katniss says smiling as she kisses Peeta on the cheek. "Peeta you doing ok you need anything?" Rochelle says turning to her son-in-law.

"Yep I'm doing great thanks mom"Peeta says looking at his mother-in-law "And as for me needing anything I've got to say no because I've got everything I need right here" He adds looking at Katniss. "What do you have Peeta?" Katniss asks looking up at her lovely baker boy "Well I have a great wife (that's you) he says giving Katniss a kiss on the nose "We have two beautiful Smart amazing,spectacular children. And we have a great family, the kids have a extraordinary grandfather who loves them. We have a mentor turned father figure that we can go to for anything, A grandmother who can never seem to get enough of them Peeta says looking over and winking at grandma Rochelle who smiles. "We have a great sister who we both care about deeply the kids have a great aunt who was raised by their mom when they were younger." Peeta says as he strokes Katniss's hair "Peeta when you look at Idina what do you see?" Katniss asks closing her eyes.

"Well when I look at Idina" Peeta begins "i see a mini you I love how kind and considerate she is and even though she's only seven years old, I can see good things happening to her and for her in the future I love how you've been teaching her archery." Peeta says. "Now my love when you look at Daniel what do you see?" he adds. "Well when I look Daniel I see a mini you. Katniss says laughing. No I'm serious I love how he got his drawing skills from you. I love how thoughtful and courageous he is" Katniss says as she remembers when Daniel stood up to the intruder before slamming the door in his face. "I think that's pretty much right my love. Peeta says kissing Katniss on the lip and smiling at the thought.

The kids come in seconds later an apologetic look on their faces "We are sorry we scared you momma and Daddy" they both say in unison looking at their parents. "What are you apologizing for kids?" Katniss says "I'm the one who should be apologizing to you guys" she starts but Prim steps forward. "Katniss we told them how it's dangerous to jump out at you two because it could end badly" Prim says she takes a seat next to Katniss who knows Prim is right and how by jumping out at them it did trigger an episode.

Katniss looks up to see tears running down both her sons and daughters faces "Oh kids oh Idina, Daniel come here" Katniss says as she detaches herself from Peeta as the kids run in her open arms. "Kids you did nothing wrong" Katniss says as she comforts the kids. "What you saw happen to daddy was due to what the capitol did years ago."Katniss adds as she rubs her kids backs soothingly. Peeta sits up and takes Daniel in his arms. "Your mom is absolutely right" He says as both kids look at him with red faces. It takes the kids longer then usual to calm down. "hey you two would you like to have some hot-chocolate" Peeta asks as the kids calm down. They look at their parents with tears still on their faces as they nod. "Alright I'll be right back. Peeta says getting up giving Daniel to Katniss who rest his head on his moms arm.

"Prim where's Rory?" Katniss says once the kids are situated, Idina is hold Taye whereas Daniel is clinging to his mother arm. "Oh he went off to look at his old house" Prim says smiling. "he's really missed me when he heard I was gone." Prim says softly. "I bet he did" Katniss says smiling. "we spent the entire day together, talking and catching up" Prim says. "How come he didn't leave with Paylor and the group" Katniss asks. "Well he talked to Paylor about it over the phone and they agreed that he could use some of his sick days he hadn't used yet."Prim explains as Katniss smiles because she knows Prim is in falling in love with Rory.

"It was great to see him again, Katniss" Prim says as a smile crosses her face. "Well is he going to move back to twelve, Prim?" Katniss asks. "Well actually Katniss he's asked me to move back to the capitol with him and live with him" Prim says as she leaves Katniss speechless.

**review review what did you guys think? please review. **

**well until next chapter update.**

**Have a good one**

**~RadientKatniss~**


	18. Chapter 18 Journey by Train

Katniss looked at Peeta and back at Prim. "He what?" Katniss asks "Katniss Rory asks me to go back with him to live with him in the capitol and I have accepted." Prim says going over and sitting next to her big sister. Katniss looks over at Rochelle who is crying softly. "Mom you knew about this?" Katniss says looking at her mom betrayal written all over her face. "Katniss it's going to be ok"Prim says leaning in but before she can get comfortable Katniss gets up "I'm sorry I need to be alone right now" Katniss says in a hollow voice leaving the living room. "Go after her bread boy" Haymitch says "She needs you now more then ever" he adds as Peeta races up to be with his heartbroken wife.

* * *

"Daddy can I come help?" Daniel says running along his daddy. Peeta stops and kneels down in front his son. "Hey thanks for the offer buddy, but your momma and I need some time alone." Peeta says ruffling his sons hair. "but daddy I can help" Daniel protest again. "Go back down to Gramma Rochelle" Peeta says not really paying attention as he slides into the master bedroom, closing the door behind him. Daniel sadly makes his way again downstairs. When he walks into the living room the tears begin to fall. "Daniel honey whats wrong?" Rochelle asks looking up from her book she's read however she puts the book down when she see's her grandson's tear stained face. "Daddy won't let me help cheer up momma" Daniel says crying softly.

"oh Daniel come here" the elderly women says opening her arms to the boy who doesn't hesitate to walk into them. "Daniel honey sometime your momma and daddy just need some time alone to work things out" Gramma Rochelle says as Daniel calms down. Once she calms down she asks "would you like a cheese-bun?" Daniel doesn't say anything he just sniffle and nods. "Alright lets go get you a cheese-bun." Rochelle says standing up and holding out her hand to Daniel who takes it. Rochelle just smiles as she leads her adorable grandson to the kitchen.

When the door is shut Peeta looks around the dimly lit room, once his eyes are used to the dark he can see Katniss who is sitting curled up in a corner crying softly and shaking uncontrollably, her knees are pressed against her chest . "she cant leave, she cant leave she just came back to me a month ago"Katniss says to herself over and over. Katniss doesn't hear Peeta and takes little notice of him when he sits down next to his emotional wife. Peeta wraps his arms around her. Katniss pulls back before realizing Peeta is sitting next to her pulling her close. "Shh its ok Katniss" Peeta says as he begins to trace shapes in Katniss's back. "She can't leave Peeta, if she goes I'll never see her again. I wont let her leave."Katniss says still crying.

"Katniss you're not thinking clearly" Peeta says lifting Katniss into his lap where she buries her face in Peeta's chest. "Katniss listen to me, come on look at me love" Peeta says tilting her head so she has to look at him. "Katniss this will be good for Prim she needs be with someone her own age. Rory will be good for her" Peeta says and soon as he's done speaking he immediately regrets his words. "Peeta who raised her when my own mom went into the worst depression of her life" Katniss says looking at Peeta. "you did love" Peeta says very quietly it barely audible. "i did" Katniss says hysterically "and now she's leaving going out of my life again. First I lose my dad who I thought was a live but he turned out to be an intruder who abducted my kids, held them hostage. And nearly killed them." Katniss says looking into Peeta's brilliant blue eyes and breaking down completely. Peeta holds her as the two rock back and forth in silence.

A half hour later there's a knock on the closed bedroom door "who is it?" Peeta asks speaking up. "it's mom can I come in?" Rochelle's voice softly as she speaks through the door. Peeta looks down at Katniss who nods. "yeah come in mom" Peeta says as the door opens to reveal the matriarch of the Everdeen-Mellark family. Katniss doesn't say anything as her mom walks over to where she sits with Peeta. "Kat I brought you a glass of water" Rochelle says "How are you doing darling?" Rochelle says sitting on the bed and looking at her daughter and son-in-law. "I've been better mom" Katniss says. "Lets get you of the ground and on to the bed alright love?" Peeta says whispering into Katniss's ear as she looks at him really not wanting to get up, whispering something in his ear that causes Peeta to smile. "of course you can still stay in my lap" Peeta says as Katniss wraps her legs around Peeta's middle as he gets up. "alright up we go" Peeta says as he hoists himself up and carrying them to bed.

Once they are on the bed. Rochelle hands her the glass which she downs at once. When Katniss is done she hands the glass back to her mom then laying her head on Peeta's shoulder still shaking slightly. "Katniss, Prim feels horrible for springing this on you just as you came home from helping get the intruder" Rochelle says moving closer and rubbing Katniss's arm gently. "I just don't see why you didn't tell me right as I came home afterward. Katniss says still not looking at her mom, the tears haven't stopped still come but the shaking however has stop because Peeta is holding her close.

"Darling we were going to but then Peeta had that incident and it was pushed from our minds as tried to control the incident. Prim just thought that it was a good time to tell you because you were done singing and we all know that singing makes you happy"Rochelle says still stroking Katniss's arm. The three sit in silence Katniss trying to calm down while Peeta hold her rubbing her back as Rochelle strokes her hand. "Katniss how would you like to get out of the district for a while?" Rochelle say speaking up and breaking the silence.

"Mom you and I well everyone knows that I'm not allowed to leave district twelve because of my unstable state" Katniss says head still on Peeta's shoulder but she turns so she can see her mom. "I know I know but take a look at this" Rochelle says taking a small stack of papers and passing them to Katniss and Peeta. It's a capitol document one of the report about when Katniss was being held during her trial and awaiting the verdict. It's signed by John Aurelius the doctor who took care of Katniss and Peeta years ago. It reads.

"**Katniss Idina Everdeen is hereby restricted to her home of district twelve until she reaches the age of thirty, during the time leading up to Ms. Everdeen thirtieth's birthday she will be in the care of Haymitch J. Abernathy until or her mother Rochelle Everdeen choose to take care of her daughter. Once Ms. Everdeen reaches the age mentioned above she is able to leave the district and move around from district to district without incident."****Signed John ****Aurelius**** M.D. H.D**

* * *

"Peeta do you know what this means?" Katniss says looking up from the document at Peeta tears in her eyes. "what does it mean love?" Peeta asks. "It means that I really am free of what happened years ago. It means Idina and Daniel can really be safe" Katniss says smiling through her tears. "And I don't have to worry anymore"she adds. "Rochelle where did you get these documents?" Peeta asks looking at his mom in law.

"Well when I was heading out to come here I called John and told him that I was going to take a break from doctoring to take care of you darling" she says smiling. "And I asked him when you were allowed to leave the district, when you turned thirty years old. He wanted to send this as a farewell gift of a sort."Rochelle says as she smiles at her daughter who is staring at that document. "Katniss you're awfully quiet come on say something" Rochelle says

"I'm finally free" Katniss says quietly a smile forming across her face. "We are all finally free" she adds hugging Peeta who hugs her back tightly. "You mean we can go anywhere and I wont get hassled when I get there?" Katniss asks "You're free to go" Rochelle says still smiling. "We can go anywhere Love" Peeta says looking at his cheered up wife. "Where would you want to go" he asks again. Katniss thinks a for a second then turns to Peeta. "I want to see the ocean, I haven't seen the ocean since we were on our victory tour" Katniss says.

"Alright done let's go to district four. Love" Peeta says. "Really? Can we go just the two of us? It can be a second honeymoon" Katniss asks "Sure"Peeta says getting up and pulling out a suitcase and begins to put clothes in it."What are you doing Peeta?" Katniss asks as she watches Peeta pack her clothes in the suitcase as he packs her cargo-pants, all pairs, some long-sleeved shirts, several pairs of socks and several pairs of undergarments. Her pajamas and her father's hunting jacket which she plans on wearing. "Alright you're all packed love"Peeta says closing the suitcase and locks it and setting it by the door. "What about you Peeta?" Katniss asks looking at him only seeing one suitcase "Oh already done love" Peeta says as he pulls another suitcase from the bathroom. "Peeta what are you planning?" Katniss asks. "you're just gonna have to wait and see" Peeta says giving Katniss a kiss on the cheek "Come on we're running late he adds grabbing the suitcase as Katniss takes her suitcase and following Peeta as they leave the room.

"Mom would you watch the Kids for us?" Katniss asks "Of course darling have a good time you two" ."momma whats going on?" A voice asks Katniss turns to see little Idina and Daniel coming around the corner."Daddy and I are going on a trip just the two of us" Katniss says "Why cant Daniel and i come?" Idina says tears in her eye. Katniss doesn't know what to say as she Pauses only to put on their jackets they then continue out the door."I'll talk to them" Rochelle says coming over and giving her daughter a and Peeta leave and make their way to the station "I cant believe we are really doing this I still can't believe that I'm free to move about Panem again."Katniss say latching on to Peeta's hand which he clutches tightly, as they walk at a brisk pace towards the train-station. They reach the station "what about tickets Peeta?" Katniss asks as they pass the ticket office. "Already got them love" Peeta says pulling two tickets to district four out of his shirt pocket.

As Peeta hands them to the conductor who check them. "Cutting it a little close are we Mr..and Mrs. Mellark?" the conductor says jokingly winking at Katniss. "you gotta get on the train now we're pulling out in three minutes. "Alright love why don't you go get on the train and ill meet you be right behind you." Peeta says as Katniss nods as she climbs aboard. "is everything all ready Mr. Williams? Peeta asks the conductor. "yes everything is set, you and your lovely wife are in train-car number four. Your wife is going to love it" Williams says as a voice over the loud speaker signals the train is departing. Thanks again Williams" Peeta says grabbing his bag and climbing aboard.

"Lets go set our stuff down and then walk around a little" Peeta says taking Katniss's hand and leading to their room which is still unknown to Katniss. "Peeta where are you taking me?" Katniss asks blushing as she follows Peeta who stops. "Katniss do you trust me?" Peeta asks turning to her. "You know I do Peeta" Katniss says. "Well your just gonna have to trust me on this surprise as well" Peeta says whispering in Katniss's ear as Katniss nods. "Alright Peeta lead on" Katniss says taking Peeta hand and following him onward.

They are stopped several by fans who knew about during their time in games. Katniss hates this but it doesn't show she allows herself to be a part of this. "I can't believe I on the same train with the star-Crossed lovers of district twelve" a young girl says as Katniss and Peeta both sign the poster of the couple when they came home from their first games. "Thanks Katniss and Thanks Peeta" The girl says running over to her parents who are waiting. Katniss and Peeta wave over at the girl squeals with delight leaving with her parents. "I haven't missed that at all" Katniss says truthfully as they pick up their suitcases and continue their way to their room.

Ten minutes later they finally arrive. The nameplate on the door says Mellark. "Alright here we are my love our own little sanctuary" Peeta says taking Katniss's hand and opens the door leading Katniss inside. When she enters Katniss tries to contain her feelings but fails when she enters the room has a queen sized bed, there's a bottle of champagne sitting in a ice-bucket. The floor leading up to the bed is a trail of rose petals. There are petals on the bed as well making it look very welcoming. Katniss hears a noise and see's Peeta who is hold a red rose and holding it out to her as Katniss takes. "Peeta this is wonderful" However did you do this?" Katniss asks flinging her arms around Peeta's body. "I have my ways and I have my sources" Peeta says wrapping his arms around Katniss's waist. "This really is wonderful Peeta" Katniss says "It's all for you love I want you to enjoy it" Peeta says reaching up and caressing Katniss's face while he does it Katniss closes her eyes powerless to his touch and she couldn't be more happier.

"Hey my love lets go wander around the train for awhile" Peeta says as Katniss opens her eyes. "Alright Peeta"Katniss says not letting go off his hand. Peeta opens the door and leads her outside and closes the door. "Come on lets go find a good spot to enjoy the sunshine while we still can" Katniss says speaking up for the first time they've left the room. After about ten minutes of searching they find the perfect place. A window that has sunlight pouring in. Katniss lays the blanket they brought from their room. "I'm going to get us something to snack on love" Peeta says giving Katniss a lingering kiss. "You go get comfortable and I'll be right back" he adds as Katniss nods as she begins to take off her boots and making herself at home. "I'll be back in five minutes I promise" Peeta says as Katniss nods.

Peeta makes his way to the dining car and orders a plate of crackers, cheese and berries. The cook preparing it recognizes him immediately and refuses to take his money insisting its on the house. "Thank you so much Mr. York." he says taking the plate from the cook. "No problem Mr. Mellark. Is there anything else I can do for you do for you?" Mr York asks "Actually yes there is something you can do for me Mr. York."Peeta says "Do you do special request meals?" he asks looking at the cook. The cook nods. "Wonderful Do you have any lamb-stew by any chance?" Peeta asks "Yes indeed we do that's the house special" York says smiling as he see Peeta smile. "i would like a pot of stew, some rolls" Peeta says as York writes the order down.

After Peeta makes his order he adds. "Is it possible for you to deliver it to the Mellark room? I would like to have it all set up for when we come back later on tonight around sixish" Peeta asks "Of course I will do it myself does five-thirty work for me to deliver it and set it up?" the young cook says. "Yes five-thirty will work wonderful thank you so much Mr. York."The happy baker says as he walks out with the plate he ordered earlier"Anytime Mr.,Mellark" Mr. York says. _"Katniss was going to be so surprised when she gets back to the room later on tonight_." Peeta thinks.

He's half way back to the place he and Katniss picked when he hears screaming coming from it, luckily York had the sense to cover it with a lid. Peeta takes off running arriving at the compartment within minutes. He opens the door and closes it putting the plate of food on the table Katniss must have found while he was gone. Peeta turns his attention to his moaning wife who when he picks her up she holds tightly to him.. "Shh its ok love I'm sorry I wasn't back when I said but I was doing another surprise for you, I'm here wake up" Peeta says taking Katniss in his arms trying to calm her down. "Peeta it was horrible its like I was transported up to the time during our victory tour" Katniss says holding on to Peeta tightly. "i couldn't wake myself up" she adds as fresh tears make there way down her face which Peeta wipes away.

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore your safe with me" Peeta says kissing her on the lips passionately. "I'm sorry for ruining the moment Peeta" Katniss says wiping her tears away as Peeta helps. "Hey its ok my love the only thing that matters is that you are ok and safe and sound with me" Peeta says holding out his hand and helping her up. "What snacks were you able to find bread-boy?" Katniss asks going over to the blanket and getting comfortable kicking off her boots in the process. "Well it so happens I found a platter of crackers, cheese and berries." Peeta says coming back to the blanket with the platter.

"This looks great Peeta" Katniss says grabbing a cracker the same time Peeta does. "Oh allow me love" Peeta says putting a piece of cheese on a cracker and handing it to her. "Thank you Peeta" Katniss says. They get comfortable on the blanket and snuggle up into each other. One of Peeta's arms is wrapped around Katniss while his other one is being used as a pillow for Katniss to use. Katniss has her arm around Peeta her head on his waist."What was your nightmare about my love?" Peeta asks whispering into Katniss's ear. "well it wove in and out of our victory tour years ago,I saw the old man getting shot, I'm surprised I still dream about it."Katniss says.

"You know not all of that tour was bad" Peeta says reaching up and getting a berry from the plate. "What do you mean?" Katniss says also going for a berry before laying back down next to Peeta. "I mean I can think of three reasons why it wasn't so bad"Peeta says pushing a stray hair back behind her hair. "Alright go ahead" Katniss says looking expectantly at her boy with bread. "Alright uh number one was that even though we were being blackmailed by the late president I couldn't have wanted anyone with me besides you." Peeta says as Katniss smiles back not saying anything and waiting for him to continue. "Number two is that every time I saw you wearing one of Cinna's beautiful creations I fell even more in love with you" Peeta says which makes Katniss blush. "Number three reason the victory tour wasn't bad was the food" Peeta says. "Now that one I have to agree with" Katniss says giggling a little.

They spend the rest of the time talking about the past and a little bit of the future. "i love you so much Peeta I'm very happy that I married you. Thank you for giving me two adorable children. Thank you for saving me that day years ago I love your blonde hair and blue eyes. I love waking up to your blue eyes they make me feel safe. Never go away. stay with me" Katniss says giving Peeta a kiss on the lips passionately. "Always and Anytime love"Peeta says as he kisses Katniss in return as he continues"I love you so much Katniss. I love being married to you, I love it when you sing. I love making you cheese-buns. I love your beautiful gray seam eyes, there are times when I just lay awake at night just hoping you'll wake up so I can see them. I love running my hair throughout your beautiful soft brown hair."Peeta says reaching up and running his fingers through Katniss's long hair Katniss shivers at the touch and closes her eyes while he does it.

"I still can't believe I'm free, I mean we're free" Katniss says placing her hand on Peeta's stomach Peeta takes the hand and begins rubbing patterns it with his thumb. "I know we were free the day the capital fell but back then I was in a bad place and in a depression so deep I had no way of getting out of. But then you Peeta Mellark baker, giver of bread came along and helped me. You helped me see that how ever bad our losses were things could always be good again."Katniss says as her eyes closed and her stomach begins to growl. Peeta chuckles and looks at his watch which said five-thirty. They had an half-hour to kill before surprise part two took place.

Peeta looked down at Katniss who was on the verge of dozing of to sleep however she was trying very hard to remain awake. "Katniss my love we have an hour to burn before dinner. What would you like to do?" Peeta asks but Katniss didn't say anything she had fallen asleep listening to the soothing beat of his heart and laying in the warm sun. The baker leans down and kisses his sleeping huntress on the cheek not wanting to wake her. Katniss smiled in her sleep as Peeta's lips came in contact with her cheek. "Sleep well my beautiful huntress" Peeta whispers in her ear as he held the women he loved tucking the blanket around her as an after thought.

Peeta looked at his watch five-fifty it read. _Katniss is going be thrilled with what I have planned Man I love her so much"_Peeta thought looking at his beautiful wife five-fifty five now_ better wake her up as much as I would love to sit here and gaze at her forever. _"Katniss my love you gotta wake up now" Peeta says rubbing her shoulders stirs eyes still half-shut from sleep. "wasgoingon" Katniss mumbles. "nothings wrong love" Peeta says quietly. Katniss gets up and starts to put on her boots but Peeta stops her. "Oh just go bare foot you'll just take them off when we get back to the room."Peeta suggests as Katniss nods. "What are you up too?" Katniss asks as Peeta helps her up from the blanket which Peeta picks up as Katniss ties her laces together and throws them over her shoulder. Peeta just grins grabs her hand and take it tightly in his and whispers "Trust me" before leading her back to the room. _What is Peeta does have planned for us?" _Katniss thinks as she is led to their room by her amazing husband. Excitement beginning to flow through her body.

**Review Review Come on tell me what you think. thanks for reading**

**~RadientKatniss~**


	19. Chapter 19 Romantic Evening&Phone Call

On the way back Katniss and Peeta are once again stopped by fans of the Star-crossed lovers. Peeta seems to be getting annoyed because he wants to get back to the room. But like Katniss he just grins and bares it. The people say thank you and once again Peeta is leading Katniss back to the room when they get to the door Peeta holds it up for her "Oh wait hold on love" Peeta says as he grabs her hand. "Close your eyes kat" he adds speaking softly. And like a child Katniss obeys. "Peeta what are you planning?" Katniss says smiling as she closes her eyes. "Alright love i'm right behind you" Peeta says as he grabs Katniss's hand and leading her in to the room. The door shuts and Katniss immediately tenses. Peeta must see this and wraps his arm around her "its ok it's just the two of us we are in room" he says softy and he immediately feels Katniss relax. Peeta leads Katniss who has her eyes closed further into the train car. "Alright love I'm going to sit you down in this chair" Peeta says "OK Peeta" Katniss says. "Alright now bend your legs the chair is under you" Peeta says.

Once Katniss takes the seat Peeta pushes her into the table then taking the seat next to her. "Alright love now i'm going to feed you something that I know you are going to love" he says as he brings a bowl of unknown substance. "here's the first bite kat" Peeta says as he puts the spoon in her mouth. Katniss chews it and then swallow"Peeta is that" she asks eyes still closed. "Go ahead and open your eyes love" Peeta says smiling as Katniss opens her eyes and smiles as tears come out of her eyes. "Peeta this is wonderful" Katniss says leaning forward and hugging Peeta. "How did you get this done?" Katniss asks she takes another bite of her favorite lamb-stew. "Well I ordered it from the dining car and the head chef set it up for us to enjoy."Peeta says looking in to Katniss's eyes. "Well I think its wonderful" Katniss says as she picks up a roll and takes a bite. Before she takes a another bite she looks at the roll then at Peeta "Not as good as yours love" Katniss says indicating the roll which makes Peeta smile.

The rest of the evening passes with the couple finishing up the meal. Peeta picks up a remote and music starts to play. "Katniss my love would you care to dance?" Peeta asks going over to her with his hand outstretched. "I would be delight Peeta" Katniss says getting up and taking his hand. The music continues to play. Katniss recognizes the song and the memory of when she and Peeta danced to it for the first time. "this really is our song" She whispers she's held close to him.

"**Don't know just where I'm going  
And tomorrow, it's a little overwhelming  
And the air is cold  
And I'm not the same anymore  
I've been running in your direction  
For to long now  
I've lost my own reflection  
And I can't look down  
If you're not there to catch me when I fall."**

The song plays on and Peeta and Katniss continues to revolve in small circles clinging to each other. "I love you so much" Katniss says as she like she has so many times to lays her head on his strong shoulder. In answer Peeta brings her closer into him and reaches up and begins to stroke her silky soft hair. The song ends as there is a ringing coming around the room.

It's the telephone. Peeta picks it a look that he doesn't like being disturbed but doesn't let it show in his voice. "Hello?" Peeta says speaking into the mouth piece. "Haymitch, whats wrong are the kids okay?" Peeta says as Katniss comes over to listen in, Peeta puts the phone on speaker. "Haymitch your on speaker phone"Peeta says "Hey Haymitch its Katniss are Idina and Daniel ok?" she asks worry in her voice. "calm down relax sweetheart the kids are perfectly alright. "Hi momma and daddy" Daniel voices comes through speaker. "Hey baby how are you and your sister doing?" Katniss calls to her son. "Fine" Daniel says "Guess what momma" Idina's voice says coming through the phone. "Whats going on sweetheart" Katniss says

"Gramma Daniel and me colored today"the young girls voice says with her voice tinged with excitement as if she's been dying to tell her mom what she did today. The call goes on for another fifteen minutes they talk to Prim and Gramma Rochelle. "Mom thank you so much for taking care of Idina and Daniel for us while we are gone."Katniss says. "You're very welcome are you and Peeta having fun together?" She asks. "Yep we are" Katniss says looking at Peeta. "Well we just called to say good night to you and bread-boy" Haymitch says chiming in. "Alright we love you kids" Katniss and Peeta say together. "Love you momma and daddy" the kids call back as there's the sound of the pattering of little feet leaving the room. "Night Kat" Prim calls "Night little duck" Katniss says. "Good Night Mom Night Haymitch" she adds. "Night sweetheart" he calls and then the call ends. Peeta turns off the phone and turns to Katniss.

"Well that was great to hear the kids voices" Katniss says leaning in Peeta. "I wonder how Haymitch got the number" she asks causally. "I have no idea love" Peeta says taking Katniss's hand in his. "what do you want to do now?" Katniss asks as she backs into Peeta who wraps his arms around her. The moon is just beginning to rise as Peeta leads Katniss over to the window they sit in the window sit as Peeta says "Let's go cuddle and watch the moon rise my love" Katniss nods as she lets herself relax as she's tucked into Peeta's arms

**review review review Hey guys I'm sorry that this chapter is lame and short but trust me when I say that chapter 20 is going to be good. **


	20. Chapter 20 Arrival in District Four

**Hey guys. here is my gift to you because the last chapter was horrible. I hope this makes up for it **

**Enjoy **

The days after Katniss and Peeta had their romantic evening on the train go by in a blur. They spend their time cuddled up enjoying the alone time they have without having to worry about the kids. "This is so crazy I mean I'm expecting Idina and Daniel to run in here to show us something."Peeta says laughing and giving Katniss a hug and kiss who also laughs "I know what you mean Peeta"Katniss says accepting the kiss and hug Peeta is giving her. "I have enjoyed the alone time we have together."Katniss adds as she wraps her arms around his neck. "So have I love so have I" Peeta says pulling her close. "I wonder how long until we have until we get to district four" Katniss says speaking out loud. "I'm not sure want to come with me and find out?" Peeta asks. "Sure" Katniss says getting up off the bed and following Peeta out of the door.

"Katniss Peeta!" a voice says ringing out which makes the couple stop short. "oh my god not again" Katniss thinks as she turns around to face the voice. The voice belongs to Gale Hawthorn. "Gale what are you doing here" Katniss says staring bitterly at her former best friend. "I'm heading back to district two after I've been away on business" Gale says gruffly as he stares at his friend and the man he lost her too. "So what are you do on a train out of district twelve aren't you supposed to be restricted to the district?" Gale asks bitterly. "Well for your information Gale Katniss has be able to leave district ever since she turned thirty but we didn't know that until a week ago" Peeta says speaking up and wrapping a protective arm around Katniss who has her hands balled up into fists as she looks at the man who killed her sister, "_prim is alive but gale doesn't know that"_Katniss thinks as Peeta seems to sense her uncomfortable"easy love easy" Peeta says whispering in her ear. "can we go please love?" Katniss asks looking up into Peeta's beautiful blue eyes. "Yes of course we can go love" Peeta says taking her hand in his free hand and looking at gale. "we've got to go now gale" he adds as he leads Katniss away down the train. "I'm so sorry catnip" gale says but Katniss is to far away to hear him.

Katniss and Peeta walk hand in hand talking quietly. Up ahead there is a man wearing a conductor uniform. Katniss and Peeta walk up to him. "Um excuse me sir Peeta says going up to the man. "Do you know when we are going to be pulling to district four?" He asks. "We should be there within an hour, sir" the conductor says smiling. "Thank you so much"Katniss says. "Anytime Mrs Mellark" the conductor says tipping his hat to his hat to her as they pass. "What do you want to do now love we have an hour" Katniss as they continue to walk. "Why don't we go watch the scenery pass by" Peeta says. "Sounds perfect"Katniss says hugging her husband tightly. "and maybe you could do some sketching..." Katniss whispers in his ear. "I didn't bring my sketchbook."Peeta says. "Take a look inside my bag" Katniss says slyly bringing the bag she was carrying up so Peeta can look through it. His fingers graze the top of his treasured sketchbook his eyes looking up at his beautiful wife. "Thanks love" Peeta says letting the bag slide down to Katniss's side as he leans in to give her a lingering kiss. "Always and Anytime Peeta" Katniss says kissing him back.

They go back to the place they found when they first climbed a bored the train four days ago. Along the way back to their special place when Katniss and Peeta hears someone calling their names. Katniss is in such a great mood that when a teenager stops her for an autograph she's nothing but smiles. "Hi I'm Katniss Mellark and this is my husband Peeta Mellark. What's your name?" she asks the star-struck teenager.

"h-h-hi m-m-my name is Marissa" the teen says quietly nervously not making eye-contact with the star-Crossed lovers. "well Marissa it's nice to meet you" Katniss says writing her name in the book for the beaming girl. "Where are you headed Marissa?" Peeta asks as he takes the book from his wife. This question makes the girl blush. "Marissa? You ok" Peeta says smiling at the girl. "Yeah I'm fine just can't believe I'm actually meeting you I from district four that's where I'm going" the girl says finally looking up into the former mocking-Jay's gray eyes which sparkle with friendliness. Katniss and Peeta both look at her and smile "District four really?" Katniss says smirking at Peeta who also grins "Yep I've been doing some traveling"Marissa says "so where are the Star-Crossed lovers of district twelve head some big party in the capital?" she asks looking at the couple admiringly. "Well Peeta and I are going to go visit old some friends in a lovely little district" Katniss says leaning into Peeta. "Come on tell me what district" Marissa says "district" Katniss says speaking slowly purposely" drawing this out. "Yeah? Yeah?" Marissa says leaning in "four" Katniss whispers and she's done speaking she and Peeta watch as Marissa reaction.

"Oh my god you're going to district four?" she asks as she jumps up and down. Katniss is about to speak again when an announcement come over the loud speaker.

**_"Attention ladies and gentlemen we are just about to pull into the train station of district four we should be pulling into the station in about five minutes current time is one-thirty pm. Thank you for riding with us and we look forward to seeing you again soon" _**

The announcement ends and Katniss looks at Peeta "let's go get our stuff." she says as Peeta nods taking her hand "Nice meeting you Marissa" the couple says as they begin to walk away back towards their room. Marissa must have said goodbye but they didn't hear it because of the commotion. They reach the bedroom and sit on the bed because all their things are already packed. Katniss leans into Peeta who wraps his arms around her. "It's all going to be alright love" Peeta says. "I know I know thanks Peeta" Katniss says as she lays her head on his shoulder. The train begins to slow down then comes to a stop.

"Come on lets go surprise Annie and her son" Katniss says as she lets go of Peeta and get up and pulling him up with him. They exit the room walking hand in hand exiting the train without incident. Katniss takes a deep breath. "mm-mm smell that salty sea air" she says as Peeta takes a breath to. "man somethings never change" he says "maybe we should buy a beach house here"he adds looking at Katniss "Really you'd want to?" she asks looking into those beautiful blue eyes that she fell in love with years ago. "Yes I'd love too love all I want is for you to be happy Katniss" he says kissing her on the temple. "So do you know where Annie lives?'' Katniss asks looking around. "i would think she would live in the victor's village love" Peeta says "any idea where that is" Katniss says smiling. "Not a clue" Peeta says smirking. "Well should we ask somebody?" Katniss says giggling a little because she's never had to do anything regarding arrangements because Effie Trinket took care of everything.

"Man where's Effie when you need her?" she hears Peeta say. "man we must really be made for each other because I was just thinking that" Katniss deadpans but smirking a little when she's done talking. "Maybe we could talk Marissa into taking us there" Peeta starts as a voice"Katniss Peeta" a voice calls out as they turn to find it. "Hey Marissa" Katniss says waving her over. "we were just talking about you" Peeta says as she approaches. "you guys look lost anything I can help with" the teen asks her idols. "Well we were wondering which direction we could find the victor's village" Peeta says looking at Katniss as he speaks. "I know exactly were that is, now it's about a mile long walk you guys feel like walk or getting a cab?" she asks. "Well it's such a pretty day lets walk" Peeta says looking over at Katniss who nods. "Alright let's go" Marissa says as she begins to walk. Katniss and Peeta walk hand in hand as Marissa talk non stop.

"Katniss when was the last time you were in district four?" Marissa asks as the trio walks down a hill. "Well Marissa I think the last time Peeta and I came to district four was during the victory tour."Katniss says closing her eyes and enjoying the air that as much as she loved the forest smell, the salty sea air was a nice change of pace. "Really not since then?" Marissa says. "No not until now" Peeta and Katniss say at the same time. They are passing some really nice houses now. "You would never find houses like these in district twelve."Katniss says "That very true love" Peeta says squeezing her hand tightly. "Hey Marissa!" a voice calls out as they come over. "hey Jen hows are you?"Marissa says smiling as Jen gives her a hug. "So whose this "Jen says stopping as she gets a good look at her friend's friends. Slowly just like Marissa did, Katniss and Peeta watch as realization dawns in the young girls face. "oh my god oh my god" she says as Katniss and Peeta look at Marissa who just smiles and says

"its ok she's just fangirling" she says as her best friend begins to jump up and down "Your Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark" she screams still jumping up and down "Oh my god I am one of your biggest fans" Jen says trying to calm herself down but failing. It takes Jen almost ten minutes for her to calm down during that time they invite Jen to come with them on their way to the victors village. "i can't believe I'm walking with the star-Crossed lovers and victors from district twelve" she asks beaming. She then begins to ask questions not taking no for an answer and ignoring Marissa attempts for her to stop completely.

"so Katniss what was your favorite part of being the Mocking-Jay" she asks looking up at Katniss awaiting her answer. "don't have one" Katniss says softly feeling tears prickle in her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't hear that" Jen says insisting still waiting for an answer from Katniss, clearly not noticing the tears prickling in her eyes. They are entering the designated part of town reserved for victors "i don't have a favorite-" Katniss says unable to continue as the tears run down her face. Peeta puts the bags down on the road and wrapping his arms around her waist as Katniss wraps her's around his neck.

Peeta begins to rub her back tracing circles soothingly. "Peeta we are now by the victors village" Marissa says pointing up the street looking at Peeta whose still holding Katniss he nods not saying anything. "come on Jen let's go" Marissa says pulling her friend away. "but I want to hang out with the victors"Jen says trying get back. "i think you've done more then enough today,come on Jen" Marissa says forcefully to her friend walking away from her two favorite people she's grown up watching. Peeta is still holding his wife who is still shaking softly. "Come on love lets-" Peeta says but is cut off by Katniss looking up at him. "Peeta can we just sit down on the sand while I get my head on straight before we head to Annie's?" Katniss says pleadingly. "Yes of course and we can stay for as long as you want to" Peeta says picking up his suitcase and putting his backpack on as Katniss picks up her suitcase and begins to walk on to the sandy dunes.

Peeta picks a spot that's well secluded he sets his suitcase and takes off his pack. Katniss puts her suitcase down next to Peeta's. "Come here my love let's get you feeling better" Peeta says sitting down in the middle of the enclosure and pulling Katniss on to his lap. Where she buries her head into his chest as he continues to rub her back and trace circles soothingly like he did earlier. They dont talk they just hold each other tightly distant waves crashing a ways away is kind of soothing to Katniss. "Peeta I'm sorry for breaking down back there" Katniss says looking up a while later. Peeta continues to rub her back as he begins to speak. "It wasn't your fault you didn't know the girl was going to ask that stupid question. I mean who asked that?" Peeta says getting upset "it's like she was trying to hurt you on purpose" he adds. "it was a stupid question" Katniss says quietly smiling softly. "you feeling better love?" Peeta asks tilting her head up so she has to look at him.

"Yes I am feeling better" Katniss says reaching up and pushing up and pushing the blonde curls out of his face. "You ready to go see Annie and her son?" Peeta asks standing up and leaning down and holding a hand out to help Katniss up. "Yep very much Peeta it'll be good to see her again" she adds clutching Peeta's hand as she gets up. "come let's go" Katniss says picking up her suitcase and making her way towards the road that leads to the victors village. "Hey Peeta could we look at beach front houses while we are here? I would love to bring the kids here on vacation sometime." Katniss asks as she winds her arm around Peeta's waist. "Of course we can Katniss, I think your right the kids would love it here."He says giving Katniss a kiss on the cheek. They chat about everything. Katniss can't get past the horrible question Jen asked earlier but she refuses to let it get her down. Peeta must sense this and smiles in encouragingly.

They are right outside the boundary of district fours victor's village. They stop before going in Katniss and Peeta both take a deep breath and let it out at the exact same time. "Together?" Peeta says looking at his amazing girl on fire. "Together" Katniss says looking back at her wonderful boy with the bread. They push through the front gates and are met with a view that's very different then their victors village back home. The houses are bigger more massive then the one the Mellark family currently occupy in twelve. Katniss gives a gasps "I knew district four was a wealthy district but I didn't know it was this wealthy." Katniss says as they walk on. "I completely agree love I mean look at the craftsman ship." Peeta says taking a look around the village.

They walk down the street point at different features that they like to each other. One one house there's a stone archway that Katniss likes which makes Peeta say he will keep that in mind when they look for beach house in the coming days. One another house has a open backyard which Peeta likes "I would love a big backyard to where I could sketch you and the kids forever and get lost in the moment" Peeta says putting a warm arm around Katniss who smiles and gives him a kiss.

This goes on for another thirty-five minutes Katniss and Peeta weren't in a real hurry so they took their time getting to the O'dair house. Just as they around a corner Katniss gets a look a woman with long brown hair and skinny body. She's wearing a ocean-blue shirt and green Capri's that stop at her calf. She's wearing sandals that lace up her leg. "Peeta check it out" Katniss says pointing the women to Peeta. "Is that Annie?" he whispers "I think so" Katniss says. "come on let's go say hello " Peeta says as he leads her over to where the women stands holding her five year old son. When they are ten feet away the women turns around and it's confirmed that is women is in fact Anne Cresta O'dair. Annie see's them and it takes her a minute to recognize them.

She comes over cautiously she's five feet in front of them when she speaks. "Katniss?" she asks looking at her friend Katniss nods and smiles. "Peeta?" Annie asks looking from Katniss to Peeta " hello Annie" Peeta says kindly. "It's so good to see you guys again." Annie says giving her two good friends a hug. "How have you two been?" she asks. "We have been good just living in district twelve " Katniss says putting an arm around Annie."how are you doing?" Katniss asks looking into those beautiful green eyes. "I'm good almost back to my old self"she says "momma what's going on?" a voice says coming behind the adults who turn.

Standing behind them stands a small boy The she see's the physically, he is described as being extremely handsome. He is tall, muscular, and athletic, with tan skin, bronze-colored hair, and "incredible" sea green eyes. "Nothing is wrong Finn" Annie says going over to a boy stand just outside the backdoor. "Honey I want you to come meet a couple of momma and daddy's friends."Annie says motioning him to come over. "Finn this is Katniss and Peeta Mellark" she says pointing from Katniss then Peeta. "hi Finn it's nice to meet you" Katniss says gently raising her hand for him to shake. Peeta does the same. "hi nice to meet you" Finn manages to say before turning to his mom and he asks if he can go play.

"Of course you can Finn go have fun" Annie says smiling as she watches her son move towards the sandbox where he begins to make a sandcastle. "Annie he is so beautiful he looks just like his Finnick" Katniss says. "i know I know" Annie says she about to say more but a voice comes back from the back door. Katniss hears footsteps come up from behind "care for a sugar cube?" it says in an seductive pur.

Now who do you suppose that is... :)Review Review review.


	21. Chapter 21-Reunited with old Friends

Chapter 21

Katniss turns around and see a man who one woulddescribed as being extremely handsome. He is tall, muscular, and athletic, with tan skin, bronze-colored hair, and "incredible" Katniss and Peeta are staring into sea green eyes of Finnick O'dair who is very much alive and living with his lovely wife Annie and beautiful son Finn. Finnick is wearing tan shorts with a sea-green short-sleeved shirt, he is also barefooted. His bronze-colored hair still shining in the sun. "Hello Katniss and Peeta, it's good to see you both again" he says coming over and shaking their hands. "Finnick? Is it really you?" Katniss says looking at her close friend who was supposedly died when she used the holo to stop the mutts from chasing them. " Calm down a bit and I'll tell you guys what happened, OK?" he says

" OK," Katniss said calming down enough so Finnick could give her to Peeta.

" OK, so here's what happened," Finnick starts, as Annie come and hugs her incredibly handsome husband.

" OK, so when the mutts got to me I found a knife in my coat that I didn't find until then. Once I got the knife out I started trying to kill the mutts and when you sent the holo down I was able to throw it into a bunch of mutts and just the bits of mutt hit me," Finnick finishes looking at his two good friends.

" Wait, I don't understand, Katniss told me she saw bits of human after the holo exploded," Peeta said holding Katniss who is shaking slightly.

" Um, oh yeah that was because men had followed behind the mutts and the holo blew them up,"

" Oh, ok" Peeta says.

" Why didn't you come back? This whole time I thought you were dead," Katniss said.

" I couldn't, I'm really sorry Katniss, I really am, oh and sorry about your sister," Finnick said.

" Actually, she's just fine, she survived the explosion," Katniss says.

" Oh, that's really good! I'm sorry you've gone through so much, Katniss," Finnick said giving Katniss another hug.

" I'm ok, everything is better now," Katniss said, hugging Finnick back.

" Well Katniss, Peeta did you want to stay here or did you have other plans?" Annie said.

" Well we were planning on getting a place when we got here," Peeta said.

" Are you sure, we'd love to have you stay with us, I'd love to catch up with you guys?" Finnick said.

" Are you sure? I mean we don't want to intrude," Katniss said.

" We're totally sure," Annie said smiling. "It really is no trouble" she adds as she puts her hands up to stop her two good friends before they can protest.

" OK then I guess we have a place to stay now," Peeta said. "You guys must be tired from walking all the away from the train-station, come in come in" Annie says leading the way in the house. Katniss and Peeta begin to pick up their suitcases but Finnick stops them. "Oh please allow me" He says picking the suitcases up and carrying them in the house. "Come on Fish-boy" Finnick calls out to his son. "Comin' daddy" the small boy calls back. "Don't forget to put your toys away"Finnick adds which makes Finn stop as he picks up his plastic trident and put it away in his toy-box. Katniss see's this and a smirks "teaching him how to use a trident at a young age huh Finnick?" "You know it Mocking-Jay" Finnick says playfully. "hey now I haven't been the Mocking-Jay ever since my trial" Katniss says as she tries to smile but cant control the tears. "Hey now why so sad Katniss?" Finnick asks coming over and hugging Katniss. "It's nothing I'm fine, its just been a long trip" Katniss says as she calms down silently debating on wither or not to tell Finnick and Annie about the star-Crossed lovers obsessed fan she and Peeta met on their way over, she decides against it and pushes it away from her minds. "Well we are going to have fun while you and Peeta are here" Finnick says smiling as Katniss gives him a soft smile. "There's the girl I met that day at the chariot" he says

The door leading inside opens and Peeta is standing there a look of concern on his face but it goes away when he see's Katniss smile. "Everything ok?" Peeta asks as Katniss and Finnick step inside the house. Peeta takes her in his arms "you alright love?" he asks whispering in her ear. "Yeah Peeta I'm good it's just been a very long trip" Katniss says giving her husband a kiss on the cheek as they enter the house. The interior of the O'dair house is exquisite. The walls are painted a white that resembles sea-foam, there are two love-seats the color of sand. The floors are hardwood. The windows go up almost to the ceiling. Katniss and Peeta look around "Katniss Peeta can I get you anything" Annie asks as Katniss and Peeta join Annie and Finnick in their living room. Annie I would love a glass of water" Katniss says "I'll have a water as well Annie"Peeta adds "Alright I'll go get those for you" Annie says as she leaves to go to the kitchen. "So Katniss and Peeta what have you been up to since we last saw you?" Finnick asks them "Well we both were dropped back in twelve. Peeta and I got married, fifteen years later we have two beautiful kids. A boy and a girl." Katniss says turning to Peeta "where's the picture of the kids?" she asks as Peeta dig around his front shirt pocket and hands it to Katniss. "here you go love" Peeta says passing the picture of Idina and Daniel to Katniss who passes it to Finnick who is holding a squirming Finn in on his lap.

"I'm gonna go read daddy" Finn says as he slides of his dad's lap. "Alright buddy have fun" Finnick says as his son picks up a picture book "seventy-four victors" displayed in red lettering."They look like a mixture of both of you" Finnick says as Annie comes back with the water. "What do you got there Finnick?" Annie says after she hands Katniss and Peeta their waters and goes to sit down next to her athletic husband who puts a arm around her. "Just a picture of Katniss and Peeta's kids" Finnick says passing the photo to Annie. "Oh Katniss your kids look adorable" Annie says smiling as she hands the photo back to Peeta. "Thank you" Katniss says smiling."What are they like?" Finnick asks as Katniss takes a sip of water. "well they are the most perfect kids we could ever ask for well apart from Finn of course" Katniss says smiling as she looks at Peeta.

"Why didn't you bring them with you? We would have loved to meet them."Finnick adds. "well we decided to go on this trip with it just being the two of us and kinda of like a celebration of Katniss's confinement has been lifted." Peeta says starting to say more but Finnick stops him. "wait wait what do you mean you were confined to twelve until you were thirty?" He asks looking from Annie to Katniss and Peeta. "I was found to be mentally incompetent after my trial after the rebellion" Katniss says surprising even herself seeing her voice is strong as Peeta puts an arm around her for reassurance that everything will be fine.

"Remember I told you after you came home from the hospital when you asked me how Katniss and Peeta were doing" Annie says as she watches Finnick remember. "Oh yeah I remember you telling me that. Thanks Ann" Finnick says putting an arm around her. "So apart from having two adorable kids and being able to move around Panem again what else has happened? Annie asks snuggling in Finnick's side. "Well my mother came back to twelve to stay with us and help raise the kids. Prim is also alive it's been great having her back with us."Katniss says smiling at Peeta. "Well that's great you two" Annie says. Katniss lets a small yawn escape her lips. "you must be tired let me show you two to your room" Annie says getting up Finnick joins her never breaking their hand hold just like they did back in district thirteen. They lead their guests up to the second floor that is beautifully furnished. The carpet is a cool sea-green the walls are a white that looks like sea foam. "Annie your home is beautiful" Katniss says as she and Peeta follow. "Thank you Katniss I appreciate that" Annie says looking over her shoulder at Katniss and smiles. "Here's your room" Finnick says smiling opening the door and leading the way inside.

The room is beautiful there a queen sized-bed that has white sheets and sea-green comforter, there a door leading out to what appears to be a balcony. The walls are painted white. The windows go all the way up to the ceiling with a built-in window seat. There's a bathroom and closet which is bigger then the one they use at home. A sofa is set up by one of the windows that is close to the bed. "this is wonderful thank you guys" Peeta says looking around the room. Katniss is at the bed running her hand over the bedspread"No problem guys"Finnick says. "why don't you two rest up and we will see you for dinner in a few hours" Annie says as she and Finnick head out leaving Katniss and Peeta alone in their room. "Thanks for having us" Peeta says as walks to the door with Finnick "anytime" Finnick says as he shuts the door.

This place is beautiful isn't it Peeta?" Katniss says as Peeta comes back as they both sit on the bed. "That it is Love That it is" Peeta says taking her in his arms and moving up towards the pillow. "Annie looks happy, little Finn is adorable he reminds me of Daniel, and Finnick hasn't changed a bit, he's still the heart-throb guy I met years ago while we were waiting for the chariot ride during our second games" Katniss says curling up next to Peeta. "Thanks for coming with me" Katniss says as she slowly drifts of to sleep as she feels Peeta tighten his hold on her. "Always" Peeta says they fall asleep.

Katniss wakes up an hour later feeling refreshed, Peeta is still fast asleep next to her "Peeta Peeta come on wake up" Katniss says softly as she pushes his brilliant blonde hair out his eyes. When her fingers graze his face and move towards his forehead Peeta's eyes begin to open. "Hey Kat" he says smiling and reaching up and caressing her beautiful face. "Sleep well?" he asks as she lays her head on his stomach. "yeah I did" Katniss says turning her head and looking into those radiant blue eyes. "Did you sleep well?" she asks giving Peeta a kiss on his nose. "I did indeed love" Peeta says smiling as he feels the kiss on his nose warm slightly. Katniss sits up propping herself up, her back supported by pillows and Peeta's arm around her. Peeta looks out the window and a smile forms around his face. Katniss must see him smile "What's with that smile?" she asks laying her head on his arm.

"Oh I was just looking outside and I saw the beach and I remembered what you said when your mom asked where you wanted to go to celebrate your ban being lifted. I think Annie and Finnick's house is right on the water. Wanna go walk along the beach love?" Peeta asks looking over at Katniss who is smiling. "Yes let's go" Katniss says leaping off the bed with Peeta right behind her. They walk hand in hand down to the first level of the house. They find the O'dair family relaxing in the living room. Annie is polishing some sea-shells she must have found on the beach.

Finnick and little Finn sit reading the book the lad was carrying earlier, when they enter Finn looks up at them then at his dad whispering a question that's barely audible. "go ahead and ask them"Finnick says putting his son on the ground "Hey you two" Annie says looking up from her project. "Hey guys" Katniss and Peeta says at the same time. Little Finn comes over to Katniss and Peeta book in hand. "Miss Katniss?,Mr Peeta?" the small boy asks looking up at Katniss and Peeta with those stunning green eyes that sparkle just like his dad's. Katniss lowers herself to the boys level Peeta joins her. "Hey Finn whats up?" She asks looking at him. "Will you come with me to the beach" he asks his boyish face brimming with hopefulness.

It takes Katniss all of two seconds to respond to the boy. "Yes Finn, I would love to go to the beach with you"Katniss says as Finn smiles. "Yay I'm going to go get ready" Finn says happily as he scoots from the room."He has a lot of energy for a seven year old" Katniss says as she smiles as she watches the young O'dair leave the room. Annie and Finnick just smile in response as Peeta speaks up "How far is the beach from here?" he asks as he puts a arm around Katniss. "Oh it's just out the backyard we have privet beach front property with access, one of the perks of being a victor" Finnick says grinning. There's a pattering of sandals on the hardwood floor as Finn returns wearing swim trunks and carrying his plastic trident. "OK I'm ready" the lad says looking at the group. Annie and Finnick slide off of the couch and slips into their sandals grabbing towels and a beach umbrella. Katniss takes Peeta hand and they follow the O'dair family as they head down to the beach.

**Hope you guys like it. Please review. until next weekend... **


	22. Chapter 22 Beach-Time,Calling the Kids

**Hey Guys, I can't believe I'm on chapter 22. **

**TO:Kate And Humphrey Forever Thank you so much for helping with this story. **

**TO:Fangirl in a fandom world Thanks for reading and reviewing and helping with this story**

**TO:EBRAJERCECullen 130 Thanks for reading**

**To all the guests who read my story thanks. I hope you are enjoying it. **

**Now I present for your enjoyment chapter Twenty-two **

* * *

The weather in District four was sunny and warm, perfect beach weather. Katniss has a smile on her face as they walk down the privet steps to the beach. "Come on Miss Katniss and Mr Peeta, let's go play" little Finn says pulling on Katniss's hand towards the water. "Coming love?" Katniss asks as they smile at Finn's persistence. "Right behind you Kat" Peeta says grinning as he grabs Katniss's hand quickly as they are lead away from Annie and Finnick by the young boy. "Whoa hold up there fish-boy" Finnick says running over and scooping up his enthusiastic son. "We need to get some sunscreen on you before you take Katniss and Peeta in the water."he adds. "But daddy I wanna play in the water" Finn protests as Annie begins to put sunscreen on him.

"Persistent little boy you have there Annie" Peeta says laughing as Annie begins to tickle her son. "I know right? Some days he's a real mischief maker just like his dad and on other days he's a complete angel but you know something I wouldn't change anything about him."Annie says laughing. "Alright little fish you can go play now" she adds as Finnick lets go of the happy boy, who looks over at Katniss and Peeta expectantly. "I think Peeta and Katniss just want to relax for a while fish-boy" Finnick says getting up and taking his son to the water as Katniss and Peeta settle down on a towel Annie brought. "Don't worry Finn, we will play together soon" Katniss calls over to the boy with his dad. Finn seems to consider this and nods his head in understanding. "thanks for putting up with him" Annie whispers so only Katniss and Peeta can hear her. "No problem Annie, he reminds me of Idina and Daniel and how much they would love this" Katniss says smiling. "You should buy a beach house so you can come here on vacation" Annie says. "It's funny Peeta and I were just talking about this on our walk up here when we first arrived."Katniss says laying down on her towel accompanied by Peeta. "Well there are several properties in this neighborhood that are in reasonable asking price."Annie says "Really?" Katniss asks excitedly " yep we will go look at the houses over the next few days." Annie says.

Katniss is about to thank Annie but is interrupted by someone calling her name. "Katniss Katniss" the voice shouts out. Katniss looks around and is surprised to see the face of Marissa the fan she and Peeta had met on the train. "Hey Marissa how are you?" Katniss asks smiling at her newly made friend. "I'm doing good, look I'm really am sorry about what Jen said earlier" The girl says smiling sadly at her idols who are sitting in front of her. "that's quiet alright I should have handled that better" Katniss says surprising herself as she not upset. "So do you live around here?" Katniss asks looking at the girl. "Yep I live on the street opposite of the victors village. "cool" is all Katniss can say as Annie's voice asks"Hey Katniss whose your friend?" "oh I'm sorry how rude of me Annie this is Marissa,Marissa this is Annie" Katniss says introducing her newly met friend to her old friend. "Nice to meet you" Annie says. Marissa is speechless as realization hit her on whose she's meeting. "oh my goodness you're Annie Cresta" she says smiling at Annie.

Katniss is watching Annie carefully. Just like she did in district thirteen she closes her eyes and puts her hands over her ears. Katniss puts her arm around her friend and begins to rub her friends back. "Shh it's okay Annie whatever you are reliving it isn't real,you are at the beach with Finnick, Finn, Peeta and I." Katniss says soothingly as Annie cries softly. This goes on for about ten minutes. Finnick comes over when he see's Katniss and his wife and senses something is wrong. Just as he approaches Annie comes back to reality. "Thanks for comforting me Katniss" Annie says smiling up at her. "Anytime Annie" Katniss says as Finnick comes over with Finn."That's the first time someone other then me has been able to calm her down, thanks Katniss" Finnick says. "well when you've gone through two games and a rebellion you pick up a-few tricks about how to comfort people who share the same memories you do" Katniss says hugging Annie again before turning back to Marissa "I'll see you later Katniss" Marissa says taking off back to her friends.

"What's wrong momma?" little Finn says running up to Annie. "nothings wrong little fish" Annie says lifting into her lap Finn puts his head on Annie's shoulder as he looks over at Katniss and Peeta who smile back at him. "Come on Finn let's go play in the water" Katniss says getting up and holding out her hand for the boy who reminded her of Daniel. Finn just smiles looking at his parents who nod encouragingly and then back at Katniss and Peeta. "Can Mr. Peeta come too?" the small boy asks looking at her. "Well of course Mr. Peeta can come with us" Katniss says as she jerks her head. "Come on Mr. Peeta" Katniss says with a smirk as she watches Peeta get up. The trio takes off running towards the water. Finn immediately dives in the water. Katniss does the same as Peeta follows. "Miss Katniss Mr. Peeta did you see what I did?" Finn asks excitedly when everyone resurfaces. "Yes I did Finn, who taught you how to do that?" Katniss asks. "Daddy" Finn says as he starts he starts shivering as cold breeze blows. "Finn your cold, lets go build a sandcastle" Katniss says as she picks up the boy and heads out of the water heading back to Finnick and Annie. It's coming on early evening as Katniss wraps a towel around the boy while Katniss is carrying him Finn lays his head on her shoulder. "Thanks for playing with me miss Katniss" Finn whispers. "You're very welcome Finn" Katniss as she sets her friends son down in front of his parents."hey it looks like you guys had fun" Finnick says as Finn runs into his arms.

Katniss feels a pang in her heart as she watches this happen. Peeta must see this and he know the look Katniss gets when she's remembering. "Katniss are you thinking of the time we saved Idina from the intruder and-" Peeta says whispering in her ear. Katniss doesn't say anything she just nods tears starting to pool in her eyes. "Come here Kat" Peeta says holding her tightly, "hey tell you what when we get back to the house we'll call the kids and say hi, alright?" Peeta asks, Katniss doesn't say anything but Peeta feels her nod. "Everything ok over there you two?" Finnick asks. "Yeah everything is good, I'm just going to take Katniss back to the house, we'll see you guys back at the house, come on love" Peeta says as he picks up Katniss wedding style.

"Alright we'll see you back at the house for dinner. We're having pasta with shrimp and broccoli" Annie says as Peeta smiles walking back to the house. Once they are out of earshot Katniss begins to cry. "I miss the kids Peeta" she says whimpering into Peeta's shirt. "I know you do Katniss so do I"Peeta says leaning his head down and giving Katniss a kiss on her head. "I'm sorry I'm such a downer Peeta, I don't mean to be" Katniss says. "You're not a downer you just miss Idina and Daniel. So do I" Peeta says. "And I have a lot on my mind too" Katniss says. "What's on your mind love?" Peeta asks as they arrive at the house Peeta sets her down.

"Well Peeta I think I might be pregnant" Katniss says as she walks towards the house looking over her shoulder wanting him to follow her. "what do you mean you think your pregnant?" Peeta asks as he makes his way to Katniss. "well ever since we've came here my body's felt a little off "Katniss says. "Well should we go get a pregnancy test?" Peeta asks as they head into the house. "No I got one when we were on the train before arrived in four." Katniss says as they walk to their bedroom. "just as a precaution" she adds smiling going over to her bag and pulling out the test. "good thinking love" Peeta says. "want to find out now or wait" Katniss asks as she sits on the bed while Peeta shuts the door. "no time like the present" Peeta says "why are you so good with words?" Katniss asks. "Just something I was born with I guess"Peeta says giving Katniss a kiss. "alright let's do it now"Katniss says going in the bathroom. "be right back" she adds smiling.

Katniss opens the box and see's a two pack and takes one out and reads the instructions. Five minutes later she's out of the bathroom she's sitting on the bed with Peeta. "now all we gotta do is wait" she says he pulls her into his lap. "How long do we have to wait" Peeta asks resting his head on her's "five minutes" Katniss answers as Peeta sets his watch. They sit in silence holding each other. Finally after what seems like forever Peeta's alarm goes off.

Peeta and Katniss both walk towards the bathroom. "The instructions say that if it there's a little plus sign it means I'm pregnant and a minus means I'm not pregnant."Katniss says. There's silence in the room as Peeta goes over to the sink where the test lies. He looks down at it and see's a tiny plus on the device. "oh my god" Peeta says softly barely audible. "well what is it Peeta plus or minus?" Katniss asks pulling Peeta out of his thoughts. Peeta comes over to Katniss with a huge grin spreading over his face. "congratulations my love you are pregnant" Peeta says as he whispers in her ear. "Oh my god Peeta I'm so happy" Katniss says wrapping her arms around his neck, tears of joy falling down her face. "What do you want a boy or a girl?" Peeta asks as he wipes Katniss's tears away. "i don't care as long it's healthy" Katniss says. "Good answer" Peeta says. "the kids are going to freak when we tell them" Katniss says. "I think everyone is going to be very happy for us when they hear the news" Peeta says as he begins to caress Katniss's face then he gives her a kiss.

There's a knock on the door and they hear Annie's voice coming through. "hey guys dinner is ready" she calls. "Thanks Annie we'll be right down" Katniss calls back. There's the sound of footsteps retreating as Katniss looks at Peeta."come on Peeta lets eat" Katniss says getting off the bed pulling Peeta along with her. "Right behind you my love" Peeta says opening the door for Katniss as they make their way downstairs. "Mm smells good Annie" Katniss says smiling as they walk into the kitchen where Annie and Finnick are setting the table. "Where's little Finn?" Katniss asks looking around for the small boy. "oh he exhausted himself playing in the water" Annie says as she pours glasses with water."Annie is there anything we can help with?" Peeta asks as he and Katniss come up to the table. "we are good just about ready to eat"Finnick says as he places a napkin at each place. "Alright we are all set, come sit down."Finnick says pulling an out a chair for Annie who sits down in it. "Looks great you guys" Peeta says as he also pulls out a chair for Katniss.

When everyone is seated the meal begins. The Alfredo and shrimp is delicious the broccoli is cooked to perfection. "Annie this is so good" Katniss says as she finishes her first bite. "Where did you learn how to cook this?" Katniss adds as she fills her fork with another bite. "Well Katniss it was my mom's recipe, she would make it all the time while I was growing up."Annie says as she reminisces. "Well it's great" Peeta says smiling and taking another bite. "So do you want to go look at properties tomorrow?" Finnick asks. "That would be great Finnick are there any near by?" Katniss asks. "Well as a matter of fact there is one that we think will be perfect for you guys to bring the kids" Annie says smiling because she knows what her husband is planning. "well come on tell us about it" Katniss and Peeta say at the same time. "Sorry you guys you're just going to have to trust us" Finnick says smiling. The meal continues and finishes with vanilla ice cream with hot fudge.

"When you guys come to twelve to visit I'll bake you some of my famous chocolate-chip cookies and chocolate cake" Peeta says and just when he finishes talking he hears the soft pitted-pat of small bare feet which makes them all look up from the table to see little Finn standing in the door way. He's wearing kid pajamas. "Well look whose up from his nap you feeling better buddy?" Annie says as he climbs up to the table using a stool. "Would you like some ice cream?"she adds." "yes mommy" Finn says smiling still half-asleep. "Hey Annie would you mind if Peeta and I use your phone to call home?" Katniss asks. "of course you can use the phone it's in the study which is right off the living room help your self" Annie says smiling. "Thank you so much" Peeta says getting up and taking Katniss's hand as they walk into the living room and into the study where the phone is.

There's a desk and a small love-seat which Peeta sits down on the couch Katniss closes the study door leaving it open a crack then goes over to the love-seat and cuddles into Peeta as he dials the phone, he puts it on speaker phone after the third ring Rochelle answers. "Hello?" she says "Hey momma" Katniss says speaking clearly."Katniss hey how are you doing. Are you and Peeta having fun?" Rochelle asks. "We are doing fine mom we having a blast. We just called to say hello to everybody and the kids."Peeta says chiming in for the first time. "Hold on let me get the kids" Rochelle says and there's the sound of the phone being put down. "Momma? Papa?" the kids say in unison. "Hey kids, how are you two doing?" Katniss says smiling as she hears her kid's voices for the first time in three days. "We are doing fine momma" The kids say once again in unison. "When are you coming home momma, I miss you?" Daniel says which makes Katniss smile. "we should be home in two days baby" Katniss says. "ok" is all Daniel can say. "Here's grandpa, I love you momma and papa bye"Idina says "love you guys to" Peeta says. "Hey sweetheart, Mellark you guys having fun?" their old mentor turned father asks. "hey Haymitch yeah we are having fun, just missing you guys and the kids like crazy" Katniss says. "well the kids are missing you like crazy, every morning they ask "wheres momma and papa" so come home soon" Haymitch says. "we should been home in two days" Katniss says.

They talk to Haymitch for long time he tells them how much fun they've having. He took the kids over to see his geese which they loved. "Daniel even started sketching one in his sketchbook" Haymitch says as he recalls it, then Prim's voice is heard. "Is that Katniss and Peeta?" asks a voice in a whisper Katniss would know anywhere. "hey little duck"Peeta says before for Katniss says. "very funny Mellark" Katniss says "hey little duck how are you doing?" Prim just laughs as she answers "I'm doing fine Katniss, having a blast getting to know my niece and nephew."She says. "thanks Prim, we just wanted to say hello we will see you guys in two days on Saturday" Peeta says. "sounds good guys" Prim says and then the line goes dead.

"That was great but I can't wait to see them in a few days but I'm not going let it get in the way of house hunting tomorrow" Katniss says wrapping her arms around Peeta's neck. "Everything good back home?" a voice asks and the two look around and see Annie, Finnick and Finn all standing in the door way. "yep everything is great back home, thanks for letting us use your phone" Katniss says as little Finn comes over and jumps into her arms. "Are you and Mr. Peeta going to stay the night?" he asks. "Yes Mr. Peeta and I are staying the night" Katniss says smiling into those bright sea-green eyes that are so much like his dads. "yay I like having you and Mr. Peeta here to play with me""we've loved playing with you too Finn" Peeta says coming to Katniss's side and ruffling the boy's hair playfully.

The adults and little Finn leave the study and go to sit on the couch in the living room. Finn climbs up and sits on Finnick's lap. "So when do you guys want to go look at houses tomorrow?" Annie asks "Katniss and I are flexible we can be ready when ever you and Finnick want to leave tomorrow morning." Peeta says as she snakes his arms around Katniss's waist. "Alright should we say ten-thirty" Finnick suggests. "sounds great Katniss and I are dying to see this house you told us about" Peeta says as he feels Katniss lay her head on his arm. "excellent, well I am going to go give this little man a bath" Annie says as she picks her son up. "I'll help you Ann" "well actually you know what he had a bath last night, he can wait until tomorrow Finnick says getting up and leaving with his wife and son. "Hey Annie, Finnick" Katniss calls to them as they leave "yeah Katniss?" Finnick says as they turn around. "Dinner was delicious" Katniss says "I'm also pregnant" Katniss says quietly but it's too late the O'dair family is already out of the room going to put the little guy to bed.

"I guess we will tell them when we tell everyone else" Katniss thinks. "You alright?" Peeta asks ask he helps her up from the couch and leads her to their room. "Yeah I'm good Peeta it's just been a long day, I had a blast playing with Finn and staying on the beach, I wonder what the house Finnick and Annie are going to show us tomorrow looks like" Katniss says yawning as they reach their room. "Yeah I agree it has been a long day, but well worth it, wasn't that pasta that they made for dinner great, I'll have to ask Annie for the recipe before we leave, I think everyone back home would love it" Peeta says opening the door and leading Katniss into the room. "Thanks for calling the kids with me" Katniss says as they begin to get ready for bed.

Katniss changes into a black top and green pajamas with little bow and arrows on them. Before she lays on the bed she finds a satchel with her name on it. "Peeta what's this?" she asks as she shows him the Kelly-Green satchel. Peeta looks at it and then smiles. "Oh just something Cinna thought you would like, go ahead open it."He says as Katniss opens the satchel. Inside is a pair of long flowing olive green cargo-pants. And a long-sleeved black shirt with last in the satchel a pair of black moccasins. Under the boots Katniss finds a note from Cinna

"_Let Peeta take you out and show you off to the world_

_why not look fabulous in the meantime"_

_~Cinna~_

Katniss just stares down at the letter. "Do you like it love?" Peeta asks as he comes over to Katniss who is running her hand down on the hem of the pants and then stroking the soft leather of the beautifully crafted boots. "Did you ask Cinna to do this?" She asks as she hugs him. "No he made me promise not to say anything. I had no idea what was in the satchel until you opened it love" Peeta says as he read the note from Cinna. "So are you going to take me out and show me off to the world?" Katniss says as Peeta puts the note down. "Absolutely but tonight you are mine, the world can wait until tomorrow."Peeta says pulling her onto the bed. "Happy Anniversary Katniss" Peeta adds kiss Katniss on the lips. "Happy anniversary Peeta" Katniss says accepting the kiss. "Stay with me?"she asks as she settles herself next to Peeta taking his hand in hers.

Before he answers Peeta begins to caress his beautiful wife's face. He pulls her down and whispers in her ear before they both doze off "Happy anniversary Katniss and I will stay with you always" "I love you bread-boy" Katniss says as she feels him wrap his secure arms making her feel very safe and very very content."I love you fire-girl" Peeta says as he wraps his arms around Katniss who snuggles closer to him, feeling safe so for the first time in a long time,however right on cue Katniss has a nightmare where she and Peeta are back in the quarter-quell trapped in the horrifying jabber-jay wedge. The voices are still of Rochelle, prim, gale. Only to add to the horror her brain to decides to add little Idina and Daniel and the new baby's voices as well. "help me momma" Idina's voice screams. "momma where are you help me momma" little Daniel's voice screams. Katniss starts to cry but what breaks her down entirely is the desperate cries of Hunter their new born son. "No!please NO!" Katniss screams as she's jolted awake. "you can wake up now" which Katniss does.

Peeta is holding her tightly and rubbing her back gently. "you said oh please no and started crying" he says. Katniss only get out one almost inaudible sentence before burying herself in Peeta's shirt. "we were...quarter-quell...jabber-jays" Katniss says shaking and whimpering which prompts Peeta to tighten his hold on his distraught wife as he begins to rub her back as she calms down and within fifteen minutes they both are fast asleep locked in an embrace. The two wake up in the morning hours feeling refreshed and excited. Today is the day they are going house hunting with the O'dair. "Hey good morning love, how did you sleep" Peeta asks as he pulls Katniss in to him. "I slept better after you calmed me down after my nightmare and when I was wrapped in your arms."Katniss says says cuddling in to her fabulous husband, his scent cinnamon and other spices enter her nose. "Man I love your scent Peeta" she adds as she takes it in. "it's all for you Katniss" Peeta says.

"Wanna head downstairs and what Annie and Finnick made for breakfast? By the smells wafting upstairs it must be amazing." Katniss says looking up at him. "Let's go but lets go in our pajamas's"Peeta says smiling as he grabs her hand and leads her off the bed towards the door. Katniss and Peeta make their way downstairs, it's early morning just past eight am. They enter the kitchen to see little Finn sitting up at the bar still in his pajamas's. "Miss Katniss Mr. Peeta!" the small boy says as his eyes sparkle happily and he smiles brightly as he runs over into Peeta's arms. "Hey good morning buddy" Peeta says as Finn hugs him. "I'm good Mr. Peeta" he says as he looks over at Katniss. "Are you alright miss Katniss?" he asks as Katniss takes him from Peeta. "I'm fine Finn"Katniss says but before Finn can asks another question Finnick comes over and says good morning to them.

"Breakfast is ready" Annie's voice calls "Coming Ann" Finnick says as he leads the way back to his wife. The table is set with a marvelous feast. There is orange juice sitting at each place setting. Also at each place is a tall steaming cup of Katniss and Peeta's favorite drink Hot-chocolate raspberry by the scent its giving off. There's hash-browns, potatoes, poached eggs. "Annie this all looks great" Katniss says as she sits down at the seat Peeta pulls out for her. "Thank you Katniss" Annie says as they all dig in. "Momma can I have hash-browns please." Finn asks his mom. "here you go sweetheart" Annie says as she places some on his plate. 'Thanks mommy" Finn says digging in. "You're welcome Fish-boy" Annie says patting her sons head. "Are you guys excited to finally see the house Annie and I think is perfect for you guys" Finnick asks as he takes a sip of his orange juice and wiping his mouth when he's done. "Yeah we are" Peeta says.

The rest of the meal goes by in silence, as everyone enjoys the meal. "That really was great Annie"Katniss says placing her now empty cup that once contained her favorite drink, down on the place mat a half hour later. "Well Peeta and I are going to go get ready to go."Katniss says getting up from her seat grabbing Peeta's hand as he gets up. "Thanks for breakfast" Peeta says as Annie nod. They head back up to their room, Katniss showers first then Peeta. Katniss dresses in the outfit Cinna packed for her. Peeta is in a similar outfit. A half-hour later they are exiting the house to go look at houses with the O'dair family in tow.

**review review and tell me what you guys think. well until next weekend**

**~RadientKatniss~**


	23. Ch23-Vacation in 4,Go Home to Twelve

Katniss,Peeta,Annie Finnick and little Finn make their way to the house that Annie and Finnick are dying to show them. It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining brightly there's a little cloud cover which cuts back on the heat. Finn is running ahead of them smiling and laughing. "Idina and Daniel would love it here" Katniss whimpers to Peeta who takes her hand in response. "alright the house is right up this way" Finnick says over his shoulder. The group comes to a house sitting on top of a hill. It's a magnificent house in front is the beach and in back is the woods which would be perfect for hunting.

"This is it" Annie says as she gestures up to the house. Katniss and Peeta both look up at the house. It's a two story house just like they had back in twelve. There are four windows on the upstairs. The house is painted a deep sea-green. There's a walkway running around the house. "well come on let's go check it out" Annie says opening the gate and leading the way onto the property. The front yard is big so that the kids to play around in. "We could plant a couple of tree's in the front yard" Katniss says as she and Peeta make their way to the front door. "Yeah that would be great love" Peeta says taking her hand. They enter the house which is very luxurious. There's a stairway leading upstairs and Katniss immediately makes her way up to the next level. "Katniss wait" Peeta calls as he makes his way to catch up to her.

Peeta finds her in one of the four bedrooms. Its a decent bedroom there's a bed and a nightstand by it. "i know we have just arrived but I can see this as Daniel's room" Katniss says as she turns to Peeta as he reaches her. "I can see that" Peeta says looking around the room. "come on lets go see the rest of the house" He adds as he puts an arm around her as they make their way to the other rooms. The next room is the same size as the first one but it has a walk-in closet. The last room they come to is the biggest of the four it's obviously the master bedroom. There's a bed and two nightstands. There's a bathroom and a balcony and a staircase leading outside leading to the backyard. The walls are painted white but Katniss thought that Peeta could repaint this room his favorite color orange. The last room "This has definite possibilities" Katniss says as they make their way downstairs to regroup with the others. "well what do you think?" Annie asks.

"Yes what do you two think of the house" says a voice Katniss and Peeta know all to well. As they turn around they come face to face with their old escort Effie Trinket. "Effie?, Effie is that you?" Katniss says moving forward. "I'm sorry do I know you?" the women asks as she looks from Katniss to Peeta. It takes about thirty seconds for Effie to recognize them. "Oh my goodness Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark how are you two doing?" she asks as she hugs each of them. "We are very well, thank you Effie" Katniss says polity. "Good good glad to here it well lets get back to business let me show you two the rest of the house" Effie says as she leads them in to the house"So you're selling properties in district four?" Peeta asks as Effie leads the way into the kitchen. "Yes Peeta I am now a real estate agent" Effie says. "Ever since the rebellion ended and the games became nonexistence the need for escorts haven't been in much need so I've decided to become a Realtor Effie says beaming her reddish hair shining in the sunlight pouring in the window. "Effie is that your natural hair color?" Katniss asks looking at her escort turned house seller.

"Yes it is Katniss, I stopped wearing wigs ever since the capitol fell. I like not having to do all the maintenance everyday."Effie says smiling. "I like it it looks good on you" Katniss says as Peeta nods in agreement. "Now lets get back to looking at this house" Effie says looking at her clipboard. "somethings never change" Peeta says whispering into Katniss's ear. Katniss has to work really hard not to burst out laughing. "Let's start in the kitchen and I'll show you around" Effie says leading the way her stiletto's clacking on the hardwood floors. "now the kitchen is big, fully furnished with fridge, there's a lot of cabinets. There's a dining room that leads off from the kitchen if you want to have a nice family dinner. There's a breakfast table over by the bay window which looks out at the ocean. "I can see the possibilities for your baking Peeta" Katniss says as Effie leads them into the into the living room. "The living room has two couches and a love-seat. There's a study tucked just through that door"There's also a fireplace for all those winter nights you could be spending her in the future she says pointing from the study to the fireplace as she speaks.

"And thank goodness president snow isn't alive anymore to darken this doorway"Katniss says she looks at the door as the memory of that horrible day Snow came to her house making threats. "Come back to me love" Peeta says as he see's the look on Katniss's face, as an after thought he takes her hand and puts his arm around her shoulder leading her to where Effie is waiting, apparently she didn't notice Katniss's actions. "Now in is a bedroom it's just like the master bedroom but smaller it does have a it's own bathroom, now you've already seen the upstairs and by the looks of on your faces you seemed pretty satisfied."Effie says smiling at her two former tributes. "now that you've seen the whole house what do you two think?" she adds smiling. Katniss looks at Peeta who begins to speak.

"The house looks great Effie we are interested in it however, could we take a few hours to think about it?" he asks. "Well of course you can take your time and think about it, she reaches in her bag and pulls out her card which she hands to Peeta. "here's my card my phone number and business office address is on there. I look forward to doing business with you two again. Oh my I'm late for another appointment" Effie says as she heads out the door. "So are you thinking about buying?" Finnick asks as they head back home minutes later. "I think so" Katniss says "We just need some time to think about it" Peeta says putting his arm around Katniss.

Fifteen minutes later they are back at Annie and Finnick's. Little Finn has passed out in his dad's arms. "aw looking at that house wore the little man out" Katniss says smiling as she watches Annie take him in the house. "Finnick we are going to walk along the beach for a while" Peeta says as Katniss leads him toward the beach access. "Alright you two have fun, I'm going to go take a nap" He says smiling and walking into the house. Katniss and Peeta walk hand in hand down the stairway leading to the beach. as they make it down to the water while Katniss takes off her boots Cinna packs, Peeta does the same.

They tie the laces together and store them over their shoulders. "So what did you think of the house love" he asks as they begin to walk. "I liked it, the kids would love it, especially having their own room." Katniss says. "I saw the look on your face when Effie should us the kitchen. You looked like Christmas came early" Katniss says as she lays her head on Peeta's arm. "and did you see that back yard?" Peeta says as Katniss nods. They continue to talk about it, discussing every possibility. "do you think should we buy it?" Katniss asks as they sit down on a log to watch the the water and enjoy the sunshine.

"Yes Katniss I do think we should buy it" Peeta says as he watches Katniss moves down into the sand and buries her feet in the sand. "This feels so good." Katniss says closing her eyes and letting the sun warm her. She feels Peeta come over sit next to her. "Come lay down" Peeta says while Katniss has her eyes close. "this is so nice, I really am happy Peeta" Katniss says as she rest her head on Peeta's chest. "You look happy love" Peeta says tightening his hold on her. "Peeta?" Katniss whispers her eyes still closed "yeah Katniss what is it?" Peeta whispers back. "I think we should buy the house"Katniss says opening her eyes and propping herself on her elbow looking at her bread-boy.

"I think its a great idea, I mean it's a great location, Annie and Finnick are going to be in the same area. The kids will love the beach. And arrow can run around in the back yard." Peeta says smiling as he caresses her face."you don't need to convince me"Katniss says smiling refusing to let anything sad invade her thoughts "Let's call Effie when we get back to the house and tell her we want to buy" Peeta says tucking the stray hairs behind her ear. "Alright sounds great but for now let's enjoy the beach and sun hey look at this" Peeta says picking up a pair of shells."the kids will love those, they are going to love spending summers here" Katniss says once again resting her head on Peeta's chest and dozing off for a while Peeta tightens his grip comfortably as they both sleep. The next thing Katniss knows is that the sun has set and its dark outside.

"Peeta Peeta wake up we dozed off and we missed the sunset." Katniss says as she brushes his blonde locks out of his face. "we didn't miss the sunset" Peeta says quietly sitting up. "We didn't?"Katniss asks looking at him. "No because when ever I look at you I see the sunset we shared the night before the Quarter-Quell" Peeta says as he wraps his arms around her. "Aw Peeta you are so good with words, why is that?"Katniss asks as she lays her head on Peeta's shoulder. "Oh you know how it is we bakers are good with bread, being good with words is just one of the perks."Peeta says smiling. "Miss Katniss Mr. Peeta" a voice says making Katniss and Peeta turn around. It's little Finn hold a flashlight."Here you guys are mom dad I found them" the boy calls out to the darkest. "Hey you guys" another voice little Finn points the light revealing a worried Annie and Finnick.

"Oh Katniss, Peeta thank goodness you're safe" Annie says pulling Katniss up as Finnick pulls Peeta up. "Yeah we are fine, sorry we didn't mean to scare you guys we fell asleep" Katniss says as they walk back to the house. "You guys must be hungry, I'll warm you a plate of food" Annie says going towards the kitchen, "Finnick we are going to get in our pajamas's and then we will be back." Peeta says as Katniss shakes because it's cold outside and her body hasn't warmed up yet. "Sounds good Peeta" Finnick says as he watches them go upstairs. "Come on lets get out of those clothes"Peeta says taking her hand."That's better" Katniss says emerging from the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later Katniss and Peeta emerge from their room both in their pajamas's. "Well don't you guys look cozy" Annie says as they make their way in to the kitchen where they take a seat at the bar. "Here you go" Finnick says smiling as he comes over and setting two plates of food in front of them. It's Katniss's favorite meal Lamb-stew with dried plums. Annie follows with two cups of water which she sets in front of them. "This looks great Annie" Katniss says digging in. "How did you know that Lamb-stew was one of my favorite meal?" Katniss says after she finishes her bite. "Katniss your practically told all of Panem that lamb-stew with dried plumbs was one of your favorite meals the night of your first ever interview with Caesar during your first games." Peeta says jokingly jabbing Katniss in the ribs. "Oh yeah that right" Katniss says smiling and laughing.

Twenty-five minutes later they move into the living room where Katniss curls up next to Peeta who puts an arm around her. Annie and Finnick are in the same position. The only difference is Finn who is resting his head on his mom's chest. The four adults chat about the house that they are about to buy and then the conversation turns to memories of the rebellion." I wonder how Johanna Mason is doing these days" Finnick says to the room randomly."She's doing fine" Katniss says without thinking. "you've seen her recently love?" Peeta says looking at Katniss as do Annie and Finnick. "Well yeah she came to get the intruder with Paylor" Katniss says. "Wait wait what intruder?" Annie says as both she and Finnick sit up interest. "You remember how I told you that my father died in the mines of twelve when I was growing up?" Katniss says as Annie and Finnick nod.

"Well I thought that he came back but he turned out to be an intruder. Peeta and I told him to stay away from us and the kids because we didn't want him around but he didn't listen"Katniss says starting to shake slightly. This happens when ever she thinks a bad memory. "He took Idina and Daniel from us when we went camping Katniss and I rescued them Daniel was able to escape. We found Idina tied up and tethered at the old Everdeen house. We saved her and punched him out and went home."Peeta says as Katniss begins to speak again. "he showed up one last time and tired to take Peeta and myself and everyone else hostage at our house where mom intervened and told him to go which he did but before he left he punched me and left. The following day Paylor came and Johanna was among the soldiers that came with Paylor."she concludes leaning into Peeta who rubs her arm lovingly.

"Oh how terrible I'm sorry that that happened to you two" Annie says looking at the two sympathetically as Finnick nodding in agreement. "So are you two going to buy that house you looked at today?" Annie asks as a change in conversation. "Yes we are, speaking of which we should probably call Effie tomorrow morning first thing" Peeta says looking at Katniss. "Aright sounds good do you know when she open up her shop?"Katniss asks as Peeta pulls out the card Effie gave to them earlier. "It doesn't say on her card we'll have to call tomorrow morning" Peeta says looking at the card. "When does the train leave to go back to district twelve?" Katniss says trying to stifle a yawn but failing.

The days events have really taken their toll on her and on Peeta too. Katniss missed hearing her kids giggling as they played with their toys. Little Finnick O'dair was a cute tyke but he just wasn't Idina or Daniel. This trip had been fun, it's been a wonderful second anniversary and honeymoon, but Katniss misses the woods. She misses Prim too and her mom, Katniss made a mental note to do something special for her mom and sister when they got back home. "The train departs from the station at twelve pm, and its a eight hour train ride to twelve which puts you getting home at eight pm."Finnick says as little Finn begins to doze off. "well little-fish its bedtime for you" Finnick says as his son begins to lose the battle with sleep.

Finn has had a long day from going house hunting with his parents and Miss Katniss and Mr. Peeta. To playing with his plastic toy trident with his dad in the back yard, and ending with finding miss Katniss and Peeta sound asleep on the beach. "Come on little-fish let's get you ready for bed" Finnick says as he picks up his son effortlessly. Annie begins to take his sandals off as they walk out of the living room. "I'm not a-sleepy papa" the young lad says as he burrows into his dad's shoulders fighting the battle with sleep. "Good night Finn, we'll see you in the morning" Katniss and Peeta say calling out to the boy, waving after him.

"Come on my love we should get to bed too because we've got a lot to do before we catch the train home tomorrow afternoon."Peeta says getting up and holding out a hand which Katniss gratefully accepts as he helps her up. Katniss takes two step and begins to tumble to the ground. "oh careful there love" Peeta says scooping down and picking her up. "Don't worry I've got you" he adds giving her a kiss on the cheek as he walks upstairs. Five minutes later they are back in their room, Peeta pushes the door open with his foot, then closed with his elbow. "I am so glad we decided changed first before we went downstairs after Finn and his parents found us" Katniss says as Peeta sets her down on the bed. "I agree love" Peeta says as he moves away from the bed. Out of habit Katniss takes his hand. "Stay with me please" she says with her eyes half-closed. "Always Kat, I'm just going to get us a drink of water" Peeta says reassuringly as Katniss considers this she let's go.

Peeta crosses over to the bathroom and feels two cups with water and make it back to the room. "Here you go love" Peeta says as he hands one to Katniss who sits up a little to drink it. "Thank you Peeta" she says softly taking the cup from him. "You're welcome love" Peeta says as he crosses over to the other side of the bed and slides in next to Katniss who moves her body next to his. "This has been quite a trip hasn't it" Katniss says as she takes a sip of water. "It certainly has Katniss my love it certainly has" Peeta says smiling down at her. "so much has happened like Finnick not being dead like we thought, we were able to walk along the beach here, we are going to by a house here tomorrow morning" Katniss says smiling as she reaches up to bring Peeta's head down to giving him a kiss on the lips. "It seems the odds are finally starting to be in our favor Mrs. Katniss Idina Everdeen-Mellark" Peeta says as he accepts the kiss and then he begins to caress his wife's beautiful face. "I agree with you on that Mr. Peeta James Mellark" Katniss says as she closes her eyes as she feels Peeta caress her eyes as she feels the paper cup being taken out of her hand and hears it being placed down by Peeta.

"Let's go to bed" Peeta says sliding further under the covers and opening his muscular arms for Katniss to slide into which she does without hesitation. "Tomorrow we'll be home, Tomorrow we will be with Idina and Daniel as well as everyone else" Katniss whispers as she feels Peeta wrap his arms around her once she's comfortable as she snakes her arms around him in return. They both knew that as long as they were together both physically and mentally they could keep the nightmares away. several hours later still wrapped in each others arms. Peeta wakes up first and looks over at his sleeping wife who after all these years still looks like the teen-aged girl he spent surviving two games and the rebellion with.

_"I love her so much, she's been through so much I'm proud of how much she's moved on since the war."_ Peeta thinks to himself as Katniss stirs in her sleep. Peeta looks at his watch which reads five am. three hours before they have to get up. Katniss rolls over in her sleep opening her eyes slightly "Peeta?she asks "hey what are you doing awake?" Peeta asks pulling her into him. "I felt your arms leave from around me, I thought something was wrong" Katniss says meekly laying her head on his arm as a pillow. "No nothing is wrong love I woke up to look at how beautiful you look the moonlight" Peeta says tilting her head so Katniss has to look at him "I love you so much Katniss" Peeta says kissing her passionately. "I love you too Peeta" Katniss says smiling and pushing the golden locks that aren't the only thing she loves about him. "We are going home today" she adds as they snuggle down into the covers.

"Hey why don't go back to sleep and dream of Idina and Daniel and the baby" Peeta says. "Alright but only if you sleep with me and wrap your arms around me" Katniss says as she cuddles into into Peeta. "you got it love" he says as he wraps his arms around his girl on fire. After a while he feels Katniss's body go limp. "see you in a while love" Peeta says as he dozes off. Katniss and Peeta must sleep soundly because when they wake up they feel happy and refreshed."hey nice to see your stunning gray seam eyes again" Peeta says as they both sit up in the bed. "hey good morning Peeta" Katniss says as Peeta puts his arm around her. "Ready to go buy the house" he whispers in her ear. "Yes I am, but what I'm really waiting for is seeing the kids and everyone tonight. I mean I know it's only been a week. I miss our kids" Katniss says as she gets out of bed and begins to put her outfit together.

She decides on a pair of jeans and a Kelly-Green shirt and instead of her boots he pulls out her sandals. "I know, I miss them too love" Peeta says grabbing her hand and pulling Katniss on to his lap. "This has been a great honeymoon, I've enjoyed this trip. I've enjoyed it just being us" Peeta says as he leans in and kisses Katniss's neck,which makes her blush and giggle. "Come on bread boy we should probably get ready" Katniss says getting up but Peeta immediately pulls her back down into his lap. "Peeta" Katniss says in protest but she is stopped by Peeta who begins tickling her. "hey not cool Mellark not cool" is all Katniss can get out before Peeta starts tickle-torturing her she's laughing to much trying to fight him off which is obviously not successful. "you should laugh more often love." Peeta says after five minutes as he holds Katniss close to him. " I always laugh when ever I'm around you, it's one of the reasons I married you" Katniss says as she wraps her arms around his neck.

A half hour later Katniss and Peeta emerge from their bedroom bags in hand. "Hey good morning O'dair family" Peeta says as they enter the kitchen where Annie and Finnick sit at the table talking. "Good morning Mellark's"Finnick says looking up from his muffin he's eating. "We have muffins, hot-chocolate and orange juice help yourself" Annie says. "Thanks Annie this looks great" Katniss says as she sits down. Peeta however stays up "I'm going to go give Effie Trinket a call really quick" Peeta says giving Katniss's hand a squeeze. "Alright hurry back, I miss you" Katniss says smiling as little Finn comes over to Katniss, who smiles at him. "Hey buddy how-..." is all Katniss can say when she see's the small boy's frown.

"Mama says your leaving today" Finn says sadly looking up at Katniss with those sweet sea-green eyes. "Yeah Finn we are" Katniss says as a tear falls down the boys cheek,which she wipes away. "Oh now Finn don't cry, we will see each other again soon" Katniss says as the tears continue to fall down his cheek. "Would you like to come with Mr. Peeta and I to the house we are going to buy and then meet your mama and daddy at the train-station later?" Katniss asks as Finn nods as he turns to his parents. "Mama daddy can I go with Miss Katniss and Mr. Peeta, please can I?" he begs. "It's really no trouble guys, it will be fun and we'll meet you at the train when we leave" Katniss says to her very good friends. "Alright yes you can go son" Finnick says which makes his son smile a smile that reaches all the way to his eyes. "Really?" Finn asks "Really" his parents say in unison. "Come on fish-boy let's go get you ready" Annie says as she holds out her hand to help her son get ready.

Just as they are leaving Peeta comes back into the room. "Well I called Effie and she told me that she's at the house right now and she gave me some good news. She told me that asking price is very reasonable. The asking price is two-hundred even."Peeta says smiling. "Wow that is good" Katniss says pulling a chunk of a raspberry muffin and putting it in Peeta's mouth. "Yep it is I also asked her if has been lived in and she told me that the house has never been lived in" Peeta says as he watches a smile play around her face. "I knew buying the house was a good idea, come on let's go sign the-..." Peeta starts to say but he's cut off by little Finn who is wearing jeans, a dark blue t-shirt that says future sea-king in dark green lettering. "I'm ready to go miss Katniss" Finn says as he comes over to Katniss where as Peeta gives him a confused look.

"Finn is going to come with us I told him he could" Katniss says looking at Peeta who looks in understanding and smiles. "Alright so we will see you two at the train-station" Peeta says as he grabs his bag as Katniss grabs hers. "Finnick Joseph O'dair you be on you best behavior"Finnick says sternly to his son who nods and says "Yes dad I will" The lad says nodding. "Shall we" Peeta says as he opens the door. "let's go" Katniss says as she and Peeta entwine their hands together their free hands clutching their bags. It's about nine am its a beautiful day clear skies and sunny. "Miss Katniss..."Finn's voice says as they walk. "Yeah Finn?" Katniss says looking at the boy. "Can I come visit you and Mr. Peeta in district twelve?" Finn asks looking at the two coolest people he knows besides his parents. Katniss looks at Peeta who smiles and answers "Of course you can come visit us in twelve and then you can meet our kids" Peeta says smiling. "You have kids?" Finn asks smiling. "Yep we have a girl and boy, our daughter's is your age" Katniss says.

"Ah here we are" Peeta says as they arrive at the house,the trio walks the path leading up the house. "Finn stay with us we shouldn't be here very long. Don't run off Do you understand"Peeta says kneeling down to the boys level. "Yes Mr. Peeta"Finn says. "Good boy" Peeta says as they enter the house. " ah welcome welcome" a voice says as they enter, Effie Trinket sits at the table in the kitchen. "Katniss and Peeta it's good to see you again." Effie says, Peeta looks at his watch which reads ten am. "Effie we are kind of in a hurry, we are interested in buy and want to sign on now" Peeta says before Effie can get a hypocritical comment out. "Alright let's sigh the paper work" Effie says as she pulls a document out.

About half-hour later they stand up from the table "Congratulation you two you own property."Effie says as she beams at her two favorite victors. "Thank you so much Effie" Katniss says holding out her hand for Effie to shake. "Here are your keys, the deed to the house" Effie says passing Peeta the house keys. "Welcome home Mrs. Mellark" Peeta says hugging Katniss and smiling. "Welcome home Mr. Mellark" Katniss says back. "Thanks again Effie, it's been really good to see you again." Katniss says as they walk outside. "You two are very welcome" Effie says as Peeta looks at his watch. "Come on guys its a long walk to the train-station and it's ten-fifteen am." Peeta says as he takes Katniss's hand and places Finn on his shoulders as they walk to the train-station,half-hour later around eleven-thirty they reach the train-station. "Congratulations new beach house owners" says a voice behind them.

The three turn around and see Annie and Finnick standing up against the brick wall. "Mama Daddy" Finn calls out to him. Peeta puts him down and the second his feet hit the floor he takes off running into his dad's muscular arms. "Hey fish-boy did you have fun with Aunt Katniss and Uncle Peeta?" Annie asks as Finnick ruffles his sons bronze-colored hair. "Yep we had fun, Aunt Katniss said I can come visit them in district twelve sometime" Finn says eagerly. "Good I'm so glad that you have a beach house down here" Annie says as they sit down on a bench, "It's going to be seeing you and your kids often even if its might only be in the summer"Finnick adds. "Agreed. Finnick will you keep an eye on the house for us now we aren't asking you to fix it up for us but just keep an eye on it" Katniss asks as she leans into to Peeta. "Of course I can do that for you Katniss, you and Peeta are some of our dearest friends we'll be glad to do it."Finnick says. "Thanks Finnick" Peeta says shaking his 's a faint train whistle signaling the train will be here in five minutes. There's an announcement over the loudspeaker.

"_**Attention ladies and gentlemen the twelve pm train going through the following districts six eight,ten, and our final destination district twelve is now arriving and will be departing in five minutes. Please have your tickets ready. Thank you for your time and attention."**_

There's a small burst of static then nothing. "Did you buy the tickets Peeta?" Katniss asks looking at Peeta. "No need my love the tickets we have are round-trip tickets" Peeta says as he puts an arm around her shoulder. The train whistle blares and the train pulls into the station. "Thank you so much for let us stay with you while we are here" Katniss says as she gives Finnick a hug goodbye. "You are so welcome Katniss ,come back and see us again."Finnick says as he hugs the girl he's admired for many years. Peeta says thank you to Annie. Giving her a hug before shaking his hand with Finnick's. "Thanks Annie, for everything"Katniss says smiling. "Anytime Katniss" she says. "And you mister Finn be good and take care of your parents for me and uncle Peeta ok?" Katniss says to Finn who nods,a sad look on his face as Katniss opens her arms to hug the boy,Finn who has grown fond of Katniss and Peeta doesn't hesitate to run into his aunts arms.

Peeta come over to where Katniss and Finn are hugging and joins them, as the departing whistle sounds. "Time to go Katniss" Peeta says as he places a hand out to her to help her to her feet. Katniss nods as she picks up her bag and heads toward the train. The conductor asks for their tickets and Peeta hands them to him. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Mellark" the conductor says as they walk past. "Come on let's go wave to Finnick,Annie and Finn" Peeta says taking her hand and leading her to a seat bench. They wave to their friends as the train starts to move. Finn runs along side the of the train. Once the train picks up speed Peeta suggests they go to the compartment they were in a week ago. "Sounds great Peeta" Katniss says as she follows Peeta down the walk way to their room.

No fans stop them this time around though and for that Katniss and Peeta are grateful, as they are in no mood to sign autographs, Katniss just wants this train ride to go by as fast as possible because they want to get home to the kids,and without saying anything Katniss can tell that Peeta feel's the same way. Five minutes later they arrive at the unoccupied room."Do you think we will get in trouble for being in here?"Katniss asks as she walks in to the room and sitting on the bed. "Doubt it we are hunger games victors" Peeta says smiling as he closes the door,When he see's Katniss curled up on the bed Peeta comes over and holds her lovingly as Katniss lays her head on his shoulder. They were finally on their way home.

**And there you go. what did you guys think? Please until next weekend. **

**~RadientKatniss~ **


	24. Chap 24 Finally Home,Hunting with Idina

**Hey guys, here it is, as promised here's chapter 24.**

**Enjoy.**

The train ride goes by faster then usual while Peeta looks down at Katniss who has dozed off while she's wrapped up in his arms. The train has just left the district eleven train-station, which puts them at about forty-five minutes out from district twelve. Katniss wakes up and smiles up at him. "Hey sleepyhead you feeling better?" Peeta asks as he leans down and kiss her on her temple. "Yeah Peeta I feel much Peeta." Katniss says, truth be told she's feeling excited to see her lovely adorable kids."Where are we?" she adds sitting up next to him. "well my love we are just forty-five minutes away from seeing our beautiful kids again." Peeta says as he watches a smile spread across her face. "Forty-five minutes really?" Katniss says still smiling. "Let's go get something to eat" Peeta suggests holding out his hand and helping her up.

"Oh I can't eat I'm too excited" Katniss says as her stomach growls hungrily betraying her. "come on Kat, you need to eat something and getting a snack will help pass the time" Peeta says smiling. Katniss bites her lip thinking about it. "Alright let's go" she says as she accepts Peeta's hand. They walk out of their compartment making their way to the food car. "Well hello Mr. Mellark" the person behind the counter says as they enter. "hello York Peeta says as they walk up to the counter. "What can I do for you and your lovely wife?" York asks smiling. "What would you like Katniss?" Peeta ask looking at her. "oh I don't really mind, you pick" Katniss says. "alright lets do the cracker, fruit, and cheese plate" Peeta says looking at Katniss who smiles at the selection. "Great choice Mr. Mellark." York says as he prepares the plate. Ten minutes later York is handing Peeta the plate to them.

Katniss reaches into her pocket and pulls out her wallet. "How much do we owe you?" she asks. "Oh don't be silly it's on me" the man says. "but" "Mrs Mellark, just think of it as a thank you for all you did years ago" York says softly. "Alright thank you York Katniss says. "No no thank you Mrs. Mellark" he says as Katniss smiles. "Thanks again York Peeta says as he and Katniss leave the dining car. "All these years we are still getting gifts for all we did years ago" Peeta says as they make their way to the spot they found on their way to four. Katniss goes over to the cupboard where she found the blanket a week ago. Peeta helps her lay it down in the last remains of sunlight."this is so good Peeta" Katniss says as she bites into the fresh fruit. "I'm glad you like it Kat" Peeta says as he puts a cracker and cheese together which he bites in to before pulling Katniss down besides him.

They eat about half of the plate before Katniss says she cant eat anymore because she just two excited. "Come on bread-boy lets go watch the sunset" Katniss says as she gets up and pulls Peeta to his feet while Peeta takes her hand as she leads the way to the secluded spot to watch the sunset. Peeta sits down first and pulls Katniss into his lap snaking his arms around her waist. "What does this remind you of Peeta?" Katniss says as she places her arms around his neck. "the time we were dismissed from lessons and we went up the to the roof of the training center" Peeta says as Katniss nuzzles into him. They pass the time watching the sunset feeling both relaxed and excited. They finish the food plate which they take turns feeding each other. There's the click of static as a voice speaks over the loudspeaker

"_**Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen this is your conductor speaking, I'm happy to inform you that we are making our approaches into District Twelve. The current time is seven-fifty. Its about seventy-five degrees outside. Thank you for traveling with us today and we look forward to seeing you again on your next trip."**_

then it's over. Excitement flows through Katniss as she looks over at Peeta who is mirroring her own excitement. "Come on lovely let's go get our things" Peeta says smiling as he picks Katniss who giggles as he picks her up, leaving the blanket and empty food plate behind as Peeta walks out of the car. They make it back to the room, where they pick up their bags and make their way out to watch the approach. Five minutes later the train comes to a complete stop and Katniss immediately feels relaxed. "Welcome home Mrs. Katniss Idina Everdeen-Mellark" Peeta whispers as he takes her hand as they make their way off off the train. The smell of pine-trees overpowering. "Welcome home Mr. Peeta James Mellark" Katniss whispers back.

They make it off the train and there is no one waiting for them. "hey this just means we get a little bit more time alone together."Peeta says reassuringly as he takes her hand."come on lets go home" he adds as they begin to walk home. "Hey you know what would make this walk go by fast?" Peeta says as they walk. Katniss knows whats coming but she asks anyway "What would make this walk go by fast" she asks grinning slyly. "Sing for me" he says. Not needing to be told twice Katniss begins to sing for her bread-boy, who smiles as she starts.

"**I've been trying to do it right  
I've been living a lonely life  
I've been sleeping here instead  
I've been sleeping in my bed,  
I've been sleeping in my bed"**

Katniss looks over at Peeta and smiles as she continues

"**So show me family  
All the blood that I would bleed**

**I don't know where I belong  
I don't know where I went wrong**

**But I can write a song"**

Katniss stops walking as does Peeta who smiles as she begins to sing the chorus line.

"**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart"  
**"You are my sweetheart" Peeta says smiling and they continue to walk.  
"**I don't think you're right for him  
Look at what it might have been if you  
Took a bus to China Town  
I'd be standing on Canal  
And Bowery  
And she'd be standing next to me"**

"Come on sing with me Peeta"Katniss says as she begins to sing again. Peeta of course joins her.

"**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart  
Love ‒ we need it now  
Let's hope for some  
So, we're bleeding out"**

Peeta sets down the bags and takes Katniss in his arms and begins to dance with her as they begin to sing the last and final chorus line.

**"****I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart**

**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart"**

"Thanks for singing for me love" Peeta says holding her tight. "Anytime Peeta"Katniss says as they reach the green of the victors village. They walk up towards the house, they can see the kids are playing from a far. Seeing this is just the encouragement Katniss and Peeta need, they sprint home and just as they are about to set foot on the lawn,two familiar voices ring out "MOMMA, PAPA!" The voices say full of excitement Katniss and Peeta would knows those voices anywhere.

They turn around towards the sound and are bombarded as two small kids run up and slam into them. The girl is wearing a small pair of olive green pants and a short-sleeved black shirt that says future huntress in white lettering and a olive green jacket, and black boots. The boy is wearing black pants and a light blue shirt with don't mess with me my papa's a victor on the front. "Idina Daniel" is all Katniss can get out before happy tears take over completely as she crumples to the ground in happiness, holding her daughter to her tightly.

"Papa what's wrong with momma" Daniel asks as he looks up his crying mom. Peeta picks up his son and holds him tightly. "Nothings wrong with momma, she's just happy to see you two "Peeta says ruffling his sons hair playfully. "Welcome home sweetheart" Haymitch says smiling as he extends a hand to help his self-adopted daughter up from the floor. "Thanks papa" Katniss says smiling as she wipes her tears away as she hugs Haymitch.

There's a flurry of blonde hair and blue eyes collides with her body. "Welcome home Katniss" Prim says smiling as she hugs her sister tightly. "Hey little duck it's good to see you" Katniss says as the two continue to hug."I have something to tell you"Katniss whispers as they break apart. Prim gives Katniss a questioning look which Katniss responds with a look that says not here. "Prim where's Rory?" Katniss asks as she looks at her sister thinking that she's finally come to her senses about moving with Rory. "Oh he's back in the capitol getting our apartment ready for me to move in with him" Prim says looking at Katniss waiting for her to reply but they are interrupted by Idina "momma momma welcome home" little Idina says coming over and hugging her mom tightly again. "Oh my little Idina how I have missed you" Katniss says as she kisses her daughter on her forehead. I've missed you too momma" Idina says as Katniss lets go of her.

"Thanks for taking care of the kids papa" Katniss says smiling over at Haymitch. "No problem sweetheart" the old man says. "Hey Prim where's mom?" Katniss asks as she looks around for Rochelle. "Oh she and Cinna are inside, Cinna was still feeling a little weak so she offered to stay behind. "Oh ok, well shall we head inside ?" Katniss says looking at her husband who is holding Idina tightly. "Yep let's do it" Katniss says as she begins to pick up her back but Haymitch beats her to it. "Allow me sweetheart" he says as Katniss nods. "Come on love lets go inside" Peeta says as he scoops Katniss up as they head towards the front porch. "Come on kids" Haymitch calls to the kids who are playing "Coming Grandpa" Daniel says as he and Idina both come up to him and take his hand.

"So what have you guys been up to since papa and I have been gone?" Katniss asks over Peeta's shoulder as Peeta carries her home. "we played with grandpa's geese and went on long walks with grandpa, mister Cinna has been telling us story's about the mocking-Jay too" Idina says speaking a mile a minute as Daniel nods. "and what have you been doing Daniel" Peeta asks looking at his favorite son. "I've been coloring and drawing papa"Daniel says grinning proudly up at his papa. "well I would love to see your coloring's son" Peeta says as he smiles at adorable son. "Peeta put me down I want to walk home" Katniss says. "Alright you got it Katniss" Peeta says as puts her down and they continue to walk. "Welcome home Katniss" Peeta says taking Katniss's hand and squeezing it. "Home sweet home"Katniss says as they walk up to their house which has all the lights on.

"Gramma we're home" Daniel says calling out to his Gramma. Rochelle Everdeen comes around the corner drying her hands on her apron. "hey Danny did you have fun playing outside?" Rochelle asks her young grandson. "Yep and look what we found" Daniel says as his mom and papa enter the house. "Katniss?" her mom says speechless. "Hey mom" Katniss says she puts her arms around her mom's body. "I had no idea you and Peeta were coming home today" Rochelle says smiling as Cinna comes around the corner carrying his sketchbook. "Hey Cinna" Katniss says looking over at him. "Oh welcome back Katniss and Peeta, how was your trip to district four?" he asks smiling his green-eyes twinkling slightly. "oh Cinna it was lovely, we went walking along the beach it was wonderful" Katniss says as she and Peeta sit down on the leather couch.

"Where did you two stay?" he asks. "With Annie and Finnick" Katniss says leaning into Peeta who rest his head on hers as they get comfortable. "Annie and Finnick but isn't Finnick supposed to be dead?" Haymitch asks speaking up from his armchair. "He was able to get to kill one of the mutts with a knife he found in his pocket that he didn't notice before"Katniss says recalling Finnick's words as she talks to Haymitch. "They have a adorable son named Finn, he looks so much like Finnick. He's about Idina's age" Peeta says chiming in.

Katniss rubs her pants pocket and her hand rubs across the gift for Daniel and Idina. "hey kids we brought you something from our trip."Katniss says as she pulls the two twin shells out her pocket she whispers to Peeta "get out the keys to the beach house love" Katniss says smiling as Idina and Daniel come over to them. "alright kids sit down and close your eyes and you will get a surprise" Katniss says as her kids follow orders. Peeta places the shell for Idina while Katniss holds Daniel's out for him.

"Alright you can open your eyes."Peeta says. "A sea-shell thanks momma" Daniel says as he climbs up into Katniss's lap. This sweet young five year old boy is so much like his papa it scary. "You're welcome baby" Katniss says. "thanks momma" Idina says. "you're welcome Dee" Katniss says as Idina comes over and hugs her. "I wish we could go to district four" Idina says as she looks at the shell. "that can be arranged" Peeta says. "what do you mean papa?" the kids asks once again in unison. "well kids your momma and I bought a beach house for us in district four" Peeta says smiling. "Really?" "yep you kids are going to love it and so are you mom" Katniss says looking at Rochelle and smiling. "I can't believe you bought a house" Haymitch says taking a sip of his drink. "yep and you will never guess who sold it to us?" Katniss says seriously. "You're right I'll never guess now tell me" Haymitch says as he gets up and moves to the couch where Rochelle sits. "Effie" is all Katniss says.

The room goes silent. "You ran into Trinket in 4?" Haymitch says stunned. "yes why is that a problem?" Katniss asks looking at her papa. "I haven't seen that annoying women since the day before the quarter-quell." he says as he puts an arm around Rochelle who lays her head on his arm. Katniss see's this and she cant help feel happy for her mom who could use some happiness in her life but she doesn't saying anything "So what's new around here since we've been gone?" Katniss says laying her head on Peeta's arm. "Well I started plans for my fashion school."Cinna says."that's wonderful Cinna, where is it going?" Katniss asks looking at her stylist. Cinna goes on to explain what he has in mind. Katniss nods and smiles at what she hears.

They talk about everything but after a while Katniss gets up and goes to gets a drink, Peeta follows her into the kitchen. "we'll be right back"Peeta says. They reach the kitchen where Katniss is filling two glasses. As she fills the glasses with water, she begins to cry. Peeta comes to her immediately. "Hey what's wrong Kat?" he asks softly as he rubs her back soothingly. "oh it's nothing I'm just so happy to be home with the people that I love and care about most, and with this little guy" Katniss says as she rubs her belly. "will be a welcomed addition to the family" Katniss says smiling. "I want to tell my mom and Prim that I'm pregnant" she adds as she reaches up and pushes Peeta's adorable blonde curls.

"That's a great idea however I think we should tell Idina and Daniel when your a little more along" Peeta says as he reaches up and tucks a stray hair behind her ear. "beautiful" he whispers. "that's a good plan Peeta" Katniss says as she takes a sip of her water. "Come on let's go back" Peeta says taking her hand and leading her into the living room. "Hey kids I think it's time for bed, go on up and get ready and momma and I will be up in a minute to tuck you in"Peeta says as he and Katniss takes their place on the couch. "ok papa" the kids say as they leave the room.

Katniss wait until she hears the kids doors shut before she begins to speak."Mom, Prim, Haymitch, Cinna what Peeta and I are about to tell you can't tell the kids" Katniss says as she leans into Peeta. "Katniss what are you trying to say" Prim asks looking at her sister. "I'm pregnant" Katniss says taking Peeta's hand as the room goes silent. "Katniss that's great, Congratulations" Rochelle says coming over and hugging her daughter. "I'm going to be a aunt for a third time" Prim says also coming over and hugging her sister. "You mean I'm going to get to make baby clothes for little fire baby" Cinna says smiling as he begins to think about all the baby clothes he's going to make. "Congratulations Katniss" Cinna says. "Thank you Cinna" Katniss says smiling. "What do you want Katniss a little boy or a little girl?" Rochelle asks smiling at her daughter. "I don't care as long as it's healthy however I have a feeling this baby will be a boy."Katniss says cuddling in to Peeta and yawning,.

"I even have a name picked out. She adds softy. "Care to share with us love?" Peeta asks as he strokes her hair. "Hunter David Mellark" Katniss says as she struggles to keep her eyes open. "Hunter David Mellark" Peeta says testing it. "I love it, why did you pick it?" he asks. "Well I picked hunter because it's one of my favorite things to do just seemed to fit and David in honor of my late papa."Katniss says as she smiles at the thought that her new son will have her papa's middle name. "well I think it's wonderful Katniss" Rochelle says getting up and pulling Katniss up and giving her a hug. "Thanks mom I appreciate your support." Katniss says. "You are welcome" Rochelle says as she goes back to sitting next to Haymitch.

"Momma can you come read us a story?" Daniel's voice calls from upstairs. In all the excitement they had forgot that they were going to tuck the kids in. that was a half-hour ago. "Yes baby we're coming" Katniss calls back. "Duty calls"she says. "Right behind you love" Peeta says following her out of the room. Seconds later they enter the kids room. "Alright whose read for another installment of Mockingjay Tales?" Peeta says as he grabs the book from the nightstand as Katniss slides into next to Daniel with Peeta next to Idina. "Everyone ready?" he asks as they nod their heads yes. "Alright here we go" Peeta says clearing his throat before starting to read. "The Mockingjay made her way out of her hideout bow in hand arrows over her shoulder making her way down the street using the moon as light""Peeta says as he begins to read.

When he's done with the chapter Idina and Daniel are fast asleep. Katniss moves Daniel into his own bed before moving to the door. "I love them so much" Katniss says as Peeta joins her. "I love them to Kat" Peeta says as he leads her out of the bedroom. "Peeta" Katniss says stopping as they reach the top of the stairs. "Yes Katniss?" "Let's go get a snack I'm in the mood for a cheese-bun." Katniss says. "You got it love let's go" Peeta says as they make their way downstairs, just as they reach the end of the stairs. Katniss hears voices speaking quietly. "so how do you like being back in twelve Rochelle?" says a voice that they both recognize as Haymitch's. "Oh it's been lovely, it's been just it was before the war." Rochelle's voice answers back and Haymitch agrees.

"Are you proud of Katniss?" Haymitch asks. There is silence then Rochelle speaks. "Yes Haymitch I am very proud of Katniss and all that she been able to move on." she says. "I can't believe I didn't come back with my Katniss when she was released after her trial" Rochelle says as she begins to cry. "Hey don't cry Rochelle, you were in a grieving period, you lost your little girl at the time."Haymitch says. "Thanks for bringing her home and taking care of her when I wasn't able to face the district" Rochelle says. "You're welcome sweetheart" Haymitch says. There's silence for a while "I'm happy that we have been able to be a family again, I've missed my girls" Rochelle says as she leans into Haymitch. "do you want to go on a moonlight walk with me right now" Haymitch asks. "Haymitch I would love to, just let me get my shawl" Rochelle says. Minutes later the front door opens and Rochelle and Haymitch make their way outside making their way behind them. "well that was interesting" Katniss says as they make their way into the kitchen.

"I'm glad your mom and Haymitch are getting together" Peeta says as he goes over to the bread drawer to get the left-over cheese-buns. "Yeah mom's been through so much she deserves happiness and so does Haymitch."Katniss says taking a bite of cheese-bun. "Come on we should get to bed" Peeta says wrapping her in his arms. "I don't want to walk all the way up stairs couldn't we just sleep on the couch?" Katniss begs. "Aw come on the couch isn't very comfortable, come on I'll carry you up." Peeta says as he places a hand under her knee's and another one behind her back, picking her up. "I don't care where I sleep, all I care about is that you are here with me" Katniss says as she yawns, and by the time they make it back to the bedroom Katniss is sound a sleep. Peeta doesn't both undressing her but he dose take of her sandals and places them by her nightstand,and pulls a light blanket over her. Peeta does the same and slides next to Katniss and wraps his arms around her.

A few hours later Katniss wakes up feeling refreshed and happy she rolled her body so she was facing the love of her life. She likes to watch Peeta sleep. He is looks just like the boy she nursed back to health back in the cold damp cave during their first games. His body looks strong as he sleeps Katniss nuzzles into him her head under his chin. She feels him put his arms around her as he begins to rub her back immediately relaxing her. Katniss dozes off feeling safe and comfortable, however that is short-lived because she is woken up by Peeta who is whispering her name in his sleep. "Katniss, Katniss Katniss" Peeta mumbles. Katniss rubs his muscular shoulders and calls to him to wake him up. "Peeta Peeta come on wake up, I'm here" she says whispering. Five minutes later Peeta wakes up breathing hard. "shh it's ok breath in out" Katniss says as Peeta sits up, still breathing heavily and pulls her into him, tears forming in his beautiful, calming, makes her fall for him every time she gazes into them brilliant blue eyes. "you're here in our bed in the victors village with me real or not real" Peeta whispers quietly. Katniss brushes her fingers up into his blonde curls and leans in and whispers "Real very real Peeta" which makes Peeta whimper and tightens his hold on his Katniss. Katniss begins to sing the first song that comes to mind.

"**Don't know just where I'm going  
And tomorrow, it's a little overwhelming  
And the air is cold  
And I'm not the same anymore  
I've been running in your direction  
For to long now  
I've lost my own reflection  
And I can't look down  
If you're not there to catch me when I fall."**

Just as she finishes singing the verse Peeta reaches up and pulls her down into a kiss."I'll never let you fall,I love you Katniss"he says "I love you Peeta" she says as the door opens and little Idina comes in and climbs up on the bed. "hey sweetheart what are you doing up this early?" Katniss asks looking at her special little girl. "I want to go hunting with you momma" Idina says looking pleadingly at her mother. Katniss looks at Peeta. "Do you mind?" she asks "No not at all go ahead we can pick this up later" Peeta says as he gives her a kiss as she passes. "go get dressed Idina and I'll meet you downstairs" Katniss says going into the bathroom with her hunting clothes in hand. "Alright momma" the seven years old girl says as she leaves the room her voice full of excitement.

Minutes later Katniss emerges dressed in her hunting clothes,she sits on the bed to put her boots on, while she does so Peeta comes up from behind and wraps his arms around her waist. "You look better Peeta" Katniss says as she looks at him. "Thanks for singing for me, it really helped me calm down."Peeta says as he kisses her passionately. "you're welcome" she whispers as she finishes putting on her boots, but before she leaves she gives Peeta another kiss and a hug "Have fun my huntress" he says as he watches her go. "_Man I love that woman"_Peeta thinks. "Come on Idina let's go" Katniss says calling to her daughter. "Alright momma" his daughter's voice reply's. There's the sound of the door opening, footsteps going through it and the door shutting again. Peeta looks out the bedroom window watching his two favorite girls as they disappearing down the path leading to the woods. Katniss is carrying her bow and holding Idina's small hand, the quiver is over Idina's little shoulder making her look like a little huntress. "_I love my girls" _Peeta thinks as he goes back to the bed and lays back into the bed.

It's early morning so he decides to stay in bed and do some sketching. Peeta retrieves his pad and a pencil from his nightstand and sets to work. He sketches the forest, the place they went camping with the kids, Idina and Daniel playing in the yard. Then he starts to draw Katniss, how she looked on their wedding day, she and the kids playing. This goes on for a while and Peeta is in concentration mode that he doesn't hear Daniel enter the room. That's another thing he inherited from Katniss, Daniel is able to walk with hunters tread, even though he's never hunted before.

Peeta looks up from a drawing and is startled by his sons presence. "Oh hey there Danny" Peeta says as he sets his pad and pencil down as Daniel climbs into the bed. "I had a bad dream papa" Daniel says as he sits in Peeta's lap. "oh I'm sorry to hear that son" Peeta says as he brushes those sweet blonde curls out his son's eyes. "would you like to tell me what it was about?" he adds as Daniel lays his head on his papa's shoulder. "I dreamed that Dee and I were taken away by evil man again" the boy says as a few tears escaping his eyes which Peeta wipes away. "it was really scary papa" Daniel says as he looks up at Peeta with those gray eyes that are so like his mothers. "do you want to talk about it Dan?" Peeta says quietly,Daniel shakes his head no.

"Ok that alright you don't have to,"Peeta says as he feels his son put his head back on his shoulder. "whatever you saw in your dream Daniel, it wasn't real and your mom and I will never let anyone and I mean anyone take you away from this family"Peeta says soothingly as he rubs his sons back like he does with Katniss. While he doing this Peeta hears Daniel yawn, "do you want to go back to bed buddy?" the boy with gray eyes nods "alright come on I'll tuck you back in" Peeta says as he begins to walk towards the master bedroom door. They are about to leave when Daniel speaks up "Papa can I stay here with you until I wake up again?" now how could he say no to that? "sure you got it buddy" Peeta says as he returns to the bed.

Peeta sets Daniel down on the bed and the boy climbs in as Peeta follows. Daniel is asleep as soon as he nuzzles into his papa. "sleep well little man" Peeta says as he dozes off while holding his son. "I love you papa" the sleeping boy whispers which makes Peeta smile. "I love you too Daniel" Peeta says as he and his son drift off to sleep curled up side by side. "come on Idina let's go hunting" Katniss says smiling and looking over her shoulder as she enters the woods. "Coming momma" Idina says grinning up at her mom. The young girl picks up herself up and dusts herself off. Katniss begins to sing softly half to herself and half out loud. Idina just stands looking up at her mother admiration in her blue eyes.

"**Don't know just where I'm going  
And tomorrow, it's a little overwhelming  
And the air is cold  
And I'm not the same anymore  
I've been running in your direction  
For to long now  
I've lost my own reflection  
And I can't look down  
If you're not there to catch me when I fall."**

There's a fluttering of wings, Katniss looks up and sees a Mocking-Jay sitting above her in the tree behind her. "Idina look" Katniss says pointing at the bird, Idina looks up where her mom is pointing. "momma is that-?"she asks looks at the bird. "Yes sweetheart that's a Mockingjay Katniss says as she watches her daughter's reaction. "it must have heard you singing momma" Idina says. Katniss had told Idina and Daniel both about Mockingjay but she hasn't shown them that special trick they can do. "Did I ever show you the trick they can do?" Katniss asks her daughter. Idina nods her head no. "well I show you" Katniss says as she begins to sing again.

"**If this is the moment I stand here on my own  
If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home  
I might be afraid  
But it's my turn to be brave  
If this is the last chance before we say goodbye  
At least it's the first day of the rest of my life  
I can't be afraid  
Cause it's my turn to be brave"**

The Mockingjay is now looking at Katniss, considering the song Katniss is offering as she continues.

"**All along all I ever wanted, was to be the light  
When your life was daunting  
But I can't see mine  
When I feel as though you're pushing me away  
Well who's to blame, are we making the right choices  
Cause we can't be sure if we're hearing our own voices  
As we close the door even though we are so desperate to stay"**

The bird begins sing and Katniss glances over at her daughter who smiles as she goes on.

"**If this is the moment I stand here on my own  
If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home  
I might be afraid  
But it's my turn to be brave  
If this is the last chance before we say goodbye  
At least it's the first day of the rest of my life  
I can't be afraid  
Cause it's my turn to be brave"**

Katniss is just about to continue but there's a rustling up ahead. Idina quickly runs and hides behind her mom as Katniss raises her bow awaiting the unknown creature. Katniss's mind goes into hunter mode and she's back in the forest arena hell bent on keeping Peeta and now Idina alive. She can feel Idina shaking as she stands behind her, her little hand grasping her the fabric of her pants tightly. Katniss and Idina watch as a male wolf makes it's way towards them, it's black fur glistening in the sunlight, it's teeth bared and growling "Hey Dee it's gonna be" is all Katniss can say before the wolf runs straight at them. "IDINA RUN"Katniss screams as she tries to keep the wolf occupied so her daughter can get home to safety.

**Review Please and tell me what you think. **


	25. Chapter 25 Healing and Reassurances

The wolf and Katniss begin to scrape around the forest floor. Luckily Katniss pushed the bow to the side just as the attack came on. Katniss is on her back with the beast on top of her, she's able to kick the wolf off of her as she quickly turns to her trembling daughter. "Idina go home, it's not safe for you here" Katniss says as she fends off another attack. "no momma I want to stay" the small future huntress says looking at her mom. "GO" is all Katniss can say as she begins to lead the wolf away from Idina grabbing the quiver as she goes. Idina Mellark races back to the house, tears in her eyes. Her mom was hurt and being chased by wolfs, she had to get to papa he would know what to do. It's coming on dawn now they have only been out for a few hours it's getting light outside as she bangs into the house. "PAPA!" Idina screams as she runs through the house. "Idina I'm in here what's going on, where's momma?" Peeta says as his seven year old daughter barges into the room while he puts on his socks.

When Peeta see's Idina's eyes are red and puffy from all the crying she's did on the run home. he opens his arms to her. "Momma and I were hunting and she was tell me about how the Mockingjay sing and then a big wolf came out of no where and momma moved away so I could get away."Idina says as she jumps into her papa's arms. before Peeta can asks more about where Katniss is the door to the bedroom opens and Rochelle and Prim and Haymitch are all standing in the door. "I woke up and heard screaming, what's going on Peeta?"Rochelle says as she comes over to the bed to comfort Idina who is no longer crying but shaking violently. "What happened?" Prim asks pulling Peeta out of his thoughts also sitting on the bed comforting her shaking niece.

"Katniss and Idina went hunting this morning and there was an attack on them" Peeta says softly. "Katniss told Idina to run as she led the wolf away from there which she did. There's silence as all the people in the room as what Peeta says sinks in. Rochelle is crying softly as she holds her grand-daughter who is also crying. Haymitch walks over and pulls her into him. Rochelle says something inaudible and Haymitch says "this is nothing like the games when the mutts came" "So what's the plan?" Haymitch asks as he comforts the matriarch of the Everdeen family.

"I'm going to go look for her" Peeta says getting up and pulling his boots toward him. "I'm going with you" Prim says. "Me too" Haymitch says standing up. "can I come too papa?" Daniel asks as he comes over and sits next to his shaking sister. "Not this time buddy, but I promise you I'll bring your momma home to you."Peeta says as he kneels down to kids level. "be good for your Gramma,Daniel take care of your big sister, she needs some one right now" Peeta says standing. "Yes papa I will" Daniel says as he begins to rub his sisters back comfortingly. "Come on let's go we are losing daylight" Haymitch says as he detaches himself from Rochelle's thin frame. "Don't worry Rochelle, we'll find her" he says as he kiss her on the cheek. Ten minutes later Haymitch, Prim, and Peeta are all heading to the woods. "How could this have happened?" Prim asks as they all slide under the fence.

"Prim you know better then anyone that when someone that Katniss loves is in danger she will do anything in her power to keep them safe"Haymitch says as he wraps his arm around her as Prim looks up at him and smiles. Fifteen minutes later Haymitch puts his arm up signaling for the two to stop and kneel down beside him. "you see these prints" Haymitch says as he points to the boot-prints "they are Katniss's and they are still soft which means that she went this way." he adds as he stands up as do the others. A glimmer of hope flashes across Peeta's eyes which Prim see's which makes her go over to him as she says "come on let's go get our girl on fire back" as he hears this a smile breaks across his face. "You have given me hope, Prim, thank you" Peeta says as he takes off running down the path Katniss had run down earlier. "Peeta come back" Haymitch shouts at one half of the star-Crossed lovers.

But Peeta is too far away to hear him. "Katniss!" he screams in the distance. Prim looks at Haymitch who puts a reassuring arm around her shoulder, which Prim turns into a full on hug. "Thanks for taking care of my sister" the blonde girl says as tears start to fall. "No problem Primrose" Haymitch says holding her tightly. "Haymitch we've known each other for over fifteen years you can call me Prim just like Mom and Katniss do" Prim says pulling away from the papa she's only ever known. "I love you papa" the young Everdeen says going back to hugging the man who Katniss thinks a good papa figure. Haymitch is about to reply but then the shouts that belong to Peeta. "Haymitch Prim, COME QUICK" A frantic Peeta's voice says it reaches their ears. Prim whistles the four note song that Katniss learned from rue during her first hunger games, to signal that she and Haymitch are on their way.

Twenty-five minutes later they reach the places where Peeta is calling from. On the ground is an unconscious Katniss, her hair is coming out her braid, her pant's are torn at the knees, her under shirt which is usually green is now caked with mud, like she fell in mud. the bow lays at her side her quiver as well. There are scratches on her arms and her there a bump on her head. Prim goes right to her sister's aid. "Katniss Katniss can you hear me?" the young Everdeen asks shaking her sister gently. "she's not breathing, Prim says as she tilts her sisters head back and begins to breath into Katniss's unconscious form. "Peeta I need you to pump air into Katniss's body "Prim says giving directions"let me try something real quick Prim" Peeta says kneeling down next to Prim, Peeta leans over and gives her a kiss hoping it will wake her up, Katniss however doesn't wake up at all.

"Come on Katniss come back to me wake up" Peeta says urgently as he holds her"Let me check her pulse again. Prim says as she takes her sisters hand in her's as she turns to the others panic in her eyes as she speaks "Peeta I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but she's gone" Prim says as she cries. Peeta lays his head on Katniss's chest hoping to hear her heart beat. There's nothing. "we need to get her back to the house" Haymitch says again urgently as Peeta picks her up as if she weighs nothing. "Prim will you grab her bow and quiver" Peeta says "certainly Peeta" Prim says then a laugh escapes her lips "hey look at this"Peeta who is still holding his unconscious wife,turns to where Prim is standing. Haymitch laughs, Prim smiles and Peeta cracks up laughing because on one of the arrows Prim is collecting is the same wolf that chased her earlier. "right through the eye that really is her signature shot" Peeta says smiling and leaning down to give a kiss to his injured wife, who still won't wake up.

"Come on Peeta let's get her home" Haymitch says as they begin to walk home. Peeta isn't watching where is going. They walk in silence still not daring to believe that Katniss Everdeen, the girl who was the Mockingjay is gone. "how am I going to tell the kids" Peeta asks himself. Then he hears the most beautiful voice as he looks down tears begin to fall."Peeta?" Katniss says weakly looking at him.

"Katniss! It's so nice to hear your voice again" Peeta says as he pushes a strand of hair out of her face. "what happened to me? Is Idina ok?" Katniss says trying to get up. "whoa slow down there love you've been injured" Peeta says holding her. "Let me check your head, Katniss"Prim says. Katniss is a little hesitant but one look from Peeta she lets Prim look at her wounds. Haymitch sits down next to Katniss and takes her hand,as Peeta set's her down on the ground so Prim can get a good look at her.

"Gotten yourself into another scrape huh sweetheart?" he jokes which makes Katniss smile before wincing. "I wouldn't be Katniss Everdeen-Mellark if I didn't would I dad?" she asks almost in a horse whisper. "what's the damage little duck?" Katniss asks as Prim finishes up looking at her sister body. "well Kat, you have a bump on your head, a few broken ribs, minor cuts on your legs and arms." Prim concludes. "come on lets get you home"Peeta says bending down and putting a arm under her knees and and arm around her to support her back and picking her up As they walk home Katniss is having a hard time trying not to doze off in Peeta's arms clearly exhausted from the days events. Peeta hasn't seen Katniss this tired since the day they ran into the intruder in the clearing, there's a fluttering of wings and Katniss looks up and see's a Mockingjay "look at what happened to me because of you" she whispers as she begins to cry which is partly due to the memory of being the Mocking-Jay and the pain of her ribs and her concussion.

Katniss begins to sing, closing her eyes. "Don't give in to sleep love" Peeta whispers as Katniss starts to reel, "Peeta-" is all Katniss gets out before she pukes on him. "Prim whats wrong with her?" Peeta asks looking at the little girl who has grown to a beautiful flower, very much like the Primroses she was named for. Katniss is shaking and her head wound has opened up and bleeding again. "her concussion is pretty bad, we need to get her home so mom can look at it, I may be a healer but mom is a master healer" Prim says. "Don't give into sleep love you need to stay awake until we get home."Peeta says ignoring the vomit that remains and kisses his wife as he walks. "hang in there sweetheart, we are almost home" Haymitch whispers he watches Katniss trying to stay awake. "Peeta?" Katniss says "yes Katniss?" Peeta asks as they finally reach home. "I'm so cold" Katniss says she starts to shiver before she goes limp.

Prim comes over, and feels her sister's head. "oh no she's burning up" Prim says. They finally reach the house, Idina and Daniel are playing outside and Rochelle is sitting out on the rocking chair. When Rochelle see's Katniss's limp body she comes running over to the group as it approaches. "What happened to her Peeta?" Rochelle asks. "we found her in a clearing with bruises and cuts on her body. "she has a broken rib, mom" Prim says chiming in. "Alright lets get her in the house and get her cleaned up. Peeta lets go put her in on the table" Rochelle says as she leads the way into the house. Idina goes over to Prim and tugs on her pants. "Aunt Prim?" "Yeah Idina what's up?" Prim asks as she looks at her only and favorite niece. "What's wrong with momma?" she asks as she watches her papa place her momma on the kitchen table.

"your momma had a bit of an accident today sweetie" Prim says as Idina's eyes go wide. "don't worry Idina we are doing everything in our power to make your momma better." Prim adds as Idina falls into her arms and begins to cry. "momma is going to die because of me" the seven year old sobs into her aunts shirt. "no no Idina don't say things like that, this isn't your fault your momma did this to protect you" Prim says as she holds the young girl to her. "Prim we need you in here" Haymitch calls. "tell you what come with me and you can hold your momma's hand while Gramma and I take care of her" Prim asks as she reaches up and brushes the chocolate brown curls out of her eyes. "it would help your momma if you came" Prim says coaxing Idina. In answer Idina takes her aunts hand and together they make their way into the house. Idina is softly sniffling.

Prim leads her into the kitchen where Rochelle is getting prepped to look over her eldest daughter's body. "she can't be in here Prim" Rochelle says as she mixes some relief drug for Katniss. "i told her she could stay in here as long as she's quiet and just holds Katniss's hand."Prim says to her mom who gives her a look She's feeling that this is all her fault" Prim says speaking softly. Rochelle looks over at her grand-daughter and nods. "Come sit over here Idina" Prim says as she pulls out a chair which Idina sits on. "momma" is all Idina can say as she clutches her mom's hand as tears run down her face. When Idina's hand makes contact with her mom's hand Katniss peaks out at her daughter. "Idina I love you" is all Katniss can say as Rochelle sticks her with a needle and Katniss blacks out. She can faintly feel Idina holding her hand. Katniss dreams of the days events.

She see's Idina and herself heading out this morning, they are laughing and having a good time just mom and daughter. Katniss is singing as Idina looks in admiration up at her mom, all is right with the world. Then the wolf makes an appearance growing and snarling making it's way towards the mother and daughter this is no mutt of the capitol, this is a one-hundred percent genuine American black-wolf. The wolf is on Katniss and she's on the ground Idina is screaming, Katniss is able to kick the wolf off of her buying sometime. Idina flees with tears in her eyes. Katniss takes off leading the wolf deeper and deeper into the forest. The branches wipe at her as she passes as she comes to a clearing where she see's the wolf bounding she has just enough time to grab an arrow and shoot the beast before letting exhaustion, and stress over take her completely. Katniss is struggling to regain consciousness, but whatever her mom gave her earlier is making that impossible. Katniss begins to thrash around trying to break free of the haze induced sleep she was trapped in, she hates this feeling because it reminds her of the day the capitol fell and her burned body.

There's the faint scream and then sound of someone whimpering softly, it's followed by a soft "momma?" and Katniss knows it's her little Idina, the struggling continues until she feels two very strong muscular arms and hand that wrap around her and whispering in her ear. "Hey shh it's ok I'm here wake up love" the voice says. Katniss opens her eyes and are immediately met with Peeta's brilliant blue eyes, which make Katniss cry. "Hey dry those beautiful gray seam eyes. Your safe with me and Idina in the kitchen, you've been unconscious for over five hours now."Peeta says smiling down at her. Katniss doesn't say anything but she feels pressure in her hand. She see's it's Idina holding on tightly. "Hey baby" Katniss says moving her head so she can get a good look at her beautiful,brave amazing daughter. "Momma I'm sorry momma" Idina says she begins to cry. "oh Idina don't cry none of this is your fault" Katniss says as Peeta picks up the small girl and sits her down on the stool next to her mother where she holds her mom's hand as if it was a lifeline.

Katniss ignores the pain and focuses on how much she loves her little Idina. Then Idina begins to sing the valley song. Her voice is soft and it's clear she really is David Everdeen's grand-daughter because when she finishes singing the entire room has fallen silent. "well done Idina well done,your grandpa would be proud of you" Katniss says bending her neck slightly so she can kiss her daughter. "Thanks momma I love you" Idina says as she yawns. "Katniss you need to sleep now so your rib can start healing" Rochelle says as she offers some water to her hurt daughter. Katniss drinks it and immediately feels sleep pulling her down. "Peeta" Katniss calls in a whisper as the sleep syrup takes effect. "yes Katniss?" Peeta says coming over to her. "Why don't you go put Idina down for a nap, she looks exhausted. She says as she watches her baby-girl yawn. "Alright love, I'll be right back" Peeta says giving Katniss's hand a squeeze before picking his little girl.

"no papa I wanna stay with momma" Idina says as she is lead out of the room. "sorry sweetheart but momma is asleep" Peeta says as she watches Katniss's body go limp as she loses the battle with the syrup. "Let her sleep, she should be out for a few hours to let that rib heal." Rochelle says as she begins to wrap Katniss's rib so they can heal properly. "Prim will you come help me?" she adds as she starts. "Coming mom" Prim says coming to help. "Peeta we need you to lift her up so we can under her." Prim says as her mom gets the tape. "What ever I can do to help" Peeta says as he picks up his out-cold wife. Thirty-five minutes later Katniss is taped up and back on the table. Peeta sits down and takes her hand. "Peeta why don't you go play with the kids and I'll look after her."Prim says smiling at her brother-in-law.

"I'm not leaving her side, I know for a fact she would want me to stay with her always"Peeta says suddenly he's back to the day where Katniss has busted her ankle and tail-bone. The peacekeeper had just left the Everdeen home and Katniss has just collapsed into the rocking chair as her mom inspects her injury. After that's done Peeta is holding her in his arms. Rochelle gives Katniss some water with sleep-syrup in it which makes Katniss groggy as he carries her up to her room. Just as he's about to leave her to sleep, Katniss asks him to stay until she falls asleep. In which he smiled and said "Always". "Peeta, Peeta?" Prim calls bringing him out of his memories. "huh what did you say Prim?" Peeta asks. "I said come get me if Katniss wakes up in pain, I'll be in the living room" Prim says as she puts her hand of Peeta's shoulder. "Thanks Prim, will do" Peeta says smiling going back to holding his courageous wife hand in his.

Idina comes over and climbs in to his lap, "Hey sweetheart" Peeta says holding her tightly. "hi papa, hows momma doing?" Idina asks looking up at him. "well little one your momma is fine,she just needs time to heal" Peeta says as Idina puts her head on his chest, tears falling down her face and on to Peeta's shirt. "hey don't cry Idina" Peeta says lowering himself to her level. "it's my fault papa" the small girl sobs. "No it's not your fault baby" Peeta says as he tries to calm her down, not wanting to make Katniss stir. "Idina listen to me, it's not your fault the wolf came out, your momma did what she did to protect you" Peeta says as he feels his daughter's crying slow.

"what can I do to make you feel better Idina?" Peeta asks as she starts hiccuping. Idina says something that comes out barely audible. "Do you want some hot-chocolate Idina?" Peeta says as he tries to decipher what his little girl said. "is that what you said?" he asks as Idina nods. "alright let's go get you some hot chocolate" Peeta says as he picks up his daughter and taking her into the preparation part of the kitchen. "what kind would you like my little huntress?" Peeta asks he sits Idina on a stool. "Raspberry please papa" Idina says without thinking. "You are most definitely your mom's daughter. Your momma loves anything to do with raspberries" Peeta says as he mixes up the cup that holds the drink. "Papa?" a voice says from behind Idina and Peeta,who looks and see's little Daniel who is rubbing his eyes. "Can i have some Hot-Chocolate too?" the small bow asks as he takes a seat next to his big sister. "Well of course you can Danny" Peeta says as he grabs another cup."Thanks papa" Daniel says minutes later taking a sip. "You're welcome son" Peeta says starting to clean up.

"Papa tell us more about momma" Idina says fifteen minutes later as they go back over to the table where Katniss still sleeps. "well little-loves your momma is one of the best girls I have ever met" "hey what about me papa"Idina says scowling just like her momma does which earns her a chuckle from Peeta and a grin from her brother. "i was just getting to you. You and momma are the best girls in my life" Peeta says as he kisses his cute little girl and his adorable son. Peeta tells them more about Katniss who has begun to stir. "momma needs you papa" Idina says as she goes off to play with her little brother who follows her into the living room.

"Peeta where's Peeta, Peeta where's Peeta?" Katniss repeats over and over as she's trying to wake up. "oh she's trying to wake up but the sleep-syrup won't let her." Prim says as makes her way over to her stirring sister. "Is there anything we can do Prim?" Peeta asks as he grabs Katniss's hand trying to give her some reassurance. Prim looks at Peeta and shakes her head softly "I'm sorry Peeta all we can do is let the drug wear off." she says. "Alright thanks Prim" Peeta starts. "you could hold her and be with her and that will help a little I think" Prim says. "Are you sure that's wise Prim?" the worried baker says looking at his little-sister-in-law. "i don't see the harm Peeta" Prim says her tone steady. "OK thanks Prim" Peeta says as he picks up a sleeping Katniss and holds her in his lap all the while she keep's repeating "where's Peeta, where's Peeta"which comes out in a whisper.

Katniss's eye's close as she begins to talk in her sleep this is a side-effect of the sleep-syrup. "Peeta wait, bring her back, she can sleep next to me" Katniss says sliding over in her sleep and making room for her daughter that's in her mind. "What do you want me to sing Dee?" Katniss asks "the valley song you got it baby" Katniss says as she starts to sing softly to her daughter who she thinks by her side.

"**Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when you awake, the sun will rise.**

**Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.**

**Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.**

**Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you."**

"I love you sweet girl" Katniss whispers, "I love you momma" Idina says as Katniss is able to open her eyes again. "Katniss hey it's nice to see you beautiful gray seam eyes again. "Peeta it was horrible I couldn't wake up" Katniss says starting to cry as Peeta pulls her into him. "Hey Katniss" a voice says,Katniss glances up and see's Prim standing over her. "Hey little-duck" Katniss says quietly. "How are you feeling?" Prim asks. "a little better now that I'm home be cared for by future doctor Primrose Everdeen" Katniss says which makes Prim blush. "Prim I feel all itchy and sticky" Katniss says as tries to move her arms. "oh your arms and legs must be ready for another salve wipe down" Prim says as she gets up and fetches some from a cupboard.

As she applies the salve to her sisters cuts and burns Prim asks. "How is your head and your rib Katniss?" "My head is feeling better much better, my rib feels sore which is to be expected." Katniss says laying her head back Peeta's shoulder. " she adds as sighs deeply grateful that she no longer was in that sleep-syrup induced dream land which she hated. "Hey Prim could Peeta and I go watch the sunset from the porch?" Katniss asks her little sister. "i don't see why not, just be careful" Prim says as Peeta picks Katniss up and carries her outside to the porch where a old rocking chair sits.

Katniss curls up in his lap "thank for coming after me Peeta"Katniss says in a whisper reaching up and brushing the curls out of his eyes. "you're welcome love I will always come after you always, anytime and always" Peeta says as they sit to watch the sunset. Idina and Daniel come and join them as they sit on either side of their papa whose holding their momma. Prim,Cinna, and Haymitch and Rochelle comes as well. It felt nice having the family together under one roof even if is only just for a little while. Katniss was content sitting there in her husband arms with their two beautiful children,Prim and her mom,Cinna and Haymitch too.

Yes Katniss Everdeen-Mellark could finally say that the odds were finally in not just her favor but her family's as well. "Peeta?" Katniss asks looking up at him while she's wrapped in his arms. "yeah love,whats up?" Peeta asks looking down at her and caressing her lovely face. "Stay with me forever?" Katniss says as she reaches up and pushes his blonde curls out his face. "Always and Anytime" Peeta says as he kisses her softly. before they break apart Katniss whispers in his ear

"Peeta I want to tell the kids about the new baby coming" Katniss says as she whispers. "are you sure love?" Peeta asks as he whispers back. "Yes I'm very sure I think this the perfect time because I'm happy, your happy,and everything is good."Katniss says smiling softly. "Alright let's do it" Peeta says as Katniss re-positions herself against Peeta's chest. "Together?" he asks as he takes Katniss's hand in his "Together" she responds as she looks out at her kids who must have gotten bored watching the sunset and are now playing with Arrow. Peeta looks down at her and gives her a look that says _it's now or never _as Katniss nods. "Idina-Prim Mellark, Daniel-James Mellark,could you come over here for a second please, papa and I have some thing to tell you" Katniss says.

Two minutes later Idina and Daniel are sitting on the bottom step of the porch looking up at their momma and papa. "yes momma?" Idina asks while Daniel looks confused as well. "well kids in a few months you two are going to a baby brother." Peeta says and then they watch as excitement spreads across Idina's and Daniel's face.

**There you go. two chapters like I promised. Please review **


	26. Chapter 26 Meet Hunter Everdeen-Mellark

To Fangirl in a fandom world Thanks for being so supportive in this story. also thanks for reading.

To Kate And Humphrey Forever thanks for being so supportive in this story. thanks for reading.

**Hey All here is chapter 26. Enjoy **

It's nine months later and Katniss is laying on a hospital bed about to push and give birth to their son, she is sweating. "You can do it Katniss" Peeta says as he holds on as Katniss clutches Peeta's hand clearing causing the circulation to stop. "I love you Kat" Peeta whispers which makes Katniss smile. "OK Katniss one more push and he should be out" Dr. John Lawrence says There's silence in the room and then a whimper is heard which turns into a cooing sound. "Mr. Mellark come cut the cord" one of the nurses says as Katniss lets Peeta go"Congratulations Mrs. Everdeen-Mellark you have a healthy baby boy." Dr. Lawrence says as he passes Hunter over to a nurse to clean him up. "When can I hold him?" Katniss asks which comes out in a whisper. "Just a second Mrs. Everdeen-Mellark I just need to clean him up" A nurse says. Seconds later she's presenting a bundle wrapped in a Kelly-Green blanket. "Say hello to your baby boy" she whispers handing her to Katniss. "Congratulations Mrs. Katniss Idina Everdeen-Mellark" Peeta whispers into Katniss's ear. "Congratulations Mr. Peeta-James Mellark" Katniss whispers back as she looks at her minutes old baby boy.

**Katniss's**_** point of view**_

My new-born son is finally Here. The nurse cleans him up and wraps him in a forest-green blanket before she hands him back to me. My son Hunter Haymitch David-Blake Everdeen-Mellark. Peeta and I decided to name Hunter after the three greatest dad's in the world. Haymitch for our mentor turned father figure, David for my father, Blake for Peeta's late father. We think think this the best way to honor the living and the dead. We haven't told Haymitch yet.

Hunter begins to squirm in my arms and begins to coo quietly."What's today's date?" I ask looking over at Peeta as I hold Hunter close to my body. "Today is June 5th" he answers in a whisper so he doesn't wake the baby-boy. My son was born on June 5th. He has my olive green skin. He has his papa's blond curls."now if I could just see your-" I start and stop because it's as if he waited till this moment to open his eyes,Hunter opens his eyes and peaks up and me and I see the most adorable sweet gray eyes staring back at me. "He has your eyes my love" Peeta says leaning forward and kissing me.

**Peeta's**_** Point Of View**_

I sit next to Katniss and Hunter, Katniss is still worn out but I can tell she's not letting it get to her. I still can't believe that I have three beautiful children now. Hunter is a very healthy baby boy, thanks to Katniss's healthy body she gained from all those years of hunting in the woods to feed her family and thanks to surviving two games and a rebellion as well. He weighs eight pounds five ounces. Hunter has Katniss's beautiful gray eyes and my handsome blonde curls. Hunter has Katniss's olive skin. "He's perfect Peeta" Katniss whispers as I take her hand in mine again. "I couldn't agree more love" I say whispers as I lean forward and kiss her lovingly. as I hear soft gentle voice that calmed Katniss before the interviews with Caesar we had years ago I look up and see Cinna's smiling face looking at us."I'm so proud of you Katniss, congratulations Peeta" he says as he comes over and gives Katniss a kiss on the cheek, he also shakes my hand warmly. "Cinna meet our newest son Hunter" Katniss says as she passes Hunter to the the family stylist. Hunter stirs but doesn't cry. He must know that he's in Cinna's strong arms.

**Cinna's Point of view**

I'm holding Katniss and Peeta's newborn baby boy. He is absolutely adorable. I think back to how I proposed to Portia after Katniss's last interview the quell. We were going to get married after we rescued Katniss and Peeta. She would have loved meeting all three of the Mellark's kids. "hey hunter" I whisper " I'm Cinna and I'm going to make sure you always look your best. I like your parents are going to take care of you, you beautiful boy." I say as I kiss him on his soft head. I look over at Katniss and Peeta "i think I have a nickname for him Katniss" I say smiling. "what are you thinking Cinna?" Katniss asks looking at me. "well you are girl on fire so I was thinking of little flame" I say as I tell them. "Hunter Mellark the little flame" Katniss says tasting it for the first time as she looks at Peeta "I love it, Cinna it's perfect" Katniss says as Peeta nods in agreement. We all continue to admire Hunter who is completely unaware of all the attention he is getting. "Hey Cinna can we ask you coming?" Katniss asks as I continue to hold our little-flame. "you can ask me anything fire girl" I say looking at three of my favorite people. Katniss looks at Peeta who smiles as he speaks. "Cinna would you be Hunters godfather?" he asks. Tears and a huge smile crosses my face. "It would be an honor to be this little flames godfather. I would be happy to be a part of his life" I say as I go over and hug Katniss and Peeta as I whisper "I'm still betting on this family" which gets a smile from my girl on fire and her husband.

There's a knock on the door,which opens as Rochelle sticks her head in the room. "hey how are you three doing? Oh hello Cinna" Rochelle asks as she stands in the door way. "we are doing great mom."Peeta says smiling as he hold his new-born son. "Mom come meet Hunter, your newest grandchild." Katniss says as tears come to her eyes as she watches her mom meet her newest grandchild. "oh my goodness Katniss he's lovely" Rochelle says as she takes him in. "Hey Hunter I'm your Gramma and I am so glad you are here"she whispers as Hunter is lulled off to sleep. "I brought Haymitch and the kids with me, they are waiting outside."she adds passing a sleeping Hunter back over to Katniss. "could you go get them please mom?" Peeta says and Rochelle's nods. "I cant believe how small he is Peeta says as a still half-asleep Hunter takes his hand and wraps it around his papa's finger. There's a knock on the door which opens to revile Idina and Daniel. Cinna smiles at them as they enter."hey kids" he says as he smiles.

The kids smile back as they walk to their momma. "Hey kids come meet your baby brother Hunter." Katniss says as Daniel climbs up on the bed with his mom to get a better look at his baby brother. While Idina jumps into Peeta's arms as he carry's her to look too. "Hey Hunter I'm your big brother Daniel" the five year old whispers as he leans up against his mom's shoulder, as they sit on the hospital bed just the two of them, looking down at new-born. Katniss smiles at her son as she lays her head on his head. "I'm going to be the best brother ever" Daniel whispers still smiling. "I'm going to play with him, draw with him teach him to-" Daniel says before Katniss cuts in "whoa slow down there little guy" she says which makes Daniel stop mid-sentence. "I'm glad you are excited for the baby to come arrive but I'm afraid that all the stuff you want to do is going to wait" Katniss says as Daniel frowns. "but I can still help take care of him right momma?" Daniel asks as the frown disappears and is replaced by hope.

Katniss can't think about how sweet Daniel is. "_he's going to a great brother"Katniss thinks_ "yes of course you can help papa and I take care of Hunter." Katniss says as Peeta and Idina come closer into the room. "Hey Idina come say hello to your little brother" Katniss says as Peeta sets her down so she can get a good look. "Hey little bro I'm Idina your big sister" Idina says as tears begin to fall from her eyes. Not wanting to have anyone see her cry Idina runs from the room. "Hey Idina where are you going" Katniss calls as she tries to get up but Peeta puts a hand on her shoulder to keep her down. "I'll go after her love, you stay here and bond with our boys" Peeta says getting up and crossing to the door. He's almost out of the door when he hears Katniss call "Come back to me" in which he responds with "always" before going after their daughter.

Katniss has tears in her eyes, her face has worry all over it."Don't cry Katniss" Cinna says as he wipes her tears away. "Idina will be fine, it's just older child jealousy she will be alright" he adds as he watches her calm down. "thank you Cinna, I appreciate that I really do" Katniss says as hunter begins to get restless. " oh so you want to nurse now do you little-flame?" Katniss says as she moves hunter to her left breast where he latches on almost right away. "such a smart boy just like his papa" Katniss says as looks down at her nursing son. A few minutes later hunter is done nursing, he has been burped and now he is resting comfortably in Katniss's arms. A nurse comes in a congratulates Katniss on a beautiful baby. Katniss and the boys bond.

**Idina's Point of View**

I take off running from the room,crying. wait why am I crying? I should be happy that I have a new baby brother. But I'm not. I realize that I'm jealous. I keep running down the hall away from my momma's room. I can hear papa calling after me to wait for him but I don't. "are you ok sweetheart" a voice says as I round a corner. I look up and see a nurse who kneels down to my level and whips my face gently wipes my face with a soft hand. "Come over here sweetheart, let's get you cleaned up."She says as she gently takes my hand leads me to a chair where she tells me to sit. "Here eat and drink these" she says handing me a chocolate-chip cookie and a cup of water. "Thank you" I say quietly not making eye-contact but looking at the floor, starting to calm down.

**Peeta's Point of view**

I briskly walk down the hall leading to the waiting room. When I enter the waiting room I see my sweet little Idina being watched over by a friendly nurse. "Idina are you alright? Why did you take off like that? I say as I rush over to her and pull into my arms, as Idina runs into my arms. "I'm sorry papa, I didn't mean too" She cries into my shirt which within minutes is soaked with her tears. "Hey it's ok" I say as I wrap my arms around her just like I do with Katniss. "but why are you crying?" I asks as she puts her head on my shoulder.

Idina sniffs and then before she can respond a nurse comes over to where Idina and I are sitting, a soft relief of a smile is on her face. "Mr. Mellark?" she asks relief in her voice. "Yes?" I asks as Idina and I look at her. "your wife is asking for you" she says as I look at her " is something wrong with Katniss?" I asks. "no she's fine she just asks me to find you, you've been away from her for fifteen minutes. I turn back to my adorable daughter. "are you ready to see momma and your new baby brother?" I asks as I stand up and hold my hand out for her. "yes papa" she says as she takes my hand. "Come on then" I say as I pick her up which makes her squeal with delight. "Thank you so much" I say to the nurse who gives me a smile as Idina and I walk down the the hall to where my beautiful wife and our beautiful new-born son awaits.

**Katniss's Point Of View-(Back In Her Hospital Room)**

Daniel is curled up next to me, his small toddler arms are around my waist. Hunter is still sleeping soundly. "I love you so much my sweet adorable lovely baby-boys" I whisper as I watch them sleep tears forming in my eyes as I lean forward and stroke Daniel and Hunter's faces with my fingers careful not to wake them up. Daniel sighs in his sleep and nuzzles deeper into me, Hunter brings his small hand up to my finger and clings to it, this sight is so amazingly, I cry openly and quietly as the door opens and Idina and Peeta walk into the room. I stop crying but I still have tears on my face. "Hey why are you crying love?" Peeta says as he comes over to me as Idina climbs up on my other side, Once she next to me she burrows into me " I'm crying because I can't believe that Hunter is finally here, I feel like I did good." I say looking at him and at it hits me I am incredibly lucky to have him. "you did great love, our son is perfection." Peeta says as he lays a cold washcloth on my forehead. "How do you feel Katniss?" he asks as he strokes my hair. "i feel tired but it's a good kind of tired" I say closing my eyes as he continues to run his fingers through my hair.

My eyes are still closed as I hear once of the sweetest voices ever. "Hey momma" Idina says softly as she comes over to me. "Hey Idina, are you ok?" I ask softly as I look up into my daughter's startling blue eyes that are so much like her papa's. "I'm doing good momma,can I get you anything?" she asks as she grabs my hand. "well I would love a glass of water baby" I say smiling at how kind she is. "I'll go get that for you momma" Idina says as she takes my water glass into the bathroom and filling it with cold water and bring it back to me. "here you go momma" she says. "thank you sweetie" I say taking a sip of it. There's a knock on the door and in walk my little-duck Prim followed by Rory ."Hey Prim and Rory "hey Katniss where's my new little nephew?" Prim says as she walks toward my family and I,Rory behind her. "he's right here little-duck" I say as I hand her a sleeping Hunter. I can't help but smile as I watch Prim pick up Hunter, who coos as he looks up as he meet's his aunt prim for the first time. The sight alone brings tears to my eyes. I really am happy.

**Daniel's Point Of View**

I stare down at my new baby brother. I can't wait to play with him and teach him to draw and everything else, but momma said that I'm going to have to wait. Which made me sad but then she told me that I can help take care of my brother. I can't wait. I watch as momma hands hunter over to aunt prim and I snuggle into my momma when I feel her arms wrap around me. "I love you momma" I whisper. A single tear falls down my momma face as she whispers "I love you too son" then I drift of to sleep wrapped in my momma arms as she starts to rub my back.

**Prim's Point Of View**

"Oh my goodness Katniss he's absolutely perfect" I saw as I look down at my precious new nephew. "Thank you Prim" Katniss says as she smiles as she watches me and Hunter. Hunter peeks up at me and I introduce my self. "hey Hunter I'm your aunt prim, you have a family who will do anything to keep you safe"i say as Hunter begins to stir. Rory comes over and stands next to me."Hey little buddy I'm Rory I'm your aunts friend" Rory says gently. Hunter looks at him for a little bit before closing his eyes."got room for your old mentor sweetheart?" a voice says making us look up. There standing in the door is Haymitch Abernathy. "hey Katniss we'll take the kids for a while" I say. "come on Daniel and Idina let's go home and have a cupcake that your papa made " I add as the two kids look at their momma who nods, the kids smile as they follow me and Rory out of the room."i'll see you at home too Girl on fire" Cinna says as he gets up from his chair. I still have a last minute gift for little-flame" Cinna says "Ok thank for coming we'll see you at home" Katniss says as cinna nods while haymitch enters the room.

**Haymitch's Point Of View**

Only Katniss holding her new born son could bring me to tears. I love Katniss and Peeta like they daughter and son I never had. Sweetheart must have seen me because she's calling me over. "hey papa come meet your newest grandson" she calls. I walk over to her. "Grandpa Haymitch say hello to Hunter Haymitch David-Blake Everdeen-Mellark. " she says tears in her eyes. I am momentarily stunned did I hear her right? I think to myself. "you gave him my first name as a middle name? " I ask. Both Peeta and Katniss nod at the same time. "but why?" I ask as I look down at the new born. "we wanted to honor the three best dads ever." Katniss says smiling "David for my late papa" she says. "Blake for mine" Peeta says getting choked up as he says his late fathers name. "and then your name. Because we want you to be the mentor and grandpa for our kids as they grow up"Katniss says as she finishes her explanation. I am speechless I walk over to Katniss and Peeta passing Hunter to his Gramma as I go. I pull Katniss and Peeta in for a hug tears running down all of our faces but being victors we are way past caring. "thank you guys it means a lot and It will an honor to be that little mans grandpa" I say as I look into the faces of the former star crossed lovers who have tears falling down their faces. " thank you papa" they both say together. "I'll right back " I say as I exit the room. I walk briskly out of the hospital and back to my place and dash into my den I grab a small stuffed dog "the lad will love that" I say as I run back to the hospital. I can't believe that I have a third grandchild. I am truly honored that they gave their little my name as a middle name.

_**Katniss Point Of View**_

I watch my papa walk out of the room, i start to ask Peeta where he's going but Dr john enters the room. "hey Mrs Mellark how are you and your son doing?he asks me. "we are doing good when can we go home?" I ask. "well Mrs Mellark-" the doctor begins but I cut him off "Dr you delivered my other kids call me Katniss" I say smiling holding Hunter on my chest. "well Katniss you and your son are doing great so I'm going to go ahead an discharge you right now" the doctor says as he reaches into my file and pulls out my release forms which he signs immediately. "we will see you two in three months for a follow up" he adds smiling. "thank you doc" I say smiling. "you bet" the doctor says an then he's gone. I stand there speechless as Peeta comes comes over to me and snakes an arm around me. "come on let's get packed so we can go home" he says as I smile. "I'm going to go change, could you change Hunter into that green onesie that prim gave us." I ask as I make my way to the bathroom carrying a light green sundress that Cinna made for my post pregnancy I also take my sandals. "why certainly love" he says he takes Hunter from me. I change out of the hospital gown and into the sundress, I'm putting on my sandals when I hear Peeta talking to Hunter quietly. I open the door so I can listen to my bread-boy talk to a squirming Hunter. I just can't stop smiling today so many things have happened, I finish putting on my sandals give myself a look in the mirror I open the door and walk out to my boys.

**Peeta's Point Of View**

Come on little man I say as Hunter coos and babbles while he looks at me. "you are so cute" I say as Katniss comes back into the room. "you look beautiful love" I say as I give her a kiss "thanks Peeta" she says as she looks over at Hunter who is squirming a little. The door opens and Haymitch enters pulling something out of his pocket it's a small stuffed dog. " I thought he would like this" Haymitch says as he puts the stuffed dog next to his grandson. When Hunter sees that dog he touches it as Katniss places it next to him on the bed. "he really is perfect" Katniss says as happy tears fall down her face. I take both Katniss and Hunter in my arms "come on fire-girl and mini Hunter lets go home.

**Nurses Point Of View**

Katniss and Peeta Mellark are walking down the hall. Peeta is holding Katniss hand and holding their darling baby boy in the other. "hey congratulation you two" I say as they pass. "thank you so much" Peeta says as Katniss smiles as they reach the door. "such a beautiful baby" one of my co-workers says speaking after Katniss and Peeta have left. "Those two have been through a lot, I wish them the best" I say as I pick up a fill and look at katniss's file. I set the file on the shelve and return to work.

**Waiting-room of the hospital No POV**

"Hey sweetheart wait up" a voice calls out, Katniss and Peeta both turn to see Rochelle and Haymitch walking towards them. Katniss notices the familiar sparkle in her mom's eye as they approach. The same sparkle that she had before her dad died. Katniss smiles but doesn't say anything. Peeta sees her smile but doesn't asks about it. Katniss takes Peeta's free hand in hers and begins to move towards home. "Ready to head home you two?" Rochelle as she opens the door for the two. Katniss smiles and says. "yes very much mom" as she smiles at her newest bundle of joy now asleep in her arms, the smile turns into a big yawn. It must be genetic because little Hunter yawns in his sleep which makes everyone smile. "Come on Kat, let's get you and the baby home, the sooner we start walking the sooner we are home where you and this little one can relax and have a nap"Peeta says as he wraps an arm around his beautiful wife and sleeping son. Katniss leans into Peeta and they begin to walk. "i am so excited for the next chapter of our lives to begin. I love you so much the both of you" Katniss says bringing her head down and kissing her sleeping new born whose in her arms, before stopping Peeta by pulling him back to her. "I love you Peeta, thank you so much for everything and more importantly thanks for staying with me, I would have suffered if you hadn't come back when you did years ago" Katniss says wanting to go on but Peeta swoops in and kisses her passionately. "I will always come back for you love, I love you so much Always Katniss" he whispers as they start walking again. Rochelle and Haymitch join them in the walk home. The sun is Warm, the sky is Blue with several white Puffy clouds. This really A blessed day The Everdeen matriarch and the old hunger games victor walk home hand in worn hand.

**Arrival back home. No POV**

The group reaches the house Rochelle and Haymitch enter the house first following with Katniss and Peeta following close behind, once they are inside Peeta takes Katniss and Hunter into his arms. "Welcome home Love and little love" he says as he kisses Katniss and then little Hunter. Katniss and Peeta make their way into the living room where they see Cinna on the phone "yes just a second" he says as he lowers the phone to his chest. "Katniss it's for you, it's Paylor she says it's urgent" He adds as he hand her the phone. "Hello Melissa?" Katniss says as she speaks into the receiver. "Hello Katniss I'm calling in regards to the background check you had asks me to do on your late father." Paylor says. "yes I remember, what did it say?" Katniss ask as she wait for the answer. "well I have some news" the president start. "it has to do with your father. The real David Everdeen. Katniss" she pauses not entirely sure how to break the news to her friend. "your father is-" as Katniss hears the end of that sentence. She cries out "PEETA" the last thing Katniss hears is hunter crying and the last thing she see's is Peeta is by her side, he's followed by the rest of the family and then the world goes black as Katniss faints into his arms.

Please Review HEY everyone hope you enjoyed the chapter featuring Panem's newest little miracle Hunter Everdeen-Mellark.

well until next week

~RadientKatniss~


	27. Chapter 27On our way to see Momma's Papa

**Hey guys. I can't believe i'm posting chapter 27. **

**Thanks to Red Dawn-Jed is hot and Fangirl in a fandom world for helping with this story. **

**Katniss's point of view**

"Your father is alive Katniss" Melissa says. I am stunned my brain can't deal with this. "I'm must have blacked out madame president did you just say my father is alive?" I ask trying to keep my voice calm. "how is that possible?" I add as I wait for a explanation. There's a pause as Paylor continues. "well it seems that the intruder that was in district twelve months ago and it turns out that he was a copy or clone if you will. Your father was drugged and held hostage. He was released to a hospital just last week,now he's still very weak. Then she pauses her voice quivers and I know she's having a hard time telling me this. Paylor's voice is soft as she speaks again "Katniss he's asking to see you" paylor says but as she goes to continue my tired brain just stops. I scream for Peeta. Then everything gets dark.

**Peeta's Point of View**

I hear my wife scream which wake up and makes Hunter cry. "PEETA!" I hear Katniss wail. "Where is Katniss mom?" I asks Rochelle as she rushes to investigate. "I think she's in the study" Rochelle says. "Alright come on everyone" I say as we rush to the study. When we enter the study I hear a thud of a body, I'm there just in time to catch Katniss as she faints. She has tears on her face. "what happened to her?" Prim asks as she carries a now calmed Hunter. "I'm not sure" I say as I pick up my wife who is clearly exhausted. "let's get her to your bedroom" Rochelle says. As I carry Katniss I pass Idina and Daniel "papa what's going wrong with Momma?" Daniel asks looking worriedly at Katniss. "your Momma is just tired she'll be fine" I say as they walk behind me. Idina Daniel I say stay with grandpa haymitch. I Arrive at the bedroom and set a unconscious Katniss on the bed. I remove her sandals and gently push her up the bed til her head is on her pillow. "oh Katniss come back to me" I whisper as I take her in my arms.

**Katniss's Point of view**

I feel Peeta lift me up and there's movement. I can't believe my papa is alive he's just been held hostage . "oh papa I think" I feel someone wipe the tears away from my face. Memories of my papa and I hunting, being with mom and Prim, walking around all cloud my vision. Its all too much and I dont want to wake up yet. So I burrow into darkness even more.

**Peeta's Point of view.**

Katniss is still unconscious. I am so grateful that we have her mom,Prim and everyone here to help with our little-flame. Right now I am currently focusing on getting Katniss to wake up. To help her I place her into my lap and turn on some some soft music. Its that brave song by that women Idina Menzel. Katniss told me about I just sit there on the bed hold Katniss close to me stroking her hair and rubbing her back. I begin to sing along to the music.

"**This is the moment I stand here all alone  
With everything I have inside, everything I own  
I might be afraid  
But it's my turn to be brave" **

Just when Ms. Menzel has sung this line about being brave I hear the most beautiful voice in the world. "Peeta?" Katniss my love has woken up.

**Katniss Point Of View**

I awake to Peeta's singing. "Peeta?" I say as my voice cracks. "Katniss my love you're awake" he says holding me close to him. "What happens to me" I ask as there's a knock on the door. "come in" Peeta calls out. The door opens and I see both mom and haymitch who both wear a worried look on their faces."Katniss what's wrong?"mom asks as I attempt to get up. "whoa don't make any sudden moves there sweetheart you might faint again."haymitch says as he comes over and helps to the bathroom with Peeta's help. Once I'm in the bathroom I take several big gulps of water. "Peeta?" I call as I fill the glass with water. "yes my love?" he says coming to me and resting his arm around my shoulder as I drink. The cold water feels cool against my throat. "I have to get to the capitol" I say softly. Peeta just looks at me like I've lost my mind. When I exit the bathroom I feel like I have a new mission in life. I pull out a backpack Cinna gave to me before our victory tour which I begin to stuff my clothes into. I'm a complete mad-women there's silence as mom, haymitch and Peeta's eyes follow me around the room as I frantically pack so I can leave for the capitol. Haymitch decides to break the silence."sweetheart what is going on?" he asks. I am about to answer but Peeta answers for me. "she says that she has to get to the capitol" Peeta says as he forces me to sit down next to him. "Peeta let me go, I need to pack" I say struggling to get up. "sweetheart why do you have to get to the capitol" he asks as he comes to sit next to me. Peeta lowers his arm from around me and I use this moment to resume my packing. I know I haven't answered Haymitch's question so I use the time while I pack. "The reason I have to get to the capitol is to see my dad." I say as I begin to pack again. "Katniss your dad is gone" mom says as she looks at me like I've completely off the deep end. " no he's not mom,paylor told me he's been asking to see me" I say. The silence tells me that they don't believe me.

**Peeta's Point of View**

I'm watching my wife as she back her bag. She's just told us that she need's to get to the capitol to see her dad. She is clearly tired and not thinking clearly. I walk up to her and place my hands on her shoulder forcefully so she has to look at me. "Katniss you are obviously tired, you can't go to the capitol you just had a baby who needs you. Now come on lets go to sleep and then plan our trip to go to the capitol." I say as I push some sweat-pants into her hands and point her to the bathroom. When Katniss is in the bathroom. Haymitch speaks up. "You do know that once Katniss gets something in her mind she won't let it go." "Yeah dad I know" Peeta says.

**Katniss's Point of view**

I go back in to the bathroom and put on the sweat-pants Peeta gave me. I begin to formulate a plan. I will go along and do what Peeta says but the moment he falls asleep I'm out of here. There's a train that leaves at midnight and because Peeta and I are victors we get a free ride. I splash some water on my face and go back out to the others. "alright just let me put Hunter down and then we can go to bed" I say but just as I'm close to the door Peeta stops me. "oh no need love your mom is going to put him down tonight. Now come on lets go get you to sleep and I promise we'll go the capitol in a few days. "Peeta I need to go now I don't know how much time my papa has" I say but Peeta ignore it as he says. "damn it Katniss you aren't leaving tonight." I let exhaustion of having a baby wash over me completely as I completely break apart in his arms. "I'm sorry Peeta for acting this way I guess it was just hearing paylor say that my papa, my real papa, Peeta is alone in a hospital in the capitol." I say as tears fall down my face. "it's ok my love,come on let's go to sleep." he says as he pulls me into bed. "good night sweetheart you'll feel better after you get some sleep." Haymitch says as he leaves. "night Katniss I love you" mom says. "night mom I love you" I say as I drift off to sleep.

When Katniss wakes up again she feels a lot better. She looks at the clock eleven-thirty. Perfect just a half-hour before the train leaves. She grabs the bag she packed earlier she grabs her sandals and walk quietly out of the room. As an after thought Katniss pulls a note to Peeta and sets it on the pillow. She goes to the nursery and see's Hunter who is wide awake but not crying. "come on little-flame your coming with me" Katniss says gently she wraps him a blanket as she grabs the diaper bag which is thankfully packed. Prim probably packed it because she knew Katniss was going to leave. She checks her watch again eleven-forty five. Katniss puts her backpack on and the diaper bag on her shoulder. Katniss goes downstairs and quickly puts on her jacket.. When she's done she picks up Hunter who snuggle's in the crook of her arms when she holds him as she begins the five minute walk to the train. We reach the train with five minutes to spare. The conductor waves them on "welcome back Mrs. Mellark." Williams says Thanks Williams" Katniss says as she walks over to the same compartment she shared with Peeta. Hunter wakes up for a minute and gives Katniss a what he thinks is reassurance. before going back to sleep. "oh Hunter I love you" Katniss whispers as she lays her baby boy down on the bed. Katniss takes her sandals off and lays on the bed pulling Hunter close to her. The train begins to move. Katniss breaths a sigh of relief as she looks down at Hunter. "we are going to see grandpa Everdeen" she says talking "yes we are yes we are" she adds which makes Hunter coo and smile.

**Katniss's point of view**

Hunter and I doze off together. Hunter lays on my chest his small hand clinging to my thumb. I love when he does this. It reminds me of how good my life is now. I reaches into the bag and pulls out the forest-green blanket and tucks it around him. instead of calming down Hunter becomes a little fussy. "Come on let's feed you" I say as I gently moves him down to my breast. Which he immediately latches on. We walk over to the window and I look at the moon while my son nurses. Five minutes later he is curled up resting comfortably. "sweet dreams my little-flame."I say kissing the top of Hunter's head. My thoughts travel to my papa, what his condition is. "I'm coming papa I'm coming" I whisper as I drift of to sleep.

The next day 8am

**Peeta's Point Of View-Back In District Twelve**

I wake up expecting to feel Katniss curled up next to me, however when I open my eyes the only thing I'm greeted with is Katniss's empty side of the bed. "Katniss?" I call out but no calls back. I get out of bed and heads into the nursery where I hope to find Hunter sleeping. I enter his room and I don't see my son. I run downstairs in a panic. Katniss wouldn't take off without telling me would she?" I think? "Katniss?" I call again still no answer. When I enter the kitchen I see Haymitch,Rochelle and cinna sitting at the table. "Good morning everyone" I say addressing the room. "hey good morning Peeta" Rochelle says as she takes a sip of her drink." she adds as she looks around expectantly expecting to see her daughter and newborn son behind me. "where's sweetheart and Hunter?" haymitch asks as he see's the worried look in Rochelle's eye. I take a breath and run my hand through my hair. "Katniss isn't here and neither is Hunter" I say unable to look at my mother-in-law. "What do you mean she's not here?" Rochelle says as she stands up quickly and walking towards the stairs. There's a scream coming from the master bedroom. I take off running haymitch and Cinna following close behind me. "mom what's wrong?" I ask as I see my mother-in-law hunched over with tears in her eyes. A note clutched in her shaking hand. She hands it to me and I begin to read.

**Dear Peeta, **

**if you are reading this then you have discovered that I am gone. I took Hunter along with me. I'm sorry I had to leave without telling you. I will call as soon as I can. I love you so much. Hunter and I will be fine. I'm sorry for everything Peeta, but I have to see my papa. He's one of four strong men in my life and I have to know if he's ok. We love you**

**Katniss and Hunter**

I finish reading and I have tears in my eyes. My Katniss and little Hunter have gone to the hospital in the capitol. "i have to go after them" I say as I look at the floor. Haymitch comes over and places a strong hand on my shoulder "Peeta I think you should stay here until Katniss calls" he says. I look up at him and nod my head slowly. "alright that sounds good, thanks dad" I say running my hand over my face. I sigh as I catch sight of Idina and Daniel standing in the doorway. I look over at them and they come over to me they are quiet as they walk over, its as if they can sense that something is wrong.

**Idina's Point Of View**

Daniel and I walk over to papa who is sitting on his and Momma's bed. I look around for Momma because when ever Daniel and I come in the room, Momma is always sitting next to papa. I'm about to say something but my little brother beats me to it. "Papa where's Momma?" Daniel asks as we both look at our papa. "Kids I need to talk to you" papa says as he wraps Daniel and I in his arms. "Your Momma is gone, she went to the capitol and she took your baby brother with her" papa says. "When is she coming back?" I asks. "I don't know my little-huntress"papa says quietly "why did Momma take Hunter with her?" Daniel asks. "your Momma took Hunter because he's just a new baby. Papa says as Gramma Rochelle stands up and clears her throat "Come on kids let's get you guys something to eat" she says as she ushers Daniel and I out off the room. Daniel and I almost instantly complain but papa cuts in "now now your gramma's right. Go now and I'll join you two in a bit" he says as Daniel and I head out the door. The last thing I see is papa pulling his knees up to his chest just like Momma does when she's upset,tears in his eyes as Gramma closes the door. "come on let's get you some hot-chocolate" she says as we head downstairs.

**Katniss's point of view.**

I wake up to Hunter crying in my ear. He must have just woken up "Hello my little-flame" I say as I place him down on the bed as I reach into the diaper bag and pull out a dark blue one-piece. That reminds me of Peeta. "you look just like your papa yes you do yes you do. My eyes go to the window as I look outside. The train must have traveled all through the the night because we are just pulling into the station in district four. "this is where your uncle Finnick with his family." I say as I begin to feed Hunter. As I stroke his head announcement comes over the loudspeaker

"**Attention Ladies and Gentlemen**

**we regret to inform you that a part of the train has malfunctioned which puts us a day away from getting into the capitol. We should be up and running tomorrow morning around eight am. You are welcome to stay on the train it just won't be going anywhere. Again sorry for the delay" **and then its over.

After the announcement is over I get an idea. Hunter looks at me confused. "we are going to see your aunt and uncle who live here" I say as I watch him roll around. I take off the sweat-pants that Peeta lent me last night before I took off. I reach into my bag and pull out black pants and a purple short-sleeved shirt. Within minutes I'm pulling on my sandals, my hair is braided, I pull on my jacket before I place my backpack on and put the diaper bag over my shoulder. Hunter is wrapped in the forest-green blanket. "alright let's go" I say as I head out of the room with Hunter curled up in my arms.

**Finnick's Point of view **

Annie, Finn, and I are sitting outside enjoying the sunlight Annie is curled up next to me, Finn is practicing throwing his toy trident. He throws it and it lands ten feet away. When he see's where it lands he turns to me a big smile plastered on his face. "Good job Finn that's the farthest you have ever thrown it. Alright now this time" I say as I help my son prepare to throw again. I look over my shoulder and think I'm seeing things. Walking up our path is Katniss. I am about to call out but my seven year old son beats me to it. "Aunt Katniss!" he calls out as he drops the trident and walks toward her..

**Katniss's Point of view**

I hear someone call my name "Aunt Katniss!" it says and something collides into the side of my body. I look down and see the sea-green eyes that belong to a young Finnick O'dair Jr. "hey little Finn how are you doing?" I say as bring him in for a one-armed hug. " I'm doing good aunt Katniss" the lad resembling his father says. "Good glad to hear that, Finn" I say. Hunter begins to stir in his blanket as we walk back to Finn's house. "Momma daddy aunt Katniss is here" Finn says as he pulls Hunter and I to where his parents sit in the backyard. "well Katniss Mellark welcome back to district four"Finnick says as he walks over to hug his favorite girl on fire. Hunter continues to stir. "well whose this?" Finnick says as he looks down at Hunter who is trying to doze off again. "Finnick O'dair this is my son Hunter Mellark" I say as I move the fold covering Hunters face. Finnick is about to ask more questions as Annie comes over. "what's going on?, hey Katniss" she says as she gives me a hug then picking up Finn. "we were just about to meet Katniss's little boy Hunter. Annie say hello to Hunter" Finnick says as Annie begins to gush. "oh my goodness Katniss he's perfect" she says. "Where's Peeta?" she asks looking around expecting to see the head of the Mellark family, come around the corner. "he's at home with Idina and Daniel" I say. "Oh everything ok back in twelve?" Annie ask as I pass Hunter to her. "Oh everything is great, kids are great , life is great. I had this little-flame recently." I say shocking everyone even myself by how strong my voice is. "that's great Katniss, so what brings you and Hunter to the sea district. I know it not because you missed me" Finnick says jokingly.

I inhale and exhale before I speak again. "well Hunter and I are heading to the capitol" I say as look at Annie and Finnick. "the train broke down and we are here until eight am tomorrow." I add. "oh well that makes sense but why are you going to the capitol?" Finnick asks once again. I begin to shiver. "I'm going to the capitol because I got a call from President Paylor and she told me that the intruder they took back was in fact a copy of my father,while my father was drugged and held hostage. And just last week he was released to a hospital " I say as I feel tears in my eyes. "I'm just so worried about what his condition is." I say as my story comes to a end by which I have tears falling down my face. Finnick comes over to me and takes me in his arms."shh shh it's ok" he says as he rubs my back just like Peeta does, back home. I pull away from Finnick my face blotchy. "could I use your phone?" I ask not looking anywhere but the floor as Annie gives Hunter back to me. "well of course you can use the phone Kat" Finnick says as he leads me to the study. "thank you Finnick" I say as I begin to dial the number home. Hunter looks at me. "love you little-flame I say as the line rings. Then I hear the most glorious voice ever say "hello?" it says.

**Peeta's Point Of View **

Idina, Daniel and I are hanging out around the house waiting for Katniss to call. "i don't know how much more of not knowing where Katniss is" I say softly to myself as I put my head in my hands. There's a ringing coming from some distant place, then I realize that it's the ringing of the phone coming from the study. "Papa can we come?" the kids say in unison. "no kids stay here" I say as I run to the study. I compose myself before I answer "hello?" I say. There's a pause and then the most beautiful voice begins to speak. " hello Peeta" Katniss says. "Katniss my love how are you,how is Hunter doing?" I ask struggling to keep my voice calm. "We are doing fine Peeta, Hunter is doing very well." Katniss says as she sniffs. She sounds like she's been crying. "so where are you two?" I ask. "we are at Annie and Finnick's house because the train had a malfunction. We are here until eight am tomorrow morning. Katniss says then she breaks down. "oh Peeta I'm so sorry for just leaving like this. I shouldn't have just waited a few days so we all could go to the capitol together." she says as she begins to sob quietly. It brakes my heart to hear my wife cry and there's nothing I can do about it. I quickly come up with a solution and ask "do you want me to come to district four and go to the capitol with you?"There's silence for what seems to be forever. "you would do that for me?" Katniss asks. "yes love I would" I say as I hear my strong willed wife sniff. "yes I want you here with me" Katniss says. "alright I'll be there tomorrow night" I say. "thank you Peeta I love you, see you tomorrow night, tell the kids I love them." Katniss says. "you're welcome love, I love you see you tomorrow night" I say as we both hang up. I walk back into the kitchen where everyone is waiting. "what's going on Peeta?" Rochelle asks I take a seat, my two kids curls up next to me. "that was Katniss, she and Hunter are staying in district four because a part on the train malfunction. I'm going to district four on the midnight train and then we are going to go the capitol together. Mom, Prim can you take care of the kids for me?" I ask as the words tumble from my mouth. "yes of course when do you leave son?" she asks. "I'm taking the midnight train which should have me in district four by eight pm tomorrow night." I saw as I walk towards my room. The thought of being with my Katniss excites me. I look at my watch it reads nine-thirty. Only three hours. I start to pack. I find it hard to concentrate on anything else. My thoughts turn to Mr. Everdeen who I haven't seen since I was a kid. He is going to come back and stay with us I am going to insist because it will make Katniss happy. And if Katniss is happy then I am too. I smile as I begin to pack my pack and thinking of my lovely girl on fire Katniss and our Little flame Hunter.

**Katniss's point of view**

I hang up the phone after a much needed call with Peeta. I wipe the tears that have made tracks when I was talking to Peeta. I look down at Hunter who peaks up at me. "guess what little flame papa's coming to be with us." I say smiling as I pick him up. He gurgles and smiles when I mention his papa. "Come on lets go see Uncle Finnick and Aunt Annie" I say as I feel Hunter lay his head on my shoulder. I walk out to the living room where Annie and Finnick are. They both look up at me as we sit on the couch. "everything alright Katniss?" Annie asks as she lowers her magazine. "Yeah everything is good back home" I say as lift Hunter so he is leaning up against my chest. "well hello there" Finnick says playfully as Hunter looks around at this unknown location. "Peeta's coming" I say as I gaze down at my son. "what do you mean Katniss?" Finnick asks as he takes Hunter from me. "well I thought I could go to the capitol by myself but when I talked with him I realized how much I need him with me so he's taking the midnight train he should be here tomorrow night" I say getting excited again. I watch Hunter interact with Annie and Finnick who introduce Little-Finn. "he's so tiny" Finn says as he looks at the baby. "that's because he's a baby Finn"Finnick says. We talk for a while, it's only when Hunter starts fussing I stand up.

Annie puts Hunter and I in the same room Peeta and I where in when we were here last time. "Thank you Annie" I say hugging them as before heading up to up to the room,with Hunter in hand. "you are very welcome Katniss,you and your family are always welcome" Annie says as she walks us to the staircase. "see you in the morning sweetheart, sweet dreams Hunter" Finnick calls from the living room where Finn is curled up next to him, trying his hardest not to doze off. "good night Finnick" I say waving to our good friend. "come on little-flame" I say quietly to Hunter. We get back to the room and I change into my sweat-pants and change Hunter into a sleep-shirt that says my mom is the girl on fire in orange words. Cinna really went to town on the baby clothes just like he said he would when I told him I was pregnant. I feed and burp Hunter and lay him on the bed and admire him. He is the cutest baby I've ever seen yes I know I have to other kids but there's something within Hunter that makes him special to me. "you are very special to me little-flame, your papa will be here tomorrow sometime" I say pulling him close to me. When Hunter here me mention his papa he begins to coo.

**Hunters Point Of View**

I'm in a room with my Momma my aunt and uncles house. She's got me in my nightshirt. When she mentions my papa I get really excited. It's been only two days since I've last see him. I like this place there's a lot of things for me to look at. Momma picks me up and lays me on her chest. I like when she dose this as I'm able to fall to sleep listening to my Momma's heartbeat. Momma turns off the light and I nuzzle into her stomach and doze off to sleep and dream of my papa and seeing him tomorrow and for the first time ever neither Momma or I wake up during the night due to nightmares.

**Peeta's Point Of View**

"There should do it" I tell myself as I finish packing my bag. The door to our bedroom opens and I see Idina and Daniel standing in the doorway. I see the sad look in their eyes as they catch sight of my bag which is currently on my bed. "oh now don't look at me like that" I say as they come over to me, sadness written all over their faces. "But papa why can't we come with you?" Daniel asks as he climbs up on the bed next me. "because your grandfather is really sick and your Momma can't face him with out me standing beside her" I say. They don't say anything they just continue to look at me. Thinking quickly a solution comes to me. "tell you what after your Momma,Hunter and I come back with your grandfather. We'll all go to district four for a vacation for a month. We'll go next month, sound good?" I ask as finish telling the kids my idea. They are quiet as they silently think about deciding to agree to the trip. "ok papa" the kids say. "alright sounds good" I say looking at my watch which reads eleven -fifteen, forty-five minutes till the train leaves. I get up and grab my bag and put the strap over my shoulder. Once it's secure I hold out both my hand to Idina and Daniel who immediately grab on to them. The kids and I exit the room heading downstairs. Out of the corner of my eye I see Prim and she's holding a bag that's almost identical to the once Katniss uses. I tell the kids to go on a head of me as wait for Prim to come closer. "what are you doing with that bag Prim?" I ask as we make our way downstairs. "what does it look like Peeta?" she asks your not thinking about coming with me are you Prim?" I ask. Prim gives me a skeptical look as she pulls on her jacket.

**Prim's Point of view**

Peeta just basically indicated that I'm not going with him. "of course I'm going with you Peeta" I say as I stand up to him. Peeta tries to speak, but I cut him off. "i saw the letter Katniss left you. Now if she's going to see our papa, then I'm going to go as well. I would have joined her when she left yesterday but she left so quietly damn her Hunters tread and her ability to walk softly." I say which makes Peeta laugh. "are you ready to go?" Peeta asks. "yep I'm ready when ever you are." I say. Mom comes around the corner. "You two taking off now?" she asks. You knew she was going to try and come with me mom?" Peeta asks "yep and you know how Katniss and Prim get when they get something in their heads. Mom says looking at me and winking. "all to well" Peeta says as he opens the door. Idina and Daniel come up to us and hug us tightly. "we'll see you in a few days" Peeta says as he lets go of the kids. "shall we?" he asks holding the door open for me. "let's do it" I say as I follow my brother-in-law out into the darkness.

**Haymitch's Point Of View**

I stand at the living room window as I watch Peeta and Prim begin to walk to the short distance to the train-station. The boy is going to be with Sweetheart and little Hunter. He's going to be supportive because no one should have to go through the anguish of seeing a family member whose in the hospital. Primrose is going because it her father and she knows katniss's would want her to be there. There's a the sound of a small cough coming from behind me. I turn and see Rochelle standing in the door way. We have been getting to know one another since she turned up in twelve months ago. Now with the news of her husband being alive. I've been wondering about our relationship. I open my arms and she doesn't hesitate to run into them,crying. I've done this so many times with Katniss this just feels second nature to me.

**Rochelle's Point Of View**

I run into Haymitch's arms and I begin to cry. Being a gentlemen Haymitch begin to calm me down as I cry. "shh she it's ok don't cry my dear."haymitch says as he reaches up and push back some of my blonde hair out of my eyes. He leads me over to the love seat where he sits down and then pulls me into him, his arms around me I begin to speaks "just can't believe he's alive after all these years. I've wished so many times for him not to be gone that it made me go into a depression so deep. I shut my own children out because I was weak. Just like I am now" I cry. Haymitch tightens his hold on me "no no don't say that my dear, you are not weak, yes maybe you were after David died but that was a long time ago, I mean look at you now, you're back in district twelve, you have three beautiful grandchildren two amazing daughters who have moved on completely moved on since the war. And last but not least you're with me" haymitch says as his rant comes to an end. What he's saying rings true my life is much better then it was before the war. "thank you haymitch you always know just what to say to cheer me up. Thank you" I say leaning in a kissing him on the cheek before burrowing in to his chest. "Anytime my dear, Anytime" haymitch says as we sit there in comfortable silence.

**Peeta's Point of view-on the way to the Station**

"it's about eleven-forty-five" I say as we fall into step next to each other. Prim nods. Ten minutes later we arrive at the train-station. Prim start to go over to the ticket taker but I stop her. "no need little-duck you're with me" he says winking as he heads toward the entrance to the train, where Prim see Peeta talking to a gray haired men. "good evening Mr Mellark" I say as I make my way on to the train. "Hello Williams, good to see you again." I say as I look over at Prim who has been stop by Williams. "Excuse me miss could I please see your ticket" I hear him ask her. I see the look of panic in her eye, the very same look she had at her first and only reaping. "Williams she's with me, She's Katniss's little sister Primrose Everdeen." I say putting an arm around Prim leading her on the train."oh I'm sorry miss Everdeen"Williams says "I didn't recognize you go ahead" he adds as helps her on to the train. Prim just nods, I guess she is still startled about the perks of being a victor.

**On the Train,Peeta's point of view continued**

Prim and I find a room with two beds and settle in for the long train ride looking forward to waking up in district four tomorrow the train begins to pick up speed. "good-night Peeta" Prim says as she closes her eyes "good night Peeta thanks for me letting tag along" she adds. I look over at her and give her a kiss on the temple. "Anytime Little-duck Anytime" I say "I'm glad Katniss married you, you are a great brother-in-law" Prim says sleepily. Upon hearing this it makes me smile. "thanks for sharing her with me, Prim" I say as we both drift off, letting the train rock both of us in a comforting sleep.

So as they all fell into sleep with Katniss and Hunter in four. Peeta and Prim on the train heading to four. The four members of the Everdeen-Mellark clan will no doubt have sweet dreams about reuniting with their loved ones the following night.

**There you guys go. please review and tell me what you think, please i really want to know. you guys are great. thanks for reading. I may post chapter 28 this weekend, depends on how many reviews I get. Have a good weekend friends. **

**~RadientKatniss~**


	28. Chapter 28 Reuniting with Papa

**Hey guys here's chapter 28 enjoy**

**Katniss's point of view-district four seven am**

I wake up feeling excited. Today is the day Peeta is arriving in four to accompany me and Hunter to the capitol. Hunter is whimpering next to me. I had woken up earlier and changed his diaper and changed his clothes. "well little-buddy you papa is coming today" I say looking at Hunter and tickle him lightly. He gives me a look that says mama you are nuts which makes me laugh. "come on you" I say as I pick him up. "let's get you fed" I say as he latches on to my breast. Today we are going to spend the day at the beach while we wait for Peeta to arrive. Which should be anytime. Ten minutes later Hunter is done eating. "they we go you are good at that" I say as I pull out a sea-green one piece and put it on him. "you look great Hunter" I say as we exit the room ,heading down the hall and head downstairs. We find the O'dair family are sitting at the table. "good morning everyone" I say as I enter carrying Hunter. "good morning Aunt Katniss, good morning cousin" little-Finn says as he comes and hugs me and tickles Hunter's face. "good morning Katniss and Hunter" Finnick and Annie say together as Annie gestures to me to come sit down, there's a highchair that I put Hunter in. I take a sip of my hot-chocolate mm mm its raspberry-flavored my favorite. "so Momma Mellark what are your plans while you and Hunter wait for Peeta?" Finnick asks as he watches Hunter. "well I think beach time for a while and then bringing this little one back for a nap until Peeta comes. "sounds wonderful, I still can't believe you have another kid, and he's the cutest baby I've ever seen." Annie says as she coo's over Hunter. "i still cant believe it myself Annie but that makes me love him even more" I say as Finn comes over and tugs at my pants. "aunt Katniss?" he asks. "yeah Finn?" I ask looking at him but keeping a watchful eye on her son. "could I come with you and Hunter when you go to the beach?" he asks looking up at me hopefully. "well of course you can come with us, you just have to check with your Momma and papa" I say as I watch fin turn and face his parents. "can I go with aunt Katniss?" he asks. "yes you can go" his parents say in unison Finn screams and head to go get ready. I tell Annie and Finnick it's no trouble but the two insist they come with us. Three minutes later Finn returns and we head to the beach with Hunter wrapped in a blanket to protect him from the sun. "welcome to the beach my beautiful beautiful baby boy" I whisper as we walk.

**Peeta's Point Of View**

Prim and I must have been really exhausted because it's late afternoon,by the time we get up. I watch Prim stretch in the bed next to me. "good morning little-duck" I say which gets a odd look from Prim."what can't your big bad brother-in-law call you that?" I ask joking as the odd look is replaced by a smile. "you Peeta Mellark can never be bad, and yes you can call me that." Prim says she smacks me with a pillow. "oh so you want to have a pillow fight huh little sister?" I say as I grab my pillow. "well two can play at that game" I add as I watch Prim squeal in mock-terror. The fight last five minutes. Prim and I laugh as we attempt to pick up the room before we exit the room. Prim puts the do not disturb sign on the door. We will be coming back but only for a few hours because we are getting off "where are we?" Prim asks as we stop along the train leaning up against the railing. "well judging from the smell of pine tree's and the smell of- I sniff the air "gasoline, I would have to say we are in district seven." I say as my mind wanders to seeing my beloved beautiful Katniss and our baby boy Hunter who I will be seeing in mere hours. Prim's growling stomach brings me back to reality. "well someone's hungry" I say as she blushes. "come on lets go get some lunch." I say as I offer my arm to my little-sister-in-law who happily accepts as we head to the food car.

**Prim's Point Of View.**

Peeta takes me to the food car and tells me to order anything I want. While I decide Peeta chats with the head chef of the car. "Welcome back Mr. Mellark" The man says "Thank You Mr. York" Peeta says. "So what brings you here, where's your lovely wife?" York asks looking around for Katniss but his eyes fall on me as I continue to look. "York that is Katniss's little sister, She's coming with me to pick up Katniss in district four." Peeta says as I settle on a plate of fruit and a ham and cheese platter. Peeta picks a raspberry turnover and a small crackers too. "ready?" Peeta asks me as I come over to him I nod. "so that's one ham and cheese platter, one fruit plate, a raspberry turnover and a small box of crackers,and two bottles of water. Is that everything?" York asks. "that should do it" Peeta says as he begins to pull out his wallet. "must we do this every time Mr. Mellark?" York says laughing. "i keep telling you your money is no good here" he adds as he bags our order. "thanks for everything, York" Peeta says as he leads me out of the door as he suggests going to sit in the sun as we enjoy our lunch. "lead the way bread-boy"I say follow him. Peeta just smirks at the sound of his old very often used nick-name as we walk down the aisle.

**Katniss's point of view**

It is a beautiful sunny day as Hunter and I sit on the beach. Finnick and Annie bring chairs down for all of us to sit on. Hunter is leaning up against my chest my hands are across his small body, his eyes wandering. There's a light breeze and the sun shines down, making it the perfect day. I find I'm having a hard time focusing on anything. I keep looking down at my watch. I try to distract myself by watching Finnick and Finn play in the water. Finn is really his daddy's son. Same bronze-colored hair. In shape body for a seven year old. "really is beautiful here" I say looking over at Annie as she watches the two most important men in her life. She really looks happy. A completely different women that I came to know during our time in district thirteen. "Annie you look happy" I say turning my body so I'm looking at one of my good friends. "i am happy Katniss I mean really happy now that I have my husband back after years of thinking he's dead during the rebellion. When he appeared on the front doorstep a month before you came to visit. I knew it was him and for the first time since little-Finn was born I feel like I've moved a lot since my games and since the rebellion as well. "that's great Annie I'm proud of you" I say as I hug her tightly. "thanks Katniss I appreciate that I really do" Annie says as she looks at a yawning Hunter still nestled in my lap. "i can't believe you have such a beautiful baby boy" she whispers stroking Hunters hair. "neither can I Annie" I say quietly. We talk about other things and watch daddy and son play in the water while we enjoy this beautiful day, letting the minutes quickly tick by as Hunter and I wait for Peeta to come to us.

**Hunter's Point Of View**

Aunt Annie is stroking my head softly. I find I like her touch, but not at much as my Momma and papa's I tune in and out, the warm sunshine feels good on my body. I can't wait to see my papa again, which shouldn't be to long from now. I feel hungry so I start to get fussy. I hear Momma say that she's going to go feed me back in the house. As she stands up she whispers "I love you, lets go feed you" and within minutes we are back at Uncle Finnick's house. Momma takes me up to our room and begins to feed me, usually when ever she feeds me she talks to me but this evening Momma begins to sing.

**Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise."**

"**Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you."**

"**Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when it's morning, they'll wash away."**

"**Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you. "**

When Momma is done singing I am really relaxed. I finish eating and lay my head on Momma's shoulder, So soothing, I never heard Momma sing before and it beautiful. Momma speaks to me. "i first sang that song to aunt Prim when we were little. I nuzzle in to Momma as her hand comes up and begins to stroke my head. "i love you so much Hunter" I hear Momma say in a quiet voice. In answer I will a soft coo, which makes Momma laugh as she puts her arms around me. "come on little-flame lets have a nap." she says she lays down on the bed with me on her chest. I am lulled to sleep by the gentle beat of Momma's heart.

**Peeta's Point Of View-Thirty Minutes Out Of District Four**

I am really excited me because I am seeing Katniss and Hunter in little less then an hour. (can you blame a guy for being excited?) I think Prim is excited as well. We both are having trouble concentrating on anything. "this is really good Peeta, I can see why you and Katniss love the food in the capitol" Prim says taking a bite of a chocolate covered strawberry from the fruit plate. "glad you like it Prim, yeah one of the things about the capitol is the food." I say as I take a cracker with some cheese and a piece of ham, and make a small sandwich. "Prim?" I ask cautiously looking at my sister-in-law. " yeah Peeta?" Prim asks. "what do you think of your papa suddenly being alive?" I ask kind of regretting saying it but it's been creeping at the back of my mind for a while. Prim is quite for a few minutes before she speaks. "well as you know it came as a shock as you know when Katniss fainted. I'm feeling the same as my sister. Mom, Katniss and I have been through so much since papa supposedly died in the mines when Katniss was eleven and I was seven. That was a bad year. So when we hear that papa has been in the capitol being held hostage and he's just now being released, you bet we are going to go and reunite with him. So to answer your question yes I am very happy to see my papa again after all these years." Prim says as she takes a sip of water from her cup. "i know how you feel little-duck, your Momma, Katniss and you all deserve the best" I say as I come over and give my sister a hug which she gladly accepts. I bet your excited to see Katniss huh?" I add as we break apart.

"you bet I am bread-boy" Prim says grinning broadly. We go back to eating and talking about random stuff. There's a hum of static as announcement is about to be made

"**Good-Evening Ladies and Gentlemen**

**we are pleased to inform you that we are fifteen minutes out of district four. The local time is seven-forty-five. Temperature is eighty degrees. Thank you so much for traveling with us and we hope to see you again soon. Thank you for your time and attention"**

There's a small beep of static and then it over. Excitement is now flowing through my body. I am just fifteen minutes away from seeing Katniss and Hunter. I look over at Prim and I can tell that the same emotion is running through her. "come on little-duck let's go get presentable for Katniss and your nephew" I say as I we head back to the room. Prim and I are stopped several times by fans. They do the whole fangirling thing. I mouth "help me" to Prim which she does and they leave us alone. "thanks Prim" I say "anytime" Prim says smiling

Peeta and Prim get back to their room and change clothes. Prim gets dressed and changes into a pretty light blue skirt and white blouse with matching blue jacket. And brown sandals. "you look great Prim"Peeta says as comes out of the bathroom he's wearing black pants, a black short-sleeved shirt and and black boots. He's putting on a long-sleeved dark-green shirt. On the bed is a handsome leather jacket that Cinna designed for Peeta."Katniss is going to love your outfit Peeta" Prim says as she looks up as she puts on her sandals. "thank you Prim, you look beautiful" Peeta says as he kisses her on the cheek. Peeta checks his watch seven-fifty. "oh this is going to be the longest ten minutes of my life" Peeta groans comically which makes Prim smile. "I know exactly how you feel" Prim says as she takes a book out of her back to pass the time. The book is out only for a grand total of two minutes before she slams it to the bed. "oh I cant wait to see Katniss and Hunter" she says as she hurtles herself on the bed, there's silence and after a while Peeta feel's the train slow down "Prim" he says smiling "we are here"

**Katniss's Point Of View**

Hunter and I must have slept for a long time because there's a knock on the door. "come in" I say as the door opens. Annie is standing in the door way. "just thought I'd wake you and Hunter up because the train is coming in thirty-minutes." she says smiling as she watches me hold a sleeping Hunter. "thank you Annie" I say smiling at her. Annie nods smiling as she leaves closing the door behind her. Thirty-minutes just thirty long minutes until Hunter and I are reunited with Peeta. I pick Hunter up as he peeks sleepily up at me. After I've feed Hunter, I run my hand over my sons face, he latches on to my pinky and clings to it. "come on my little-flame let's get you ready to see papa." I say as I carry him and reach into his diaper bag and pull out a diaper and a small pair of black pants and a orange shirt that says papa's little-man. I have Hunter dressed in a matter of minutes and when I finish he gives a look as if to say "do I look cute?" in answer I lean down and kiss him on the temple. "such a cute baby boy you are, your papa is going to love you" I say as I lean him up against the pillow so he's sitting up and looking at me. I dig in my bag and pull out the best outfit ever, it's a long-sleeved orange shirt and a black skirt. And a black jacket. "thank you Cinna" I think silently think as I put on my outfit. I reach into the bag and pull out the shoe which are a pair of black flats. As I step into the shoes I feel something in one of them. I reach in a pull out it turns out to be a note. I open it up and see the same fine handwriting that was on Cinna's last note.

_ "__I Wanted You And Hunter To Look Your Best Tonight,_

_Go Get Him Girl On Fire,Good luck"_

_~Cinna~_

Cinna it seems has thought of everything. I pick up Hunter and walk over to the mirror. We both look spectacular. I decide to wear my hair down, since I know Peeta likes it that way. I look over at clock on the wall. Seven-forty-five it reads. I take Hunter in my arms and look down at him. "should we go see papa?" I ask, Hunter smiles his gray-eyes twinkling with excitement. "alright let's go" I say as we head out of the room. "you look just as radiant as ever Katniss" Finnick says as I make my way into the room. "thank you Finnick" I say as excitement flows through me. "well shall we go?" Finnick asks me opening the door. "yes lets do it" I say following him outside. I'm surprised that he leads me to the garage and get in the car. "come on we can't have half of the star-crossed lovers not arriving in style now can we?" Finnick says in a whisper of his old seductive purr as I climb in. "no I guess not. Take me to my bread-boy, fish boy" I say flirting. We make it to the train-station with five minutes to spare. I sit with Hunter on a concrete, with Finnick sitting right by me. It's the longest five minutes of my life I haven't felt this anxious since I was in district thirteen when I waiting for the rescue team to return from rescuing Annie, Peeta and Johanna from the capitol. Then I see the engine of the train coming down the line. The train stops and people emerge from the cars. Then standing five feet away is my bread-boy.  
**Peeta's point of view**

The train-station comes into view I am just minutes away from seeing my beloved wife and child. Prim and I walk down the the aisle to where our stuff awaits. I pull on my jacket which makes me feel spectacular. The sea-air is blowing throughout the station. I smile at prim who I think can sense my excitement partly because I'm grinning like an idiot.. we are outside of the train standing on the pavement. The crowd begins to clear out of the station. Where are they?" I think looking around the station. I'm beginning to panic when Prim puts a hand on my shoulder. "Peeta look" she says smiling and gesturing with her hand where she wants me to look in. just as the crowd thins I see the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. There standing just five feet is my lovely amazing, beautiful, wife Katniss Everdeen-Mellark and she's holding our newest bundle of joy little hunter. I begin to smile as I start walking over Katniss get's up holding hunter and we run into each others arms. Finally reunited and together at last.

**Prim's Point Of View**

I stand behind as I watch Katniss and Peeta run to each other Katniss has tears in her eyes and Peeta has a grin on his face. They embrace each other, not caring who sees them. "I can't believe you're really here" Katniss says crying as she cups his face in her hand. "I'm here my love, I've missed you" Peeta says in a whisper. Hunter coo's in between them and Peeta looks down at his little boy. "hello my sweet little baby boy,how are you?" Peeta asks as he takes Hunter from Katniss. "i love his outfit love, how did you know that orange was my favorite color?" Peeta jokes as he rocks Hunter in his arms. "i do my research Peeta" Katniss says smiling. "i love your outfit, Peeta, how did you know green was my favorite color" she asks as she strokes the silky fabric of his shirt. "i also do my research" Katniss says as they continue to coo over hunter. "I brought a surprise for you love" Peeta says "hold on a second love close your eyes" Peeta adds. Katniss obeys without question. Peeta comes over to me and tells me to be quiet as we walk back to my sister. I'm right in front of her as Peeta says she can open her eyes however before she can open her eyes I speak up for the first time since getting off the train. "hey Kat" I say as she opens her eyes. Katniss is stunned and flings herself herself upon me. "hey little-duck it's good to see you" she says as she hugs me tightly. Before we can chat anymore there's the sound of someone clearing their throat I look over and I think I must be seeing things, because standing in front of me is a very much a live Finnick O'dair.

**Katniss's Point Of View**

I see prim looking at Finnick like she's seen a ghost. I go over to her and put a arm around her. "Prim you remember Finnick O'dair right?" I ask looking at my sister. "yeah Katniss I do but I thought he died back in the quarter-quell, I mean mom and I both saw the report on the news."Prim says in whisper. I begin to explain but Finnick cut in. "I can tell her Kat" He says as we head over to to the car. Peeta and I take a seat in the back seat allowing Prim to sit in the passenger seat while Finnick drives us home. He tells Prim how he survived. Peeta and I talk quietly as we both fawn over little Hunter who is nestled in my arms. "I am so happy that you are here with me" I whisper leaning into Peeta who puts his arm around me. "I'm happy that I'm here with you two love, I love you" Peeta says quietly. Hunter coo's quietly and Peeta looks down at him "and I love you to little-flame." he says as he leans down and kisses his squirming son. "And that's how I survived"Finnick says looking at Prim out of the corner of his eye. Prim nods not saying anything as the car turns into the drive way as we all get out

Prim walks up to Finnick at hugs him. "thanks for doing all you could to keep my sister alive" she says. "I would do anything for the little sister of the mockingjay" Finnick says. As I watch I feel tears on my face. I quickly wipe them away as I follow Peeta who is carrying our infant son into the house.

Annie and Finn are waiting for the group to return. Finn runs into Peeta and clings to his legs. "Hey little-fish, how are you doing?" Peeta asks as he while holding hunter kneels to the boys level. "I'm good uncle Peeta,"Finn says smiling, he's about to say more but is distracted by the sight of Prim who is sitting next to Katniss at the kitchen table. "uncle Peeta?" the boy asks quietly whispering in his uncles ear. "where are you looking fish-boy?" his uncle asks. "over there the lady sitting next to aunt Katniss" he reply's, Peeta looks over to where the boy points and smiles. "oh that's Katniss's little sister" he says smiling. "want to go meet her?" Peeta adds as he stands up. Hunter is getting fussy. Peeta holds out his free hand to Finn who grabs on after hesitating. They begin to walk Peeta can feel Finn shaking a little bit so he stops and looks down at his self-appointed nephew. "Finn what's wrong?" he asks. Finn is silent so Peeta asks again."what if she doesn't like me?" Finn ask quietly. "oh Finn you have nothing to be afraid of. Prim is a very nice lady. She wouldn't hurt you. Come on let's go meet her" Peeta says as Finn takes his hand as they walk over to Katniss and Prim. "Hey beautiful" Peeta says in Katniss's ear to get her attention. "Hey Peeta, Hey Finn, hello hunter" Katniss says she takes hunter from Peeta. "Finn wanted to meet prim" Peeta says quietly to Katniss who smiles and nods. Annie and Prim are in the middle of catching up. "I'm sorry for interrupting but there's someone I want you to meet little-duck "Katniss says as she passes hunter to his papa before she sits down and motions to Finn to climb up on her lap, which he does. "Finnick Jason O'dair Jr. this is my little sister Primrose Everdeen."Katniss says pointing to Prim who smile's and waves at the boy on Katniss's lap. "Prim is my very good friend Finnick Jason O'dair Jr." Katniss says as she introduces the two. "Nice to meet you miss prim" Finn says as he bravely sticks out his hand which prim shakes. "it's nice to me you to Finn" Prim says. "are you really aunt Katniss's little sister?" the boy asks. "yes Finn I am" Prim says. Then Finn asked the sweetest question in the world. "miss prim, can I call you aunt prim?" as he finishes he goes quietly, prim looks from Annie to Katniss who both nod in encouragement. "Well of course you can call me aunt Prim, I would be honored" Prim says. Finn smiles as he jumps down from Katniss's lap and climbs up into Prim's lap and wraps his arms around her neck. Prim hugs him tightly. Even though no-one says it but a friendship has been started and by the looks of it was going to be a wonderful one.

Prim's Point of view

I have just met the cutest kid in the world. I've just met little Finnick O'dair Jr. Everything that Katniss has told me about him is true. He's the exact model of his daddy and now he just asked me if he could call me aunt prim and I said yes. I hope Rory and I have kids in the future. I still haven't told Katniss and Peeta that I've decided not returning with them to district twelve after we go see papa. My thoughts are interrupted as hunter is starting to get fussy. "we should probably get to bed because we have early morning train to catch tomorrow." Peeta says as he gets up and offers a hand to both Katniss and me. "Prim you can have the room across from Katniss and Peeta" Annie says smiling. "Thanks Annie" I say as I follow my sister and brother-in-law and new nephew up the stairs. Minutes later we arrive outside our rooms. "when is the train leaving tomorrow"I ask looking at Katniss. "the train leaves at nine-thirty am which means we should probably be up at seven-thirty" Peeta says. "alright sounds good, see you in the morning" I say moving forward and giving Katniss a hug. "Good night Katniss" I say "good night little-duck" Katniss says. I hug Peeta and kiss Hunter on the head before going into my room and closing the door.

Katniss's point of view

Peeta and I watch as Prim retreats into her room. "Thanks for bringing her Peeta" I say as Peeta opens the door letting me pass. Peeta just laughs as he closes the door "Well I didn't really have a choice love she kind of dropped it on me just minutes before I was leaving." he says as he sits on the end of the bed taking off his shoes. Hunter begins to fussy "uh-oh someone needs a diaper change and maybe a snack"Peeta says as he takes Hunter from me and changes him quickly. After he's changed he hands Hunter back to me and I begin to nurse him, and just like I did last night I sing the valley song. I walk around the room as I feed my little-flame while I sing I see Peeta move to the headboard while I sing.

Hunter's Point of view

I love having my papa back. I began squirming and cooing when I saw him earlier, now we are back in our room momma is feeding me rubbing my back while doing so and just like did before she begins to sing. Halfway through the song I finish eating and lay my head on momma shoulder my hand curls on her braid. Momma doesn't seem to mind that I've latched on to it while listening.

**Peeta's Point Of View**

Katniss is feeding hunter and suddenly begins to sing. I absolutely love when Katniss sings. I get comfortable up by the headboard I motion to her to join me on the bed as she finishes singing. Hunter is dozing off now. I take him from Katniss and lay him on my stomach. "stay with me" Katniss whisper "always" I says as we curl up on the comforter and fall into to sleep with my beautiful wife and son.

Review


	29. Chapter 29 Leaving District 4,Train Time

**Katniss's point of view**

Hunter,Peeta and I all sleep soundly all through the night. I swear sleeping in groups helps with the nightmares. I mention this to Peeta who is holding Hunter. "Well we Everdeen-Mellark's are a very special people." he says as he kisses me on the lip. "that is very true, I mean we have survived two hunger games and a rebellion after all." I say as I wrap my arms around him. "very true love very very true"Peeta says as Hunter begins to stir. "oh look whose up" I say as I tickle my son gentle on his stomach which he coo's "Peeta would you please change him"I ask as I pull out a pair of black pants and a black v-neck t-shirt along with my sandals. "You got it love" Peeta says letting go of me and lifting Hunter up and grabbing the diaper bag. I realize that we all slept in our clothes last night. Hunter looks at me,still in his cute orange top and black pants. "I'll be right back to feed you little-flame" I say as I head into the bathroom to get dressed. As I get dressed I hear Peeta talking to Hunter.

**Peeta's Point Of View**

"Come on my little-flame let's get you cleaned up" I say as I begin to change Hunter. "What good boy you are, yes you are yes you are" I add as I finish up putting the soiled diaper in the garbage. "Now what should we put you in?" I say carrying him with me as I look inside on the bag. "How about this"I say as I pull out a small pair of black cargo-pants and lime green shirt" "Sounds perfect" a voice says behind me. I turn around and see Katniss looking sexy in all black and in her brown sandals."You look great Katniss" I say as I hand a clean Hunter over to Katniss. "Be right back" I say as I grab my clothes and go into the bathroom. I change out of my outfit from last night and into a orange t-shirt and a pair of jeans and a pair of sandals Cinna gave me.

**Katniss's Point Of View**

Peeta goes into the bathroom and I watch him go and shut the door. Gosh I love that man, the way his eyes make me melt every-time I look into them. How I love his arms that wrap around me to keep me safe from the horrifying nightmares, and now we have our little-flame Hunter which makes me love him even more and I am extremely grateful for that. I sigh as Hunter squeals break me from my thoughts. "Come on little-buddy let's get you fed." I say as he latches on and begins to drink. As I walk around the room my thoughts drift of my papa. Just the fact of actually seeing him soon is enough to bring me to tears. I try to stop because I don't want to cry but I cant help it. Hunter looks up at me clearly done eating and looks up at me before laying his head on my shoulder. Just this action is enough to calm me down completely. Hunter Haymitch David-Blake Everdeen-Mellark is truly his papa's son, even in his tiny form he is already able to calm me down and I love him for that.

**Hunters Point of View.**

I am eating while momma is walking around the room. She begins to talk about my grandpa who we are seeing soon. I feel something wet on my face as I look up at momma who is crying. In an attempt to comfort her I finish eating and look up at her again before I rest my head on her shoulder. This calms her down. "i love you Hunter" I hear momma say as papa comes out of the bathroom and comes over and hugs us. I nuzzle into momma as papa comes and Momma wraps her free arm around papa tightly. "I am really am glad you are here with me Peeta" momma says "I love you Katniss" papa says as we stay close together. There's a knock on the door as momma and I breakaway from papa as the door opens and I look over and see my aunt Prim standing in the doorway. My eyes go wide as I see my aunt prim standing in the door way. Her smile fades as she see's momma crying and papa and I hugging her. When she enters she immediately comes over.

**Prim's Point Of View**

I enter the room and see Katniss who is holding Hunter, hugging on to Peeta, I see tear tracks on my sister's face. I set down my book and go over."Katniss are you ok?" I asks as I walk over to her and hug her. "I'm fine Prim, it's actually dawning on me that we are going to see papa again. Hunter gets to meet his grandpa" Katniss says smiling down at her son. "I'm feeling the same way Katniss" I say as I take Hunter from Katniss. "Good morning little-Hunter" I say as Hunter coo's. "We should be getting ready to go are you all packed little-duck?" Katniss asks as she begins to repack her bag. "Yep just finished. "I answer. Peeta looks at the clock which reads eight-forty-five. "Well we have forty-five minutes until we need to get to the train station and Annie has breakfast on the table" I say as I start leading the way down to breakfast. Katniss takes Hunter from me and I watch him nuzzle into her, just like I did when I was a toddler when we were younger.

Katniss,Peeta,Hunter,and Prim all make their way down to the kitchen where the O'dair family sit at the table. "good morning Mellark family" Finnick says from his chair with Annie on his lap. "Aunt Prim. Aunt Prim" little Finn says as he jumps into Prim's arms. "Hey Finn how are you?" Prim asks as they take a seat at the table. "I'm good aunt Prim, want to go to the beach with me after we eat breakfast?" Finn asks as he looks up into Prim's eyes with his beautiful sea-green eyes, Prim looks over at Katniss and Annie. Prim has never been good at delivering bad news to people so Katniss steps in and helps her sister. "I'm sorry little-man but Prim is leaving with us in a bit, in fact we should probably get going in a bit"Katniss says as the clock reads nine o'clock. Finn's eyes immediately begin to flood with tears as he learns that his new friend is leaving. "Oh Finn don't cry, Prim says as she rushes over to the boy and kneels down to his level "Would you want to come with us to the train-station when your daddy takes us to the train?" she adds looking at Finn who has calmed down. "Can I momma?" Finn asks looking up at Annie "Well of course we'll all go how does that sound?" Annie says smiling at how cute her boy is.

The group eats a good breakfast and then its Peeta who says they need to get going. Finnick and Annie are in the driver and passenger seats Prim sit in the middle with Little-Finn on her lap and with Katniss and Peeta next to her with Hunter sitting up in Katniss lap. Finn goes on and on talking a mile a minute as he points out places he goes with his momma and daddy. Prim has fallen under his spell and listens and nods clearly interested. They reach the train-station with ten minutes to spare.

**Katniss's Point Of View**

I watch as Finn starts talking a mile a minute. Peeta wraps his arms around me and Hunter pull us into him. I lean my body up against his chest. "How are you feeling love?" Peeta asks as Finnick turns into the train-station parking lot. "I'm feeling nervous but not as nervous I was when I thought I was going to do this myself but now that your with me I feel like I can do anything" I says smiling. "You just sounded like your old self there love"Peeta says reaching up and tucking a stray hair my ear. "What do you mean Peeta?" I ask shifting Hunter from a sitting position to laying down in my arms. "I'm just saying that I'm proud of you for getting over your doubts of marriage and having kids. You certainly have come a long way."he says as he kisses me on the lip casually. Finnick parks and we all get out.

**Peeta's Point Of View**

I hold my hand out for Katniss to step down from the car. "There you go love" I say as her feet touch down on the ground. "Thanks Peeta" Katniss says. I lead my wife and Hunter to the train which is leaving in five minutes. Katniss thanks Annie for everything and gives her a hug. "Anytime Katniss" Annie says. "Thanks again Finnick, It was good to see you again" I say holding out my hand to shake his. "Anytime Peeta anytime" he says shaking my hand. Katniss and I walk to the train "But aunt Prim you just got here, don't leave" Finn cries as he clings to her hand.

Finnick comes over and pry his son off of Prim. "Finn stop, stop crying stop" he says sternly which he does. Prim gets down to Finn's level and speaks to him. "We'll see each other again buddy, I promise you that" she says. "You promise aunt Prim?" he asks. "I promise" she confirms as Finn sniffs and runs forward and gives Prim a hug. "Come on Prim train is leaving" I say as we run to the train. "Bye aunt Katniss, bye Uncle Peeta bye Hunter" Finn calls as he waves to us. We stay outside and enjoy the sunlight. I wrap my arm around Katniss and Hunter. Prim comes over and snuggles next to Katniss who smiles down at her holding her tightly. I suggest we go sit in the sun and enjoy ourselves. Katniss and I show Prim where the best spots are.

**Katniss's Point Of View-On The Train**

The hours on the train go by rather quickly. Peeta,Prim,Hunter and I spend the time chatting, joking hanging out on the train. Hunter is always the center of attention, which he loves. He coo's happily looking at me, papa, and his aunt Prim. "Such a cute baby you are" Peeta says which makes Hunter squeal in delight. "He's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen" Prim says smiling at her squirming nephew. "He has your hair" I says stroking the blonde curls that I love running my hands through. "He has your eyes you big beautiful gray seam eyes." Peeta says quietly pulling me down on to the couch at the end of the train. My back is against his as he wraps his arms around me. Hunter is nestled in between us. "I love you" I say as I close my eyes as he begins to caress my face lovingly "I love you too, Katniss" he whispers. "Let's go back to the room so we can be a little more comfortable" I whisper as I take his hand and lead him to the room with Prim behind us.

**Peeta's Point Of View**

Katniss is leaning in to me. Her back is pressed up against my chest. Hunter is nestled comfortably with us. Prim leaves us to go read one of her medical books. "Just to brush up on my knowledge" she says then as an after thought she offers to take Hunter from us so we can have some time alone. "Thanks Prim but we are good." Katniss says but Prim insists as she takes Hunter with her. "So what do you want to do?" Katniss asks she watches her little sister take Hunter away. "Why don't we just snuggle and talk about what we are going to do when we reach the capitol."I suggest tightening my hold on Katniss. "Alright so what did you have in mind Peeta?" Katniss asks as she snuggles into me. I pull a blanket over us. It's so nice just the two of us.

**Katniss's Point Of View**

I am snuggled next to Peeta who has me wrapped in his arms under the blanket he pulled on us. Its so nice just the two of us. "Well how about this" he starts and I look at him. "We head to the president's mansion, and check in with Paylor. Since we are victors she will probably offer us a room there." Peeta goes on and I feel a little better now knowing that we have a plan, which is better then nothing. I must have fallen asleep because I enter a nightmare which starts with me and I'm in my old training center and I'm wearing the paper thin robe that was waiting for me and I know this day anywhere. It's the day that my trial started. I watch myself and remember how I wanted to die I wake up with a jolt breathing hard. It's like all my horrifying memories are lined up to torture me with each step as we get closer to the capitol, yes I know it's not the same capitol that I took helped take down years ago but the memory is still there. As is the memory of Prim dying but that's false prim is here with me as is Peeta and little hunter. As I think this I start to shake tears in my eyes. I recite my monologue _My name is Katniss Everdeen-Mellark _I start as the shaking continues. I notice there are only shakes and no tears which means that I have made some progress by not breaking down and crying like I used to. Big plus to me.

Peeta see's me shaking and pulls me over to him, "Katniss you dozed off, and you were whimpering in your sleep." he says. "What did you dream about love?" he asks drying my tears on my face. "It was the day I was locked in the training center, that day I hit rock bottom" I say nuzzling in to him and lay my head on my shoulder seeking his warmth and comfort. "Well you don't need to worry about that, those days are behind you, you're married, you have three beautiful amazing kids and family, and most importantly you have me and I will always be there for you, I will never leave you never ever." he says rubbing my back soothingly. "Thanks you're right Peeta, you always know just what to say" I say as the door opens and Prim enters with a squirming Hunter. "I think he's hungry Katniss" she says as she hands him over to me.

"Thanks Prim, did you two have fun?" I ask as I feed Hunter. "Yeah we did Katniss but after a while I could tell he was missing his momma. He had a great time his little eyes darting everywhere" Prim says smiling. I lift Hunter to where he is facing me. "Did your little eyes like wandering every where?" I say tickling him softly as he squeals "Yes they did yes did" Peeta says and that sends Hunter over the edge with cooing and squealing which makes Prim,Peeta,and I laugh. Something I haven't allowed myself to do in a long long time.

All of this laughing makes me think of a another funny memory which makes me laugh. "What's so funny love?" Peeta asks smiling at me. "Oh well I was just remembering when I hurt my right foot and tail bone and the peacekeepers were at our house, and I tried to cover my tracks by saying I was trying to find the goat-man so I could get lady pregnant. And prim, you and I got into this argument about where he lives and then "Oh my goodness I remember that" prim says smiling at the memory and I think Peeta remembers to but its Hunter who catches my eye he gives me a look saying "Hey remember me? Your adorable baby boy?" I go back to tickling him as prim and Peeta join in.

**Hunter's Point Of View**

After I give momma that look that says "Hey remember me? Your adorable baby boy?"

Momma,Papa and aunt Prim are all talking to me tickling me,and just having fun, momma talks to me which makes me squeal. I look up at momma and give her another look, that says you love me and you know followed by a squeal from my mouth. I love these people very much. I love how caring momma is always there for me, holding me loving me. I love papa because he's always there to take care of me and momma when when we need it. I also love my papa's eyes. And why I love my aunt Prim, is because she's my favorite aunt, she's like a smaller version of Gramma.

I love my family and I know they love me. I somehow signal that I want up and momma lifts me up and holds me against her chest which I love. I love the scent momma has, I'm not sure what it is but I like it. I nuzzle into momma as I lay my head on her shoulder, which is one of the best places I like to be. I yawn and close my eyes and welcome sleep. I feel momma lay me down on the bed, she undresses me and puts me in a blue pants and shirt combo that I kind of like. Papa and aunt Prim come over and give me kisses on my head. The bed dips as momma and papa curl up on either side of me so I'm nestled between my loving parents. I hear papa whisper "I love you so much Hunter, sweet dreams" and then I feel him kiss my head followed by momma who holds me tightly after kissing me. I am lulled off to sleep by momma's gentle inhale and exhale of her soft breathing. And so after a very good day of hanging out on the train, Katniss,Peeta,Prim and Hunter all doze off and fall to sleep almost at once. The prospect of getting into the capitol tomorrow and seeing their papa weighs in heavily on Katniss's mind but she doesn't that bother her now that's she with the three most important people she cares most about and tomorrow that number will turn to four people.

**Katniss's Point Of View**

The next morning Peeta,Hunter, and I wake up to find we are just an hour out of the capitol. I look over to see prim stirring in the bed next to us. "Good morning little-duck" I say softly as she looks over at me rubbing her eyes. "Good morning Kat" she says softly. "Where are we?" she adds as she sits up in bed. "I think we are just an hour out of the capitol" I say looking at my son and husband who are sleeping soundly. Peeta has his hands around hunter who is cocooned in his papa's body. "Good morning beautiful" a voice says softly. There lies Peeta his beautifully brilliant eyes locked on mine. I go over to him and he pulls me into a kiss careful not to wake Hunter. "Good morning my brilliant baker" I say running my hands through his blonde curls. "Another blissful night" Peeta says. "Indeed it was" I say. "Good morning prim" Peeta says sitting up. "Morning Peeta" she calls back. "Where are we love?"Peeta asks. "I think we are just an hour out of the capitol" I say as I kiss him again. There's a faint stirring coming from Hunter. He opens his eyes and looks at me. "Good morning my boy" I say picking him up and changing him quickly. "There that's better I say as I dress him in black-pants and a red shirt that has victors son written in Cinna's handwriting. "There you go, you look so handsome" I say as I pass him to Peeta. "here's papa" I say Peeta takes him. "I'm going to go get dressed." I say pulling out a new tan shirt. I'll just wear my cargo-pants I wore yesterday.

The morning passes and Katniss,Hunter and Peeta and Prim all relax in the room. Peeta and Katniss take turns holding and tickle-torturing hunter. He likes all the attention. Cooing and babbling all the time. This goes on for a while but Katniss and Peeta wouldn't have it any other way. Just as Peeta is about to make hunter smile there's a small burst of static as an announcement is made.

**Good Afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen we are pleased to inform you that we are just five minutes away from the capitol. It is about ninety-five degrees outside. It's two pm. Thank you so much for riding with us and we look forward to seeing you soon. **

**Thank you for your time and attention**

Then the entire room goes dark. "what's going on Katniss"Prim asks in the darkness. Oh that's right she's never been this way before. "It's ok little-duck" Katniss says as she feels her little sister come over and sit next to her. "we are just in the tunnel leading up to the capitol." Katniss says as the train speeds out of the tunnel. Katniss who is also holding hunter,Peeta, and Prim come to the the window to see the newly remodeled capitol.

It seems less intimidating and more laid-back tone to it. Katniss has chills run down her spine. Peeta see's her shiver and puts an arm around her and his son. "it's going to be alright love, it's a new capitol very different then the one you helped bring down. I'm right here with you along with Hunter and Prim, it's gonna be ok" Peeta says the capitol comes closer and closer. Feeling a little overwhelmed Katniss catches Peeta's and hold his hand tightly clinging to it "stay with me?" she says but it comes out in a whisper. Peeta squeezes back, "always Katniss always"he says.

**So they've finally reached the capitol. next chapter will have some drama. **

**review review**

**~RadientKatniss~**


	30. Ch 30 Hunter this is your Grandfather

_**Katniss's Point of View**_

We have finally arrive at the capitol. I am still clutching Peeta's hand, hunter is still curled in my arms. I decide to cover him with the forest-green blanket. Peeta pulls the blanket from the bag and I wrap my baby boy in it. When we get to the exit of the train, we are immediately recognized. I begin to shake uncontrollably. I really hate being a public icon. Peeta clutches my hand tightly. "it's going to be ok love" he says as a flock of reporters attack us with questions. "Katniss Katniss what brings you to the capitol?" they scream at us. We don't give them the satisfaction of answering. Then we hear the most annoying yet welcomed voice in the world coming from the crowd. "Katniss Peeta, over here" Effie Trinket is standing in front of us, standing by a car. "quick quick get in" Effie says quickly. Peeta, prim Hunter, and I all fling our self in to the car, when we are all in it comes to life and begins to drive. "Effie what are you doing here?" I asks as I check on hunter. "yeah we thought you were in district four selling houses" Peeta adds as I lay my head on his arm. "Well when Paylor called me and asks if I'd like to be your escort again I jumped at the chance and here I am" she says smiling. She looks at the bundle in my arms and I let her take a look at my son."oh Katniss he's perfection"Effie says "could I hold him?" she asks and I nod my head yes. "so Effie where we going?' Peeta asks. "we are going to the president's mansion" she says still taking in every inch of hunter.

_**Hunters Point Of View**_

I'm in my momma's arms, there's some loud clicking and flashing which I completely ignore. I doze off and I'm woken up in some weird women arms. "oh Katniss he's is perfection" she says to my momma. I find I don't like being held by this women so I decide that it's time to feed. This works like a charm. I look up at momma who looks down at me. "just a few more minutes love" momma says quietly. I find I can wait because all I want is to be out of that crazy lady's arms. I nuzzle down in my blanket. _Well played hunter well played_ I think to myself. "alright here we are" crazy lady says as the car stops in front of the presidents mansion.

_**Peeta's Point Of View**_

The car that Effie has us in comes to a stop and Katniss,Hunter,Prim,Effie and I all get out. I would have thought that a place that's held so many bad memories for Katniss would have her crumpled up and crying in the fetal position. However she standing strong as we walk into the president's mansion. I walk side-by-side Katniss and I feel her entwine her fingers with mine, holding on tightly. I notice prim who crosses over to Katniss's other side and put an arm around her big sisters shoulder. "Come on this way" Effie says as she clacks up the front porch. A guard stops us at the front door. "can I help you ma'am" he asks. "yes we are here to see president Paylor" Effie says. "I'm sorry she's in a meeting" the guard says. Effie seems to loose it. "Excuse me, do you not know who these people are?" she says gesturing to Katniss and I. "I've never seen those two before in my life" the man says. The door opens and another older guard comes out. "What's going out here Lawrence?" he asks. His eye wonders over to Katniss and I "well if it isn't Mockingjay and Peeta Mellark" the older man says. "Lawrence this is Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Let them in" he adds smiling. "Sir they don't have clearance"Lawrence say stupidly as he tries to sound like he knows what he's doing. "LAWRENCE!, Screw clearance let them in NOW!" Lawrence does as he's told.

_**Katniss's Point of View**_

After a rather embarrassing of strain of authority between senior security guard and newbie. We are finally in the mansion led in by the older guard. "welcome back mocking-Jay" the older guard says smiling and hold out his hand to me. "thank you agent?" she says as she looks at him. "Pine ma'am agent john pine" Pine says as he shakes Peeta's hand."so what can I do for you" he asks. I am about to respond but Peeta speaks for me. "we are looking for president Paylor"he says speaking quietly. "oh I'm sorry she's in a meeting."Pines says as we hear a familiar voice "actually that meeting ended five minutes ago Pines" President Marissa Paylor says as she comes down the stairs. "What's going?" she starts then stops as her eyes fall on Peeta and I. She walks over with her hand outstretched. "Katniss Everdeen-Mellark" she says as I take her hand. "hello madame president" I say smiling. "Peeta Mellark it's good to see you again" Marissa says. "Good to see you as well Madame President" Peeta says. I feel hunter squirming against me. Marissa notices. "and whose this little guy" she asks as she lifts up the flap covering Hunter's face. "This is our son Hunter" I say smiling at hunter. "He looks just like you Mockingjay" Marissa says in a whisper. "He looks like both of us" I whisper as I squeeze Peeta's hand.

_**Peeta's Point of View**_

I watch Marissa ooh and awe over my son. I look over at Katniss who while on the outside side is happy to show off hunter, however I can tell she's anxious to get to the hospital. So I clear my throat and they both look at me. "as nice as it is to see you madame president might I ask when can we see Katniss's father?" I asks as I take Katniss's hand. "oh right of course you are anxious to see him."Paylor says looking at us. "Can we go right now?" Katniss asks. "of course Katniss" Marissa says as she turns to Agent Pines. "Agent Pines will you please call ahead to the hospital and have the car ready for immediate departure?" she asks. "right away madame president"Pines says standing up straight and leaving the room. Ten-minutes later Katniss,Hunter,Prim. Effie and I are in one car, Paylor and her secret service follow in the car ahead of them.

_**Prim's Point Of View**_

We are finally heading to the Capitol hospital, I am sitting on my sister's left with Peeta on her right with little hunter a sleep in the blanket Katniss has him in. I lay my head on Katniss's arms and she lays her head on mine. "how are you holding up little-duck?" she asks in a whisper. "I'm ok just feeling really nervous, anxious" I whisper back. "how are you feeling Katniss?" I asks. "well I'm feeling the same way you are Prim, however we have been given a rare opportunity to see our papa again." Katniss says as she takes her head of mine and lays in on Peeta's. "that's true Katniss" I say as the car goes silent again. I go back to staring out the window. This place sure has changed since my sister helped bring it down fifteen years ago, and I couldn't be more prouder. My sister has come long way since her first games. I take her hand and give it a squeeze. Katniss squeezes back. My sister is my hero. I have never told her this but I have a feeling she already knows. "I love you Katniss" I whisper. "i love you too little-duck" she says.

Fifteen minutes later the president's convoy arrives at the Hospital. Katniss,Hunter,Peeta, and Prim and Effie all get out of the car. They follow Paylor into newly constructed hospital. Katniss and Prim lock their hands together. Peeta has hunter in his arms after Katniss handed to him while she got out the car. "ready to meet your grandpa little flame?" Peeta whispers as he kisses his son on the head. Hunter responds by cooing and babbling. "I can't do this, Peeta" Katniss says as she begins to shake as the hospital comes ever closer. Peeta hands Hunter over to prim as the group comes to a halt. "go ahead and go inside we'll catch up" Peeta says as Paylor nods and begins to move again. "whats wrong my love?" Peeta asks as he wraps Katniss in his strong arms. Prim looks over her shoulder, but Peeta Waves her off silently tell her to get inside.

_**Katniss's Point Of View**_

I begin to breath hard and shake, tears threatening to fall down my face. "i can't do this Peeta" I say and it comes out in a whisper. "go ahead inside we'll catch up, prim will you take Hunter" Peeta asks as the group heads inside prim takes hunter as he turns to me. "What's wrong my love?" he asks as he wraps me in his strong reassuring arms. "i can't do this Peeta, I mean what if it's not him? I mean I haven't seen him since I was eleven and prim was just seven oh man prim" I says giving free rein to the tears to run down my face as I lay my head on his shoulder. "Katniss, you have nothing to worry about. You are with me and Prim" it's all going to be fine." Peeta says wiping the tears away from my face. "you can get through this, you are Katniss Everdeen-Mellark, you are the c0-victor of the seven-forth hunger games, you have a Mom and sister who would do anything for you"Peeta says as he starts rubbing my back "you survived a quarter-quell. You survived the rebellion. You were the Mockingjay You have three adorable kids, one of which needs you at the moment. And last but not least you have me and I will never never ever leave you" Peeta says still rubbing my back and whispering in my ear.

I sniff and look up at by amazing sexy husband. "thanks Peeta, you always know just what to say, thank you" I say. "you're welcome love" Peeta says his arm still around my waist. "now come on let's go see your papa" Peeta says as he leads me into the building where Prim and I will meet our papa for the first time in years after being told that he had died in a mine explosion. Peeta holds the door open for me I straighten my hair, hold my head high and enter the hospital.

Katniss and Peeta make their way into the hospital and make their way up to the group. "Everything ok Katniss?" Prim asks as she hugs her sister tightly. "yeah Prim everything is alright now, Peeta calmed me down. Marissa crosses over to the receptionist. "Madame President what can I do for you?" the receptionist says smiling up at her. "i am here to see a David Everdeen" Paylor says. The receptionist types on her computer and looks up at the president. "yes he is in room five-zero-eight. "she says "you can head right up" she adds as she takes in her group. "thank you so much miss" Marissa says as she leads the group up to the room. Katniss and Prim begin to shake at the exact same time. Within minutes they are standing outside a room that says **EVERDEEN** written in bold block comes over to Katniss, Prim and Peeta who is holding hunter. "he's awake,he's able to speak, now I think it's best if Katniss and Prim go in first" Marissa says. Peeta immediately objects "i have to go in with them. I-"Peeta says but Katniss stops him by kissing him. "she's right Peeta, prim and I should go in together. I'll be fine" she says as they break apart.

Katniss turns to prim and holds out her hand to her "Ready?" she asks her little sister who takes her hand. "Ready" Prim says as they move to the door with five-zero-eight on it. Katniss and Prim cross over to the door. "on the count of three?" Prim asks clutches her sisters hand. "on the count of three" Katniss says. _**One**_ Katniss look's over at Peeta who gives her a reassuring look. _**Two**_ Katniss and Prim inhale. Katniss's hand is on the door knob while her other one is being clutched by prim. _**Three**_ both Katniss and Prim exhale the breath they didn't realize they were holding as Katniss turns the knob and they enter the room.

As they enter Katniss stops in the doorway as the sound of the most amazing sound comes floating to her ears.

"**Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree**"

No voice in the world could bring her to her knees like this one Prim also stops as tears fall from her eyes. This voice is different then the scratchy off-key voice she heard from the intruder who posed as her papa. This voice was the voice of angels. This voice could make a person laugh and cry at the same time. This is how Katniss knows that this that the man in front of her and prim is truly David Everdeen. Katniss would know his voice sitting up in bed is a man continues to hum the hanging tree,he has Katniss's same coloring his black hair lay messy on his head tinged with gray. He has the same gray eyes Katniss has.

When they shut the door he looks up from his meal and over at them the fork he's using clatters to the ground as his eyes fill with tears like Katniss and Prim's are doing. He throws back the covers back from the bed and stands up holding on to his iv as he crosses over to Katniss and Prim. His eyes are wide in a smile, his gray eyes twinkling like they did before he supposedly died. He is almost over to the girls not wanting to scare them he stops just five feet in front of Katniss and Prim who are crying silently. Then in a voice that Katniss and prim both have been longing to hear feels the room but it comes out in a whisper as the patriarch of the Everdeen clan says "Katniss? Primrose? Is it really you?" he asks as tears fall as the two run to him.

_**David Everdeen's Point Of View**_

I am standing in the same room as my two lovely girls who I haven't seen in years. Katniss has grown up into the women I've always known she would become. I've seen her games and I couldn't before proud of her for taking the role of the Mockingjay. I see there's a wedding ring on her finger. I make a mental note to ask her about it later. My eyes turn to my youngest daughter. She looks so much like her mom. Same blonde hair and blue eyes. "oh my sweet girls it's so good to see you" I say as Katniss and Prim rush forward and hug me. "oh papa" is all my beautiful girls can say as they cry. This goes on for about five minutes. "papa is it really you?" Katniss says looking up into my gray eyes she inherited from me as I hold her. "yes Kat it's really me oh how I've missed you so. I continue to rub her back in comfort. "papa how did this happen to you?" Primrose asks me. "well my girls I'll tell you but let's get a little more comfortable first." I say as I walk with the aid of my wonderful girls. I get back into the bed. "come on girls come join me" I say as I pat the spaces on the bed on each side indicating to them to join me.

Once we are in the bed Katniss and prim both curl up next to me as I begin my tale of how I am able to be with them on this glorious day.

_**Katniss's Point Of View**_

I am sitting in the bed with my little-sister and my papa who has just finished tell us how he came to be in this hospital today. "And then president Paylor put me in here so I could get better" papa says as there's a knock on the door. Prim and I lay our heads on our papa's chest as he calls out to the knocker. "come in" he calls. The door opens and Paylor enters. "everything going ok In here" she asks. "yes everything's great, thank you ma'am" papa says. "good glad to hear it" she says as she turns to me. "should I send in Peeta and Hunter?" she asks me. "I'll escort him myself" I say getting up as I follow her. As I get up I feel a arm pull me back. I turn my head and see it's papa's hand. "don't worry I'll be right back, I'm not going to leave you but there is someone I want you to meet" I say smiling at my papa. "alright don't take too long sweetheart" papa says smiling. I make my way outside to where my husband and beautiful baby boy sit waiting for me.

As I approach Peeta hands Hunter over to Paylor who is sitting next to him. I launch myself into my husbands open arms. "well how did it go?" Peeta asks as he rubs my back soothingly and holds me close. "it went great, I want you to meet him. I can't believe it's really him." I say as I once again give free rein to the tears in my eyes. "it's ok love" Peeta says as he strokes my hair. "come on I want you and Hunter to meet him" I say as pull away from Peeta as I take Hunter from Paylor. I am about to head back into the room when I turn around and walk back to where Paylor is sitting. "Thank you so much for giving me and my family this opportunity Melissa" I say as I walk up to her. "you are very welcome Katniss" Melissa says ayes she she touches my arm. "now get in there and show your dad your newest child." she adds as I walk back to the room. "come on little-flame flame lets go see your grandpa." I say as I feel hunter lay his head on my shoulder.

Peeta joins me as I enter the room, entwining his hand in my free one. We walk up to the bed where Prim and papa are sitting. Papa looks up at us as we stand by his bed. "papa I have someone I want you to meet" I say as I take his smile. Papa looks at me "Papa this is my husband Peeta-James Mellark" I say smiling as Peeta puts his hand out for papa to shake. "Peeta this is my papa David John Everdeen" I say as I make the introductions. "it's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Everdeen" Peeta says smiling and moving forward hand outstretched. "the pleasure is all mine Peeta. But please call me David, Mr. Everdeen was my father. "wait did you just say Mellark?" papa asks. Peeta nods. "that name rings a bell" papa says. "my family owned the local bakery before it was bombed after the third quarter-quell." Peeta says. "oh yes that's right" papa says smiling as he shakes Peeta's hand again.

They chat openly about anything and everything. A while later papa takes notice of the bundle that's stirring in my arms. Hunter begins to coo for attention. "well sweetheart whose this little-guy?" he asks as he takes in Hunter who is sitting in my arms. "well papa this is your grandson Hunter" I say "would you like to hold him?" I asks as smile as I watch grandson and grandpa meet for the first time. "of course I would love to hold him Katniss" papa says as I put Hunter in his arms. Hunter looks up at his grandfather for the first time and doesn't cry at all.

_**Hunters Point Of View**_

Momma places me in my grandpa's arms. I take a look up at him. He has the same eyes momma has. "hello little-hunter I'm your grandpa, it's nice to meet you" grandpa says as he places a kiss on my forehead. "he looks just like you Katniss" grandpa says look up at momma. "thanks papa" momma says in a whisper. I grasp grandpa's finger and cling to it. I feel safe in his arms just like I feel safe when I'm in momma and papa's arms. I nuzzle down into the crook of grandpa's arm and doze off. I wake up with grandpa stroking my while hair he and momma singing together.

**Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when you awake, the sun will rise.**

**Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.**

**Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.**

**Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.**

When momma and grandpa are done singing I look over at momma and see that she has tears in her eyes. "is this really happening papa?" momma asks as she lays her head on grandpa's arm just above my head. "yes Katniss this really is happening" grandpa says as he moves me to his other arm and cradles me in and then puts his free arm around momma. "I've missed you so much papa" momma says. "I've missed you so much too, Kat"grandpa says. There's silence in the room which is broken by momma's sniffling.

_**Katniss's Point Of View**_

As Papa passes Hunter over to me I get up and cross over to Peeta who is sitting over on one of the hospital chairs. As I approach he holds out his hand and pulls me into his lap. Once I'm in his lap his arms go around me and I lay my head on his shoulder hunter is sandwiched in between us. "my papa's alive Peeta real or not real" I say so quietly that only Peeta and hunter can hear. "one hundred percent real love." Peeta says quietly. And he's sitting right over there with your sister and our infant son."he adds in a whisper. "Katniss? Katniss?" papa voice comes across the room and I look over at him. "yes papa?" I say looking at him but not taking my head off of Peeta's shoulder. "i just wanted to say that I'm proud of you for all the work you did in the rebellion" he says. " you knew I was in the rebellion?" I ask.

**Reviews would be nice.**

**~RadientKatniss~**


	31. Chapter 31 Catching up with Grandpa

**Chapter 31 Catching up with Grandpa Everdeen and more surprises**

**Katniss's Point of view**

I stand in front of my Papa's bed not sure if I heard correctly. "Are you really proud of me Papa?" I ask as Peeta moves the chair we were sitting on closer to the bed. "of course I'm proud of you Katniss" My Papa says. "Do you really need to ask me that? He asks looking at me. "It's just hard for me to trust anyone other then my family" I say tears in my eyes. "What makes you say that Sweetheart" Papa says as he sits up, prim gets up and stretches. "I'm going to go get something to eat, anybody want anything?" She asks. We all answer no and she leaves. Hunter is awake and needs changing. "Peeta would you please change him" I ask Peeta as he takes hunter from me. I move the chair over to Papa's bedside. I prepare myself what I know is coming. "Katniss what did you mean when when you said it's hard for you to trust anyone other then your family?" Papa asks as he props himself into a sitting position against his pillows. "Well Papa" I say as Peeta comes over and puts his hand on my shoulder and I cling to it. "About twelve months ago your double came to district twelve and posed as you." I say as I feel the tears in my eyes. "and he took our two older children while we were camping, held them hostage." I say as the entire story comes out. By the end Peeta is holding me and Papa is also crying. "I'm very sorry Katniss, but all that's all in the past what matters now is that we are together"Papa says. I get up from Peeta's lap and run into my Papa's arms and he holds me just like did he did when I was a little girl.

**David Everdeen's Point Of View**

Katniss has just told me that my double has been to district twelve already. Well now that I'm back in her life I'm not going to let anything bad happen to her or her family, just like Peeta does. "shh shh don't worry Katniss, I'm here and I will never leave."I say as she cries into my shirt. As an attempt to change the subject because I can't stand to see my beautiful eldest daughter cry I ask "Katniss you said something earlier about me having two more grand-children, tell me about them" I say as Katniss pulls out a photo of Idina and Daniel and shows it to me."Well their names are Idina-Prim Mellark and Daniel-James Mellark.

Idina is seven years old and she is the cutest girl in the world. You are going to love her papa when you meet her. She's got Peeta and me wrapped completely around her little finger. I took her hunting when when we went camping and she going to be great when she's older." Katniss says as a small smile plays around her face. "There's my Katniss" I say as Katniss continues.

"Daniel is the cutest little five year old you will ever meet in the world, he's our pride and joy he takes after his Papa" Katniss says as she smiles over at Peeta who smiles back. "Do you know what he did your double did after kicked me in the stomach and was about to leave?" Katniss asks as tears run down her cheeks. "What did he do sweetheart?" I say. "He-He-He stood up to the intruder and said go away "Go away Evil-Man you don't ever hurt Momma ever again" Katniss says as tears fall as she remembers her cute five year old son. "He sounds adorable I can't wait to meet him Katniss" I say. "And then we had little hunter here whose the apple of my eye and I couldn't be happier" Katniss says as my grandson begins to coo at the sound of his momma's voice.

**Peeta's Point Of View**

I watch my beautiful wife tell my Papa-in-law about our Idina and Daniel. Hunter starts to get fussy and Katniss gets up and takes him and feeds him. David and I talk and get to know each other. I learn that The talking comes to a halt as we hear Katniss singing softly hunter feasts for another two minutes before he lays his head on Katniss's shoulder and she rubs his back. "Here is the place where I love you" Katniss whispers as she kisses our son as he looks up at her. "That was beautiful love" I say as she walks over to me and sits on my lap. "Hey I learned from the best" Katniss says as she smiles at her Papa. "Katniss how is your mom doing?" David asks. "She's doing much better now that she's back in twelve. She's not working in a hospital anymore. Yes she's still a healer but now, She's now a full time grandmother and she couldn't be any happier." Katniss says. "I can't wait to see her" David says.

The day continues with Katniss and Peeta catching up with David Everdeen. Hunter's eyes wandering a mile a minute. "So papa when can you get out of here?" Katniss asks as she sits in the chair. "Well I'm not sure Katniss." David says motioning that he wants to hold Hunter again. "When was the last time someone came in to see you" a voice says coming from the door. Prim has returned several water bottle and half a dozen oranges, which David seems to remembers as he says. "Do you two remember when I bought a orange on new years, years ago?" he asks looking at his two grown up daughters who nods. "Papa you didn't answer my question, when was the last time a doctor came to see you?" Prim asks. "I don't know a day or so ago" David responds. "Well I think someone should come see you" Prim says getting up and going back out again. "I'll be right back" Prim calls as the door shuts. Five minutes later Prim returns with a doctor right on her heels. "Hello Everdeen" the doctor says smiling as he enters. "Hello _A_urelius" David says sitting up. Upon hearing the name of their old doctor Katniss and Peeta both turn around. "Dr Aurelius?" Katniss whispers and their former doctor turns around. "yes what is it" Dr. Aurelius says. When he see's them a smile comes on to his face. "well Katniss and Peeta how are you two doing?" the doctor asks. "we are doing good this is my dad David Everdeen" Katniss says smiling at her dad. "How are you doing today" Aureliusasks coming over to David. "I'm doing well, just wondering when I can leave" David says. "Well looking at your chart, it says you are finally in perfect health and I don't see why you couldn't leave today" Aurelius says smiling at his two favorite former patients. "Thank you so much doc" Peeta says shaking his old doctors hand. Dr Aurelius leaves. "Papa what clothes do you have?" Katniss asks. "I don't have any clothes Kat," David says. "well then Peeta and I are going to go get you some clothes."Katniss says as they leave. An hour later they return with a t-shirt and black-cargo's. And sandals. "here you go papa" Katniss says as Peeta tosses the bag on to David's bed. "thank you Katniss" he says as he gets up, no longer hooked up to any machines, three minutes later he's dressed and looking sharp. "Man it feels good to wear actual clothes again" he jokes as he fastens his sandals.

**Katniss's Point Of View**

Before we can continue chatting there's a knock on the door "come in" I say as we turn to see who it is. The door opens and a surprised looking Effie is revealed to be standing in the doorway. "Peeta Katniss there a man here to see you" she says "well we don't want any reporters in here" Peeta says speaking for me because my throat has gone as dry as sandpaper. "no no they aren't reporters."Effie says smiling. "what do you think Papa?" I ask looking as my Papa still curled up with Prim and hunter in the bed the only difference is my papa's dressed. "oh it's ok Kat" Papa says smiling. "alright you can bring him in Effie" I say as I lay my head back on to Peeta's shoulder. "Aright just a moment"Effie says as she goes to get our unknown visitor. "I wonder who it is I whisper. "Your guess is as good as mine love" Peeta says as the door opens. And we both gasp.

**Peeta's Point Of View **

I hold Katniss in my arms with hunter in Katniss's. Effie has told us that there is someone who wants to see us. "Who do you think it is?" Katniss asks in a whisper. "your guess is as good as mine love" I say as the door opens. my nose registers the faint smell of vanilla "Peeta?" a deep voice says. My ears perk up at the voice , it's one that I would know anywhere. I let go of Katniss as she stands up I follow suit stand next to her. Nothing could prepare me for what happens next. There standing in the door way is my dad. Looking no worse for ware. The only thing difference is the gray hairs on his head. "Papa?" I whisper as I move toward him Katniss and hunter in tow behind me. Now I haven't seen my Papa since the day before I was taking to the capitol for the quarter-quell. I was told that they had died in the bombing I don't see any of my other family outside. This really is a glorious day. First Katniss gets her Papa back and I get mine. "Papa how are you here?, I heard you and the family died in the bombings." I ask my head still buried in his chest. Papa begins to rub my back just like I do to Katniss.

"well Peeta the night of the bombings I was I had gone to on a business trip. I was stranded in district four until the war was over. I went back to district twelve recently and I went over to your home in victors village. Abernathy told me you and Katniss were in the hospital so here I am." my Papa says hugging me tightly. "It's so good to see you Papa" I say breaking away from my Papa. I feel a arm wrap around my waist and turn to see Katniss standing next to me. "Katniss look whose here" I say happily. Katniss looks in my direction and tears and a smile cross her face as she walks over. "Blake?" she asks looking at my papa."Hello Katniss, it's good to see you again" papa says wrapping his arms around her. it's so good to see you" Katniss says coming over and giving Papa a hug. "Hey Mellark, long time no see" David calls from the bed. "Well I'll be damned David Everdeen, what are you doing here you old son of a gun?" Papa asks. "I'm doing good just about to leave until you showed up" David says joking. "Hey papa would you like to meet your grandson? I ask as I place a sleeping hunter into my papa's arms.

**Blake Mellark's Point Of View**

I cant believe I am finally reunited with my youngest son. I am so proud of my son. He's married to Katniss Everdeen. I've always held a special place in my heart for the Everdeen family. "So papa do you want to come back to twelve with us today? Or do you have something you need to stay for" Peeta asks. "Well kiddo" I say looking at my son. "i am ready to go when ever you are. I don't have anything but that's not true now I have you" I say smiling. Peeta places hunter in my hands and I look down at him. He is so incredibly perfect. He has Katniss's eyes and Peeta's coloring. "why don't you introduced your self papa?" Peeta suggests. I nod and take a breath. "Hello little Hunter I am your grandpa Blake." I say as I plant a kiss on his temple which causes him to look up and peak at me. Peeta and Katniss tell me about my other two grand-children they tell me their names are Idina and Daniel. I can't wait to meet them.

**Hunter's Point Of View**

I am placed in a new pair of arms. I look up at the man holding me and see another man who leans down and whispers "hello little-hunter I am your grandpa Blake" he says before he kisses me on the temple. A strange smell comes from my grandpa, I'm not sure what it is but I like it, he smells like my papa. Just like momma,papa, momma's momma and papa and this man I feel safe when I'm in grandpa Blake's arms. I listen to momma and papa tell Grandpa Blake about my older siblings. As much as I enjoy having them around back home, I like having momma and papa all to myself. I stretch my hand out and cling to momma's thumb and I feel momma rub my hand. I begin to coo at the touch which makes momma and papa smile. Aunt Prim comes back and I squeal when I see her. I love my aunt Prim and I really hate it when she's away.

**Katniss's Point Of View**

I watch my father in law Blake, who I didn't know survived the bombing of twelve. He's holding my infant son in his hands. It's so beautiful both young and old in the same room. Peeta comes over and pulls me into him. "It really is wonderful isn't Peeta?" I say in a whisper as I lean into him my back pressed up against his chest. "What is wonderful love?" Peeta whispers back. "Wonderful that we both get our papa's back. You and hunter are here with me, we are heading home today. And all is right in the world." I say as we begin to get packed and ready to go to the train-station.

The group makes their way to the train-station. There are the usual reporters that they all ignore. Katniss is holding hunter in one arm, he's nestled in the crook of her arm, just babbling and cooing up a storm. Peeta has Katniss's hand clutched in his. David and Blake follow behind their son and daughter. this really is a glorious and blessed day both Katniss and Peeta both have gotten a rare chance of being reunited with someone they thought were gone forever.

Prim comes over and falls into step with Katniss as she places her arm around her sister. "It looks like the odds are finally finally in our favor" prim says in a whisper which makes Katniss laugh. "I think your right little-duck" she says they walk on to the train. David and Blake start going to the ticket booth but Peeta stops them. "Our family and relatives get a free ride because Katniss and I are hunger games victors." Peeta says. "Cool" David says smiling. "I could get used to this" Blake says with a chuckle.

The two men and Prim go on to the train first. Peeta hold out a hand to Katniss as she looks around. "Ready to go home love?" he asks as she takes his hand. "Always" she whispers as the train starts moving.

Katniss suggest they spend the next couple hours in the sunlight. They all agree and they make their way to the end of the train where the windows open and the sun-light pours in. Peeta gets out a couple of blankets out for them to lay on. Katniss turns to her papa. "Papa will you sing for us?" she asks. "Katniss it would be my pleasure" he says. Blake, Katniss and hunter, Peeta, prim all get comfortable as David Everdeen begins to sing.

"**Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when you awake, the sun will rise.**

**Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.**

Katniss joins in halfway through, their voices mixing in perfect harmony. Katniss leans into her dad,enjoying the moment.

**Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.**

**Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you."**

When David and Katniss are finished singing everyone is quiet and staring at Katniss and David even little Hunter who is cooing which happens whenever Katniss sings."That was great you two." Prim says coming over and sitting in between her sister and her papa on the blanket . "Well there is many more of these moments to come." David says draping a arm over each of his daughters as the train picks up speed carrying them closer and closer to home.

Katniss get's up and walks with Hunter who is still babbling. and goes to sit next to Peeta who is sitting on a bench. When Katniss in close Peeta stretches out his and Katniss takes it and sits in his lap. "I still can't believe your dad and my dad are alive and are coming home with us back to twelve." she whispers. "I know I know I still can't believe it myself, love," Peeta says holding his wife and son tightly.

They sit in silence and whispers things when Katniss begins to smile. "What are you thinking of love?" he asks looking at her. "Oh nothing bad I was just thinking about how Idina and Daniel are going to freak-out when they both meet their grandpa's." Katniss says which makes Peeta laugh as he pictures it.

They are pulled out of their privet moment by Blake who is calling to them. "Come on you three, we are going to get some lunch" he says smiling. "Alright we're coming" Katniss says getting up so Peeta can get up. "When we are done with lunch, let's go Into our room and have a family-time nap" Peeta whispers grabbing her hand. "Oh that sounds lovely" Katniss says as they make their way towards the snack-car.


	32. Ch 32 Back In Twelve and More Surprise

**Chapter 32**

**Katniss's Point of view**

Hunter, Peeta and I manage to sneak off to our room for a much needed family-nap time. Peeta has his arm around me. Hunter is curled up in my arms. I'm still reeling over the fact over all that has happened the last few days. We are heading back to our home in twelve today. Idina and Daniel are going to freak-out when they meet their two grandpa's. Idina and Daniel were thrilled to meet my papa. However that all turned to terror after the man they thought was David Everdeen took them from Peeta and I. Peeta seems to be able to read my thought because he pulls me and hunter into him and whispers "It's all going to be fine my love, we'll get through this. I looks at him as does Hunter. "Together?" I asks softly. "Together" Peeta 's a knock on the door. "Aw I don't want to get up" Peeta says as he looks at the door. "That can be help" I says sitting up. "COME IN!" I shout. "Well I guess that's one way" Peeta says chuckling as I lay back down,my head on his chest. The door opens and my papa enters. Hunter must heard the door open as I lift him into a sitting position. His eyes open wide as he see's his grandfather.

**David-E's Point Of View. **

I knock on the door only to here a loud "COME IN" the voice is Katniss's. I enter and see my daughter and son-in-law and grandson all laying on the bed. "I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" I ask cautiously as I walk forward. "No papa we were just having a family nap." Katniss says as hunter begins to squirm in her lap. I lean down to his level and talk to him. "Hello hunter, how are you doing little-buddy?" I say tickling him under the chin. Hunter begins to babble and coo."Looks like someone missed his grandpa" Peeta says. He is the cutest baby I've ever seen. I cant wait to take him hunting when he's older.

**Hunter's point of view**

I am in momma's lap. Momma papa and I were having a nice nap. There's a knock on the door. Momma yells at the sound. Grandpa David enters and I smile when I see him. I love when he is around. He comes over to where momma and I sit and kneels down to where he's right in front of me. "Hello hunter how are you doing?" he asks tickling me under my chin causing me to babble and coo. "I can't wait to take you hunting" Grandpa says looking at momma. "I would love to be apart of that" momma says. "It would be three generations of hunters together" grandpa says. I continue to babble and grab on to grandpa's finger. "He takes after you Katniss" grandpa says. "You used to grab on to my finger all the time when you were born. "I remember prim doing the same thing" momma says she lays next to papa. She lays me down in between her and papa.

The hours on the train go by super fast. Blake is excited to get back to twelve to see what's left of the bakery. Katniss told David about starting up an archery shop. "That is a great idea Katniss, so many people would benefit from it" he says clapping his daughter on the back. "Thanks papa and what about teaching people how to hunt" Katniss asks as she looks at her papa for approval. "That's an awesome idea" he says not meeting his daughter's eye. "Papa is something wrong?" Katniss asks sitting up and rubbing her papa's arm. "It's nothing Katniss" David says. "Papa" Katniss says sternly using the same tone he used to use on her when she was growing up.

David opens his mouth to speak but instead he breaks down. "I haven't see your mother in fifteen years" he whimpers. "Oh papa" Katniss says wrapping her arms around one of two men she considers to be strong-willed. "Shh it's going to be ok, momma is going to be thrilled to see you once the shock wears off" Katniss says as she rubs his back. "I really hope you're right kiddo" David says. "Papa is this the face of a person who would lie to you?" she says as he looks at her. David Smiles as he looks into those beautiful gray eyes she inherited from him. "No no sweetheart it's not" David says. Katniss is about to go on but then there's a small burst of static. Prim and Blake enter the room as it begins.

**Attention ladies and Gentlemen,**

**we are happy to inform you that we have arrived in district twelve. Its about five-thirty pm. **

**It's about eight-five degrees outside. We thank you so much for riding Mocking-Jay Rails today. **

**Thank you for your time and attention. **

There's another burst of static then nothing. Peeta turns to Katniss holds her tightly. "Man that went by fast" he says. "You know what they say time flies when you're having fun" Katniss says wrapping her arms around his next not caring that who sees. "That's true love" Peeta says as the train comes to a halt  
**Haymitch's Point Of View**

"Come on kids let's head down the train-station" I say as I open the door. "Coming Grandpa" Idina and Daniel call back. The sound of sandals on hard-wood floors comes to a halt as the two kids run out of the house. Idina is wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with the picture of a arrow on it, olive green Capri's her hair is in a braid similar to her mommas. Danny-boy is wearing a light blue shirt and brown shorts. There a light quick tread and the tall-thin figure of Rochelle Everdeen is standing in front of me. "Ready to go, Rochelle?" I ask holding out my hand to the mother of the Mocking-Jay. "Yes let's go I'm dying to see my daughters" she says taking my hand. "Cinna you coming?" I call into the house. "Yeah I'm coming" the calming voice of Cinna calls. He's wearing a black shirt and and shorts and sandals. Idina takes Rochelle's hand as they begin to walk. Daniel is having a hard time keeping up so as Cinna comes up behind him and picks him up and puts him on his back. Daniel giggles as Cinna runs to catch up.

**Rochelle's Point Of View**

As we walk to the train-station, I am feeling very excited today is the day Katniss, Hunter,Peeta and Prim are coming back from the capitol. Even though it's only been a few days. It seems like a lot longer. Idina is clutching my hand tightly. "I'm excited to see momma and papa today Gramma" she says looking up at me a bright smile on her face. "So am I cupcake, so am I" I say. I hear giggling and turn to see Daniel who is on Cinna's back running to catch up to us.

**Idina's Point Of View**

Gramma, Grandpa, Uncle Cinna, Daniel and I are nearing the train-station. I am clutching my gramma's hand. "I am excited to see momma and papa today Gramma" I say speaking as we walk. "So am I cupcake so I am" Gramma says. There's the sound of giggling which makes Gramma,grandpa and I look behind us. Daniel is giggling as Uncle Cinna picks him up as he struggles to keep up. We are just entering the train-station as the train rolls in.  
**Daniel's Point of view**

Uncle Cinna picks me up and I giggle as he puts me on his back. "There you go little-man" he says. "Thanks uncle Cinna " I say. Cinna chuckles as he walks "You're welcome buddy." He says as he adds "Are you excited to see your momma and papa today Danny?" he asks. "Yeah I've missed momma very much" I say as we turn the corner leading into the station. I am about to continue when the train roll into the station.

**Katniss's Point Of View**

The train comes to a complete stop. Peeta puts his arm around me and hunter as we head out of the room followed by my papa and Peeta's papa and prim. We make it to the outside of the train. We are about start heading home when suddenly Peeta and I hear the most glorious sounds in the world. "Momma, Papa" Peeta and I don't have time to turn around when two small body collide into us.

I pass Hunter to my sister who is embraced with my mom as I hug my little Idina. "Oh Idina, Daniel I have miss you so much" I say as the kids switch and now I'm Hold my adorable Daniel. "I've missed you momma" Daniel says" "I've miss you too son" I say as Haymitch comes over and puts his hand on my shoulder making me turn around to look at him. "welcome back sweetheart" he says taking me in his arms. "thanks haymitch" I say.

"Welcome back girl on fire" a voice whispers in my ear. I turn around and come face to face with Cinna. "Thank you Cinna, I've missed you" I say giving him a hug. Before we break apart he whispers "How did the clothes work out?" I don't hesitate when I whisper back "They were great, thank you so much. I felt and looked great" I say. "You are very welcome Katniss." Cinna says smiling. I look around and notice Papa and Blake a few feet back. "Look over there Haymitch" I say as I point. Haymitch looks where I'm pointing a look of disbelief. "Katniss is that?" he asks. "Yes" I say as he and I make our way over to David and Blake.

**Haymitch's point of view**

Katniss and I walk over to where two men standing a little ways back. I immediately recognize the olive skinned man to be Katniss's dad. The other man has blonde hair and stunning blue eyes just like a certain son-in-law I know. "Well I'll be damned Haymitch Abernathy ain't you dead yet?" Katniss's dad says coming over and thumping me on the back. _**"you've got a lot of nerve"**_ I think but I say instead "Nope I ain't dead and by the looks of things neither are you" Letting my attention drift to the blonde hair man. "Well well Blake Mellark, it's good to see you again" I say as I hold out my hand. "Thanks Abernathy it's good to see you again" Blake says. After we chat for a while. Katniss speaks up. "Papa, Blake" Katniss says and four eyes are on her. " Your grandchildren are here" she whispers. The smile that appears on the two grown man's faces could light all of district twelve back when there was still a fence. "Would you like to meet them?" she asks. The two both nod. "Alright come on" Katniss says leading the way over to where the group is reuniting, as we approach Idina and Daniel both go wide-eyed and begin to shake noticeably.

Both Idina and Daniel quickly gets up and run behind their mom both shaking slightly they holds on to Katniss's pants.

"Momma who are those guys?" she asks as they both look at their unknown grandfathers. Katniss feels another tug around her middle and looks down to see Daniel hanging on her tightly looking at the unknown nervously as well. Katniss gently detaches her self from her kids and bends down to eye level bringing them on either side of her and puts an arm around her two beautiful children before she begins to speak in a soft voice. "Idina Daniel you see the two men standing by your Papa standing over by their aunt prim?"she asks pointing they look to where she's pointing they nod, "Well Idina,Daniel The one wearing the short-sleeved shirt and shorts is my papa. Right as she says that the kids really begin to panic. "evil man" is all Daniel gets out as they begin to cry.

Katniss holds her two crying children. "It's not the evil man, that evil man will never ever be around you ever again. The man I pointed at is your real grandfather my papa David Everdeen." Katniss says as Peeta comes over kneels next to his kids " And the man standing next to his my papa. Your grandpa Blake" Peeta says "Would you like to meet them?" Katniss and Peeta asks kindly looking from their daughter to their son and back again. The kids both nod nervously as Katniss stands up holding out a hand to Idina which she nervously take. Idina doesn't say much as she walks keeping her head down as they go. Daniel is griping Peeta's hand like no tomorrow he's still shaking as well as they walk back to where their unknown grandfathers are waiting with Prim.

The kids aren't saying much Katniss smiles at Peeta before speaking "Papa I would like for you to meet our two beautiful children Idina-Prim and Daniel-James. Idina,Daniel this is your grandfather the real David Everdeen"Katniss says smiling as the kids and her dad meet for the first time. Grandpa Everdeen kneels down to the kid's level "Hey kids its nice to meet you" he says smiling holding out her hand to them. The kids just stand there not daring to leave their mom's side. Katniss looks at her two trembling children. She leans forward and whispers "Give them time to get to know you" she says. "Say no more sweetheart" he says. Peeta introduces Idina and Daniel to his dad. Blake Mellark kneels down in front of his grand-children. "Hey kids, it's nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you two from your parents. While Peeta and the kids chat with Blake. Katniss and Prim whose holding hunter are standing next to David. There's the sound of someone clearing their throat. There standing in front of David Everdeen is Rochelle.

**Rochelle's Point Of View**

I watching Idina and Daniel meet Peeta's father. He still look the same. However the man standing next to my daughter's looks very familiar to me. He looks just like my husband. I walk over to where the three stand. I clear my throat and all three of them turn around. My eyes immediately feel with tears because standing in front of me is in fact is David Everdeen. Same olive skin like our eldest daughter, same gray-seam eyes. He hasn't changed much the only thing that's changed is the multiple scares running up and down his arms and legs and his hair tinged with gray. He catches my eye and comes over to me. "Rochelle?" He whisper. This all to much. "I'm sorry" I whisper as I take off walking. I hear foot prints coming behind me and see it's Haymitch. He see's me crying and take me in his arms.

**Haymitch's Point Of View **

I watch the reunion of matriarch and patriarch of the Everdeen family. "Rochelle?" David whispers. Rochelle tries to say something I can see the tears forming in her eyes. I take a look at the meeting going on between Blake and the kids. They seem happy. I look back at Rochelle but she's taken off. I run after her. when I meet up with her I see that she's crying. I take her in my arms. "It's all to much haymitch" she whispers tears now flowing freely down her face. "Shh I know I know, don't worry I'm here don't cry" I say as I stroke her arm. "You ready to head home?" I ask Rochelle she doesn't speak she only nods. "Come on lets go" I say. I watch as she turns and looks at the group then back at me. "Hey don't worry you'll see him when the rest of the group comes home for dinner. She nods as she takes my hand and lays her head on my shoulder.

**Katniss's Point Of View**

I catch a glimpse of haymitch hold my mom and leading her away." Peeta I'll be right back" I call to my husband. "Alright, love hurry back" Peeta calls back. "Momma can I come?" Daniel asks. I look down and look at my adorable son,whom I haven't seen in days. "Well of course you can come with me Daniel, here climb up" I say kneeling down and as Daniel climbs on. He wraps his arms arms around my neck and I take off at a sprint. When I'm five feet away I call out. "Momma, Haymitch!" they look at me as we stop. I am about to speak but Daniel beats me to it. "What's wrong Gramma?" he asks looking at his Gramma. "It's nothing my love, I'm just tired it's been a long day" Rochelle says as she walks over and caresses his face. I look over at my moms face and sense somethings not right but now isn't the time to ask. Haymitch brings me back to reality. "I'm going to take your mom home, sweetheart" he says. "Oh ok" I say. "bye Gramma bye grandpa" Daniel says waving to his grandparents. "Come on sweetie let's go back to papa shall we?" I say. Daniel just smiles.

Katniss and Daniel walk back to the group. Peeta comes over to them and takes Daniel off of Katniss's back. "Everything ok love?" he asks. "Yep everything is good" Katniss says. Peeta puts Daniel down and he runs off to play with Idina and Blake. Katniss entwines her hand with Peeta's. Peeta looks at her. "Something wrong love?" Peeta asks as they watch their kids play. "It's just I think something is bothering mom" Katniss says. "Like what love?' he asks. "I don't know, just a feeling I guess" Katniss says. "Oh ok" Peeta says. They turn to the group and Peeta says "Well should we head back to the house?" he asks. Everyone agrees. Katniss take his hand takes hunter from he sister and cradling him in her arms. David Picks up Idina and Blake picks up Daniel and puts them on their shoulder. The kids both squeal as they are picked up. This makes everyone laugh.

The group heads home. Everyone is laughing, play around along the way. "Whose up for taco salads?" Peeta asks as they open the door into the house."Sounds great" everyone say as they enter. The first thing they see upon entering is Haymitch Abernathy kneeling on one knee in front of Rochelle, who is were a smile on her face. "Rochelle Everdeen will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he says as the pulls out a small black box and opens it in front of her. Rochelle is crying now she leans forward and hugs him. "Yes haymitch I will marry you"

**Reviews are welcomed...In fact the more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes out. **

**~I am Cinna's Bird~**


	33. CH33 Family Time and Peeta's Attack

**Ch.33 Family Time and Peeta's attack**

The room goes quiet as Haymitch and Rochelle continue to hug and kiss completely unaware that they have an audience. Katniss clears her throat softly. The two look up and smile sheepishly. "Oh hello everyone, we didn't expect you guys back until later."Rochelle says still blushing. Haymitch helps Rochelle up and wraps her in his arms. "Did I witness what I think I just witnessed" Katniss asks as she walks over to her mom who is stills wrapped in Haymitch's arms, with Hunter in her arms and Prim and Peeta on both sides. "Yes you did sweetheart, I just asked your momma to marry me and she said yes." Haymitch says beaming. "Well congratulations momma" Katniss says as she gives her momma a one armed hug. "Thank you Katniss, that means a lot" Rochelle says as she and Katniss break apart as Prim moves in to hug her mom.

"So what kind of wedding do you two want?" Prim asks when she and Rochelle break apart. "Well Haymitch and I talked about it and all we would like to do is the district twelve traditions." Rochelle says. "Well that sounds great, I am happy for you momma" Katniss says as Peeta comes over and snakes his arms around her waist. "Congratulations Rochelle" Peeta says smiling as he puts his chin on his wife's shoulder."Thanks you Peeta"Rochelle says giving Peeta a smile. Blake comes over to where Peeta and Katniss are and clears his throat. Rochelle's eyes widen as they fall on him. "Blake?" she whispers. "Hello Rochelle" Blake says as they embrace each other for the first time in ten-years. They catch up for a bit. Haymitch suggests the group sit in the living room.

**Katniss's Point Of View**

My momma is getting married to Peeta and I's mentor turned father-figure Haymitch Abernathy. I couldn't be more happier for her. I've sensed something going on between them for a while now. My mother deserves happiness after everything our family has gone through, what with my papa supposedly dying, Prim's name getting called the morning of the seven-forth reaping, Peeta and I going into the seventy-fourth hunger games, a quarter-quell, Peeta getting taken and tortured by the jerks in the old capitol, Prim getting hurt after the bombs go off the day the capitol fell. And the rebellion. I feel Hunter squirming in my arms. He's tired after all the excitement on the train and all the attention he got. "I am going to go feed Hunter and then put him down for a nap." I say putting Hunter against my chest and he yawns and buries his small face into my shoulder closing his eyes.

"I'll come with you" Peeta whispers as i turn to Peeta, "You should start making dinner Peeta" I say quietly. "Katniss, dinner can wait" he says. I bite my bottom lip as I consider this. Peeta takes this moment to speak. "Katniss at least let me lay down with you two for a half-hour." he says as he reaches up and pushes a stray hair behind my ear. "alright when you put it that way, I actually would love that" I say taking his hand and leading the way to our bedroom. Peeta takes my hand and follows. We are just about to start climbing the stairs when I remember everyone else. I am just about to tell my momma something but she beats me to it. "Consider it done darling now go rest up" is all she says as she shoos Peeta and I up the stairs. "I am so happy to be home" I whisper as we enter our room and shut the door. "So am I love so am" Peeta says which makes little Hunter begin to coo as well. "I think Hunter agrees with us." I say as I take off my sandals and crawl up on to the bed, placing Hunter by me. Peeta just smiles and lays down beside us.

**Hunters Point Of View**

Momma, Papa, and I are in the bedroom. Momma kicks off her sandals and crawls with me up and on to the bed. Laying me besides her. Papa joins us too curling into momma and I. "I love you both so much" he whispers as he caresses my face and then momma's. "We love you too Peeta" momma whispers back. I look up at papa expecting to see his blue eyes, what I'm greeted with is mean eyes. Not my papa's eyes. I begin to get fussy, trying to get momma's attention to do anything because papa is scaring me. Momma hears me squealing and looks over at papa. "What's going on my little-flame?" she asks. I attempt to communicate with her by gesturing. Then we both go silent as we hear. "What the hell is this mutt?" papa roars which makes me start to cry. Momma scoops me into her chest shielding me from harm as she gets up from the bed. "Peeta please come back to us, please" momma pleads to papa. Papa doesn't listen, he grabs me from momma and places me on the bed again. Papa grabs momma by the throat. I'm screaming again. Hoping against hope that someone will hear me and save momma and me "Shut up your baby mutt, mutt" papa says screams at momma. Then things happen very fast. I see momma, crying and trying to get to me, papa yelling at her. The door opening and Grandpa Haymitch is standing in the door way. The last thing I hear papa say as grandpa enter the room is "Say good-night Mockingjay" as I shut my eyes and wait for this all to be over.

**Haymitch's Point Of View.**

The adults and I are enjoying each others company as we watch Idina and Daniel play with their toys. Rochelle's is sitting up next to me and I have an arm around her. "I love you so much Rochelle" I whisper which makes her giggle and blush. "I love you so much Haymitch" she says. "You ready to come an Abernathy?" I ask. She looks at me before she says. " I'm just ready to be happy again" she says as she lays her head on my shoulder. "I would have thought that having David home would have made you happy" I say as she looks at me as I am about to continue but then I hear a scream coming from upstairs. "That sounds like Hunter" I say as I get up and start heading to the source of the screams. "I'll come with you darling" Rochelle says taking my hand. We both walk up the stairs and into Katniss and Peeta's room. When we see when we enter is scary.

Hunter is crying his sweet head off. Katniss and Peeta are off to the side of the bed. Katniss is cowering and begging Peeta to come back to her. We hear Peeta say "Shut your baby mutt up, mutt" and that's when Rochelle and I dive into action. Rochelle takes Hunter away from the bed. "Get him downstairs, I'll grab sweetheart and meet you down there" I say as Rochelle nods. I tackle and punch bread-boy out in two punches. He slumps to the ground. I kick him over and make sure he's out cold. Once I'm sure I turn to a trembling Katniss who just staring at her unconscious husband. "I don't know what happened Haymitch" Katniss says as I help her up.

When she's up I lead her out of the room. "Wait what about Peeta?" she asks as she looks over at him. "Don't worry sweetheart I'm just going to look him in for a half-hour and then you can check on him." I say. Katniss thinks about this and stops struggling, she is shaking violently and tears are falling down her face. "Alright where's Hunter" Katniss asks still trembling. "Your momma took him downstairs" I say as I lead her down. We find Rochelle and Hunter in the living room with everyone else. "Katniss are you alright?" Prim asks she gets up and comes over to her big sister, leading her over to one of the couches. "Sit down here Katniss" Prim says pulling out a handkerchief and beg her sister to sit down. Katniss doesn't say anything or look at anything. She just sits down and as soon as Prim sits down next to her Katniss breaks down and lets everything out.

**Prim's Point Of View**

I look up from where I'm playing with Idina and Daniel and look up and see my big sister, my role model, my savior. Katniss standing in the door way surrounded by Haymitch. I immediately know something is not right. I get up and and go over to her. I can see she's shaking and by the look on her face, I know she's retreated back into herself. "Sit down here Katniss" I say as I lead her over to the couch. She sits down and once I'm seated Katniss lays her head on my shoulder breaks down and lets everything out. For the first five-minutes my sister just lets the tears fall. This is followed by her entire body shaking uncontrollably. "What's wrong with momma?" Daniel asks as he watches his momma cry in front of him. No one answers as we watch Idina bravely makes her way up to her momma ignoring the commands her relatives are giving her.

She's about five feet away from her momma when she reaches out and takes her hand and begins to sing, it's amazing how this little girl can calm her momma down. Idina starts the next verse and to everyone's surprise Katniss joins in. Daniel comes over and gives Katniss a hug Idina does the same as she continues to sing.

As soon as Idina is done singing. Rochelle comes over with a cooing Hunter and hands him over to Katniss who holds him tightly to her chest."Come on kids lets go play with arrow" Cinna says as he gets up and leads the kids outside. Idina is just about to head outside when Katniss calls out to her daughter "Idina?" she calls. Idina doesn't say anything as she runs over to her momma's arms. "Thanks for singing for me baby" Katniss says. Idina throws her arms around Katniss's neck. "You're welcome momma" she whispers. "Why don't you go play with your brother outside and then later on tonight we'll do some shooting practice just you and me. Does that sound good sweetheart?" Katniss asks as she caresses her little girls face. "Yes momma, I love you" Idina says she hugs her momma once more before she heads outside.

Once the kids are outside and the door is shut,Katniss bursts into tears all of the events of the day were weighing heavily on her. Rochelle is seated Katniss switches from Prim's shoulder to her Mom's shoulder. "Oh Katniss what happened?" she asks reaching up and smoothing out her daughter's hair with one hand and rubbing her back soothingly with other. Katniss stops crying and catches her breath. Prim wipes her tears away and clutches her sisters hand.

"Well Peeta,Hunter and I were all laying down on the bed Hunter was in between us." Katniss says sniffling and moving Hunter so he can lay his tiny head on her shoulder before continuing. "Peeta and I were facing each other ,he had just told Hunter and I that he loves us, I told him that we loved him as well then I must have dozed off because the next thing I know I wake up to Hunter screaming I try to calm him down and I am I hear " What the hell is this mutt" I look over at Peeta who is scaring Hunter,breathing hard and his eyes are dilated ." Katniss says tightening her hold on her infant son. "So I immediately get up off the bed taking Hunter with me but Peeta takes Hunter from me and places him back on the bed before wrapping his hands around my throat" she says as she run a hand over her throat. "The next minutes are a blur "All I remember is Peeta screaming at me to shut Hunter up and then Haymitch coming and now I'm here" Katniss says allowing fresh tears to ascend down her face. "Oh Katniss" Prim says.

Haymitch pulls out a fresh handkerchief and passes it to Rochelle who starts wiping the tears away. Prim gets up and starts to leave, Katniss takes her hand in protest eyes going wide. "Don't worry I'm just going to get you a glass of water, I'll be right back" Prim says. As she leaves Katniss doesn't take her eyes off of her little sister, shaking. Rochelle wraps an arm around her shaking daughter. "What's wrong with her?" David asks speaking up for the first time since coming home. "Katniss has retreated in to herself, she hasn't done this in a long time" Rochelle responds. Prim comes back holding a glass of water which Katniss drinks thirstily.

**Katniss's Point Of View**

I finish the water and hand the glass back to my little-sister. "Thank you Prim" I whisper as I lay my head back on my momma's shoulder. My papa comes over and sits next to me. "Are you okay sweetheart?" he asks as he begins to rub my back just like he used to when I was a child,just like Peeta does after I have a nightmare. I just nod my head no and go back to the place that I was staring at before. While I was surrounded by my parents and little-sister, and my baby boy. I felt like a kid again. Its about twenty-five minutes of silence before momma speaks to me. "Would you like to go see him darling?" she asks. I don't say anything I just nod my head.

Papa stands up and holds out a hand for me to take. I look at him. He really is my papa always putting the girls in his life before his own life. "Papa will you come with me?" I ask in a whisper breaking my silence. "Of course sweetheart" two voice say together. The voices belong to Haymitch and my papa. "Oh I'm sorry" papa says but Haymitch puts his hand up. "I'm not her papa,I was just taking care of her until you came, you should go with her" he says smiling. "Thank you Haymitch but can you both come with me?" I ask. They both look at each other then back at me and nod.

I stand up and at the same moment the door opens and Cinna and the kids who see me walking out of the room. "Momma can we come?" they ask in unison. I turn around and kneel down to their level. "Idina, Daniel, your papa and I need some time alone." I say and the kids nod sadly and go over and sit next to Rochelle. "Go I'll take care of them." she says as she places Hunter on her chest. Prim stands up and joins the group consisting of Haymitch, Papa and me. "I'm coming too" she calls out. I know it's pointless so I hold out my hand and she takes it at once. I hear a sound coming from behind me I turn around and see Blake standing to. "I know Peeta would be happy to see you" I say as he follows us out the room.

**Peeta's Point Of View**

I wake up at the foot of our bed. Alone in our bedroom. I don't think I can walk so I crawl over to the door and try to open it. It's locked. I also notice the pain in my head."What happened?"I think as I hear the lock unlatch and the door opens. I look up and see Katniss,Haymitch, David,Prim and papa are all standing in the doorway."hey" I whisper "hey" she whispers back. She comes over and I see the red marks on her throat. "Oh god Katniss did I do that?" I cry as fresh tears roll down my face. "Shh Peeta it's ok you didn't hurt me, Haymitch got me out in time" Katniss says as she ushers me to the bed with Prim's help. I am shaking slightly as I motion to Katniss to sit next to me as she does.

When Katniss places her arms around my waist I lay my head on her shoulder. "Sweetheart we are going to go back downstairs and let you two talk" Haymitch says as he leads the way out the door,my papa,David and Prim follow."What happened? I ask as the door shuts behind them. "What do you remember?" Katniss asks. "Well what I was looking at you and Hunter, by the way were is Hunter?" I asks looking around for my infant son. "Don't worry he's downstairs with my mom." Katniss says as she places her hand on my shoulders. "Focus Peeta what else do you remember?" Katniss asks. For the next twenty-five minutes Katniss and I talk about my most recent episode. "Do you feel like going downstairs?" Katniss asks as she looks at me.

"Could we just stay here and cuddle for a while?" I ask. "Of course we can Darling" Katniss says leading him over to the bed and helping me lie down. Katniss slides next to me. I immediately wrap her in my arms as she lays her head on my chest. We sit there in a comfortable silence, not saying anything just enjoying being in each others presence. "Katniss?" I whisper as I stroke her hair. "Yes Peeta?" Katniss calls back quietly rolling over and facing me. "You love me real or not real?" I ask as I bush some of her hair. Katniss looks up at me her amazing gray-seam eyes locked on mine. "Real" she whispers as I tighten my hold on her. Katniss nuzzles into my side as we doze off.

Katniss and Peeta make their way down to the living room a while later, they find everyone in the living room just hanging out together. When they enter Peeta clings to Katniss not wanting to let go anytime soon. Katniss turns to Peeta and whispers in his ear. "Stay with me?" to which Peeta promptly responds "Always"

**Hey guys sorry this is so late. I hope you liked reading it. Reviews are welcomed. There will only be two more chapters then it's done. **

**~Cinna's Bird~**


	34. CH34 The Wedding Of Haymitch &Rochelle

**Hey Everyone we have come to the finale chapter of Mockingjay Marries Mellark. I will be doing an epilogue. It's been fun writing this and I hope you've enjoyed reading it.**

**To: TotallyFan123- thanks so much for helping with this story.  
**

**Alright now without further ado Chapter 34**

**Chapter 34-The wedding of Haymitch and Rochelle**

The morning of Haymitch's and Rochelle's is sunny and warm. Katniss and Peeta are very busy with getting the house ready for the toasting that her mom and Haymitch will do tonight. It early morning and the two parents are busy making breakfast for their family. Peeta is scooping pancake mix on to the griddle while Katniss is cutting up fruit and placing them on a plate. "I still cant believe Haymitch and your mom are getting married" Peeta says as he flips the cakes. "I know I know I can't believe it myself." Katniss says putting the finishing touches on the plate. "Idina DANIEL Breakfast" Katniss calls. Hunter begins to get fussy and Katniss looks over at him. "I am going to go feed this little-flame, go ahead and start eating without me I'll be back" Katniss says as she kisses Peeta on the cheek.

Katniss starts to leave but Peeta grabs her and pulls her into him. "You love me real or not real" he whispers. "Real" Katniss says as she smiles up at him. "I am so sorry for what happen last week to both of you" Peeta says as he runs his fingers along the faint hand-print on Katniss's beautiful slender neck, its only been a week and it still isn't all the way gone. Katniss puts her fingers to his lips to silence him. "Peeta you don't need to apologize for that, I am just glad you are okay" Katniss says starting to leave. "Katniss?" Peeta calls out. "Yes Peeta?" She calls back as she turns to look at her sexy baker-boy. "Stay with me?" he asks. "Always" she says as she leaves with hunter. On the stairs Katniss runs into her two children. "Hey momma" they say in unison. "Good morning my babies, papa is waiting for you two with breakfast" she says as passes them and going into the master bedroom.

**Hunters Point Of View**

Momma takes me in her arms and I begin to feed. "You are the cutest baby in the world, do you know that?" momma asks as she smiles down at me. In answer I finish and begin cooing up at her laying my head on her shoulder like I always do. Momma begins patting my back and after a while I burp before nuzzling deeper into her shoulder. "I love you so much Hunter-Haymitch" momma whispers as she rubs my back. When I hear my grandpa's name I look up at momma and give her a excited look. Momma see's it as she speaks. "That's right today grandpa Haymitch is marrying your grandma Rochelle" momma says as she blows on my tummy making me squeal in delight. "You're a happy baby, aren't you? yes you are yes you are" she says in that voice I love. After a while momma sets me on the bed changes me and then dresses me in a simple outfit. "There you go little-flame, tonight Cinna will put you in something for tonight but for now this will do" Momma says as she picks me up and when we head down to breakfast.

**Katniss's Point Of View**

After I get Hunter fed I tell him that today his grandpa Haymitch and Grandma Rochelle are getting married, this seems to excite him, just hearing his grandparents names excite him so I play with him for a bit before dressing him in a simple outfit,I walk downstairs with my little hunter in my arms, he still has his head on my shoulder. I absentmindedly rub his small back as we ascend the stairs. I walk back into the kitchen and find everyone except my papa, Blake and Haymitch sitting at the kitchen table eating the breakfast that Peeta has made. "Good Morning everyone" I say as I enter with hunter. Everyone says good morning as I set hunter in his pen.

I look around the table and notice we are three short in our party. "Where's Haymitch, Blake and papa?" I ask as Peeta sets a stack of pancakes in front of me. "Well Haymitch is over at his house because he can't see the bride before tonight because it's bad luck, Blake offered to stay with him" Prim says before taking a sip of her orange juice before continuing "And papa went for a walk down to our old house in the seam and to wander the district" she adds going back to eating. "Well I hope he returns soon" I say as I take a bite of pancake. After a while I stand up and grab my bow. "Where are you going love?" Peeta asks as he watches me. "I'm going hunting for a bit and going to go look for papa" I say coming over and giving him a kiss. Peeta doesn't say anything although he can probably tell that I'm up to something but doesn't say anything. "Alright my love have fun and don't be gone to long" Peeta says as I open the door and head out.

**Grandpa David's Point Of View- At the old Everdeen home and Around The Seam**

It's the morning of my first wife wedding here in district twelve. I am standing in the remains of my old home in the seam. So many memories come to my mind. when Katniss took her first steps. When Prim announced she wanted to be a healer just like her mom. The big one that really hits home is that this is the place were I really was happy. It's hard for me to realize that she's marrying Haymitch Abernathy, the victor of the second quarter-quell. He's also my daughter and Peeta Mellark my son-in-law mentor.

I pick up my bow and quiver and make my way out of my old house towards the meadow. There's a rustling coming from behind me and out of instinct I raise my bow and wait for whatever is following me to come forward. "Dad put the bow down it's only me" says a voice that I would know anywhere. Katniss reveals herself. "Hey Katniss, I'm surprised to see you out here" I say lowering my bow and stepping forward and giving my eldest daughter a hug. "I just thought you could use some company" Katniss says as we hug. "so why are you out here all alone?" Katniss asks. I don't say anything. "Feeling sentimental?" she asks. I look at her. "Am I really that obvious?" I ask as Katniss smiles and nods.

Katniss and I walk to the meadow not talking just enjoying each others company. When we get to the meadow. I see that Katniss is sitting in the grass with tears falling down her face. I quickly walk over to her and sit next to her and wrap her in my arms. "Oh Katniss what is it?" I ask holding her tightly. "Oh its just that I cant believe you are really here with us again" Katniss says as she lays her head on my shoulder. "Don't cry Katniss, I here and I'm never leaving again, I'm here to stay" I say as I wipe the tears away with my coat-sleeve. Katniss calms down and we spend the morning talking about memories that we shared in the past. "Momma's getting married today" Katniss says casually as we make our way back to her house. "I know I'm very happy for her" I say as Katniss pulls me into the house where a grand lunch meets us. "Peeta, we're back" Katniss calls as she takes off her jacket. I can't break down in front of my daughter so I put on a smile trying to mask the pain I'm feeling as I watch Katniss walk towards the room Peeta's in.

**Peeta's Point Of View**

I am just putting on the touches on lunch when I hear the most beautiful words in the world. "Peeta we're back" it's my lovely wife she has returned from hunting and time with her papa. "Mm smells good in here" Katniss says as she runs to me and jumps in my arms. "Hey beautiful did you have a good hunt?" I asks as I hold her close to me. "Um actually we didn't really do any hunting, Papa and I just went to the meadow to catch up." my amazing wife says. "Cool, I hope you guys are hungry" I say as I gesture to the food I've laid out. Katniss looks at it and smiles. "What did you make bread-boy?" She asks. "Well I thought that since it's a beautiful summer night we could have something I've heard about but never had. We are having Bacon Lettuce and Tomatoes Sandwiches." I say as wait for her to say something. "Really I think I've heard of those when we were in the capitol but I never was able to try them." Katniss says as she looks over the food that is laid out. "Really that makes two of us" I say as I whip my hands on my pants before wrapping them around the beautiful Katniss who looks up at me. I lean down and whisper "Wanna help me get everyone down here for lunch?" Katniss just smiles and nods. "one...two... THREE! LUNCH IS READY COME AND GET IT!" We both screech at the top of our lungs. Two minutes later everyone has shown up to get lunch.

Once everyone's here Peeta begins to explain what they are having for dinner. "they are called bacon lettuce and tomato sandwiches. Now what you do is slather two pieces of bread with mayonnaise and then you put on the bacon then the lettuce and tomatoes. And that's pretty much it go ahead dig in" Peeta says and everyone does. The meal is a complete success. "This is really good Peeta" Rochelle says as she bites into hers. "Thanks mom, I'm glad you like it" Peeta responds. "So momma are you excited to get married today?" Katniss asks as she takes a bite and looks at her momma. "Yes Katniss I am ready to get married" Rochelle says smiling. Grandpa David stands up quickly. "I'm sorry I thought I could get through lunch with out a scene" he says as he walks to the front door and goes outside. "should someone go after him?" Katniss asks as she watches her papa fly out the window. "I'll go after him" a voice says behind her. It's the one person that shouldn't have to after David Everdeen. "Momma no you don't have to" Katniss starts but Rochelle raises a hand to stop her daughter. "Katniss I have to do this" she says and she walks out the door.

**Grandpa David's Point Of View**

I've run out of Katniss and Peeta's house unable to contain myself. I still cant get over the fact that she's marrying that old drunk. I mean I haven't been gone that long have I? Oh only fifteen years. I guess I had this crazy dream that when the capitol let me go and I would make my way back to home to my lovely wife and beautiful girls Katniss and Prim. I travel up to the meadow not caring that my boots are leaving tracks behind me. I come to the fence and crawl under and make my way over to where Katniss and I would store our bows and quivers. I climb up on the boulder that sits next to the stump and sit on it and attempt to get my crap in order. I wonder if anyone will come find me.

**Grandma Rochelle's Point Of View**

I step outside Katniss and Peeta's house and go to find my first Husband who has fled while we were having lunch. I notice that his bootprints lead towards the meadow. Man somethings never change after fifteen years. I make my way to the meadow. The sun is high in the sky and there's a light breeze. I climb under the fence still following David's bootprints. I immediately find him stilling on the boulder that sits next to where he stores his bow or did. I make my way slowly to him not wanting to startle him. "I don't want to talk right now Rochelle" he says. Damn his hunter hearing. "I don't care , we need to talk" I say as I stand next to him. "Why are you here shouldn't you be getting ready for you upcoming wedding to Abernathy?" he asks his voice drips with loathing. "Yes I should be getting ready but I instead I am out here trying to get you to come home" I say seriously losing my patience. "you know what just forget it, I came out here to try to reason with you and ask your blessing" I say getting up and heading towards the fence. I get to the edge of the clearing "Rochelle wait" David calls as he catch up to me. "What?" I ask as he nears me. "I'm sorry, I just have one question for you" he asks as we both walk towards the fence. I wait for the question. "Why Haymitch Abernathy?" he asks looking me as I begin to tell him why I love Haymitch Abernathy.

**Grandpa David's Point of View **

I am standing next to Rochelle and she's telling me why she loves Haymitch Abernathy. "He's so caring, polite and really good with Idina and Daniel partly because he spoils them like I do" She says as she takes a break and plucks a dandelion."and he took care of our daughters when we weren't around."Rochelle adds smiling softly. "When was the first time realized you loved him?" I ask. Rochelle looks at the dandelion "It was probably when he asked me to dance when I first arrived here last summer. The month before Hunter was born"Rochelle says. We talk for a while. "I'm glad you are happy Rochelle, you deserve happiness. You can have my blessing" I say reaching up and caressing her cheek. "Thank you David, I wouldn't trade for what we had for anything"She says as we both get up and walk back to Katniss's house.

David and Rochelle make it to the house. Where the wedding preparation is in full-swing. The house is spotless there isn't a speck of dust anywhere in the sight. "oh you guys are back" a voice says as they enter the house. Rochelle and David whip around and see Katniss and Peeta standing in the kitchen doorway. Katniss holding a dishrag in which she's drys her hands. Peeta on the other hand is covered in flour. "Peeta have you been baking?" Rochelle asks smiling as she looks her son-in-law up and down. "I might have mom, guess you'll just have to wait and see" Peeta says as he smiles back as he wraps his arms around Katniss who lines herself up with his body. There's a whine coming from Hunter and Katniss picks him up. "I'm sorry for just running out like that." David says looking at the entwined couple. Katniss and Peeta just wave it off like it's no big deal. "I am going to go get in the shower and then have a nap before the party/ceremony tonight" Grandpa David says he heads towards the steps leading up stairs.

"Alright papa see you tonight" Katniss says as she holds hunter tightly. "Come on let's go sit in the living-room" Katniss suggest as she smiles down at Hunters adorable face. "So where did you find him?"Peeta asks. "Somewhere that hasn't changed that much" Rochelle says as she strokes her grandson's face. Peeta and Katniss look at each other and immediately know where Rochelle is talking about. "The meadow" they say together. Rochelle looks them. "How did you two know that?" she asks. "Momma I was practically raised there when I was growing up and we have taken the kids there and you are right it hasn't changed at all" Katniss says as she feels Peeta tighten his hold on her. "Alright well I am going to go have a nap" Rochelle says as she gets and as she goes she turns around and starts to laugh. "I still can't believe how happy I am, I'm getting married today" she says still laughing hysterically as she leaves. "I wonder how Haymitch is holding up?" Katniss asks leaning her head against Peeta's "I don't know I guess we will see him in a while." Peeta says as he rests his head on Katniss's head, holding her close with Hunter-Haymitch sandwiched in-between them, "I guess you're right, Come on let's go play with Idina and Daniel" Katniss says as Peeta gets up and follows.

**Haymitch's Point of View**

It's the day I am marrying the mother of my most favorite victor Katniss Everdeen. However I can't see my bride-to-be until the wedding tonight because some idiot who invented weddings says I can't see her before hand because it's apparently bad luck, bad luck hell, I am a victor of the twenty-fifth hunger games, I don't care about luck. I get up from my couch and go to find a drink of white-liquor in my kitchen. I come up empty handed but I come across Blake Mellark sitting at my kitchen table looking at a picture. "Why the hell are you in my house?" I ask looking at him. Blake just smiles as he answers. "Well think about it it's your wedding day and you can't see Rochelle until tonight so I volunteered to keep you company. I mean under normal circumstances do you really think I would come willingly I would have never have I'm a baker not a babysitter you old drunk" Blake spits back.

"so what do you wanna do until the party tonight?" I asks "I mean I would suggest a drinking game but Katniss and aw hell everyone would be on my ass for coming to the wedding all liquored up" I say. "Do you have any knives? We could do a knife throwing contest to pass the time" Blake suggests. "I'm in, come on Mellark it will be fun" I say getting up picking up a box that sits by my chair by the handle and motioning for him to follow me outside to a clearing just outside my house. I start to pull on a tarp that after a few good tugs comes loose revealing a fine throwing range. "How long has this been here Abernathy?" The old baker asks. "Well do you remember that time when Katniss, Peeta and I were training like careers for the quarter-quell?" I say as I grab a knife from the box that I brought out with me. "Yeah I heard about that" he says. "Well we used this range for knife-throwing and archery." I say looking at Mellark. "Cool are you ready to get your ass kicked by me Abernathy?" he says jokingly. "Bring it on Mellark" I say.

**Grandpa Blake's Point of view**

The rest of the afternoon goes by rather quickly Haymitch and I spend it throwing knives. It gets pretty competitive and right down to the wire. I knew Abernathy was good with a knife having used one in his games however I didn't know how good he was. I do pretty well myself I win the first two matches and Haymitch wins the last three. "Good game Abernathy" I say holding out my hand. "Thanks Mellark you didn't do to bad your self " Haymitch says shaking my hand and then looking at his watch. Five-thirty "oh man is that the time? Damn we should probably get ready we only have an hour before my wedding" Haymitch says as he starts to cover the range which I help him with. When we're done we head back inside and get ready for the wedding of Rochelle and Haymitch.

**Katniss's Point Of View**

In just a hour my momma will no longer be a Everdeen. I am brought back to reality by the pattering of small feet just outside our bedroom and the voice that calls to me. "Momma?" the voice calls. I look up and see Idina and Daniel standing in the doorway. They are wearing party clothes. My little Idina is wearing a white sundress with matching sandals. she has her hair down and a pink Primrose is sticking out by her left ear. Then I notice my adorable little Daniel is wearing a cerulean blue shirt with brown pants and black sandals. "Oh don't you two just look adorable" I say looking up at them. "What are you going to wear momma?" Idina asks looking up at me expectantly. "Well I'm not sure my lovelies" I say as I go to my closet. I am nearly to my closet when Cinna enters. "What are you doing in your closet girl on fire?" he asks smiling. "Oh you know just looking for something to wear." I flirt back. "Well you won't find anything in there my Mockingjay " Cinna says coming over and wrapping his arms around me leading towards a bag on the bed.

"Get undressed and then put this robe on and I'll be right back" Cinna says. I follow his orders at once. Five minutes later Cinna appears holding a garment bag. "Come on lets get your makeup done." Cinna says laying the garment bag on my bed before leading me to my vanity mirror and tells me to take a seat. "I was thinking that we would leave your hair down and do a light layer of makeup. What do you think girl on fire?" Cinna asks looking at me and running his hand through my hair which I find soothing as I close my eyes completely relaxed. "Cinna I want you to surprise me" I say with my eyes still closed. "You got it my girl on fire" Cinna whispers as he begins work. "just remember we don't want to upstage the Bride" I say as Cinna chuckles and continues to work. After fifteen minutes Cinna tell me to stand. I feel a cool fabric flow down my body. Cinna helps me into the shoes. "Alright girl on fire you can open your eyes." Cinna whispers in my ear.

I am not prepared for the sight that awaits me when I open my eyes. My hair is flowing in soft curls and ringlet down my back. There's a light layer of makeup on my face and my body seems to be glowing with that stuff that represents gold dust. My eyes travel to the dress I am wearing. The material is a fine silver silk that brings out my gray eyes and makes them sparkle. The top of the dress ends with a single strap that goes over my collarbone and down my left shoulder. I look down at my feet and see that they are encased in silver-gray flats. "What do you think my Girl on fire?" Cinna asks as he comes in behind me. In answer I turn around and hug Cinna who chuckles as he holds me back. "I am guessing that you like it Katniss" he says. "Oh Cinna it's wonderful thank-you so much" I say. Then Cinna says the three little words that really gave me a boost in confidence. _"Twirl for me" and I do_

**Cinna's Point of View**

I am watching Katniss twirl in front of me and she looks absolutely stunning. "Well Katniss if I may say you look even more radiant then the day I set you on fire years ago" I say as I catch her as begins to fall after twirling. She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. I am just about to say something comforting but Katniss wraps her arms around my neck. "Thank you for once again making me beautiful,Cinna" she whispers. "You are quite welcome Katniss, it's always a pleasure" I say stroking her back as she calms down. "Come on my fire girl, lets go watch your mom get married" I say as I adjust her makeup. "There perfect, now I want you to hold your head high, your momma is going to be thrilled" I say as we make our way out of the master bedroom.

We meet Peeta and the kids on the stairs . They all stop when Katniss and I approach Peeta has Hunter in his arms. "Katniss,my love you absolutely look amazing"Peeta says looking at his wife with a smile on his face. "Momma you look 'mazing" Little Daniel says looking up in awe at his momma. "You look just like a Princess Momma" Idina says also in awe looking from her momma to her papa. "Doesn't momma look like a princess Papa?' she asks looking up at Peeta. "Yes Idina she certainly does" Peeta says refusing to take his eyes off of Katniss. "I've got to head over to Abernathy's and put the finishing touches on your momma, Please excuse me" I say as I exit and head over.

**Peeta's Point of View**

"Come on kids, let's go get your momma so we can leave for the wedding. "Katniss my love are you ready?" I call as we start climbing the steps. We only get half-way when an beautiful sight greets us. There Katniss stands in a silky silver-gray dress that brings out her eyes. "Katniss my love you look amazing" I say beaming as she approaches. "Thank you Peeta" Katniss says smiling. Hunter-Haymitch begins to coo. "See even this little flame agrees" I say which makes the smile on my wife's face grow.

**Daniel's Point of View**

Idina and I are following Papa who is holding my little-brother as we make our way to check on Momma. We get almost to the top of the stairs when Mr. Cinna and Momma appear. Momma is dressed in a silver-gray dress. "You look 'mazing momma, I love you" I say as I run to her and she picks me up and holds me tightly. "Thank you Daniel, I love you too" momma says smiling as she sets me back on the ground.

**Idina's Point of view**

Daniel and I are following papa as we head upstairs to get momma for the wedding. We are half way up the stairs when Momma and Cinna appear at the top of the stairs. Momma looks like a princess. She smiles when I tell her so. "Thank you Idina" Momma says. "You look like a princess too Idina" momma says gesturing to me to come over to her and she picks me up and holds me. "Come on you three, lets go"Papa says as we make our way to Grandpa Haymitch's for the wedding.

Peeta,Idina,Daniel, and Katniss who carries a babbling hunter all make their way over to Haymitch's place. There are white flowers lining the stairs leading up to Haymitch's front door. "Peeta what do those flowers remind you of?" Katniss asks giving him a smile and nodding towards the white flowers. Peeta smiles and holds Katniss's hand tightly as leans in and gives her a kiss before answering. "Annie and Finnick's wedding" he whispers as they enter. Peeta begins to shake a little bit obviously thinking about that day that happened years ago.

Katniss lays her hand on Peeta's hand and whispers "Whatever you are reliving in your head, it's not real. Katniss says "You're here with Idina, Daniel, Hunter and me at Haymitch's house"Katniss adds as she watches Peeta calms down and the shaking stops completely. "Katniss?" Peeta says in a horse whisper. "Yes Peeta what is it?" Katniss asks looking at him. "We are at Haymitch's for his wedding to your momma, Real or not real"Peeta asks. Katniss doesn't waste a moment as she says. "Real Peeta real very real". "I thought so" Peeta says as he grabs her with his free hand and gives Katniss a passionate kiss before heading into the house.

"Grandpa Blake" Idina and Daniel say the minute they see him. "Hey how are my two favorite grand-children?" He asks as he hugs them both and then individually. "We are fine, Grandpa" the kids say in unison which makes Blake smile. "Grandpa do you like my dress"Idina asks as she begins to twirl for him. "Idina my lovely little granddaughter, you look beautiful" Grandpa Blake says smiling. "and Daniel you look so handsome" he says with a wink which makes his five-year old grandson giggle

As her daughter begins to twirl for her grandfather. Katniss goes to look for Cinna who is doing Rochelle's makeup. "Papa where's-" Katniss starts. "Up the stairs and to the left" Blake says as he smiles. "Go on up your momma,Prim and Cinna are waiting for you." He adds. "I'll be right back" Katniss says as she takes Hunter from Peeta thinking that it will calm her momma to see her little-grandson. Katniss walks up the stairs and takes s left as hunter lays his head on her shoulder and sighs contently.

"Gramma is going to be thrilled to see you, my little-flame" Katniss says as she knocks on the door that contains her momma, Prim and Cinna. "Come in" Prim's voice calls from inside. Katniss slowly opens the door while holding hunter close. The scene that meet's Katniss's eyes couldn't be anymore perfect. Prim is wearing a blue floor length summer sundress with white flats. Her hair is down and flowing down to her shoulders. "Prim you look beautiful" Katniss whispers as she walks toward the three stationed at the mirror. "Thank you Katniss, so do you" Prim chirps back at her sister with a smile. "Thanks little-duck" Katniss says she turns to her momma. "Momma you look beautiful" Katniss says as she takes a places next to her momma. The dress no doubt made by Cinna is perfection. Rochelle's long blonde hair hangs down in waves down her back. "Thank you Katniss" Rochelle says smiling at her eldest daughter. Hunter begins to coo. "Well if it isn't my adorable little grand-son" Rochelle says smiling as she takes Hunter from Katniss. "I brought him because I thought you could use something to relax you momma" Katniss says watching the scene of grandma and grandson unfold before her.

**Prim's point of view**

When I see Katniss hand Hunter over to my mom it hits me. I am the last Everdeen girl yet to be married, however that's not entirely true. Rory has asked me to marry him and I said yes however I haven't told Katniss yet. I know I Katniss immediately comes to me and holds me. "Shh don't cry, little-duck, why are you crying?" Katniss asks looking at me. I don't want to tell her on momma's special day so I make up something. "I'm crying because this one of the last times it will be just the three of us" I say as I wipe the tears away. "Oh Prim I'll still be around" momma says as she takes my hand. "I know but I'll miss it just being us, you know we are the Everdeen women, because after today it changes to Abernathy, Mellark and Everdeen" I say."Oh Prim we will always be the Everdeen women and that will never change" momma says as Cinna finishes her makeup. When Cinna is done he goes into the bathroom and brings out four glasses and a bottle of champagne. "I think this calls for a toast" he says as he pours the amber liquid into the glasses. He hands one to Katniss, my momma and me before taking one for himself. "To Rochelle Everdeen, may the years before you bring you happiness" Cinna toasts.

**Rochelle's Point Of View**

I'm sitting in the vanity in one of Haymitch's unused rooms, holding my little grandson in my arms. "Oh Katniss he looks adorable in his green-shirt and nice dress pants." I say as I look at my sweet little hunter, who coos at me obviously loving all the attention. "I still can't believe you are marrying Haymitch" Katniss says smiling as I hand hunter to her as Cinna starts to do the last touches on my makeup. "Neither can I darling, he makes me happy" I say. "Well if he makes you happy who are we to stand in the way right Prim?" Katniss asks smiles as Prim nods, Hunter being his adorable self begins to coo and babble in agreement."There you see"Katniss says pointing at Hunter and smiling. "Even your new-born grandson knows this is the right thing to do" She adds. There's a knock on the door and Blake sticks his head in. "Alright Ladies it's time" He says before shutting the door again.

Katniss and Primrose both beam at me excitement and love written all over their faces. Cinna finishes my makeup and goes into the bathroom and brings out four thin glasses and a bottle of champagne. He hands one to my darling Katniss, one to caring Primrose and then to me as he takes one himself. Cinna raises his glass in my direction. "To Rochelle Everdeen,soon to Rochelle Abernathy, May the years before you bring you happiness" "Here here" Katniss and Prim says in unison as they take a sip of drink as before we all begin to make our way downstairs. "Thank you Cinna" I say as he passes me. "You are quite welcome" Cinna responds smiling.

Katniss and a dozing Hunter,Prim,Cinna and Rochelle all make their way downstairs into the living-room,which has had the furniture has been pushed aside so there will be more room. Haymitch is sipping on a glass of water. He doesn't notice them. Peeta is sitting on the couch while watching Idina and Daniel play together. Blake looks up and smiles as the four enter. "Well don't you three look beautiful?" he says as they approach him. Katniss snuggles into Peeta, Hunter still dozing off. "How are you holding up?" Peeta asks as he kisses Katniss on forehead and then laying his head on hers.

"I'm doing fine" Katniss says unconvincingly. Peeta looks down at her. "What's the matter my love?" he asks kindly as he places his top finger and thumb under her chin and tilts her head back so she's gazing into those beautiful cerulean eyes that gaze back at her with concern. Katniss is silent for a bit. "Katniss?" Peeta urges. "I just can't believe that my momma is getting married, I can't believe my papa is back in my life."Katniss says as warm tears run down her face. "Shh don't cry, I also can't believe your momma's getting married."Peeta says. He's about to go on but Blake is signaling to Haymitch who nods as he makes his way to the fireplace.

**Haymitch's Point Of View**

I make my way over to the fireplace where I started a fire earlier. I am wearing a tuxedo that I wore to Katniss's and Peeta's wedding. "Grandpa Haymitch, Grandpa Haymitch" I hear and then I look down and see my two favorite grandchildren running to me. "Hello you two, you're looking good today" I say. "Are you really marrying grandma?"Idina asks as she takes my hand. "Yes little-sweetheart I am, because I love her very much" I say as tears threaten to overpower me. "Yay, I love you grandpa" Idina says as she lets go of my hand and wraps her small arms around my waist. Daniel comes over and does the same following his sisters example. I kneel down and take the two in my arms. "I love you kids so much" I say I let the tears fall" "We love you to grandpa Haymitch,very much" the kids say together. I hug them tightly until I hear Katniss's voice. "Papa it's time to start" Katniss says as she lays a hand on my shoulder. "Thanks sweetheart" I say as I move back to the fireplace and the most beautiful sight comes before me. Rochelle Everdeen is wearing a enchanting wedding dress. I am so happy to be marrying her. I mouth a "I love you" to her and she mouths it back. She looks absolutely stunning.

**Rochelle's Point of view**

I am walking toward Haymitch who is standing waiting by the fire place, wearing a very styling tuxedo. Idina and Daniel suddenly run up to him. I can't hear what they are saying to each other but just the grandpa and grandchild interaction is just beautiful to watch. Katniss is now telling Haymitch that it's time to start. I continue on and as I come up to him I see him mouth a I love you, which makes me smile as I mouth it back. Haymitch takes me in his arms when I reach him. We all are gathered around the fireplace as Haymitch and I take a seat. Before we start I take a look around the room. Katniss and Peeta are settled on the couch that faces us completely. Idina and Daniel are sitting on either side of their parents. Hunter is curled up on his papa's chest half-asleep. My little Primrose and David sit on the couch opposite. Prim has her head on her papa's arm. David looks content. Cinna and Blake have taken the winged armchairs. My eyes find Haymitch's and I really know that this is where I belong. The room goes still as Haymitch stands speaks to the room.

"I would just like to say thank you to all of you who came here tonight" Haymitch says smiling as he turns to Rochelle who is looking at him. Haymitch continues for a whole five-minutes before turning to Rochelle who smiles. "Rochelle my love would you please sit by me by the fireplace, Please?" he asks. In response Rochelle takes his hand and walks toward the fireplace and takes a seat on the cushion. Once she's down, Haymitch's takes his place next to her. There's silence for a few minutes then slowly Haymitch grabs a piece of bread and toasts it before turning to the matriarch of the Everdeen family and begins to speak, taking her hand in his while he does so.

"Rochelle Rose Everdeen, I fell in love with you the night I asked you to dance that first night. I love how caring you are. I know you didn't care for me for when I was your daughters mentor years ago because of all the drinking. I love how you spoil your grandchildren. I am excited to spend the rest of my life with you."Haymitch concludes as he feeds the bread to Rochelle who has tears streaming down her face. Haymitch gently wipes the tears from Rochelle's face as she looks over at Katniss and Prim as she starts.

"Haymitch John Abernathy, my feeling for you changed the day you brought my Katniss home to me from the seventy-fourth hunger games. I fell in love with you also on the first night I came back to twelve. I love how you spoil the children as well. I owe you my life because you took care of my daughter when I was a coward after the rebellion."Rochelle pauses as she wipes away a tear that has fallen down his cheek. "I am looking forward to spending every day of the rest of my life with you" Rochelle says as she sticks the piece of bread in the fire before feeding it to Haymitch. When he finishes he pulls her in to him and kisses her passionately.

Katniss and Peeta lead everyone in the applause. Idina and Daniel run forward to their grandparents. "Congratulations Grandma and Grandpa" Idina and Daniel say at the same time. Katniss raises her glass to her momma and Haymitch. "Ladies and Gentlemen The newly married Mr. and Mrs. Haymitch Abernathy." she says and everyone cheers and Hunter-Haymitch coos. Peeta and Katniss both stand up and Peeta pulls out a box. "Attention everyone Katniss and I would like to present Momma and Papa with our gift." Peeta says as he hands Haymitch the box and the card. There's silence as Rochelle and Haymitch read the card

**Dear Momma and Papa,**

**Congratulations on your marriage. We are happy for you two. **

**Enclosed are the keys to our beach house over in District 4. **

**Have a fun honeymoon, We love you.**

**Katniss and Peeta Mellark **

As soon as they finish reading the letter Rochelle and Haymitch look over them. "Really?" Haymitch whispers and they both nod which prompts Rochelle to get up and hug her eldest daughter. "Thank you so much my darling" Rochelle says with tears falling freely down her face. "I love you momma, congratulations" Katniss says tears now falling down her face but she doesn't care, this is a happy day."I love you too Darling" Rochelle says as Haymitch comes over and wraps his arms around Rochelle's waist. "Sweetheart you've really outdone your self." He says smiling. "And we're not done yet Papa" Katniss says as she goes over to a cupboard and pulls out an envelop which she hands to Rochelle which she opens.

The newly weds take one look at the contents and hug Katniss and Peeta again. "What's in the envelop?" Prim ask as she comes over. "Two round-trip train tickets" Rochelle and Haymitch say together. "You guys deserve it" Peeta says smiling. The group gives the couple their gifts and when they are done with that, Blake speaks up as he wheels out a beautifully crafted cake. It's a white frosting cake that has roses on it. "Oh Blake it's beautiful" Rochelle says as he wheels it in. "Oh I can't take all the credit, Peeta and Prim both helped" he says as motions to Prim and Peeta to come over. "Oh I didn't do much I just helped mix everything together"Prim says modestly. Rochelle and Haymitch proceed to cut the cake. Rochelle tries to feed it Haymitch but it ends up getting all over Haymitch's face, whereas Haymitch is a tiny bit better but not really.

"Haymitch my love what was the date and time on those tickets that Katniss and Peeta gave us?" Rochelle asks as she cleans up her face. Haymitch pulls the pulls out the tickets and looks at them. "The date is tonight and the time is ten-fifteen pm." he reads off the tickets. Rochelle looks over at the clock its nine-thirty and starts to say that she needs to pack. "Oh no need grandma" Idina says over all the chattering which immediately dies down as Idina and Daniel enter the room carrying two suitcases.

Rochelle and Haymitch are speechless. "Is there anything you two haven't thought of, Sweetheart?" Haymitch says smiling. "Oh well if we don't need to pack, I am going to go change into something more comfortable for the train." Rochelle says. "Do you think I should change love?" Haymitch asks. "I kind of like you in that tuxedo, darling" Rochelle says smiling. "Alright I won't change clothes, hurry back" Haymitch says letting her go change.

Katniss comes over and wraps her arms around Haymitch's neck. "I love you so much Papa" Katniss whispers. "I love you too Katniss" Haymitch says. "Thank you so much for having so much faith in Peeta and I" Katniss whispers. Haymitch doesn't say anything he just hold his self-adopted daughter close to him. Rochelle comes back minutes later dressed in a light-blue dress with matching shoes. "Momma is that?" Katniss asks. "No it's not the dress I gave to you darling" Rochelle says as she sees Katniss begin to speak. "I was able to find a store in district four that carried the exact material and made myself a duplicate dress" she says.

Katniss just nods as David comes around the corner. "Hey Rochelle,Haymitch, I just wanted to say congratulations before I took off," David says. "Thank you so much David, for everything" Rochelle says. "Anytime Rochelle" David says as he heads out the door. "Sweetheart if we are going to make the train then we gotta leave right now" Haymitch says as he grabs her hand. "Oh you're right, well thanks again for everything Katniss and Peeta" Rochelle says as she and Haymitch' head out the door. "Idina Daniel,come say goodbye to you grandparents" Peeta calls to his two kids as he and Katniss sit in the swing on the porch. Idina and Daniel come out. "Bye grandma Bye grandpa" the two call out making Rochelle and Haymitch wave back.

Once they have disappeared Idina and Daniel join their parents on the swing. "Where are Grandpa and Grandma going momma?" Daniel asks looking up at Katniss. "They went on a trip baby" Katniss says as she ruffles her sons blonde hair. "What kind of trip papa?" Idina asks look up at Peeta. "Your momma and I will tell you about that when your older. "Come on let's go inside." Katniss says as she looks down at her sleeping son. "Peeta look at hunter." she whispers. "Aw poor little guy wore himself out with all the excitement tonight" Peeta says once everyone is inside. "Is there anymore cake?" Katniss asks. "Yes there is, tell you what let's put the kids to bed and then meet back in the kitchen for a snack" Peeta says. "That sounds wonderful Peeta" Katniss says. "I'm going to go put hunter down, but I'll see you in a while " Katniss says. "alright my love I'll put Daniel and Idina to bed, see you in the kitchen."Peeta says she leaves.

When Katniss is gone Peeta turns to his kids. "Alright you two it's bed time" Peeta says picking up a sleeping Daniel, he holds out his hand for Idina to take. "hold on papa let me get Taye " she says as grabs the bird. When Taye the Mockingjay is safely in Idina's grasp Peeta hand and they make their way upstairs. "That was a fun party wasn't it papa?" Idina asks as she struggles to keep her eyes open. "Yes sweetheart it was" Peeta says as they enter their room. Without being told the two Mellark children get into their pajamas. While they are changing Peeta turns down their sheets. "Don't forget to brush your teeth and to go the bathroom" Peeta says as he gathers his children's clothes that are spread out on the floor. Five-minutes later Idina and Daniel crawl into bed and Peeta tucks them in.

"Good night my darling Idina, I love you sleep well" Peeta says kissing her on the forehead. "Good night Papa" Idina says as she quickly to sleep. "Good night son" Peeta says giving Daniel a kiss on the forehead. "Good night papa " he says as he drifts off to dreamland. Peeta crosses back to the bedroom door. He takes one last look at his children and then head out of the room. There isn't any sound coming from downstairs so Peeta goes into the master bedroom as he enters he see's Katniss sitting on the bed gently rocking hunter. "Hey would you mind if I sing to hunter, real fast I think it will help him get to sleep" Katniss asks looking at Peeta. "Oh by all means go ahead, I think it would help me relax too." Peeta says laying down next to Katniss who smiles as she starts singing.

"**Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when you awake, the sun will rise.**

As Katniss pauses she sets Hunter down and begins to change him into his sleep-shirt. Once he's changed Katniss holds him tightly as she makes her way on to the bed where Peeta is waiting for them. Katniss sets him down in between Peeta and herself. Peeta pulls her close only Hunter is sandwiched by them. "I love you so much." Peeta says as he reaches up and caresses her beautiful face before pushing a few strands of hair back behind her ear. "I love you so much to Peeta" Katniss says as her body completely relaxes. Peeta and Hunter look at her which gives Katniss courage to continue to sing.

**Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.**

Hunter yawns and puts his tiny hand on Katniss's pinky which makes Katniss smile as she continues while gently stroking his brown hair which is so soft.

**Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.**

**Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you."**

When Katniss finishes singing she see's that Hunter is sleeping soundly. Peeta however is gazing at his amazing wife, admiration written all over his face."Just like your papa" Peeta says smiling. Katniss smiles at him before picking up hunter and placing him in his crib and pulling the blankets up and covering her son. Peeta comes over and wraps his arms around Katniss as they both gaze at their son lovingly. "Come on my love, let's go have a snack and then go to bed" Peeta says as they leave their sleeping son who looks so peaceful behind. "Wait let's get in to our pajamas and then head down."Katniss says looking at Peeta. "I love how your mind works, love" Peeta says as he goes to the bathroom to change clothes.

Two minutes later he emerges wearing a white t-shirt and dark-blue bottoms. "You look comfy" Katniss says looking over at him as she slides into a black t-shirt and dark-green bottoms. "Thanks love so do you" Peeta says as he holds out to her so he can lead her downstairs. "Today was a good day wasn't it?" Katniss asks as she and Peeta walk down to the kitchen. "yes indeed it was my love, yes indeed it was" Peeta says as he pulls the cover off of the cake and begins to cut a piece for each of them and puts it on a plate.

When he's done Katniss get out the raspberry-flavored hot-chocolate. "want some?" she asks opens the cupboard . "Absolutely I do" Peeta says as Katniss pull out two mugs which she fills with water. Five-minutes later two mugs of Raspberry Hot-chocolate await for them. "Why don't we go into the living room so when can be more comfortable" Peeta suggests and Katniss nods as she picks up the two mugs while Peeta clutches the plate that holds the cake and two forks. Katniss leads the way into the living-room and sets the two mugs on the coffee-table, while Peeta sets the plate down as well and sits down.

When Katniss sits down he immediately pulls her into him while Katniss curls up next to him. "I think momma looked beautiful tonight" Katniss says after she takes a sip of hot-chocolate. "I agree she and Haymitch looked so happy together" Peeta says as he loads his fork with a bite of cake. "Yeah I haven't seen her this happy since before my Papa's death. She and Haymitch both deserve to be happy"Katniss says as Peeta nods in agreement.

They eat in silence Then Katniss speaks again. "Peeta, how would you feel about renewing our wedding vows?" Peeta looks at Katniss a big smile coming across his face. "i was actually thinking that same thing" Peeta says as he caresses his beautiful wife's face. "When would you want to do it?" Katniss asks eyes half-closed. "Next week too soon my love?" he asks. "Why next week?" Katniss asks. "Well don't you think we should wait for momma and papa to return from their honeymoon so they can be there?" Peeta asks as Katniss thinks about this a smile creeping on to her face. "You are so good with words my sexy bread boy, that is an excellent idea"Katniss says excitedly as she takes another sip before reaching for another piece of cake.

They spend the next hour talking about the vow renewal and munching on Hot-chocolate and cake before Katniss and Peeta start to yawn. "come on lets head upstairs" Peeta says as he picks a giggling Katniss up bridle-style and carries her upstairs to their room where he gently sets Katniss down on the bed and they both climb into bed Katniss pulls the covers over them as Peeta pulls her into him.

"Peeta?" Katniss whispers. "Yes my beautiful amazing wife and Huntress?" Peeta says looking down at her. "I-I-I just wanted to say" Katniss starts not sure where to go. "Katniss what is it?" Peeta asks gently. "I just wanted to say thank-you for coming back to me after the rebellion when you did. I would have died without you."Katniss says as tears descend down her face. Peeta pulls her into a sitting position. "Katniss I will always come back to you, I told you on the beach in the quell that you're it for me" Peeta says they both snuggle down into the cool sheets of the bed. Katniss lays her head on Peeta's chest the gentle beating of his heart is so soothing. Peeta wraps his strong arms around her and begins running his fingers through her hair. Katniss closes her eyes as his gentle fingers run through her hair. "I love your hair my love it's always so soft." Peeta says quietly. Katniss just sighs contently as Peeta's continues to sooth her, completely relaxed

There's silence for a while then like she did when she felt that thing again back when they got back together when they came back after the war, Katniss takes Peeta's hand as he looks at her. "You love me real or not real" She asks in an almost inaudible whisper. Peeta tightens his hold on her and whispers in her ear "Real, it will always be real" then they both drift off to sleep both dreaming of what they love best. For Peeta-James Mellark- it was Katniss, his lovely wife,his three adorable kids and the blissful life they are now living. For Katniss-Idina Everdeen Mellark- It was of her amazing bread-boy and her amazing family and everything good that comes with it. Katniss still keeps a list of every good thing that she's seen someone do. It's hard but well worth it. For the first time in a long time it finally looked like the odds even though they didn't have to worry about them anymore were finally in their favor. And things couldn't get any better then that.

**Come on review. The Epilogue should be up in the next few days. Thanks everyone **

**~Cinna's Bird~**


	35. Chapter 35-Epilogue

**Hello and welcome to the 35th and finale Chapter of Mockingjay Marries Mellark. I've really enjoyed writing this story. **

**To:KATE and HUMPHREY FOREVER: Thank-You so much for helping out with this story. Thanks for staying with me til the end. **

**To:Miabelle. Thanks for reading. **

**Thanks again to all my followers and guests.**

**So now with out further ado. Here's the Epilogue.**

**Chapter 35- Epilogue-**

**1 year later**

**Katniss's Point of View**

Cinna,Prim,Rory, Momma & Haymitch, Papa, Blake, Idina,Daniel,Peeta and Hunter and I are in the meadow having a picnic. It's a beautiful day and the meadow is covered with dandelions. We are just starting to eat when my little-flame Hunter pushes himself up to where he's standing on his toddler legs just five feet away. I quickly nudge Peeta and point where Hunter is trying to stand. Everyone else catches on and sees Hunter stand and smiles not saying anything not wanting to spook the small boy. "Come on little-flame, come to momma" I say encouragingly in a soft voice. When my son hears my voice it must give him courage because he starts walking over to me and the group. Halfway to me he stumbles but Hunter doesn't cry he just looks shocked wearing a look _saying what happened?_ "Come on Hunter you can do it son" Peeta whispers. Hunter gets back up all by himself and continues his way over to us, smiling from ear to ear. Hunter finally makes his way to me where he falls into my arms clearly exhausted. Everyone is proud of my little-flame. "Good job my son" Peeta says ruffling Hunters dark curls. I take Hunter and set him in my lap and he looks up at me proudly.

**Hunter's Point Of View**

Today is the day I'm going walk" I think to myself ,so I get up to where I'm standing on my legs. I hear momma call out to me "Come on little-flame, come to momma" she calls smiling at me. I can feel all my families eyes on me. I have just taken my first steps and made it to momma only falling once on my way. Motivation was on my side I get up again. After a few minutes I'm finally in my momma's arms again. I look up at momma and she smiles down at me. All around me I hear my name as people fawn over me "Good job little-flame" Good job Hunter," I coo and smile as I hear it while momma gives me a bottle which I take and cling to.

**Peeta's Point Of View**

My adorable son Hunter-Haymitch has just take his first steps while we were having a picnic in the meadow. I am so proud of him. I watch as he sits in his momma's lap leaning against her chest. Katniss hands him a bottle of formula and he grabs on to it. I guess all that walking really tires a one-year old kid out. "Momma can we go shoot some arrows tonight?" our cute eight year old daughter Idina asks Katniss as she sits down next to her momma. "Tell you what Dee, when we get back home and when I put your brother down for his nap. I'm all yours" Katniss says smiling. Idina just smiles. "Papa can we make cookies when we get back home?" Daniel asks looking up at me excitedly. I look from Daniel to Katniss who nods then back to my son. "Sure Danny I don't see why not." I say smiling at him. "Yay thanks papa" he says jumping into my arms and hugging me. "You're welcome son" I say tightening my hold on my adorable six-year old son.

**Idina's Point of View**

I am so proud of my baby-brother. I watch him latch on to a bottle that momma places in front of him. I walk scoot over to momma and Hunter and lay my head on momma's side. "I am so proud of you little-brother" I say as I caress his tiny head. Hunter looks at me and giggles. Momma and I both laugh softly. "I think he's saying thank-you Idina" momma whispers placing an arm around me. I pick up my ham and cheese sandwich and begin to eat. I can't wait to go shooting with momma tonight when we get back home. _I just wish I had my own bow and arrows-_i think to myself. Maybe someday. I finish lunch and look over at Daniel, who is also done with lunch. "Come on Danny let's go play it arrow" I call to him. He looks at momma who nods. It's a little creepy how fast he is by my side, ready to play. I love how energetic he is.

**Daniel's Point Of View**

My little-brother Hunter has just taken his first steps. Yay just one step closer to me being able to teach him things. Then as if she can read my thoughts momma speaks to me. "It's still going to be a while before you can do most things with him Daniel but you still hold him and everything" momma says smiling at me. "how did you know momma?" I ask. "I'm your momma I know you" she says reaching out and tickling my knee. "Momma stop it" I squeal happily as Momma smiles and passes me a ham and cheese sandwich with the crusts cut off. "Want some water Danny?" Momma asks I nod my head as momma hands me a bottle of water. Just as I'm finishing lunch Idina calls out to me. "Come on Danny lets go play with Arrow" She calls. I look up at momma, who nods. I give momma a hug and bolt towards my sister. Together we run.

The rest of the afternoon goes by fast. Idina starts a game of hide and go seek that lasts for quiet a while. "Alright everyone go hide it's my turn to count" Grandpa Haymitch says as he begins to count while everyone else scatters except Rochelle, and Katniss who are sitting on the blanket watching their family play. Katniss turns to her mom and lays her head on Rochelle's shoulder. The head of the Everdeen family is startled but lays her head on her daughters.

"Things have really gotten better haven't they?" she says as she looks around at what everyone is doing. Haymitch and Peeta and the kids are playing a game of hide and go seek. Prim and Rory are laying in the sun. Rory has his arms around Prim who is nuzzled into his chest. Cinna is sitting in the sun with sketchbook in hand lost in concentration. David and Blake have decided to go foraging for a while. Rochelle speaks bringing Katniss back to the present.

"Yes indeed they have darling" Rochelle says smiling as she watches Haymitch play with the kids. That was indeed true. Never would Idina,Daniel and Hunter, Finn or any kid for that matter would have to worry about being reaped for the horrifying hunger games. Katniss pushes the thought out of her mind. Then she gets an idea as she speaks again.

"Will you watch Hunter for me? I'm going to get my bow and arrows, There's no point in keeping them in the old oak tree anymore " Katniss says as she passes her little-flame over to her momma.

"Of course darling, hurry back" she says as Hunter nuzzles into his grandmothers shoulder.

"Thanks momma" Katniss says beginning to walk to the stump in the clearing where she keeps the spare weapons. "Where you off to my love?" a voice whispers as Katniss passes. The voice belongs to Peeta who is hiding behind a large oak tree.

"Oh I'm just going to get the spare weapons from the clearing" Katniss whispers back.

"Ok don't take too long I miss you" Peeta says as they hear haymitch call out

"Ninety-nine, One-hundred, ready or not here I come" Peeta turns back to Katniss

"You never saw me" Peeta says playfully giving Katniss a quick peck on the cheek before he runs in the opposite direction. Katniss smiles after him loving how cute Peeta is as she walks to the clearing and goes right to the storage space.

She pulls out her spare bow and the matching quiver. _Idina is going to have a blast learning on this. Just wish I knew where the small bow that papa made for me is. _Just as she's pulling the quiver out something grazes her hand. _Could it be?_ Katniss thinks as she bends over to get a better look at the object pulling it out. _Oh my goodness it's really here_ Katniss thinks as she gazes down at her first bow she ever practiced on. It's still in pretty good shape. And the small kid sized quiver is also there. Picking up her bows she makes her way back to the group.

Everyone is now getting cool in the shade on the blanket, as she approaches. Idina notices first and comes over to give her momma a hug. "Hey momma I've missed you" the young girl says helping take the bows from her momma. "Hey Idina, I've missed you too" Katniss says smiling. Peeta comes over and helps take the quivers off and pulls her in for a hug as the kids go out and play with arrow. "That was the longest fifteen minutes I've ever been through don't ever leave me again." Peeta whispers. "I'm sorry Peeta, I will stay with you always" Katniss says as she sets down all three bows.

The small bow fall to the side. "Katniss is that" Grandpa David says as he gets up and comes over and inspects the small bow. He looks over at Katniss who nods before calling Idina over. "Yes momma?" the young girl says looking at her idol with admiration as she sits next to her momma. "Sweetheart I have a surprise for you but you need to close your eyes." Katniss says. "Alright momma" Idina says closing her eyes. Peeta catches on and passes the small bow and quiver to his amazing wife. Katniss places the small quiver in Idina's lap and re-positions herself in front of her daughter the small bow in her lap. "Alright Idina you can open your eyes darling" Katniss says eagerly await her daughter's reaction.

Idina opens her eyes and the minute she see's the bow in her momma's lap and the quiver in her lap. Idina looks up at her momma "Is this really for me, momma?" she whispers so only Katniss can see it. "Yes baby that really is your very own bow and quiver of arrows, just like mine" Katniss says as Idina gets up and runs into her momma's open arms hugging her tightly. "Thank you momma, where did you get my bow?" Idina asks as she holds it tightly. "Well my sweet girl the bow you are holding in your hand, was mine when I was your age. It was made by your Grandpa David. It's the one that I used when I was first starting out."Katniss says.

Idina looks over at Grandpa David who is watching her tears running down his face. "Is that true grandpa?" Idina asks the old man that is her grandpa. David looks from his daughter to his little granddaughter and smiles at her as he gives her a small smile as he says "Yes little one it's true" Idina climbs out of her momma's lap and runs into into her grandfather's open arms. "Thank you grandpa, I love you" Grandpa David just holds his adorable granddaughter in his arms as he whispers in Idina's ear. "You're welcome sweet little Idina you're welcome." he says as he holds her close.

The rest of the afternoon goes by without a hitch. The kids play a short game of tag. Around three-fifteen Hunter starts getting fussy. "I am going to take this little-flame here home and put him down for a nap." Katniss says getting up "Oh I'll come with you love" Peeta says. Katniss starts to object but stops because she really want the company."Mom will you take care of the kids, and bring them home in a while"Katniss asks as she grabs the two recurve-bows. "Of course, we'll be along soon Katniss" Rochelle says smiling.

"Where are you and papa going momma?" Daniel asks as he watches his parents,who he idolizes start to leave."Papa and I are heading home to put Hunter down for a nap" Katniss says as she puts one of the quivers on her back while Peeta puts the other one on his back. "Can I come home with you and papa?" Daniel asks. Katniss and Peeta look at each other Peeta kneels down and puts his hands on his sons small shoulders.

"Don't you want to stay and play with your sister and everyone?" Peeta asks. Daniel doesn't say anything he just shakes his head no. "Daniel is something wrong?" Katniss asks also kneeling down."I just want to spend time with you,papa and Hunter" He says softly which makes Katniss thinks about this, and realization hits her, she and Daniel haven't had any quality time together. Peeta must be able to read whats going on in Katniss's head because he turns back to the group and addresses Haymitch "Hey Haymitch we are taking Daniel home with us just a heads up. Haymitch nods and then goes back to sleep.

"Come on lets head home" Katniss says. Hunter stands up again by himself squealing loudly with his hands up. "Does someone want to try walking home?" Katniss says smiling as she takes his hand. Hunter takes about ten steps before looking up at his momma giving her a look saying _I'm done. _Katniss picks her year old son and brings him into her chest as Hunter lays his head on her shoulder and nuzzling into her neck. A soft cooing coming him. "looks like someone had a long day"Katniss whispers as they reach the house. "They both had a big,big big day love" Peeta says imitating their former escort as he comes up from behind carrying a sleeping Daniel.

Peeta takes Katniss's free hand and holds it tightly as they walk towards the victor's village. "Idina sure loved the bow you gave her" Peeta says as she walk up to the house. "I know I can't wait to teach her everything I know" Katniss says as she leans the bows outside the door while Peeta opens the front door and ushers them inside. "I am going to put Daniel down in his room" Peeta says as they make their way upstairs. "Sounds good Peeta, Hunter and I will meet you in our bedroom for nap time" Katniss says as their hand hold breaks apart. "See you in five-minutes" Peeta says winking. "Looking forward to it" Katniss says entering their master-bedroom with Hunter.

Katniss lays Hunter on the bed and changes his diaper and puts him in black sweat-pants and a dark blue short-sleeved shirt. "Just like your papa" Katniss whispers as she feeds Hunter a bottle .When Hunter is done,Katniss takes off her boots and switches into a pair of black sweat-pants and a forest-green shirt. "Papa is coming right now" Katniss says as she smiles at her year-old son who giggles.

The door creaks and Katniss and Hunter both look over at the door. The only thing in the door way is the cd player which is currently playing. The song starts with the sound of a guitar being strummed with drums joining in. Katniss just looks at hunter who just coos up at her. "I don't know what your papa is planning but whatever it is it must be real sweet."Katniss tells Hunter stroking his adorable face as the song begins. **  
Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back  
**Peeta still hasn't shown up yet not that Katniss is worried, but its just not like her husband to be late. The song continues.**  
Before the cool dawn run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention.  
I reckon, it's again my turn  
To win some or learn some.  
**Katniss's ears perk up at sound of the door opening and Katniss and Hunter both look up and see the best person in the world. There standing in the door is Peeta Mellark. Husband and father. He's hold a tray of goodies that is covered,which Katniss eyes excitedly. Peeta must see the look on her face because he smiles and enters the bedroom just as the chorus begins. Which he sings to her and Hunter as he sets the tray down.**  
But I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm yours.  
**Peeta sets the covered tray of goodies on his nightstand and holds out his arm which Katniss and Hunter into. With hunter sandwiched in-between them. Peeta wraps his arms around his wife and son and they begin to sway back and forth. "I'm yours" Peeta repeats gently in Katniss's ear. Hunter giggles at all the attention he's getting from his parents today. "What did you bring Peeta?" Katniss asks still eyeing the tray. Peeta just smiles but staying silent as the next verse plays as they sway Peeta leans in and whispers "It's a surprise" **  
Well, open up your mind and see like me,  
Open up your plans and damn you're free.  
Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love.  
Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved  
**Peeta leads Katniss and hunter over to the bed where he gestures to Katniss to sit down as the best part of the song plays. "Come on Katniss sing with me" Peeta says. Katniss smiles as they both sing the chorus to each other. Hunter just babbles as he tries to join in with his parents who smile at how cute he is. **  
So I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm sure.  
There's no need to complicate.  
Our time is short.  
This is our fate,  
I'm yours.  
**Peeta pulls Katniss in to him and wraps his arms around her. "I love you my fierce huntress" he says softly which makes Katniss blush. "I love you too Bread Boy" Katniss whispers back which makes Peeta smile they go back to the bed to where Hunter is waiting. Katniss picks him up, lays him just above their heads with just enough room for him to roll. Peeta moves the covered tray in the middle of them. The smell is overpowering. "Peeta that smells so good!" Katniss says "It better be it they are our favorites" Peeta says as he removes the cover. There sitting on the tray is a pate of four cheese-buns and two mugs of hot-chocolate. "Peeta" Katniss screams happily before giving him a kiss.

**Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear  
And I will nibble your ear**

"Peeta what are you doing" Katniss asks as Peeta comes closer "What? The singer told me to" Peeta says smiling as he wraps his arm around her shoulder while Katniss takes a sip of raspberry flavored hot-chocolate. "Mm Peeta this is so good" She says as she swallows. Peeta hands her a chunk of cheese-bun. "Mm this is excellent, your best batch" she adds as she pops the chunk in her mouth. Peeta is about to continue but there's a knock on the master-bedroom door.

"Come in" Peeta calls out, there's the squeak of the door being opened and in the doorway stands Daniel who is half-asleep. "Momma Papa whats going on?" the six-year old asks as he rubs his eyes and not saying anything while making his way to where his momma and papa and hunter are. "Papa and I were just about to have a snack,come sit down and have a cheese-bun and hot-chocolate, sweetie" Katniss says as Daniel climbs into her lap as Peeta hands him the mug."Thanks papa and momma" the boy says quietly. . A small cooing is coming from Hunter is all that breaks the silence. The three and hunter sit in silence as the song continues

**I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed.  
I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons.  
It's what we aim to do.  
Our name is our virtue.  
**Peeta gets up and holds out his hand to Katniss as he says "May I have this dance my love" Katniss doesn't hesitate as she grabs on to his outstretched hand. "I would love to love" Katniss says as Peeta pulls her into him as they both sing the chorus to each other. Daniel takes another bite if cheese-bun as hunter begins to babble. "Yeah no kidding little-bro our parents are weird,but they're cool" the six year old lad says to his baby brother. The two boys continue to watch their parents dance. Katniss lays her head on Peeta's shoulder. Peeta slowly begins to rub Katniss's back which relaxes her instantly. **  
But I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm yours.  
"**The songs is speaks the truth I'm yours,"Peeta whispers "And I'm yours, Peeta" Katniss says smiling as Peeta lets go of Katniss when she feels a tug on her sweat-pants, she looks down at Daniel.

"Whats up sweetie?" Katniss asks as she kneels down to her sons level. Daniel whispers something that's comes out inaudible.

"I'm sorry Daniel could you repeat that for me? "Katniss says kindly. Daniel looks up at his papa who seems to know whats going on in his sons head. Peeta give him a look that says go ahead and ask her buddy.

Daniel takes a deep breath and then looks at his momma as he speaks. "Momma would you like to dance with me?" Katniss notices he's shaking slightly before she picks up her son as she answers. "Daniel-James Mellark, I would be honored to dance with you" Daniel smiles brightly as he and Katniss stand. "I love you momma" Daniel whispers. Katniss picks him up and Daniel wraps his legs around her waist. "I love you too Daniel so much don't forget that, never forget that" Katniss says as the small boy lays his head on her head and sighs contently. Peeta has hunter in his arms. They hold hands and sway back and forth as the final verse of the song ends.**  
Well, open up your mind and see like me,  
Open up your plans and damn you're free.  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours.  
So please don't, please don't, please don't...  
There's no need to complicate.  
'Cause our time is short.  
This oh, this oh, this is our fate.  
I'm yours.**

The song ends and the three go back to sitting on the bed. "Daniel, Daniel, son?" Katniss whispers to her young six-year old son who doesn't respond. "Peeta is he asleep?" Katniss whispers. Peeta looks at the boy and nods. "Come on my love let's have a nap before dinner"Peeta says takes Daniel from Katniss and lays him at the end of the bed and drapes a blanket over his sleeping son. Katniss moves Hunter in between Peeta and herself. Peeta is facing Katniss and vice versa. Katniss moves closer and Peeta takes her in his arms. Hunter is still babbling "Katniss?" Peeta whispers smiling. "Yeah Peeta?" the former Mockingjay whispers back. "You love me real or not real?" he whispers as he takes her hand. Katniss smiles as she responds "Real,Peeta always one-hundred percent real"Peeta gives her hand a squeeze. "Good always knew you did" Peeta says smiling softly.

The room goes quiet as everyone slips off to sleep. About ten-minutes later Katniss and Peeta are woken up again by someone talking. "Ma-ma" Katniss stretches and looks around, Peeta does the same. Then they hear it again"Ma-ma" Katniss and Peeta both look at each other. "Did you hear that?" Katniss asks look at her baby-boy who as just said his first word. "I certainly did" Peeta says proudly. "Ma-ma"Hunter says smiling up at his parents and point up at Katniss who has tears in her eyes. "Yeah that's right my sweet baby-boy. I am your mama" Katniss says pulling him in close to her tears running down her face. Peeta comes over and wraps his arms around her, tears in his eyes as they continue to gaze at Hunter Today was really a great day and then it was right then Katniss and Peeta realized that everything that everything in this moment was perfect. Hunter keeps saying his first word but before long he falls asleep. Katniss sets the sleeping boy in his crib and then crawls back onto the bed next to Peeta, who wraps her into his arms.

Katniss rests her head Peeta's chest. "Hey Peeta?" Katniss whispers. "Yeah Katniss my love?" Peeta says tightening his hold around her. "Stay with me forever and ever?" Katniss says rolling over and looking at her boy with bread who wastes no time responding. "Always love always" Peeta whispers as they both close their eyes and for the first time since before Katniss went into the games for the first time, she is able to sleep all through the night, her dreams however were finally happy and filled with no nightmares and that's not just because she's wrapped in Peeta's even the nightmare of her papa supposedly dying in the mine blast could enter her mind. Katniss-Idina Everdeen Mellark was finally healed both mentally and physically.

**Thanks again everyone. It's been a fun run. I'm thinking of doing a sequel. **

**~Cinna's Bird~**


End file.
